There's Nothing Wrong with Being Friends with your Opposite
by GeorgeandNevFTW
Summary: Riley and Jaye are complete opposites but somehow make their friendship work. Follow them as they battle their way through hurt feelings, bullying, and love on this epic adventure through Hogwarts. A/N: Yeah, a little over the top, but what are you gonna do? :3 -H
1. Introduction: Addyson-Paige Riley Varner

_Introduction: Addyson-Paige Riley Varner_

I hissed, brushing through the knots in my hair. "Are you alright, Riley, love?" My dad asked, knocking on my door. "Is it your nose?" The door opened and he walked in with a smile. "Everything alright, Riley?" I nodded. "I'm fine, dad." I mumbled. "Perfect! Well, your mother is down stairs. We'd like to talk to you." I nodded with a smile and finished brushing through my knots. I then flat ironed it before tying it in a ponytail, leaving out my fringe.

"Hello Riley." My mum said with a smile to me. "Hi mum." I kissed her cheek and sat down at the kitchen island. "Do you remember those books I used to read to you when you were a baby?" I nodded. "A-About the magical people? Who carried sticks around . . . and . . . wore funny clothes? Called r-robes?" She nodded with a smile. "Exactly. Well - how do I put this? - everything in those books . . . is true."

"Magical people?" I asked with my head cocked to the side. "Yes," mum said, "but we're called witches and wizards. I'm a witch, your dad is non-magical - a muggle. Taking everything?" I nodded slowly. "So, am I a muggle?" I mumbled. "Well," my dad said, "I believe so, as your letter to Hogwarts has never come."

"Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Hogwarts School is located in Hogwarts Castle, a large castle somewhere in Scotland. The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch (called The Black Lake), a large dense forest (called the Forbidden Forest), several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch pitch. There is also an owlery, which houses all the owls owned by the school and those owned by students.

"The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, and Gryffindor Tower. There are 142 staircases in the massive castle, which is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent loch lake. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as regenerating itself after the Battle of Hogwarts. It should be noted that some rooms in the school tend to "move around", and so do the stairs in the grand staircase. Albus Dumbledore - current headmaster - once stated that he did not know all of Hogwarts' secrets, as the castle contains extreme amounts of ancient magic and history.

"The school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to locate it. Such people cannot see the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Witches and wizards cannot Apparate or Disparate in Hogwarts grounds, except when the Headmaster lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas or for the entire campus, so as to make the school less vulnerable when it serves the headmaster to allow Apparition. Electricity and electronic devices are not found at Hogwarts. Due to the high levels of magic, substitutes for magic used by Muggles, such as computers, radar and electricity "go haywire" around Hogwarts. Radios however, make an exception.

"Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of wizarding that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity. Slytherin wanted to admit only pure-blood students, but the other three founders disagreed. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. When his own true heir, the Heir of Slytherin, returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber, unleash a horrible Basilisk, and purge the school of all Muggle-born students.

"About three hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards of different nationalities to meet and socialize. The tournament continued for six centuries, until the death toll became too high, and the tournament was discontinued.

"Hogwarts' motto is: _"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"_. The translation is: _Never tickle a sleeping dragon._ Quidditch is possibly the most popular sport at the school, with most of the student body turning out to watch each match. Hogwarts also has a Frog Choir which sings at special occasions.

"Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specializes in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts... There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in sixth year.

"Numerous lessons are described, instructing the students in various branches of magic. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Herbology are compulsory subjects for the first five years. At the end of their second year, students are required to add at least two optional subjects to their syllabus for the start of the third year. The five choices are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies."

(-_-)

Might as well take this time to introduce myself.

Hi! I'm Addyson-Paige Riley Varner, twelve years of age, but I go by Riley. Obviously, a muggle, as my mum would put it. I have green eyes, blond and brown/orange hair, and thick rimmed glasses, but not circles, they're square-like. Anyway, in school, I'm not the best at it. It's mainly remembering the information that I'm not so good at. Notes don't help, so don't go all "Riley, take notes."

What else?

My style in clothes, maybe?

I'll wear anything non-slaggy. Meaning skinny jeans, band shirts, band hoodies, converses and other sneakers, boots, and sometimes flats, skirts - not short ones - and shorts go too. I'm from Dublin, Ireland, but my mum says I have the vocabulary of my American dad. We visit his family over in . . . Maryland, I think? Yes! Baltimore, Maryland. It's hot there, even though it's a northern state. It's really pretty and the people are nice . . . . if you go in the right area. I made some friends, but I think they're muggles. Music is my LIFE. I'd die without it. Also-

"Anything else, dear?" Mum asked. I nodded. "I-Is there a chance . . . the-that I could b-be a witch?" Mum and dad glanced at each other. "It's likely," dad said with a smile, "we're hoping you're a muggle. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, but it's not what it used to be." I nodded and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I-I'll be in my room." I stood up and made my way over to the stair-case. "You aren't hungry, dear?" Dad asked. "No."

"No dinner?"

"No."

"I'll bring it up anyway."

"Okay."

"Night, love."

"Night, mum." I closed my bedroom door and slumped on my bed.

If only I were a witch.


	2. Introduction: Jaye Anne Greenly

_Introduction: Jaye Anne Greenly :3_

Hi! :D I'm Jaye! I'm excited! Why? Cuz I'm going back to Hogwarts to see my friends! And Quidditch! How I miss Quidditch! :) "Jaye, hurry up! We're leaving without you if you don't get down here in two minutes!" Mom yelled. I groaned.

"I'm coming Mother!" I yelled back frustrated. Yes, I'm in a bit of a hurry because we're going to Diagon Alley. I slipped on some jeans, a MCR band tee, and threw on some sneakers and brushed out my long brown hair. I grabbed my bag that I put a bottomless charm and enlargement charm on it and stuff last year at Hogwarts. You should probably know that my mom and dad are a witch and wizard so yeah, I'm a pure-blood, but I could care less about that crap. I'm not a Slytherin... Actually, I'm in Ravenclaw :3

"It's about time." My little 11-year-old brother, Matt said glaring at me. I rolled my chocolate brown eyes and muttered, "Shush you!" He grinned. Yeah he's starting Hogwarts this year. Mom and Dad shook their heads smiling at us. I'm actually excited because I want to go check out the Quidditch shop. I might as well tell you more about myself, shouldn't I? Well, I LOVE music. And I outlaw the whole electronics thing with magic easily. I can listen to my iPod anytime I want inside Hogwarts. Of course, no one really knows about this except maybe Luna Lovegood. Well, not that anyone really cared. Anyways, I love to read, fantasy mostly but it's all good. I'm also on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I'm a Beater and normally girls don't try out for being a Beater. It's usually Chaser or Seeker but I'm different. That's most of the reason why I don't have many friends that are girls. I definitely REFUSE to be Cho Chang's friend. She's a Blast-Ended Skank. Excuse my language. Anyways... Even though we usually get beaten by Gryffindor, I still have fun. I like challenging the Weasley twins when it comes to hitting Bludgers.

It's fun because we get so into it that we don't notice what's going on with the rest of the game and I usually get told off by Cho for not paying attention, which I roll my eyes at later. Anyways, you're probably wondering, who are these friends of mine? Well, you know one of them as I told you already, Luna Lovegood, April Foster, Christy Gales, and Mary Collins. Believe it or not, we all share the same room even though Luna is a year younger than us. Okay, I lied about having a lot of friends who are girls... so what? They're not like my best friends because I don't talk to them during the summer. At. All. We don't even see each other, with the exception of Luna, in Diagon Alley So I'd be surprised if I saw them there today.

Right, back to going to Diagon Alley. Anyways, Mom and Dad told Matt and I to hang on to them and they side Apparated us to Diagon Alley where I almost got sick. I hate side Apparating if you haven't guessed already. The first store we went to was Madam Malkin's. So, my brother got his robes and I got mine re-fitted. Yeah I grew a bit over the summer. I found myself wandering away from them and going to the Quidditch store. O_O A Firebolt!? I want one of those! Only I don't have the money for it. I thought pouting. "Jaye!" I turned and saw three of my favorite Gryffindors. Yeah that's right, I have favorites in Gryffindor. Anyways, back to three of my favorite Gryffindors!

"Hey guys!" I said grinning as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk up to me.

"I see you found the Firebolt." Harry said grinning.

"Yeah, it didn't take me long." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Jaye, come on! We're going to get my wand!" Matt whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess that's my cue, huh?"

"Jaye!"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I groaned and stomped off saying my good-bye to the three. I hate being rushed. That's another thing about me. I don't do well when I'm being rushed and when I'm rushed, I can be a bit of a klutz. It's not fun for me, or the people who are the victims of my clumsiness. Those kinds of days are sad, sad days. It's also what makes me a horrible at pranking someone because when I get caught and run, I trip up over myself. Now if I were racing someone, then I'd be perfectly fine. I know it doesn't make sense but that's just how it is. Well, I think I've rambled on long enough, don't you? I thinks so. Soooo... back to Matt getting his wand! :D

After ten wands, he finally got the right one...

That was so dramatic. Note the sarcasm. Oh that's another thing about me. I can be very sarcastic. Sarcasm makes the world go round! And on another note, I get off topic when I ramble as you may or may have not noticed. It's cuz I'm epic like that. Don't judge me! Yeah, so anyways...

"Jaye, are you listening?" Dad asked frustrated.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" I said my eyes wide. He sighed and Matt laughed. Yeah, sometimes I just go off into my own little world.

"I said, do you have everything you need for school?"

"Oh, yeah." I said grinning. He shook his head.

"Alright, let's go home then." Mom said chuckling to herself. She and Dad grabbed Matt and I and Apparated us home. See, I told you I wouldn't see any of my friends in Diagon Alley. I didn't even see Luna! Oh well, I still luff them because they're really nice to me and back me up at school. Ron, Harry, and Hermione might be my best friends though I don't really hang out with them a lot of the time, mostly because of Quidditch and classes. I only ever talk to Fred and George, two more of my favorite Gryffindors, when we have a match against each other. They may prank a lot and stuff but they truly are gentlemen and they're very kind-hearted and loyal. They're good friends.

And...

I-may-sort-of-have-a-small-teeny-tiny-crush-on-George! There I said it! Or would it be thought it?

Oh well, I still admitted it! :D Though I guess it doesn't really count much if I don't admit it out loud. Eh, whatever.

So that's me! Jaye Anne Greenly! Only don't call me Anne or Annie, because I will kill you! Okay maybe not kill but you will end up in pain! :P


	3. Riley - Chapter One

_Riley - Chapter One: Could I have possibly made friends?_

 _"Riley, wake up. Wake up, you muggle."_

 _Granddad._

 _He pokes my nerves._

 _Like, seriously._

 _"Gran, what?" I groaned, rolling over in my bed. "Get up!" He shouted, ripping my covers off. I whined at the cold air and pulled my knees closer to my body. "Let me be." I mumbled. He picked me up - he may be old, but he's strong - and swung me around. "Gran! This isn't funny!" He laughed and dropped me on the bed, where I bounced to the floor. "Get dressed." He spat. "Your parents are having some friends over. . . . Look presentable." When he walked out, I got up and rolled my eyes._

 _Typical gran._

 _Typical gran that hates me._

 _:) Fun!_

 _I changed into a short black dress, light skinny jeans, a white cardigan, and black trainers. I then curled my hair and changed my glasses. I walked down the steps and my mother smiled. "Augusta," she waved me over, "this is Riley, our little girl." I shook the old woman's hand with a small smile. "N-Nice to meet you, m-ma'am." I stuttered._

 _"Riley, what have I told you about stuttering?" I looked down at my feet,_

 _"Stuttering is for people who are afraid of their own shadows."_

 _"Chin up." I lifted my head up. "Back straight." I straightened my back. "Chest out."_

 _Not._

 _Doing._

 _That._

 _"Fine, go talk to your father." As soon as I didn't feel her eyes, I shoved my hands in my pockets and shuffled over to my dad. He was talking to two other kids; one a girl, the other a boy._

 _"D-Dad?" He turned around and grinned at me. "Riley! Come here a sec." I walked closer and blushed as the boy stared at me._

 _He's cute._

 _Hopefully he lives nearby and we could be friends._

 _I don't have any friends._

 _"What is it, dad?" I whispered,_

 _"They were just telling me about some wizarding stuff. I think you'd find it interesting. Jaye, this is Riley." The girl grinned and waved like a madman. "And Neville, this is Riley." The boy - Neville - blushed while I hid my face in my dad's side. "Why're you blushing?" Jaye asked me. I blushed even more and pulled dad's jacket to hide my face even more._

 _"Oh, come on!" Jaye said. "We don't bite - well, only when I'm not hungry and I can't really speak for Neville. Do you bite?" She asked him He gave her a look that clearly said "Are you mad?!" to which I stifled a giggle._

 _"Ooh!" I said once I saw her necklace. "Is that a My Chemical Romance necklace?!"_

 _"You apart of the MCRmy?"_

 _"Yes! I love them! Who's your favorite?"_

 _"Gerard! He's epic! What about you?"_

 _"I like Mikey. He's kinda shy like me." I hadn't noticed that my dad walked away until I heard his laughter._

 _"What other bands do you like?"_

 _"Well, mainly metal. Like Black Veil Brides-"_

 _"Excuse me, who?"_

 _"Black Veil Brides?"_

 _"Who are they?"_

 _"You don't know Black Veil Brides?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Motley Crue?"_

 _"Nottah."_

 _"Snow White's Poison Bite?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Get Scared?"_

 _"Scared of what?"_

 _"Motionless in White?"_

 _"Uh..."_

 _"A Day to Remember?"_

 _"What day?"_

 _"Theory of a Dead Man?"_

 _"Who died?!"_

 _"Breaking Benjamin?!"_

 _"Yes!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "I know them, they're awesome."_

 _"What kind of music do you listen to? Like the bands?"_

 _"Weeeeeeeeeeeell, the list could go on forever."_

 _"I have time!" She grinned and we stood there talking about music; Our favorite bands, songs, singers, guitarists. Some of the bands she liked were a bit "mainstream", whereas the bands and songs I love are the complete opposite._

 _I then noticed that Neville had been staring at us the whole time._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry." I mumbled. "Wh-What k-kind of music do you like?" He blushed a bit and looked away from my eyes. "I-I like the W-Weird Sisters. . . . A-And the P-Parselmouths." His voice was quiet and shaky, total opposite of Jaye. "Um, who?"_

 _"Good God, woman!" Jaye shouted. "You don't know the Parselmouths?!"_

 _"I-I'm a Muggle."_

 _"Oh, you're a Squib."_

 _"A what?"_

 _"A muggle child born to at least one magical parent is called a Squib." I blushed and ducked my head._

 _"It's nothing to be ashamed of! I mean, I'm Pure-blood, which means there's no Muggles in my family, but I think Muggles are cool!" Jaye said, grinning like a fool._

 _She seems a tad . . . off._

 _I shuffled a bit and looked up, only to see Neville smiling shyly. I blushed even more and looked away from his eyes. "Riley!" My granddad snapped me out of my trance. "Come here." I sighed and walked over. "Yes?" He smirked and picked me up. He walked to the top of the staircase and the people below watched in fear - all but my mum. She had a smirk._

 _Granddad placed me down so that I was sitting on the rail._

 _"What's he doing?!" Dad shouted. "You'll see." With that, I was sent flying through the air. I screamed on my way down and waited for the impact of the floor._

 _Just as I expected to possibly die, I stopped._

 _No pain._

 _I opened my eyes and screamed._

 _"I'M HOVERING!" I screamed. And then I fell._

 _"Thank gosh!" Jaye said. "I just made a new friend, I don't want her to die yet."_

 _"Friend?"_

 _Could I have possibly made . . . . friends?!_


	4. Jaye - Chapter Two

_Jaye - Chapter Two: SUMMER WITH THE WEASLEYS IS GONNA BE DA BOMB!_ _:P_

EPIC PARTY OF DOOOOM! Just kidding! ^-^ I enjoyed myself at the party though. I made some new friends! :D I have a feeling they'll be my best friends! I hope... NYAH! BAD THOUGHT! BAD THOUGHT! SHUN THE NON-BELIEVERS! SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNAH! I'm not crazy I swear! O.O Anyways! Before I get off topic again... Does this mean I have ADHD? Or would it be ADD? Or both... GAH! I DID IT AGAIN, DIDN'T I!? Okay, calm down Jaye, don't give yourself a heart attack. Hm... what was I going on about again? The party! Oh yeah, um... I don't remember where I was going with it though... boo. pouty face... Um... TOPIC CHANGE! :D

September 1st is coming up reeeeeeeeeal soon! Oh I hope I get to see Riley and Neville there! And best of all George! ^/^ This year, I plan to work up the courage to talk to him without blabbing about something stupid or lame or something that will most likely confuse him or run off blushing like mad cuz I'm lame when it comes to talking to him. Yeaaaah, I do that. Then it doesn't help that every time I'm around him I end up tripping over my feet. There was this one time when I was running late to class and I tripped when I saw him in the hall and ended up face planting into his chest. I was soooo embarrassed that day! / I just don't get why it's so hard for me to talk to him though. It's as easy as talking to anyone else... or it should be. *sigh* Why can't life just be simple and easy?

 _Because it would be boring._

Le gasp! Who are you!?

 _Georgina :)_

Okay, that's a little weird.

 _You know what? Your face is weird!_

O.O IT IS!

 _You're not supposed to admit to that -_-_

Oh... well, anyways... Who are you?

 _I'm the voice in your head that tells you to grow balls and talk to George!_

You know what's weird? Your name is Georgina and the guy I'm crushing on is named George.

 _-_- Well, you certainly are a bright one_

I know! :D

 _..._

Riiiiight.

Okay, so apparently I have a voice in my head named Georgina :| Anywaaaaaays...

HOGWARTS HERE JAYE COMES! YES I JUST USED THIRD PERSON! SO NYAH!

"Jaye!" Mom's voice rang from downstairs.

"Yeah, Mum!?"

"Come down here, you have visitors!" Visitors? Since when do I get visitors!? Sad isn't it? I got up from my desk, where I was on my computer working on fan-fictions of muggle books and shows that I like, and went down into the living room. Who I saw sitting in there almost gave me a heart attack. Didn't I tell myself to not have a heart attack?

 _Jaye, pay attention!_

Right...

Anyways, you're probably wondering who's in my living room right? It's the one and only George FREAKING Weasley with his twin brother Fred, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

"Jaye?" Mom asked waving her hand in front of my face. I jumped and grinned sheepishly at her as she sighed and shook her head. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I nodded and she left me alone with the twins, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

"Waaaaaaaaasssuuuuup?" I said grinning. I just got some strange looks. I shrugged. "Sooooo..."

"Soooo..." Fred and George said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you guys doing here? Not to sound rude or anything."

"You sound like you don't get much visitors over the holidays." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"All in one." I said rolling my eyes. He flushed and Hermione smacked his arm.

"Sorry." He muttered. I grinned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just act like I didn't hear that. So really, why are you guys here?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the holidays with us." George said grinning. My heart melted right there. To spend a few weeks with George would be amazing! But I don't know if I could do it. I'd probably chicken out.

 _Do it! Go stay with them!_

"Whatever you say Georgina." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" They asked.

"Did I just say that out loud?" They nodded giving me looks that clearly said I was crazy. "Riiight, well,"

"Yes, she'll go and stay with you for the rest of the summer." Mom said walking in. I glared at her. She chuckled.

"Jaye!" Matt's voice yelled from upstairs.

"What!?"

"Come here!" I groaned.

"I'm coming!" I yelled rolling my eyes. I stomped up the stairs and found Matt in his room but he seemed to have gotten his foot stuck in the floor board... "HOW DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVEN HAPPEN!?" He winced. "Sorry. Let's see..." I said thoughtfully. I inspected the hole his foot made and pulled a bit on his foot and he winced. "Sorry Bubby." I said when I noticed a few tears going down his cheeks. I kissed his forehead., "I'll get you out of here okay?" He nodded. I hugged him and then I went in search for my dad's tool box. I looked through it and found an electric saw. This is probably not safe but I need to get my brother's foot out of the floor. I went back to his room. His eyes widen when he saw the saw. Hee hee, that was funny. Anyways, I managed to get his foot out and looked it over. "You're lucky, mister, you only sprained it." I said cleaning it up and bandaging it. What? I know how to take care of someone if they hurt themselves.

"My foot hurts." He said pouting. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Thank you Sissy."

"You're welcome. Now be careful next time okay?" He nodded smiling.

"Can I have a piggyback ride down the stairs?" I rolled my eyes but complied. I helped him onto my back and carried him down the stairs.

"I heard your father's electric saw, what happened?" Mom asked worried.

"Matt got his foot stuck in his floor somehow and I got it out. He sprained it." She smiled. The others looked shocked. I shrugged and took him into the kitchen. I got him some water and Ibuprofen for the pain in his ankle. "Now, don't walk on it for at least a week." He pouted.

"Fine." I grinned.

"Now take this, it'll help the pain." He nodded and did as he was told. So after everyone got over their shock and schtuff, I was finally able to go and pack my stuff and then I was off to the Burrow, as they called it to spend the rest of the summer there.

THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST FEW WEEKS EVER! :D


	5. Riley - Chapter Three

_Riley - Chapter Three: My Day With Neville_

I ran and slid across the floor, playing the notes to the song on my guitar along with the screaming coming from the actual band. I got to my feet and jumped around.

Normal Saturday morning.

"Bring in the life support machine cause her last cry for help has unleashed torture. Nine millimeter bullet through her chest," Jeremy 13th continued to sing while I played along. "Riley! Get the door, will you?!" Dad shouted. "Sure!" I ran and slid over, unlocking the door.

There stood an old woman and pudgy faced boy who looked familiar. I stood up and pushed my guitar to my back.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is your father here?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"Augusta Longbottom. We were here last week at the party."

O_O

NEVILLE!

"O-Oh, c-come in." I opened the door wider and kicked my chords out the way. "My dad's just upstairs, ma'am." She nodded. "Make sure he doesn't break anything." I blushed a she walked out of sight.

Neville was looking around at all our pictures and stuff.

Don't just stand there, talk to the boy!

Ugh!

Shut up, inner me!

"Um, h-hi." I managed to choke out. He turned around and blushed with a smile.

"H-Hi. . . . I-I like your house."

"Oh, thanks." He nodded and his eyes trailed to my guitar,

"What's that?"

"This?" I held my guitar up.

"Yeah, I've never seen one before."

"I-It's called a g-guitar."

"Oh, what does it do?"

"Here, I'll show you!" I played a few notes and he smiled again,

"Oh, it makes music!"

"Yeah! M-Music's my life."

"I-I know, you talked ab-bout it with J-Jaye last week."

"Oh, sorry about that." I looked down at my feet and blushed.

"It's fine . . . I-I'm not really used to being talked to." He looked down as well and I kicked a random chord awkwardly. "C-Could you play that song you were playing when I came in?"

"U-Uh s-s-sure." I smiled and started playing it. He smiled when I finished and I blushed even more. There was a tap at the window, so I put my guitar down and jogged over.

What I saw made me scream.

"What is it?" Neville asked, running over.

"FREAKY BIRD THING!" I shouted. He opened the window and I jumped onto the kitchen island. "Ew! What is that?!"

"It's just an owl, Riley."

"B-But it looks - ow! It bit me." I hopped off the island and rinsed my finger in water. "Owls don't carry disease, do they?" He shrugged and I dug in my pockets, pulling out a . . . Barbie band-aid.

I always keep these around :)

"Riley! Open it - open it!" Neville shoved the letter in my hands and for some reason, it felt like I had known Neville my whole life.

"What is it?"

"Never mind that, just open it!"

"Okay! Gosh." I looked at the letter and screamed again. "HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS! DADDY! COME LOOK, I GOT A HOGWARTS LETTER! OH MY GOAWD!" Neville just smiled at my explosiveness.

I opened the letter and started reading,

"Dear Miss Riley Varner,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"DADDY! I GOT INTO HOGWARTS!" He ran down the steps and hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe. "That's wonderful!" He shouted, spinning me around. "And Augusta's agreed to taking us to Diagon Alley with her."

"Where's that?"

"London."

"L-London?! So, the shcool's not in America?"

"N-No, it's in Scotland." Neville mumbled.

"Scotland?! What about Gracefully Shameless?!"

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"My band! I can't leave them!"

"Yes you can, Riley. You'll be back Winter break and Summer break. . . . Why don't you go over there with Neville? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Fine."

"Wonderful. Be back in a few hours." I sighed and packed my guitar in it's case. "Come on Neville." He followed me out the door and I locked it.

We walked in silence, but that broke when he whispered something. "What was that?"

"I-I said, I-I think you're r-really g-good . . . a-at guitar." I smiled and blushed,

"O-Oh, thanks." He nodded and it was silent again. We came up to the adress of our lead vocalist; Jake Sunnyville.

Stupid Californian name.

Who moves from L.A. to San Diego?

It's usually the other way around.

I knocked on the door and his dog's barking sounded. "Who is it?" He asked in that stupid Irish accent he tries to pull off. "Riley, now open up."

"Ooh! Leprechaun!" The door opened and there stood the fifteen year old boy.

Laughing like the lunatic he is.

"Hey Riiiiiiiiiiiiley."

"-_- Hi."

"Ooh, you brought your boyfriend over?" Neville and I both blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend! His grandmother and my dad are talking about something at my house, so I came here."

"Oh, epic! Come on in." He opened the door wider and his dog, Hugo, started barking at me happily.

"Hi Hugo." I scratched behind his ear and he licked at my hands.

"What'd you say your name was?" Jake asked Neville.

"N-Neville. N-Neville Longbottom."

"Ah, Neville, Neville," Jake whispered, shaking his head. "Well, the others are down in the basement." I nodded and walked over behind Jake, stopping at the door and turning back to Neville. "Well come on then, come on." He quickly walked after me and shut the door behind him.

"Riley!" I screamed as Kevin - our drummer - tackled me to the couch. He started kissing my cheek. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Dude, it's been a day."

"I wouldn't be all over her with her boyfriend over there." Jake said with a laugh. Kevin stood up and smiled at Neville while I sat up and fixed my glasses. "So _your_ the dude who's been keeping Riley away from us."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted, standing up. In the corner, Kyle and Dylan - our bassist and rhythm guitarist - were eating sweets. "Seriously," Kyle started, "you think she'd have a boyfriend if she's too shy to even talk to Dylan?"

I have a slight crush on him, sue me.

" _Dylan_! Of all people!" Dylan hit Kyle's head and stood up. "I think it's cute." He flashed me a smile and I blushed even more.

"Well, can we get with it then?" Jake asked. We set up our instruments and Neville sat on the couch, smiling at us.

"So, _Neville_ ," Jake started, "this is called I'm Not a Vampire." Jake started.

We started playing and Jake winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm not a vampire but I feel like one. Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sun-light." When it came for my solo, Neville's smile dropped into a perfect 'o' shape.

"So?" Jake asked when we finished.

"Yeah, how was it?"

"O_O Y-you're asking me? I-I d-don't know..."

"_ Riley, your boyfriend is sad." I hit Kyle's arm,

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever."

"R-Riley?" Neville mumbled. I turned around and nodded, "Sh-shouldn't we get b-back? W-We still have to g-go to-"

"On a date." I tackled Kevin to the ground and hit his arm. "OW! I'm sorry!" He whined. I got up and put my guitar up.

"You're right, Neville. W-We, uh, h-have to get to that place."

"Um, y-yeah." I picked my case up while Neville stood.

"Later, guys."

"BAI RILEY!" I rolled my eyes and almost walked up the steps, but Dylan caught my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I blushed a bit and nodded. "Maybe." I pulled my hand away and walked out of the house with Neville trailing behind me.

"GRANNIES ARE FOR MAKING PIES!"

"GRANNIES ARE FOR PWNING NOOBS!"

"PIES!"

"PWNING!"

"PIES!"

"PWNING!"

"WE'LL BE UP IN MY ROOM!" I screamed on the way past my dad and Neville's grandmother arguing.

I swear, my dad and I switch places.

He's the kid and I'm the adult.

"What exactly . . . does "pwning" mean?" I stopped and turned to Neville.

"You did not just ask that." He shrugged and we finished climbing the stairs, only to walk down a hall and onto another stair case.

"Pwning means owning, but became pwning when someone mistyped on a computer-"

"What's a computer?"

"Do you live in a cave?!"

"No, my house doesn't have many Muggle items."

"Oh. Well, computers are a type of technology that Muggles have. Now pwning! Pwning is a type of bragging, like if I were to beat you at racing, I'd shout "PWN!" and you'd feel stupid."

"Oh." I nodded and we came upon a door with a black sign on it that says "Room of EPIC" "Epic." I smiled with a blush and pushed the door open.

"Whoa."

My entire room - mainly the floor - is made of a pool, ranging from one foot to five feet deep.

And then there are platforms with my bed and dresser on it and then a fridge to another platform with the door and random stuff like chairs and a table and my computer desk.

"I know, right?"

I walked over and took off my shoes, socks, and rolled up my jeans before sitting on the edge and putting my feet in the water.

Neville just stood there.

"Come on. It's fun." He walked over and did the same thing as me.

We just sat there and he explained a bunch of different magical plants to me and I explained a bunch of Muggle stuff I have.

Heh heh.

I have a new friend :)


	6. Jaye - Chapter Four

**A/N: YouTube: Creepy Music Box - this is the song Jaye's music box plays :D - H**

 _Jaye - Chapter Four- The Creepy Music Box and Friends_

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, what do we wants to do todays?" I asked grinning at Fred and George, feeling self-conscious and trying not to trip over myself.

"Are you sure you're in Ravenclaw?" They asked.

"Yeah, just because I'm in Ravenclaw it doesn't mean I can't be hyper." I said rolling my eyes.

"That and improperly grammatical." Hermione said shaking her head. I grinned and shrugged. I'm surprise I haven't fell flat on my face yet :3. That's a new record! I'm so excited I could dance, but I won't do that cuz then I'll definitely fall flat on my face and embarrass myself like usual. Oh and Harry and Ron are with us too (rolls eyes). In the end, we all decided to go to the Muggle village not far from here and look around. There was this antique shop that I just had to go into because who doesn't like antiques? THEY ARE SOME AMAZING SCHTUFF!

I found a lovely music box that was black and it had vines carved into it that all led up to a beautifully carved flower on the top of the box. When I opened it, it played this dark yet amazing tune. Well as dark as you can get on a music box. I loved it, that's for sure. It had a black butterfly whose wings moved when you opened the box. I thought it was fitting with the flower and vines. Only I didn't have much muggle money on me but it was enough to buy it. The muggle that ran the store wrapped it in brown paper and tied it up with string. I hugged the package closely to my chest, smiling. I noticed the others staring at me.

"What?" I asked them with wide eyes. They shook their heads. I stuck my tongue out at them and went over by the door and waited for them. Apparently they all wanted to get something too. I was really impatient by the time they got whatever it is they got because I wanted to look at the music box some more. It had this magical essence to it and I was enticed by it. When we FINALLY made it back to the Burrow, I went up to mine, Ginny's, and Hermione's room and unwrapped it. I traced over the vines and the flower.

Then I finally opened it and it started playing the dark melody. I looked at the inside of it more and there was a secret compartment in it. I opened it and found an old fashioned key that also had vines twisted around it and it also led to a flower. I wonder if it goes to the music box or to something else. I pushed that thought aside when I heard Hermione and Ginny walking towards the room. I put the key back into its compartment and shut the music box. I don't know why I did that, I guess I just didn't want them to know about it.

"Jaye, are you okay? Ever since we've gotten home, you've been up here almost all day." Hermione said. I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Really?" They nodded. "What time is it?"

"It's almost time for dinner." Ginny answered. I frowned. Wow, where does the time go? I put the music box into my school trunk and got up off my bed.

"Sorry." I said smiling sheepishly. "And yeah I'm okay." They laughed and we got went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ah, there she is." George said grinning and this time, for the first time all day, I tripped over my feet, causing everyone to laugh, including him. I couldn't help but laugh with them. Hermione and Ginny helped me up and we sat down at the table where Mrs. Weasley had food sitting out on the table.

"So did everyone enjoy their time at the village?" She asked as she too sat down.

"Yeah, we went into this antique shop and they had some pretty cool stuff." Ginny said showing her mom the necklace she found. The chain in itself was beautiful. It was silver and you could see a flower on it and then there was the part of the necklace itself were everyone looks. It was a twisted rose. I don't mean that in a dark way, but the way the metal connected, it made it look twisted.

"That's beautiful dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"I don't think any of us would've gone in there if Jaye weren't here." Hermione said smiling at me. I shrugged.

"I can't help it if I like antique shops. They have some great stuff."

"Like that music box?" Harry asked. I nodded grinning.

"I like music boxes. I have a small collection of them at home. I have five of them at home and the one I got at the antique shop will be number six."

"Do all of them play dark music like that one?" Fred asked.

"No, they're all tunes everyone should recognize. They're actually songs that muggle children hear when they're small. And I don't think the song is dark." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves." Mrs. Weasley said beaming at us. Mr. Weasley came home near the end of dinner and Mrs. Weasley warmed up his food. The family talked about the Ministry and stuff but I was more interested in my music box upstairs sitting in my trunk. I wanted to listen to the song again. We all finally settled on going to bed for the night. I took a quick shower and put on my pajamas, which consisted of grey basketball shorts and a black tank top that oddly had a white butterfly on it.

I walked into our room and found Hermione and Ginny looking at the music box. "Wow, this is beautiful." Ginny said tracing the vine patterns which I had memorized in my time when I was looking at it. I was glad that they hadn't found the secret compartment yet. I sat down on my bed and they jumped.

"What?"

"We thought you'd be mad at us." Hermione admitted sheepishly. I grinned.

"Why would I be mad at you? You're only looking at it." They smiled and we all went to bed. I put the music box back in my trunk and slipped under the covers. I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, I found myself humming the song the music box played under my breath as I got dressed. Today, we decided to play some Quidditch and since I was a Beater on the Ravenclaw team at school, Fred, George, and I ended up having a contest against each other as the others zoomed around trying to win. I think we got distracted but we soon found out that my team won. I grinned at them victoriously. "How is it that you beat us at Quidditch but when we're not playing you always end up falling over?" George asked amazed. So he doesn't even notice that I like him. In a sense, I was relieved but it kind of hurt. I shrugged half-heartedly.

"I don't know, maybe it's because every time we play, we end up getting into a contest to see who can hit the Bludger harder." I said trying not to sound off-hand. Apparently it worked because no one noticed it.

"Kids, it's time for lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called. We all headed toward the Burrow.

"Jaye, don't any of your friends write to you?" Hermione asked curiously as we walked. I shook my head.

"Other than the random letter I get from Luna, no not really. I don't think they really are my friends." I said the last part thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked. I could tell the boys were listening. I shrugged.

"It feels like they're only being my friends because we share the same room."

"That's awful of them." I smiled.

"Yeah, but I guess I'm just glad to have someone to talk to. If I didn't, then I'd go mad." I said grinning at the last part. Fred and George laughed. The other four however looked at me with pity in their eyes and I didn't like it.

"We'll be your friends." Ginny said smiling.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be your friend if you're doing it out of pity." I didn't mean to sound so blunt, it just came out that way. They looked at me shocked. "Sorry." I said and then before anyone could get a word out, I ran off in the opposite direction and when I was sure they weren't following me, I stopped running and rested by a tree. I sighed sadly. I think I just ruined the friendship that I did have with them, even if it wasn't much. I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugged them, and rested my chin on my knees. I wish school would just come sooner. That way I won't have to see them all as much.

 _Listen to yourself._

What do you want? I thought bitterly.

 _Do you think acting like this is going get yourself any friends?_

No.

 _Then go back there and apologize for your behavior. You've been acting weird ever since you laid eyes on that music box._

Well, I like it okay?

 _Maybe you should-_

No, I'm not getting rid of it.

 _I was saying, maybe you should leave it alone for a couple of days._

I sighed. Okay, but I still don't see how that's going to help me with them.

 _I already told you, go back to them and apologize for your behavior. They'll understand. Besides, if you keep acting this way, you'll never get to tell George how much he means to you and how much you love him._

I blushed. You're right... I'll go back.

 _Good girl :)_

I rolled my eyes and got up. I wiped off the dirt off of my jeans and made my way back to the Burrow. Only I couldn't find my way back. I think I'm lost. Good going smart one. And I'm a Ravenclaw. I scoffed at my bad sense of direction. I hate getting lost and I'm out in an open field too. It's scary. I thought as it started to get dark. Yeah, I've been lost for hours. Only I'm not sure how many and hopefully everyone will get worried and try to find me.

Why did I have to run off? I've never been to the Burrow before they asked me to come so I don't know my way around and I've never been this far away from the house. I was getting exhausted and it was starting to cool off. I stopped at tree that I swear I've walked pass before. Well, it's official. I'm lost and I don't think anyone is coming to get me.

 _Don't think like that. These are good people and they won't stop at anything to come and get you._

"Whatever you say, Georgina." I whispered tiredly. I couldn't help it as my eye lids grew heavy. I closed them involuntarily and fell asleep.


	7. Riley - Chapter Five

_Riley - Chapter Five - Diagon Alley and a Potential Enemy_

 _"I'm a guest." Neville mumbled, "I'll take the couch."_

 _"No! It's my house, I'll take the couch!"_

 _"But it's your bed."_

 _"So? Just - take it, Neville!"_

 _"I want the -"_

 _"You know what!" I shouted suddenly. "We'll both take the bed - you get half and I get the other half." He blushed a bit and nodded. I pulled back the covers and crawled in while he did the same._

 _We already had on our pajamas. "Night Neville." I mumbled, turning my back on him. "N-Night Riley."_

I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching out a bit.

Why's there wind in my ear?

Did I fall asleep in my garden again?!

Correction, my fail of a garden.

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

O_O

Oh my gosh, I'm going mad!

Anyways!

V_V

Eye roll.

OF DOOM.

: )

I think I'll sleep in today.

It's not like I go to school anyway.

My old school went year round with only two three week breaks.

I turned around and closed my eyes again, moving closer to my teddy bear.

. . . . .

Since when did I sleep with a teddy bear?

And since when did teddy bears move, breath, and talk?!

WHO AM I SLEEPING ON?!

I cracked an eye open and screamed, falling off my bed.

"RILEY!" My dad threw open the door. "What's wrong?!"

I popped up and looked at a blushing, startled Neville.

"Nothing! I-I just fell off my b-bed." He nodded,

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen cooking breakfast." I nodded and he closed the door on his way out.

I stood up and blushed almost as red as my tank top. "Uh, m-m-morning." I mumbled. "M-M-Morning." He stood up and nearly fell back in the water, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

In the end, we ended up being really close.

Like, nose-to-chin.

This kid's thirteen and is this tall?

Or am I really short?

:(

I looked up and noticed he was staring in my eyes. "Thanks." I nodded and he moved a bit closer. "N-No p-problem." His face seemed to be getting closer to mine.

Yep.

His forehead touched mine gently, a small smile on his lips, his eyes pouring into mine.

I don't know why, but I touched them

His lips, I mean.

He smiled even more, blushing right along with me.

I moved my hand to his shoulder and leaned up.

Just as our lips brushed-

HAI RILEY!

O_O

Who are you?!

It's me! Destery! Your inner mind!

I have an inner mind?

Yeah, I control you! :D

... O_O

Well, I'm here to tell you that you won't be kissing Neville.

B-But our lips are brushing!

Yes, and that's why I'm going to ruin it :D

NO!

Ooh, you like him!

Well, he's cute.

I KNOW! He's soooo adorkable, I just wanna pinch his cheeks _

O_O I worry for you, er, Destery, right?

Yeah! :D

...

O_O PINCH HIS CHEEKS!

NO!

YESH!

I tried to resist it, but I light pinched his cheek. He stopped moving and held where my fingers were. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because your cute."

"O_O"

"O_O"

DESTERY!

: ) Don't say I never helped you.

GET OUT MY HEAD!

Fine :( I'll go torture Fred.

Who?

You'll meet him later :)

Spoiler.

"Y-You think I'm c-cute?"

"Um, y-yeah."

"Th-thanks. . . . Y-You're p-p-pretty. . . . R-Really p-pretty." I blushed and nodded.

"I-I've never been called p-pretty before. W-Well, I-I don't really have friends."

"What about your band?"

"They're just a band. I wouldn't think of them as friends."

"Oh." I nodded and without thinking, I hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry," I let him go and wiped off my cheek before the tear could fall any further, "it's just that . . . I-I don't know a-a lot of p-people, a-and you're really nice and-"

"Riley," he mumbled, "I-I'll be your f-friend. I-If you w-want." I smiled and wiped my cheeks again,

"Th-thanks." He nodded and the door opened. Neville's grandmother - with a frown on her thin lips - stared at me. "Neville, come change into these clothes." He nodded, whispering "Yes, gram." before walking across the bridge and to her.

The door shut after them and I changed into khaki shorts, a black sparkly shirt, and black Vans. I replaced my usual thick rimmed glasses with bigger ones, still black. I pulled my hair into a hair-tie-thingy with my fringes loose - like usual - and a few red hairpins holding my bangs out my face. My dad thinks I'm too young for makeup, but he lets me use eye liner. Which I used :)

I looked epic.

Just don't fall while walking across the bridge.

GET OUT DESTERY!

MEANY! :( I should make you fall.

O_O No, don't!

:P

I walked across the bridge and opened the door. I walked down to the kitchen and sat next to my dad.

"Hey Riley. Augusta will be taking us to Diagon Alley."

"U-Us?!"

"Yeah, your mother gave me some key for you. I know you'll lose it, so I have to go." I blushed when Neville smiled at me.

O_O

What's wrong with me?

I just met the boy and I already like him a bit.

Oh, trust me! You won't just like him when you get to Hogwarts.

Girr. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Neville, dad, and Ms. Augusta gave me weird looks. "Are you Schizophrenic?" Dad placed an ear to my head before laughing and moving away. "N-No," I stabbed at a waffle, "i-it's j-just that . . . n-nevermind."

After we ate, we did something called apparition.

It was weird.

And it made my dad fall.

He's a wuss.

It's funny.

When we entered the actual alley, my eyes went wide.

People everywhere in funny clothes - Neville told me they're called robes - and shops with weird names were everywhere! While we walked to a bank called Gringott's, I had my face in my dad's side.

These peoples weird me out.

:T

Gringott's was weirder.

Goblins ran the place.

They look like raisins, which is why I don't eat raisins since they remind me of old people :T

Off topic.

Anyway, we went on this rollercoaster ride and I almost lost my glasses :S

The goblin handed me a bag and I stepped out the cart with him. He unlocked the door and I walked in.

It was beautiful.

The bronze coins were on the ground, leading up to silver coins, leading up to a huge pile of gold coins.

O_O

Epic.

I filled the bag up and skipped out, joining my dad, Neville, and his grandmother in the cart. The goblin returned after locking the door, handing me the key before the cart started again.

"You two head off to Ollivander's, we'll get the rest of your things." I handed my dad the bag of money after taking some out. "You remember where that's at?" Neville nodded and we watched them walk off. "So," he turned and looked - down - at me, "where/who's Ollivander's?"

"A-A wand maker."

"Oh. Did he make yours?"

"No. I-I use my d-dads."

"B-But I thought-"

"Wands are s-special to wizards and witches?" I nodded, "G-Gram thinks I'll be more like him if I use his wand."

"That's stupid." He shrugged a bit and we started walking.

We soon came upon a small, beaten up looking shop.

"Is it open?"

"Yeah." He pushed open the door and a tiny bell announced our arrival.

I feel weird in here.

I ducked yet another flying vase and it smashed another window. "S-Sorry." I muttered. "Not to worry." Ollivander walked away and came back with an epic looking wand.

It had dark wood with silver vines swirling to the tip where a black crystal rested.

He handed it to me and I gave it a wave.

All the broken things in the shop instantly repaired themselves. "Wonderful. Thirteen and a half inches, cherry, Veela hair core."

"What's a Veela?"

"The most beautiful being on Earth." He lifted my head by my chin slightly. "I suspect about a fourth in you." I blushed a bit and Neville whispered something.

"Hm?" He blushed and shook his head.

Awkwardly weird, he is.

I mean, he said he's my friend.

But he's awkward.


	8. Jaye - Chapter Six

_Jaye - Chapter Six - I WAS FOUNDEDED! :D_

I felt the sun beating down on my eye lids and opened my eyes. I was still under the tree that I took a rest under. I sighed and got up. WHY MUST I HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION!?

 _Cuz you're epic :)_

...

I sighed again and started walking. My stomach rumbled and I was kind of cold from last night. I shivered and rubbed my arms. Suddenly I heard the melody of my music box and just followed the sound, humming with it. Soon the Burrow came into sight and Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were out looking around. I grinned. "Guys!" I said running towards them.

"JAYE! WHERE WERE YOU!? YOU HAD US SO WORRIED!" Ginny bellowed glaring at me. Then it happened, I saw George, and fell flat on my face. I groaned. Ginny laughed. "That's what you get for running off like that!" I looked up at them and stood up.

"I'm sorry about that." I said shrugging. They smiled.

"It's okay." They said grinning. I pouted.

"I'm starving." Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

"I am too." Ron, George, and Fred said grinning. Harry was neutral on it.

"HARRY IS TEAM SWITZERLAND!" They all looked at me like I was crazy. I just grinned and shrugged. "TO THE KITCHEN!" Then I linked arms with Fred and George and together the three of us skipped to the Burrow. I'm shocked that I'm this close to George and I haven't fallen flat on my face! O_O DON'T JINX IT! We couldn't fit in the door the way we were so we unlinked our arms and walked into the Burrow and headed straight for the kitchen where I was pulled into a bone breaking hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh we were so worried! I'm glad you're safe!" I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm gonna go shower and change." She nodded.

"Of course dear." I went up the stairs and into mine, Hermione's, and Ginny's room and grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. After a relaxing shower, I went back down into the kitchen to find everyone was just sitting down for breakfast. Mr. Weasley was there too, so I guess he was off today. I like this family, they're really nice. Not that my own family isn't nice, it's just they seem more close than mine.

After breakfast, we wandered to the Muggle village and there was a tattoo parlor there and I just haaaaad to get a tattoo! My mom wouldn't mind :D

 _What are you going to get?_

A butterfly :D

 _Of course -_-_

Whaaaaaaaaaaat?

 _It's nothing._

I shrugged and went into the shop. "I'd like to get a tattoo of a butterfly on the inside of my wrist please!' I said to the Muggle at the front desk. He nodded and gave me book and I looked through them and found the perfect one! It's a black butterfly that's surrounded by silver and it has silver spots. "This one!" I said grinning. He nodded once again and started on it. It hurt... A LOT! Buuuuut, it was worth it :D

 _You are one strange child._

Thanks Georgina!

 _No problem -_- You know, I'm beginning to worry about you sometimes._

Awww... I thought pouting. I paid the Muggle when he was done and it was epic by the way! Then we all returned to the Burrow with Hermione nagging me about my tattoo. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"What if you don't want it in the future?" I shrugged.

"Then it's my fault for getting it." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. I grinned. I find myself enjoying the fact that I annoy her sometimes.

IT'S OFFICIALLY SEPTEMBER FIRST! DO YOU KNOW HOW GREAT THAT IS!? IT'S AMAZING!

Okay, so we all went to Kings Cross using Floo Powder, which I'd prefer to side Apparition. I hope I see Riley and Neville again! They seem like cool people to me anyways. I was careful to wrap my music box in some soft material so it wouldn't break. We got onto the train but we couldn't find an empty compartment. So we, meaning me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, sat in one that was occupied by a guy who was sleeping. We all sat down and Harry told us about him accidentally blowing up his aunt. Ron and I laughed so hard, only Hermione didn't think it was at all funny. Oh well. Then he started talking about Sirius Black, which I honestly wasn't too interested in. I mean, yeah he's an escaped convicted murderer but what can you do? So I preoccupied my mind with George. I wonder what he's doing.

 _Probably pranking some poor soul._

I wish I could help them but they don't need help.

 _You need to ask them if you can prank someone with them!_

What!? Are you crazy? I can't do that! I'd totally get them caught and then they'd get mad at me!

 _Well for one, no I'm not crazy, two, so what if you get them caught, and three, they won't care if you get them caught._

But-

 _No buts Missy!_

I pouted. Fine!

 _Think of it this way, if you ask them and they let you, then you get to spend more time with George._

True... I sighed inwardly and looked up and noticed that the train had stopped the lights were flickering on and off. "What's going on?" I asked worried.

"We don't know." Harry said staring at the door.

"I think something's coming aboard." Ron said staring out the window sounding scared. Just then, the train gave a big lurch and I held onto my seat, so I wouldn't fall out of it. Suddenly the door opened and the voices of Neville, Ginny, and Riley entered my ears. They all found a seat and then five minutes later, a tall dark hooded creature glided to the door and opened it. It stuck it's ugly head into the compartment. I felt as if all the happiness was being sucked away from me and my energy just escaped me. Not to mention that it was freezing cold..

The creature looked around and then it stopped at Harry. Suddenly it looked as if the thing was sucking something out of him and I couldn't do anything because I was so drained. Then the man that was sleeping stood up and said, "Expecto Patronum!" and something silvery shot out of his wand and it bucked the creature away and the lights all came on and I felt warm again. Harry seemed to have passed out, so Ron, Hermione, and Neville cleared a space for him to lay down on. Ginny, Neville, and Riley left after the man gave them some chocolate.

"Oh, I'm Remus Lupin, I'm going to be your DADA teacher this year." He said smiling when I went to thank him. I smiled back.

"Well good luck with that Professor. It's been rumored that that job has been jinxed." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore told me about that when he asked me to teach this year. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk with the driver." Then he left. I have a feeling he's going to be a great teacher. Harry woke up and we gave him some chocolate and he was shaken up by the whole thing.

"Was someone screaming?" He asked. "I heard a woman screaming."

"No one was screaming Harry." Hermione said slowly.

"Way to go Hermione, way to make him feel like he's not crazy." I said rolling my eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"What was that thing anyways?" Harry asked ignoring what I said. Fine, be that way! :(

 _-_-; Are you feeling okay?_

Just dandy! :D

Oh I think Hermione is about to answer Harry's question! So let us tune in!

"A Dementor." Hermione murmured. "I don't know a lot about them though because the books don't really go into much great detail. I do know that they make a person live their worst memory." I shivered. I don't think I like those. I looked down at my butterfly tattoo and traced over it with my thumb. Finally we arrived at Hogsmeade station and got ready to get into the carriages to go to the school.


	9. Riley - Chapter Seven

_Riley - Chapter Seven - September First_

"Riley! Up, up, up." I groaned and fell off my bed - again - landing on my face. "Your mother's here to take you to the train station."

"Y-You're not coming with me?" I stood up and he shook his head, sitting on my bed.

RHYMING!

"Please daddy! She makes me walk straight a-and wear pink!"

"She makes you walk straight?! You walk perfectly fine!"

"TELL HER THAT!" He walked over to my dresser. "In that case," he started, "you'll wear the darkest things you have."

Have I mentioned that I love my dad?

He's the most understanding person in the world.

Well, he told me how he was like me when he was my age up until he turned twenty something.

Well, he and my mom had me when they were twenty-one.

So, he's not that old.

He doesn't even look old, I'll give him . . . twenty-three.

Dad tossed me a black Motley Crue shirt - WOO! - black skinny jeans, and black vans. The only thing not black was the red hat he gave me.

"This is exactly why you're mother and I aren't together anymore." He clutched the shoes to his chest. "She said she loved me, but cheated on me with someone named Sirius Black. He's a mass murderer. . . . Anyway," he clutched the shoes tighter, "these were mine when I was your age. They should fit you fine." He handed them to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Riley."

"D-Dad, I'll be back Winter break."

"I know, but that's four months!"

"Dad!" He sighed and let me go.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen." He smiled and kissed the top of my head before walking out my room.

:(

My mum is a, excuse the language, COMPLETE WHORE!

Being in America has changed me O_O

Anyway, I changed into the clothes and the shoes fit perfectly fine.

Epic :D

They had a vintage-y feel to them and I love it.

I flat ironed my hair - which is dangerous seeing as my room is surrounded by water - and tucked it into my hat before putting my usual glasses on. I then grabbed my trunks and lugged them one by one across the bridge to my door.

"Forget it." I mumbled after I dragged one down the stairs. I ran back up and sat on the other one, sliding all the way down.

It was fun.

Epic fun.

I then dragged them both to the door.

"Why didn't you tell me to do that?" I shrugged at dad and walked into the kitchen. He handed me coffee from a place called Starbucks.

Ohio is only good for the coffee.

"Thanks." He nodded and we watched TV for a while.

Silently.

Drinking coffee.

Well, he was drinking his.

I just took small sips.

It was really hot.

But when it cooled off, I drank it like my dad did.

He belched and I whined.

"That's gross." He just laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. There was a cracking sound and my mum now stood in front of the TV.

"GET OUT THE WAY! I CAN'T SEE WHAT CHOWDER'S DOING!"

"Watch your voice level, young lady." I sighed and hung my head.

"Yes mum."

"Are you two ready to go?" We nodded and stood up. "Do you have your wand?" I nodded and took her hand while my dad took her other hand. The floor left from our feet and I felt as if I were shoved into a tube.

"Riley, it's fine." I shook my head again while hugging my dad. "Please go through with me." I whispered. "Fine." He took my cart with me and we ran at the brick wall in front of us. Just as I waited for the inpact, it hit me.

"Ow."

"Riley, get off the ground." I opened my eyes and stood up.

"Oh." My dad frowned and hugged me really tight.

He gave me the whole talk about boys and stuff and being safe.

"Please, don't get hurt. Protect your nose."

I have this weird condition that makes my nose vessels and veins really sensitive. A sharp poke could cause a nose bleed. Also, it breaks a lot. My mum says I should get plastic surgery, but then I won't look like my dad. I think she's happy about that. Dad won't let her, though.

"I will." He kissed the top of my head and I walked to my mum.

She just stared at me.

"Bye?"

"Bye." I ran back to my dad and hugged him again before running on the train with my carry-on bag.

"Excuse me." A quiet, shaky voice mumbled, "Can I sit in here?" I nodded, not looking up from my book.

Hunger games :)

"R-Riley? I-Is that y-you?" I looked up and blushed.

"O-Oh, hello N-Neville." I blushed even more, "I-I look different?"

"I-It's your glasses. Th-They're different ones, right?"

"Um, y-yeah." We both blushed madly and it got awkward.

Really awkward.

I coughed into my sleeve and got back to my book.

"Riley?!" The door opened and my dad stood there, his hand in his pocket. "I forgot to give you something."

"What is it, dad?" He pulled his hand out and placed a ball of black and white fur in my lap. "I remembered that your mother said she didn't want you to bring an owl into her house next Summer, so..." I grinned and hugged him really tight. "Thanks dad."

"No problem." He kissed my cheek and turned to Neville. "Hello, Neville." Neville waved and my dad walked out.

Awkward :3

I looked back down to my book and tried to focus on the words.

After a few hours of silence, the lights flickered out.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, this isn't normal!" The train gave a big lurch. Me being the derp I am, fell forward. I ended up on Neville.

O_O

How many times am I going to be clumsy around him?

"Uh, s-sorry." I breathed,

"N-No p-problem." I stood up and he took my hand and I blushed again. "C-Come on, f-follow m-me." I nodded and nearly slipped on . . . ice?!

"N-Neville?"

"Hm?"

"What's that?" We turned around to see a person in a dark, ragged cloak, gliding towards us. "Come on." We ran down the corridor - well, I slid and he ran - until we came upon a compartment with three dark figures. I wrenched open the door, slamming it closed afterward.

"Riley! Neville! Hai!"

"Jaye?"

"Yesh! Why're you whispering?"

"I don't know."

"^_^"

"O.O" I sat down, clutching my kitty to my chest. "Uh, R-Riley?"

"Hm?"

"Y-You're sitting on my lap." I jumped up and sat as far away from Neville as possible. Around five minutes later, a tall dark hooded creature glided to the door and opened it. It stuck it's ugly head into the compartment. I felt as if all the happiness was being sucked away from me and the little energy that I had just escaped me.

Not to mention that it was freezing cold and my nose hurt.

The creature looked around and then it stopped at the black haired kid. Suddenly it looked as if the thing was sucking something out of him and I couldn't do anything because I was so drained. Then the man that was sleeping stood up and said, "Expecto Patronum!" and something silvery shot out of his wand and it bucked the creature away and the lights all came on and I felt warm again.

He seemed to have passed out, so ginger-kid, bushy-kid, and Neville cleared a space for him to lay down on. Neville pulled me away after that . . . that thing.

We went back to our compartment and just sat in awkward.

"Varner, Riley."

"GOOD LUCK RILEY!" I blushed and shot Jaye a glare. I walked up the aisle with my head down, watching my van covered feet.

I forgot to change into my uniform, so I still have on all black.

When I sat on the stool, the hat was placed on my head.

 _"Riley Varner, aye?"_

"Y-Yes."

" _I sorted your mother into Slytherin. Nasty, horrid, sad thing."_

"I-I ag-gree." The hat laughed,

 _"Let's see. Ooh, definitely not Slytherin. Hmm, Quiet, shy, easy-going. Different, outcast. Timid. Hah! You wouldn't stand a chance in - no, wait. . . ."_

 _"_ Sorting hat?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I looked at the shouting/clapping/screaming table.

 _Neville._

OMG!

I took the hat off and walked over, sitting next to to red haired twins.

"I-I thought you'd b-b-be H-Hufflepuff." Neville mumbled across from me. I blushed a bit.

Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff.

...

Didn't mum tell me about that?

Oh, yes, she did!

"B-Because I'm soft-spoken?" He nodded and looked away, while I did the same.

"You're Riley," One twin started,

"Right?"

O_O

CONFUSING!

"Uh, y-yeah."

"I'm Fred, Fred Weasley." The one on my right said,

"George Weasley." The one on my left said.

"U-Um, h-hi." I grabbed a bowl of soup slowly ate a spoonful.

It's like heaven is sliding down my throat.

I'm in love.

WITH THIS SOUP!

What'd I tell yah?

Nothing, Destery, but nonsense.


	10. Jaye - Chapter Eight

_Jaye - Chapter Eight - First Day of Class, Yay! Not! ._

SCHEDULES! ARE! OUT! NO! Okay, I'm calm now :D

 _You sure about that?_

Absotively positutely!

"I'M SANE, I SWEAR!"

"Jaye, who are you talking to?" Ginny asked as we all sat down at the table for breakfast the next morning.

"And why are you so loud?" Ron grumbled. I stuck my tongue out at the two.

"I was talking to Georgina, so leaf me alone!"

"And who's Georgina?" Harry asked.

"I'm glad you asked." I said with what I hoped was a creepy smile. It obviously worked as Ron scooted away from me. I laughed. "Georgina is the voice in my head that gives me common sense and what not."

"Okay then... I'm sorry I asked." Harry muttered. I chuckled. I happened to look over at the door and spotted Riley.

"HAI RILEY!" She jumped causing me to laugh. I luff her and her cute stuttering-ness! :P Neville was with her. Aw... don't they just look cute? :P

 _Indeed my good sir!_

 _O_O_

 _What? I can be weird and crazy too you know._

I am a woman thank you!

 _:P Anyways..._

Yeah, so anyways! McGonagall walked down the table and handed out our time tables and schtuff. Yeah, I don't know why Flitwick didn't hand me mine, but whateves :P I had basically the same classes as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Riley! I wonder what she's going to do since this is basically her first year here at Hogwarts. She might have to take extra classes. Yeeesh, I would hate to be in her shoes.

 _Wait... if you're in Ravenclaw and they're in Gryffindor, then how are you in all of their classes?_

Because I'm epicical like that. I thought mentally scoffing.

 _Right... -_-_

:P

"Jaye! It's time to go to class!" Hermione said as she stood up. I groaned.

"Do I has to mommy?" She scowled at me. "Okay, okay, I'm going." I said shoveling as much food I could before I had to go for good. Hermione had to drag me away from the table to everyone's amusement. "No mommy! I is still hungry!"

"Too bad!" I pouted and puffed out my cheeks.

"Meany britches..." She rolled her eyes and I followed her and the other two to our first class: Transfiguration. "Ne, Riley, Neville, wants ta go do something during break?" I asked them excitedly.

"U-um, s-sure." Riley stuttered.

"W-what would w-we do?" Neville asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know... Messing with Filch sounds fun :D"

"O.O" That was literally what their faces looked like. I pouted.

"Pweeeeeeeeeeeease!?" They looked at each other nervously.

"B-but, wouldn't y-you n-normally do that w-with Fred a-and George?" Neville asked. I shrugged.

"They've been busy doing some other things and besides, if we do get into any serious trouble, then I'll take the blame and say that I forced you two to do it." They looked at each other again and nodded.

"Okay." Riley said smiling.

"YESH! I LUFF YOU TWO! :D"

"Jaye, stop yelling in the corridor and hurry up!" Hermione called back. I pouted.

"Fine!" I huffed and followed the trio. They're kind of jerks sometimes. I thought still pouting.

 _Eh, they're not so bad._

Bleh! Leaf me alone! :(

 _Someone's in a bad mood and what happened to asking Fred and George if you can help them with a prank?_

I chickened out obviously. I thought rolling my eyes.

 _Well, stop being a big chicken then._

I thought I told you to leaf me alone!

 _Alright, I was only trying to help, but it's obvious you don't need it._

Then she was gone... I don't know how to explain it but it was as if Georgina just walked out of the room. I sighed quietly and sat in my seat. Great, now I'm in a bad mood and my only hope of getting to know George has left me. Bah! Y U NO LIKE ME GOD!? Bah humbug! Oh wait, that's Christmas... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HAS ISSUES! . "Greenly, Jaye." Oh McGonagall's doing roll call!

"EL PRESENTO!" She sighed and shook her head. Everyone laughed. Jerks! I thought pouting and puffing out my cheeks.

IT'S FINALLY LUNCH TIME! WOOT!

"MOMMY, CAN I HAS A FISH!?"

"Why do you always yell?" Hermione said frowning.

"CUZ YOU'RE A FISH!" She sighed. "Black fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish. Some are red and some are blue, some are old and some are new, some are sad and some are glad, and some are very, very bad!" Hermione groaned. "Oooh! Let's name some fish! Cat-fish, Dog-fish, Cow-fish, Horse-radish... THAT'S NOT A FISH! O_O"

"No duh!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Nyah to you Ron! ." I looked around for Riley and foundeded her walking into the Great Hall with Neville. I grinned. "RILEY, NEVILLE, COME HITHER!" They blushed as everyone looked between the two of them and me. They hurried over and glared at me. "I'm sorry Mommy! _"

"-_-" That's what both of their faces looked like, I'm not kidding! O.O

"Why are you apologizing to me? You should apologize to Riley and Neville." Hermione said not really paying attention. Jerk! Riley and Neville smiled.

"We forgive you." They said grinning.

"Yay! ^-^" In the end, unfortunately, Riley and Neville couldn't mess with Filch with me cuz they had to do homework! Blah! . Sooooo, I took Georgina's advice and worked up the courage to ask Fred and George if I could join them in pranking someone and they said yes! Yay! I was so happy but I ended up tripping over my feet and you want to know the worst part? I face planted into George's chest cuz he tried to stop me from hitting the floor! / It was so embarrassing! Fred of course laughed and George was trying not to laugh though. I ended up hugging him cuz I was trying to keep my balance. I'm sure he didn't really notice but I was enjoying this small moment where I get to be close to him! ^/^ I finally found my balance and stepped away from George. I was trying hard not to blush but it wasn't really working. I laughed nervously and ran off in some random direction. I found Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and slid down against one of the walls and sighed. When was I ever going to be able to talk to George and act like a normal person around him?

 _When you finally tell him your feelings!_

Georgina! I thought you left me! _

 _I can't -_-_

Riiight… So, um… I'm sorry! _

 _Don't worry about it :D_

Yay! You're not mad at me! ^-^

Soooooo... that drama is all over huh? :)

O.O

I just realized I ran away from Fred and George and now they probably think I'm a freak! T.T

 _Well you tried, that's all that counts :3_

I pouted. Now what am I to do!? What? Don't look at me that way! I can talk like that! Don't judge me!

.

.

Anyways...

Classes were boring as usual since we didn't have Professor Lupin until the next day. I'm excited for his class actually. I really like him. I hope he stays as our DATDA teacher. Snape though seems to be in a fouler mood than usual. Is it because of Professor Lupin? Ah, who cares? He takes it out on Gryffindor and it's not fair! NOT THAT I WANT HIM TO TAKE IT OUT ON RAVENCLAW! He shouldn't be allowed to do that! I am so going to prank him if its the last thing I do! :(


	11. Riley - Chapter Nine

_Riley - Chapter Nine - Now he thinks I'm weird_

"H-Hi Riley." I turned around and blushed,

"H-Hey Neville." I stood up and put my sketch book back in my bag.

 _Kiss him, you know you want to :)_

Hush, you!

 _Ah-ah-ah! I can make you do whatever I want._

You wouldn't dare.

 _Wouldn't I, sweet Riley? How about you give cutie-pie a hug?_

Like she - well, I - promised, my arms flew around Neville's neck in a tight hug. Just as I went to let go, he hugged me back.

O_o

He smells like rain.

Oh, I luff the way rain smells.

Well, not lightening and thunder.

That scares me a bit.

"Um, are you . . . s-sniffing m-me?"

"What?"

Dang it, Destery!

 _:)_

"What? O-Oh, s-sorry." I let him go and brushed hair out of my eye, "I-I d-didn't m-mean to . . . i-it's just that-"

"What?" I blushed even more and looked away from his eyes, "Do I-I smell b-bad?"

"Oh, no-no! It's w-wonderfull, r-really."

"Oh, okay?"

"C-Can we get to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah, come on."

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME SNIFF HIM, DESTERY! NOW HE THINKS I'M WEIRD!

 _Nah, you'll thank me later :)_

:(

Anyway, we walked into the corridor and down to the Great Hall.

"HAI RILEY!" I jumped and turned to Jaye, who waved like a lunatic. Neville and I walked over, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

I thought Jaye was a Ravenclaw?

Oh, she's just sitting with us :P

Blonde moment.

Professor McGonagall gave us our timestables and I had basically the same classes as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Jaye.

O_O

It's my first year here.

Oh, no, extra classes :(

I'm terrible at school.

Hermione and Jaye had this weird conversation where Jaye called her mommy and she accepted it O_O

"Ne, Riley, Neville, wants ta go do something during break?" Jaye asked us on our way to Transfigurations.

"U-um, s-sure." I stuttered.

"W-what would w-we do?" Neville asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Mess with Filch? :D"

Our faces literally looked like "O.O"

"Pwease?" Neville glanced at me and I blushed,

"B-but, wouldn't y-you n-normally do that w-with Fred a-and George?" Neville asked. She shrugged.

"They've been busy doing some other things and besides, if we do get into any serious trouble, then I'll take the blame and say that I forced you two to do it." We looked at each other again and nodded.

"Okay." I mumbled, smiling slightly.

"YESH! I LUFF YOU TWO! :D"

"Jaye, stop yelling in the corridor and hurry up!" Hermione called back. "Fine!" Jaye let out a huff of air and stormed behind the trio.

"I-I'm r-really sorry about earlier." I whispered, looking down at my feet. "I-It's just that . . . I-I really like the way rain smells, a-and, um," I sighed.

"It was a bit weird."

Great.

He thinks I'm weird.

GOD :(

 _No he doesn't._

How do you know that?

 _:)_

-_- Oh, lord.

"S-Sorry."

"N-No, it's, uh, i-it's fine. I-I kind of smelled you too."

O_O

 _SEE?!_

HUSH!

"R-Really?" He nodded with a small pink tint to his cheeks. "O-Oh."

"Yeah, i-it's weird."

"W-Well, . . . I-I don't th-think it's weird."

"Really?" I nodded,

"I-I like the way you smell. . . . I-It's nice." I blushed even more and looked back to my feet.

"R-Really?"

"R-Really."

Is it too early in our friendship to say that I like him?

Maybe it is :S

I just met him a few weeks ago, I should hold off on the whole "I like you" thing.

O_O

When'd we stop walking?

"Um, R-Riley?"

"Yes?"

'There's something on your glasses." My vision became blurry as he removed my glasses from my face. I squinted and could barely make out Neville wiping them off with his sweater. "H-Here." My vision cleared as my glasses returned.

"Oh, thanks." He nodded and we started walking again. A while later, we entered the classroom.

Professor McGonagall started a roll call.

"Bones, Susan."

"Present."

"Boot, Terry."

"Present."

"Brown, Lavender."

"Present."

The list went down to the G's.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Present."

"Greenly, Jaye."

"EL PRESIDENTE!" McGonagall sighed before continuing the list.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"P-Present." Neville mumbled from beside me.

Names.

Names.

"Potter, Harry."

"Present."

"Varner, Riley."

"P-Present." McGonagall put the scroll down and started the lesson.

I really didn't understand anything.

My eyes must've been crossed because I heard Neville chuckle beside me.

"What?" I whispered,

"Your eyes cross when you zone out."

"O-Oh." I blushed and slowly took out my sketchpad. He chuckled again. "What is it this time?"

"N-Nothing." I bit my lip and got back to doodling.

O_O

HOLY CRAP!

I JUST WROTE HIS NAME!

ERASE ERASE ERASE ERASE ERASE ERASE!

I glanced over to see him taking down notes.

Good.

Hopefully, he didn't see it.

The rest of the classes, I spent doodling.

Well, all but Potions.

It seems interesting.

Professor Snape frightens me a bit.

And he took some points off of our house because Neville forgot something important in a potion and it melted our desk. Luckily, I grabbed my sketch pad before the potion touched it. Anyway, after that, we had a break before dinner.

I had changed into different clothes - skinny jeans and a Falling in Reverse shirt - and sat in the common room drawing.

There was a soft meow and my kitten walked over to me.

"Hey, girl." I rubbed behind her ear and sighed, "You need a name. What about . . . Boots! Yeah, I like it. Do you?" Boots meowed and cuddled into my side. "I'll take that as a yes."

 **Neville's P.O.V.**

I sat in the common room reading about a plant called Devil's Snare. I know we learned it three years ago, but maybe I can tell Riley about it.

Speaking of Riley, I can hear her talking.

"You know what, Boots, I think I can tell you something." She named her cat Boots?

:)

Cute.

O_O

I didn't think that...

"There's . . . there's this guy. I just met him, b-but I think I like him. We don't really talk much, I get too nervous. The thing is, my mind wants me to kiss him . . . but we just met." She laughed a bit, "I'm going mad. I'm talking to a cat as if you'll answer. Well, Boots, if you could answer, I know you'd be shouting at me to do something." I closed my book and stood up.

Don't fall, Neville.

Don't fall.

Oh, I'm trying not to fall in front of her.

"H-Hi Riley." She looked up from her notebook and blushed.

"H-Hey."

"Um, I heard you talking."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah. I-If you like him so much, just say something."

I'm hoping it's me. I mean, she's really pretty and nice :)

"O-Oh, um, al-lright. M-Maybe I will." I nodded and it got awkward.

"Have you heard of Devil's Snare?" She shook her head. I sat down and started telling her about it. I only stopped talking when her eyes crossed. "Um, R-Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"You've zoned out."

"Oh, s-sorry. I don't find this stuff interesting. . . . Do you know about potions?"

"N-Not really, n-no."

"Oh," she looked down to her notebook, "alright."

Is she...

Is she drawing me?

"Is that me?"

"Um, y-yes. I-I needed someone to draw and-"

"Don't worry." I smiled, "I-I like it."

"R-Really? I-I don't think it looks like you."

"May I?" She nodded and handed it to me. I got a closer look and . . . gosh. She's really good.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

His facial expressions kept changing.

One second, he was smiling.

Then a frown.

Then he bit his lip - which made me blush.

Then his face went blank.

"I-I like it . . . a-alot."

"Oh, thanks." He nodded and handed me the book back.

"No problem." It got quiet.

Awkwardly quiet.

"Should we g-get to d-dinner?"

"Yeah, we should." He stood up and held his hand out to me. Even though I blushed, I still took it. When I stood, we were a bit too close.

 _KISS HIM!_

Please don't make me O_O

 _Do it :( NAOW!_

NO!

 _Fine! Prepare to be embarrassed._

Like she said - yet again today - I ended up being embarrassed.

She didn't make me kiss him on the lips, just the cheek.

BUT STILL.

"Um, s-sorry. I-It was an accident."

"It's f-fine." We started walking and I didn't realize we were still holding hands until we got to the Great Hall. "HAI RILEY!" I sighed.

Jaye's retarded.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Fred and George.

"Is there a reason why your face is so red?" Fred asked,

"Yeah, you're blushing more than Neville." George added. I just shrugged and ate my soup. It was hot, so it burned my tongue. I started choke/coughing - don't ask _ - and they all gave me weird looks.

Mainly Neville.

Great.

Now he thinks I'm even weirder.

 _Nice going._

Shut up. :(


	12. Jaye - Chapter Ten

_Jaye - Chapter Ten - I most definitely have issues :|_

Why are they so mean? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be nice, but I guess Gryffindors are nicer than most Ravenclaws, heck, Hufflepuffs are nicer than most of the Ravenclaws! Slytherins... eh, I'm sure there's a small handful of them that are nice but are too proud to show it. Anyways, back onto topic! Luna has nothing to do with why I'm crying. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm crying right now in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Heck, I might even join her in the afterlife after all the times I've cried in here. Yes, I've cried in here many times before beginning in first year but I won't get into that at the moment. You're probably wondering why I'm crying too.

Well, all the girls in my room, not including Luna cuz she's epic like that, have started to pick on me. First year it was Slytherins, second year it was a group of Ravenclaw girls that are in a totally different dorm and they were seventh years so now they're gone. And this year it looks like it's going to be the girls in my room, not including Luna cuz again she's epic like that.

Have I ever mentioned how epic Luna is? I haven't? Well she is VERY epic! I especially luff the Quibbler. Maybe that's why I get bullied so much but anyways, the creatures in it may not exist but it's interesting to read about them! It's like reading a fiction Muggle book! :D

 _You just got off topic AGAIN -_-_

Aww...

Okay, I've always been called a freak, retarded, stupid, 'special', and other things. Also I've been pushed into the wall and my books have been knocked out of my hands but none that has happened so far, except for being called a freak. Being called retarded or stupid or 'special', that doesn't really bother me but being called a freak does. I don't know why... my parents aren't jerks. They love me. So they never called me that.

Ugh! MY LIFE SUCKS!

 _No it doesn't. You have friends: Harry, Hermione, Riley, Neville, Ron, Luna, and Fred and George._

I smiled. That's right I do have friends. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face into my knees. You probably want to know what they actually did to me other than call me a freak huh? Okay, I was minding my own business, doing some homework and getting side-tracked by thinking of ways to get closer to George and trying to think of a way to approach him and Fred and explain to them why I ran away and stuff. Right, so I'm just sitting on one of the comfy couches and the girls walk up to me glaring at me.

I asked them what was going on cuz I was really confuzzled as to why they were glaring at me. As far as I knew I didn't do anything to them. And THEN one of them threw my homework and stuff out of my lap and onto the floor spilling ink all over my nearly finished Potion essay. I got mad and stood up and glared at them as they all smirked. And THEN she went further and slapped me! THAT BLAST-ENDED SKANK SLAPPED ME! I of course punched her in the face and then they ATTACKED me! ATTACKED ME! They pretty much beat me and stuff and then they left me there on the common room floor!

THOSE SONS OF BANSHEES! UGH! So now here I am, crying. In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. All alone. Again. I don't like being alone. I thought sniffling.

 _You're not alone. You have your friends._

I know but they're not here right now, so I'm alone.

 _You've got me :)_

I smiled a little. Yeah...

I really wanted George to find me though. I know he'd make me feel even better. Then as if he heard my thoughts, George walked into the bathroom. "Jaye?" I sniffled and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to me. I blushed a little. He looked closer at my face and gasped. "Where did you get those bruises?"

"I don't want to push my problems onto you."

"No, I want to know." I nodded and he pulled me into a one-armed hug. I was basically leaning on him, my head lying on his shoulder.

"The girls in my room, they did this to me."

"Why?" He asked rubbing my arm.

"I don't know. Ever since first year, I've always been bullied." I said shrugging. "First year it was by Slytherins and then second year it was some seventh year Ravenclaw girls." I sighed. "I don't know why they pick on me."

"Have you told any of the teachers?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll just make the situation worse." I said cuddling into his side. I couldn't help myself.

"You won't know unless you try." He said hugging me tightly.

"I'm scared." He looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked confused.

"You'd prank a teacher and not be scared and you have random outbursts and other things, but you're scared to tell a teacher you're being bullied?" He asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because the most trouble I'd get into is a detention but telling someone about getting bullied is scary because the ones bullying you could get angry and make the bullying worse." I said pouting. The next thing he did shocked me. He pulled me into his lap (me blushing the whole time) and kissed my temple, making my blush darken. If I were standing right now, I'd be tripping big time. Then he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore." And I believed him. Suddenly I started crying again and hugged him back, burying my face into his chest. That's what I needed a good cry and someone to comfort me.

Alright, after that episode of crying, I felt a whole lot better and I felt as if a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. George went off to find Fred and I was left in the corridor by myself, again. Oh well, I thought grinning, I got to hug George and he kissed my temple! ^-^ I could still feel the pressure of his lips. I blushed at that. I noticed that it was time for lunch. Yeah, I skipped Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Transfiguration. Oops... oh well. I have DATDA with Lupin after lunch! :D So I'll just go and ask Riley and the others about homework. I skipped, yes skipped, to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor, like the epic person I am, next to Hermione. "HAI GUYS!" They all jumped. I laughed.

"Jaye are you okay?" Ginny asked after she and the others were through with scowling at me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You look like you've been crying for one." Harry said.

"And you skipped three classes." Hermione said scowling at me. I THOUGHT THEY WERE THROUGH SCOWLING AT ME!

 _Apparently not :P_

Shush!

"I'm fine, really." I said grinning. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"If you're sure..." Harry said hesitantly.

"I am gosh dang it!" I said pouting. WHY DOES THEY ASSUME THAT I'M NOT OKAY!?

 _Cuz you're not._

NYAH!

 _O.O NYAH TO YOU!_

:(

I'm okays! _

 _Whatever you say :P_

Gr...

"Riiiight..." Ron said not convinced. UGH! Suddenly I was being dragged away by Fred and George.

"FOOD COME BACKITH TO ME! _" They laughed. "WHERE ART THOU TAKETH ME!?"

"We're going to mess with Filch,"

"And you said you wanted to prank someone with us,"

"So here we go," O_O

 _This is what you wanted right?_

Yeah but I wants to eat! . I can't concentrate on an empty stomach!

"We're going to get caught!"

"No we're not." They said grinning.

"Yes we are because I can't concentrate on an empty stomach! ."

"That's okay, it's always more fun when we get caught." George said grinning. _ DO THEY NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I'M TERRIBLE AT CONCENTRATING WHEN I DON'T EAT!?

 _Nope :P_

Hush you .

 _I don't think I will :)_

Aw...

"So um, what are we going to do?" I asked curiously. They grinned.

"You'll see." They said at the same time. I pouted. Finally, they found Filch lurking in a nearby corridor. "Perfect." They murmured grinning with this mischievous glint in their eyes. They handed me something that looked like Dungbombs and instructed me to throw them at Filch, so me being me threw them and then they just took off! :( THOSE JERKS!

Oh, I should probably run off too. I ran off down random corridors until I got lost -_-. What is it with me and getting lost!? I've been at this school for two years now and I got lost!

WTGeorge!?

What?

 _Nothing :|_

So here I am walking around until I see THE cutest kitten! :D "Hello kitty!" I said grinning. I sat down next to it and stroked her soft fur. She meowed at me. And I mimicked her. The kitty just stared at me with a blank expression. I sighed. "You're so lucky little kitty. You don't have to worry about getting bullied and schtuff like that." The kitty just meowed and rubbed against my hand, purring. I smiled. I think I like this kitty. "You're a lot nicer than Mrs. Norris." I said as the kitty crawled on my lap and curled up and rested her head on her little paws.

"Jaye, what are you doing?"

"OMW, THE KITTY HAS SPOKEN! :D"

"No, that was me." I looked up and saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Oh." I said pouting and looking down at the kitty.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME YES!"

"Okay, no need to yell." Ron said holding up his hands. I glared at them and got up (still holding the kitty I might add) and walked away, shocking them all. Yes I have issues so leaf me alone. I sighed and stopped when I found myself in front of the entrance into my common room. I frowned. I wonder who's kitty this belongs too... Eh, she'll be safe with me tonight, right?

 _"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

"Though some people have answered this question with things such as "They both produce inky quills" there really is no true answer for this question, therefore it's a trick question."

 _"How insightful."_ Then I was allowed to walk in. The Ravenclaw common room is probably the most different out of all of the common rooms in this castle. It's basically a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet with arched windows that hung with soft blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. I like to stare at them in the middle of the night when I can't sleep.

During the day, you could see the Black Lake, Forbidden Forest, and Quidditch pitch with a clear view and it's really breathtaking when it's your first time entering it. It's amusing to watch the first years gasp at this. The chairs are all soft and comfortable and there are a lot of books shelves in there, so you can sit in the chairs and read all day. And then there's the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself by the door leading up to the dormitories. She's really beautiful.

I'm proud to be a Ravenclaw but the others are so mean to me. Well, except maybe Ernie MacMillan but he's nice to everyone because he's practically a stickler for rules, like Percy, but probably more lenient. Then there's Cho Chang, oh Merlin! I could hit her, she's so annoying! All she does is whine, whine, whine, whine, and oh did I mention she whines? No? Well she does! Oh my shoes! I HAS TO GO TO DATDA AND IF I DON'T MAKE IT THERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I'M LATE! I ran to class (still holding the cat -_-) and made it just in time when Lupin said my name. "H-here." I wheezed trying to catch my breath. He chuckled.

"Go ahead and take a seat then if you will." I nodded and sat down on Riley's left, Neville was on her right.

"Boots!" She exclaimed.

"Is this your kitty?" She nodded. "Here." I gave her the kitty and rested my head on my arms.

I'm tired -_-

 _Maybe you should run more :D_

Probably...


	13. Riley - Chapter Eleven

_Riley - Chapter eleven - Shut Up :(_

I stretched and heard a groan, followed by "Ow."

WHAT THE FUDGE AM I DOING IN THE BOY'S DORM?!

 _You and Neville were talking last night and you fell asleep when he started talking about plants. Seeing as the girl's dorms are enchanted so that only girls can climb the staircases, he carried you up here :)_

OH MY WAFFLE!

He should've just left me in the common room.

"Are you awake?" I nodded and moved closer to my pillow, "W-Well, can you stop cuddling me?"

O_O

HOLY CHEESE!

I quickly let him go and looked into his eyes.

"S-Sorry." He smiled,

"I-It's alright."

 _KISS HIM!_

NO!

"Um," Neville softly placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, "R-Riley, would it be okay . . . if I-I could have that picture of me?"

"W-Why?"

I don't wanna give it up :(

"W-Well, it's n-nice. . . . A-And I-I like it."

"B-But I'll draw you another one! I have to keep my original works."

"Why?" I shrugged and sat up.

"I-I need to get dressed for school."

"Alright. I-I'll meet you downstairs." I nodded, grabbed my things, and walked to my dorm.

Once there, I took a quick shower, flat ironed my hair, tied it up, and changed into my uniform. I tried to tie my shoes while walking down the steps, which only resulted in falling.

"AH!"

"CHEESE!"

:L

I screamed cheese.

"Riley, wh-what are you doing?" I blushed and scrambled to my feet.

"S-Sorry Harry."

"It's f-fine." I blushed even more when he smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, uh, l-later." He smiled again before walking off. I put my books back in my bag and bumped into someone else.

"Oh my cheese, I'm s-so sorry. I-I'm a bit-"

"H-Hi Riley."

"Oh, h-hey Neville." I smiled and looked back to the floor, "Uh, s-sorry about f-falling asleep . . . I-I guess I was t-tired."

"I-It's fine."

"Y-You should've just left me down here."

"What kind of friend would do that?" I shrugged and things got awkward.

"..."

":L"

":X"

"_ _"

"^_^" WHY'S HE MAKING THAT FACE?!

IT'S ANNOYING ME!

"Sh-should we get to breakfast?"

"Yeah." I walked a distance behind him. But that changed when he reached for my hand.

"Wh-what?"

"You're walking so slow."

"Oh, I-I'm thinking." He let my hand go and all the warmth there left as well.

Aw.

He had pillow hands :3

Anyways, something felt . . . off when we got to the Great Hall.

There wasn't a "HAI RILEY!" so I figured it that Jaye wasn't here.

I worry for her mental health.

We sat down in front of a sandy haired boy and a dark skinned boy.

"Hey Neville. . . . Who's she?" The dark skinned one asked.

"Oh, R-Riley." The boys smirked.

"Oh, THIS is the Riley? The one with "pretty hair and wonderful eyes"?" The sandy haired asked while the other one simply laughed.

O_O

He thinks my hair's pretty?!

 _Yes, it means he likes you! Now kiss him :(_

I most definitely will not be kissing anything or anyone any time soon.

 _Fine, die a virgin :P_

O_O YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

"You never said her eyes cross, Neville."

"Hm? O-Oh, she just zoned out. See? They're not crossed anymore."

"What? O-Oh, sorry, I-I was thinking." I took out my sketch pad and turned to the page where I started drawing a straight line. I took that straight line and turned it into Boots ^_^

O_O

Speaking of Boots...

WHERE THE CHEESE IS MY KITTEN?!

 _She's in good hands :D_

V_V Who's?

 _Don't worry._

"Riley?" I looked up and blushed, "D-Did you hear what I said?"

"No, I-I was drawing."

"Is that your cat?"

"Yeah." Despite my shaking hand - it happens when people watch me draw - I managed to write 'Boots' at the top in neat cursive.

"Um, I-I said that's Seamus," the sandy haired boy smiled, "and Dean."

"Oh, um, hi."

"You're shy, but you're in Gryffindor like Neville?"

"Um, yeah, but I-I'm only shy for a different reason." Dean nodded and looked at Seamus,

"Shouldn't we get to class?"

Like usual, during the classes, I just doodled.

All but Herbology, I feel like I'm gonna fail this class :(

I tried to write down everything the professor said AND everything Neville was whispering to me.

So, this is how it was:

"Pufapods! Pufapods are tiny little egg like beings-"

"Mimblus Mimbletonia is like a cactus, but has boils and squirts stinksap."

So my notes were "A **Puffapod** is a magical plant that produces large, pink seedpods filled with shining beans that squirt stinksap when poked and have babies."

Oh, mother.

You'd be proud.

Sarcasm.

Holy CHEESE I can't write all this.

...

Where's Jaye?

Class isn't right without her.

"Neville, if you don't stop talking to me about that stupid plant, you're going to make me fail from wrong notes!"

"Miss Varner, Mr. Longbottom."

Uh-oh.

At least she isn't Snape.

"Care to share your conversation aloud?"

 _Nice going :P_

Hush you :(

"I asked him how to spell something."

"Oh, alright. Now!" WHAT?!

She believed that?

Wow :)

Anyway, during lunch, I placed a tuna sandwich on my plate.

"You like tuna?" Dean asked, pulling a face.

"Tuna is epic."

"No, ham is epic."

"Tuna."

"Ham."

"Tuna."

"Ham."

"Tuna."

"Ham."

"Tuna."

"Ham."

"Tuna."

"Ham."

"Tuna."

"Ham."

"Tuna!"

"HAM!" The hall gave Dean weird looks as to why he shouted ham.

"I rest my case." I smiled and finished my sandwich.

Hm?

O_O

Where the cheese is Jaye?

She'd think our little convo was funny :(

I hope she's alright.

Anyway, after lunch, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts.

O_O

Jaye's here!

I must commence grilling her after classes.

 _Pst!_

What?

 _Seamus thinks you're pretty :)_

No he doesn't' O_O

 _Yeah he does :D I can hear him and Dean whispering._

I turned around and caught Dean laughing silently at a blushing Seamus.

"What's up w-with him?" I whispered,

"Nothing." I turned around and noticed Jaye sitting next to me.

O_O

I thought she was in the back of the class?

What the cheese?

"Boots!" I exclaimed, seeing her holding my kitten.

"Is this your kitty?" Jaye asked, panting. I nodded and she handed Boots to me.

I placed her in my lap and she instantly fell asleep.

 _He really thinks you're pretty :)_

SHUT UP!


	14. Jaye - Chapter Twelve

_Jaye - Chapter Twelve - BUT I NEED MY CHOCOLATE CAKE MOMMY! O_O_

"Alright class, today we'll be going over Boggarts." Lupin said smiling at us. That sparked my curiosity. Hey, I can be curious too you know! :( "Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Hermione's hand of course shot up in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"Boggarts... well no one really know what they are because when you encounter one it will turn into whatever you fear most."

"Very well, five points to Gryffindor, and can anyone tell me why it is easier to expel a Boggart with more people? Harry?"

"Er, because it wouldn't know what to turn into with so many people in the room?"

"Correct, five more points for Gryffindor." He said beaming. "Now then, a Boggart recently moved into the wardrobe in the teacher's lounge and the Professors have kindly let me use it for this lesson. So put your books away and let's go." The students broke out into excited chatter as we put our books away and followed Lupin to the teacher's lounge. Once inside Snape was sitting on one of the chairs. "Ah Professor Snape, care to join us?"

"Not with Longbottom in here. Haven't you heard? He has a knack for disasters." He sneered causing Neville to flush. I glared at his back as he left the room.

"Don't listen to him Neville." I said still glaring at the place where Snape once stood. He looked at me shocked but smiled.

"Thanks J-Jaye." I smiled back.

"No prob!" I said beaming.

"Okay, now Neville, would you like to help me in a demonstration?" Neville gulped.

"S-sure." Riley and I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled at the two of us and went to the front of the class. I didn't really pay much attention after this and then suddenly the Boggart looked like Snape but he had a hat on his head that had stuffed vultures on it and a red hand bag and that's not all. He had a scarf on! I laughed so hard I had to hang onto Harry who was laughing next to me, to keep my balance. Soon we all got to have a go at it. Parvati's was a snake, and Ron's obviously was a giant spider (that trip into the Forbidden Forest last year must've left a lasting impression in his mind), Seamus's was a Banshee, and then it was Riley's turn. I was curious to be honest. Suddenly the whole room went dark and someone screamed and then I heard,

" _R-Ri-Riddikulus_!" Soon the lights came back on and we found Riley hiding under a desk. That poor, poor girl... I thought shaking my head. I noticed that the Boggart was in front of me and it was in the form of my mom.

"Mummy!" I exclaimed happily.

"No, no chocolate cake for you!" O.O Yes, sadly this was my worst fear. My mom telling me that I couldn't have any chocolate cake. Sad isn't it? BUT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY CHOCOLATE CAKE!

"POR QUE!?" This was literally everyone's face: -_-. "Fine then! _Riddikulus!_ " The Boggart went over to Harry but Lupin jumped in and said, " _Riddikulus!_ " Then Neville finished it off and the Boggart turned to smoke. Everyone laughed and cheered and soon it was the end of class. As soon as we stepped out into the corridor, Riley bombarded me with questions about where I was this morning. I sighed and finally gave in. "I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." I said with a shrug.

"O_O What's that?"

"An abandoned bathroom that no one dares to go into because of this ghost that we call Moaning Myrtle haunts it." I said with another shrug.

"O.O"

":P"

"So what were you doing in there?" I pouted.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Pleeeeeeease tell me?" I puffed out my cheeks and sighed.

"Okay, well, you may not believe this but I've always been bullied ever since my first day of Hogwarts."

"O.O"

"So I was in the bathroom... crying... all morning..." I frowning. "But!" I said grinning. "I feel better now."

"Why? What happened?" I licked my lips, still grinning.

"George happened." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for elaborating."

"He made me feel better and he..." I hesitated causing her to get a curious look on her face.

"What?"

"Well..." I whispered what he did in her ear.

"O_O oh wow." I grinned at her.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm in such a good mood :D"

"You should still tell a teacher." I frowned.

"I can't..." I said shaking my head.

"You can't or you won't?" She said glaring at me, shocking me.

"It'll only make things worse." I said barely above a whisper which was out of character for me. Now it was her turn to look shocked. It was like we both switched rolls, or something if that makes any sense.

 _It doesn't -_-_

Shush you!

 _Okay, whatever you say :P_

"You have to tell a teacher!" I shook my head. "Jaye, if you don't tell someone, they won't stop." She said in a serious tone. I sighed.

"I know, but I'm..." Suddenly someone hugged me from behind me and spun around making me squeal in surprise. That resulted in two very familiar laughs filling my ears. I glared at Fred and George. "Don't do that!" I hate it when people sneak up on me. I don't sneak up on people! I just sit down next to them and THEN I act like a complete retard! Yeah I admitted it! They just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll see you later, Riley." She nodded looking confused. Since we have the same classes I don't blame her but I didn't feel like going to class and if Mommy found out that I skipped the rest of the day, she'd be angry with me. I sighed and went to all the classes I missed this morning, got the homework, and then rushed off to my next class, feeling slightly guilty because Mommy's voice kept nagging at me in the back of my head.

 _Hey, that's my job! :(_

Sorry Georgina :(

 _It's okay :D_

I was almost late to Double Potions! O_O But I made it in time and quickly got my things out and started writing down the notes we had and THEN I did the actual Potion. It wasn't very hard and I finished it in no time, so I was bored for the remaining time, so I decided to mess with Snape :) So I began to sing! "This is the best burrito I've ever eaten, yum, yum, yum. This is the best burrito I've ever eaten, yum, yum, yum. With plenty of beans and plenty of cheese and plenty of rice, oh isn't it nice? :D"

"Miss Greenly, either you stop your insufferable singing, or you get detention." I thought about it for a bit but then I'm like,

"Naaaah, singing is just too much fun! :D This is the best burrito, I've ever eaten, yum, yum, yum! THIS IS THE BEST BURRITO I'VE EVER EATEN! YUM, YUM, YUM! WITH PLENTY OF BEANS, AND PLENTY OF CHEESE, AND PLENTY OF RICE, OH ISN'T IT NICE!? YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM, YUM, YUM, YUM!" Snape stood up and glared at me.

"Detention tonight at seven in my office, don't be late, do you understand?"

"Crystal clear, sir ma'am sir!" I said saluting him and grinning. Everyone just laughed. He started grinding his teeth. "You know, that's not good for you." I said looking at him innocently. It looked like the vain in his forehead was about to pop, so I decided to give Riley my finished potion to hand in and cleaned out my cauldron, grabbed my stuff, and left the room with Snape yelling after me. Yep, the most epic second day of school ever! :P


	15. Riley - Chapter Thirteen

_Riley - Chapter Thirteen - "Still bummed out, thanks."_

"Alright class, today we'll be going over Boggarts." Lupin said smiling at us. I looked around at all the other third year students, nervously humming.

Dark things freak me out.

 _Dean's dark. Does he freak you out? :P_

Not skin! I like his skin, it's soft looking ^_^

"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Hermione's hand of course shot up in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"Boggarts... well no one really know what they are because when you encounter one it will turn into whatever you fear most."

"Very well, five points to Gryffindor, and can anyone tell me why it is easier to expel a Boggart with more people? Harry?"

"Er, because it wouldn't know what to turn into with so many people in the room?"

"Correct, five more points for Gryffindor." He said beaming. "Now then, a Boggart recently moved into the wardrobe in the teacher's lounge and the Professors have kindly let me use it for this lesson. So put your books away and lets go." The students broke out into excited chatter as we put our books away and followed Lupin to the teachers lounge. Once inside Snape was sitting on one of the chairs. "Ah Professor Snape, care to join us?"

"Not with Longbottom in here. Haven't you heard? He has a knack for disasters." He sneered causing Neville to flush. I stuck my tongue out at Snape as he left the room.

"He's a butt." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't listen to him Neville." Jaye said, glaring at the place where Snape once stood. He looked at her shocked but smiled.

"Thanks, J-Jaye."

"No prob!" She beamed and he blushed.

O_O

What was that?

 _What? That little pinch in your chest?_

Yeah.

 _Jealousy :)_

O_O

"Okay, now Neville, would you like to help me in a demonstration?" Neville gulped.

"S-sure." Jaye and I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled at the two of us and went to the front of the class. Guess who walked out of the closet?

SNAPE!

He sauntered over to Neville and crossed his hands over his chest.

Neville raised his wand, " _R-Ri-Riddikulus_!" he shouted. All of a sudden, the Boggart looked like Snape but he had a hat on his head that had stuffed vultures on it and a red hand bag and that's not all, he had a scarf on, too! I laughed lightly at this - it honestly freaked me out O_O - and crossed my arms over my chest.

Soon we all got to have a go at it. Parvati's was a snake, and Ron's was a giant spider - I find Spiders cool :D - Seamus's was a Banshee - I think it's called X_X - , and then it was my turn.

"Go Riley!" Seamus and Dean shoved me forward a bit and I stood in front of the Banshee.

It screamed again, letting out a sick laugh afterwards.

Then, the lights went out.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't see.

I was cold.

I couldn't do anything.

I fell to the floor and crawled under a table - I think that's what this is :S

The room seemed to be getting smaller and I screamed.

" _Riddikulus_!" Who shouted that?!

I CAN'T SEE!

The lights went on and everyone looked around.

"Where'd Riley go?" Hermione asked.

"Look! Under the table!" Some Hufflepuff said. I saw Jaye shaking her head at me and I felt even more ashamed when Malfoy shouted "The dark? She's afraid of the dark?! Is she thirteen or three?!" I sniffed and wiped under my eye.

For your information, some scary crap went down in the dark when I was a kid!

Hmph.

After I regained myself - a couple seconds later - I crawled from under the table and stood closer to the door than before.

Jaye's boggart was her mother saying she couldn't have chocolate cake to which she replied, "POR QUE!"

That's.

Just.

Sad.

This was literally everyone's face: -_-. "Fine then! _Riddikulus!_ " The Boggart went over to Harry but Lupin jumped in and said, " _Riddikulus!_ " Then Neville finished it off and the Boggart turned to smoke. Everyone laughed and cheered and soon it was the end of class. As soon as we stepped out into the corridor, I bombarded Jaye with questions about where she was this morning.

"I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." She said with a shrug.

"O_O What's that?"

"An abandoned bathroom that no one dares to go into because of this ghost that we call Moaning Myrtle haunts it." She said with another shrug.

"O.O"

":P"

"So what were you doing in there?" She pouted.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Pleeeeeeease tell me?" She puffed out her cheeks and sighed.

"Okay, well, you may not believe this but I've always been bullied ever since my first day of Hogwarts."

"O.O"

"So I was in the bathroom... crying... all morning..." She frowned. "But!" She said grinning. "I feel better now."

"Why? What happened?" She licked her lips, still grinning.

"George happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for elaborating."

"He made me feel better and he..." She hesitated causing her to get curious.

"What?"

"Well..." She whispered what he did in my ear.

"O_O oh wow." She grinned at me.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm in such a good mood :D"

"You should still tell a teacher." She frowned.

"I can't..." She said shaking my head.

"You can't or you won't?" I said glaring at her.

"It'll only make things worse." She said barely above a whisper which was out of character for her. "You have to tell a teacher!" She shook her head. "Jaye, if you don't tell someone, they won't stop." I said in a serious tone. She sighed.

"I know, but I'm..." Suddenly someone hugged her from behind me and spun around making her squeal in surprise. I looked at Fred and George with wide eyes before sliding - literally -_- - off.

Hmm.

Neville.

I might surprise him.

I walked up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes. He stopped walking and shrieked.

"Guess who." I said in my best impression of Dean.

"Uh, Seamus? Do you have a cold?"

"What? No, it's me!" I moved beside him and we started walking again,

"O-Oh, hey R-RIley."

"Hi." He smiled and I blushed, smiling back,

"So, you're af-fraid of the dark?"

"Y-Yeah. . . . I-It's stupid."

"Hm. I-I think being af-fraid of Snape is worse."

"Nah, . . . I-I think it's k-kinda cute." He stopped walking and we both blushed,

"R-Really?"

O_O

DID I JUST SAY THAT?!

"Y-Yeah." He smiled and we continued walking.

YAY!

POTIONS!

I'm actually half decent in here.

And Snape doesn't yell at me.

"This is the best burrito I've ever eaten. Nom, nom, nom!" I face-palmed at Jaye.

"She's a bit..." Neville trailed off quietly,

"Retardedly awesome?" He smiled,

"Yeah, she's retardedly awesome."

How am I not stuttering?

 _Don't jinx it, he thinks you're cute!_

No he doesn't!

 _Yeah he does. Look! He bit his lip! Clear sign he thinks you're cute! And, who wouldn't think we're cute?!_

We?

 _Yeah, we :)_

You are not me, therefor YOU FAIL!

Snape asked Jaye to stop her singing and I think she got a detention, but I was smiling at Neville at the time.

The rest of the classes went by pretty quickly and I now sat in my regular clothes - skinny jeans, a band shirt, my signature Bring me the Horizon jacket, and my dad's vans - in the common room.

Drawing Neville for his picture.

It looked a bit odd to him.

"You know, I don't exactly look like that, right?" He mumbled.

"W-Well, then, it . . . it could b-be you in the future?"

"When?"

"F-Fifth year."

Truth is, I was day dreaming before he joined me and it was about him and he looked like this :S

So, that's why I'm drawing it.

Because my hand was shaking, my hand-writing was a bit sloppy when I wrote his name going up the side of the page.

I scribbled my name in the corner and carefully tore the page out. I handed it to him with a small frown and a huge blush.

"D-Do you . . . d-do you like it?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "I-It's great. Thanks a lot, Riley."

"Welcome." I fiddled my fingers nervously.

 _He's staring at you :)_

I know, why else would I be nervous right now?

 _Because you like him ^_^_

I don't, I just think he's-

 _Totally super hot! :D_

GAH! I NEVER SAID THAT!

 _But I am in your mind, meaning that I know how you feel about people. Just how you also think Seamus is "cute" and how Dean needs to teach you how to draw a lion :P_

STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!

 _Well, seeing as I've always been here, that can't happen. And I can make you do whatever I want._

Please don't T_T

 _Maybe :P_

"Th-There's something . . . o-on your lips." My hand shot to them.

"Really? Where?"

 _He's trying to kiss you, move your hand!_

No he's not SHUT THE CHEESE UP!

"H-Here." He moved my hand and gently wiped something from my bottom lip with his thumb, "I-It was a cookie crumb."

"Oh. . . . But I didn't eat any cookies."

"O_O"

"( )_( )"

"O-Oh, well, then, I-I don't know what it was."

See? He wouldn't kiss me :P

 **** ** _T_T_** _If only I could skip you into the future._

What's that supposed to mean?

 _^_^ Nooooooooothing._

O_O

"Sh-Shouldn't we get to dinner?" He looked at his watch, then out the window,

"S-Sure, b-but we're two hours early." I bit my lip and looked at my lap.

"W-Wanna do something?"

"What?"

"W-Well, we could go outside."

"S-Sure. I-I'll go change." I nodded and watched him walk up the stairs to his room.

When he came back down, he had on a whote shirt with a seater vest over it and regular jeans and converse.

Aw.

How cute?

O_O

NO!

I didn't think that.

I stood, picked up Boots, and we left for our adventure.

"What do you think that one is?" He asked, pointing to a cloud.

"Uh, a dog on the back of an ice cream truck."

"There's ice cream trucks in America?"

"Yeah! Every Summer! Y-You should stay over . . . during Summer break :3"

"O_O I-I'd have to ask my gram. Sh-She doesn't really like your dad."

"Hm? Oh, n-no, next Sumer I'm with my mum."

"Your parents are divorced?"

"Y-Yes. I spend one year with my dad in Ohio, one year with my mum in Dublin. My dad . . . he understands me. He's my best friend. My mum just tries to change me. She makes me wear pink, a-and curl my hair and she makes me wear girly colors."

"Really?"

"Yes. She makes me talk to the girls around where she lives and I hate it. They just talk about boys and their hair. I honestly don't care much about my hair, I mean, my dad let me dye it - Neville? What's wrong?" Somewhere throughout my rant, he had gone silent and red in the face.

"You're ranting on about how much your mother changes you, at least you have parents." He whispered,

"What do you mean? Everyone has parents."

"Not mine. They've gone mad and are at St. Mungo's."

"Why?"

"A Death Eater tortured them for information about Harry and Voldemort. I was only a baby and they never cracked. I'm really proud to be their son, but gram keeps comparing me to my father. "Son of Frank my arse, you're nothing like him." "Frank this" "Frank that" I'm not him, I'm Neville. She's just too . . . she doesn't understand that I just want to be me, you know? I just want to stay in our garden and plant all day. But no "Neville has to study how to be an Auror so he can be like Frank"" A tear slowly rolled down his cheek, "I just want to be me." I sat up and he sat up as well,

"Neville . . . I'm really sorry about that. And about . . . ranting about my parents."

"It's fine." I reached a shaky hand out and wiped away the tear. He blushed and looked down. He blushed even more when I buried my face in his chest. He still hugged me back, though.

 _Sit in his lap :)_

NO!

 _Why the bloody hell not? :(_

Because

 _Because what?_

Well, that's where his thingy is :3

 _-_- You're such a twelve year old._

Well, I am twelve, so hush :S

...

Destery, how old are you?

 _-_- Seventeen._

O_O Do you have perverted thoughts?

 _Yesh, yesh I do :)_

O_O Is that why you insist on me kissing Neville?

 _Maybe :3_

I tried to resist it, but I still ended up kissing his cheek.

He blushed and looked in my eyes.

O_O

When'd I get in his lap?

Ew, Destery!

:L

Butt-wipe.

"You'll, um . . . I-I'm sure they're p-proud . . . of you." I whispered. He just stared at me.

"Riley, you j-just kissed me!"

"Well, it was on your cheek."

"But still!"

He sounds angry.

"Are you mad at me? I-I'm sorry, i-it was just . . . the perfect moment for it. And you needed some cheering up."

"I'm not mad at you. . . . I-It's just, I was hoping . . . nevermind."

"Hoping what? Come on, tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I-I was hoping, that you'd actually kiss me."

 _TOLD YOU HE WANTS TO KISS YOU!_

HUSH!

"Wh-What?"

"I know, it's stupid."

"Neville . . . d-do you fancy me?"

SAY YES!

SAY YES!

SAY YES!

"No. . . . I-I just never kissed anyone-"

"Neville, you're only thirteen. And I'm only twelve. . . . Maybe when I'm fifteen, I-I'm a bit too young to be kissing anyone."

"Alright."

"Hey Neville!" A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes shouted, waving. She walked over and grinned, "You're really good in Herbology right?"

"Um, y-yes-s."

"So, could you help me with my essay? It's due tomorrow and I just - ugh! - I forgot about it." I bit my lip and looked down at the ground as she twirled her hair, "I'd give you something in return." She sang,

"Uh, s-sure!"

See?

He'd much rather help some fifth year then talk to me :(

 _He's your friend, Riley, he'll blow her off :)_

No he won't :'(

Heart before she walked over 3

My heart now?

/3

Boo :(

"Great! Uh, is this your girlfriend?"

I wish

O_O

OH EM GEE!

"Me?" I laughed silently, trying to sound mean, but I failed, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you're sitting in his lap and his arms are around you." I looked at my waist and sure enough Neville's arms were there.

"Oh, well, I just hugged him." I stood up and brushed off my bum, "Have fun, you two." Neville stood up as well and grabbed my wrist as I started walking,

"Wait, Riley." He mumbled, "I-I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

"Maybe. I'm a bit jet lagged; time zone difference in Ohio. I'll just go take a nap or something."

"If you want, we could-"

"No, I'll be fine." He turned me around and hugged me really tight.

He's making this hard to walk away.

 _Well, he is your friend/crush, so it's gonner be hard either way ^_^_

I know :(

I pushed Neville away and sighed, "Just . . . go teach her about plants and stuff."

"A-Alright." I turned around and walked back to my dorm. I took off my shoes, climbed into my bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Varner, Longbottom, go with Seamus to take down the bridge; Mr. Finnigan, I believe you have a talent for pyrotechnics."

"I can bring it down." Seamus said with a grin.

"Wonderful, now go!" The three of us nodded at McGonagall and ran at top speed to the bridge. We watched as a few Death Eaters ran forward, instantly dying because of the sphere of protective spells.

"Yeah?!" Neville shouted, "You and what army?!" I looked back and saw Seamus running back.

 _Oh no..._

"Neville, come on." I grabbed his arm and started tugging him along.

"No, Riley! They can't do anything." He turned back to the Death Eaters, "What're you gonna do now?! Ha ha!" he started laughing at them. Suddenly, Voldemort shot a powerful spell at the orb and we watched it fizzle down.

"Crap."

"Neville, come on!" One Death Eater took a step forward and smirked.

"CHARGE!" He shouted and the rest of them ran at us.

"Neville, come on!" I grabbed his arm and started running with him. Every now and then, we'd throw a blocking spell of stun someone.

But that's when the bridge started crumbling.

"Come on!" Seamus shotued at us, safely on Hogwarts.

I ran faster and we made it.

Well, I did.

I turned around and reached out, but I was too late.

And he had fallen.

"NEVILLE!" I shouted over the edge.

"No, Riley, stop!" Seamus grabbed my waist to stop me from falling over to be with him.

Surely, he died if he fell from that drop.

He held me to his chest while I let everything out.

All my feelings for my best friend that I've had since third year.

Even though we were together, it was just like being friends.

The only thing different is that there'd be an innocent kiss shared every now and then.

We weren't one of those couples that snog all the time, heck, we never snogged.

I never told him how I actually feel, though.

To him, I just liked him.

To me, he just liked me.

"It's alright, Riley." Seamus whispered, "He's in a better place."

"No it's not alright, Seamus. Without him, I'd only have you and Dean and you two can't fill the emptiness in my heart for him."

"Riley, look."

"No."

"Yes, turn around.'

"No, Seamu-"

"Riley, look!" He turned me around as an arm pulled the chubby cheeked, blood-stained forehead, pink lipped, now skinny boy up. Another arm erupted, as well as the rest of the boy. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"That was a close one, right?"

"Neville!" He smiled and nodded,

"I may not look it, but I actually do have some type of strength, you know?" He moved to hug me, but I grabbed his shirt collar. I tried to give as much passion and love as possible, but it failed, seeing as he didn't kiss me back. "Don't scare me like that again." He blushed and kissed my scarred cheek,

"I promise I won't."

I shot up, sweaty and panting.

What the cheese was that dream about?!

 _I don't know O_O_

:L

 _Get to dinner, you're starving :P_

Okay...

I got up, put on my shoes, and fixed my hair before walking down to the Great Hall. I sat down in front of Seamus and Dean and sighed.

"Riley! There you are!" Dean said, smiling. "Yeah, Neville said he couldn't find you." Seamus added. "I-I took a nap."

"Oooooh."

"Yeah." I decided to have some roast beef and mashed potatoes.

I LUFF ROAST BEEF!

Neville walked in and sat next to me.

He looked a bit awkward.

More awkward than usual.

"What's up with you?" I mumbled, poking his shoulder. He shrugged and started eating.

Hmph.

Butt-wipe.

Anyway, I overheard Jaye, Fred, and George's conversation from my left.

"What do you dream about?" Fred asked her,

"Two hot ginger twins?"

"By the name of George,"

"And Fred?"

That confuses me!

"I dream about chocolate cake, fart eating unicorns that poop rainbows and sexeh kittens ^_^" She turned to me and grinned "Like Boots!"

"Careful, Riley," Fred - I think - started,

"Or she'll rape your cat." George - maybe - finished.

"O_O Please don't rape my kitty!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Jaye smiled creepily and I scooted over next to Neville a bit more. After dinner, I ate some frozen yogurt with gummy bears.

"How can you eat sweets in your ice cream?!" Dean nearly screamed, "It'll break your teeth!"

"Nuh-uh! My dad and I did this all the time, so," I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned it. I ate a spoonful and felt eyes on the back of my head. "Hm?" I turned around and didn't catch anyone looking at me.

People started to leave, but me.

I was still eating my ice cream :)

"Um, miss." A little elf thingy walked up to me, "Minty must clear the tables."

"Oh, alright."

"Minty brought miss an extra cup to go."

"Um, thanks Minty."

"Minty doesn't need a thank you from miss!"

"Uh, okay?" Minty handed me the cup and I got up from the table. "Bye Minty."

"Bye miss!" I walked with my ice cream and spoon to the Gryffindor common room. Mumbling the password, the Fat Lady let me in. I sat by the fireplace and sighed, throwing my now empty cup into the fire. I watched it burn, turning the fire blue.

"Epic."

"Hey Riley." I looked up and smiled at Neville. He sat down next to me and gently took my hands.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, blushing like MAD!

"I don't know . . . why I did that."

"O-Oh."

"Yeah."

"_"

"_"

I bit my lip and moved my hands to my pockets.

This silence?

Awkward :L

"Are you still sad?"

"I'm not sad and I never was sad."

"Yeah you were. . . . A-About how your mum tries to change you."

"Oh. Then yeah, I'm still bummed, thanks."


	16. Jaye - Chapter Fourteen

_Jaye - Chapter Fourteen - Lording Llamas_

"Jaye what are you doing?" Ron asked giving me a strange look the next day.

"I don't know Ronnie, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I really don't know and don't call me that." He said scowling at me. I pouted.

"Why not? I think it's cute :3"

"That's exactly why." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're no fun." Oh you're probably wondering what I'm doing, huh? Well if you MUST know, I'm dancing to music that's playing in my head. Yeah, I'm not crazy. The song is called Wake the Dead by The Used. It's epic! :D You should listen to it sometime when you have the time I suppose...

What?

 _Nothing._

Okay, whatever you say Georgina :D

COMO ESTAS!? ME LLAMO SENIOR TACO!

 _YO TAMBIAN, Y TU!?_

O_O I DON"T KNOW ANY MORE ESPANOL THAN THAT!

 _-_- You fail at life_

NU-UH!

 _You do too..._

Jerk face! :(

O_O SOMEONE'S TALKING! MUST. LISTEN. NAOW!

"Hello class and welcome to Divination." Oh yeah, I'm in Divination. "I am Professor Trelawney and this term we're going to see into the future!" This lady that wore big glasses, which made her look like she had bug eyes said looking crazy and doing jazz hands. No I mean it! O_O She was shaking her hands and everything! There were a few sniggers and ooh's courtesy of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Honestly, I like her twin, Padma, better. She's nice to me too. Anyways! So the crazy teacher started talking about tea leaves and I just kind of zoned out on her. Suddenly she started telling me and Harry that we're going to die a horrible death sometime this year. I gasped.

"I'm really going to get killed by the Anti-Easter Bunny!? I thought Mommy and Daddy were lying!" Ron looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Don't look at me." They said shrugging.

"Child, what are you talking about?" Professor Crazy asked confused.

"THE LLAMAS SHALL PUNISH YOU WITH THEIR HORNS, BEWARE BUG-EYED LADY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"

"Um, don't you mean unicorns?" Dean asked. Dean is so awesome like that :P

"Nope I mean llamas :|"

"O_O" :P

"Well, I never!" She said getting all defensive now.

"You never what?" I asked confused. The trio face palmed. Riley wasn't really paying attention, she was kind of staring at Neville who was trying to concentrate on not breaking another cup. "BRITISH TALKING SQUIRRELS WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"I will not have you behave in this vulgar way in my classroom, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave and never return to this classroom again." Bug-eyed lady said glaring at me.

"THE LLAMAS HAVE SPOKEN!" She huffed and glared at me as I gathered my books and left the room. So now that I had some time to kill, I decided to do the rest of homework I didn't finish for the classes I missed and then by the time I was finished with those, I was running late for Transfiguration. So as I went up the stairs that led to McGonagall's classroom, the girls from my room, that weren't Luna, showed up and pushed me down the stairs. Yeah, it did not end well for me. As I fell, everything around me was spinning and it was making me dizzy and my head was starting to hurt, probably mostly do to the many times I've hit my head on the stairs. Finally I came to stop with a sickening crack. Pain shot through my right arm and left ankle as I landed on them and I now had a pounding head. Not a great combination.

Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't make a single sound which was kind of scary. My bag and heavy books landed on my stomach knocking the air out of me, which is probably why I didn't make a sound. I heard several students scream (mostly girls) and then the next thing I know I'm in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by Riley, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and most worried of all, George. I wanted to tell them that I was okay but they'd know I was lying since I keep whimpering and wincing in pain. Stupid whimpering and wincing. Stupid pain :( Go away! "Jaye, what happened?" Hermione asked. I pouted.

"Mommy, the meanies pushed me down the stairs! T.T"

"-_- I'm not your mommy."

"I know! :D"

"Those girls you share a room with?" George asked. I nodded. Everyone, but Riley, just stared at us confused.

"You need to tell Flitwick." Riley said sternly. I sighed.

"Okaaay."

"Tell me what?" Flitwick asked curiously as he walked.

"Professor, didn't hear you come in." I said laughing nervously. He chuckled.

"I just came by to see how my student was doing."

"Oh, a little pain never hurt anyone." I said shrugging. Everyone but him rolled their eyes. He just looked at me concerned.

"What was it that you needed to tell me?" I bit my lower lip and ended up telling him about the bullying. "Why didn't you say anything?" He squeaked shocked. I shrugged. I didn't want to tell him my excuses. He nodded. "Well, then I'll just have a talk with them. I'll let you know if anything changes." I smiled.

"Thanks Professor."

"Anytime Miss Greenly." Then he walked out of the room telling me to get well soon so that he could see me in class again.

"Jaye, why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked. I shrugged.

"Didn't want to make a fuss about It I guess." She sighed. I don't see what the big deal is. They know now. Oh well, I won't let it bother me anymore. So after all the awkwrdness passed and everyone was shooed out of there by Madam Pomfrey, I closed my eyes and fell asleep having the weirdest dream ever! Llamas were flying all over the place and they had unicorn horns and they were shooting flames out their butts! They were on a strict oats and Chocolate Frogs diet. EPIC! O_O ARE THOSE SQUIRRELS WITH FLAMETHROWERS!? O_O RUN LLAMAS RUN! Bah! The colors are spinning! I think I'm going to be sick. I felt myself being shaken away and that did not help the feeling. I opened my eyes to see Madam Pomfrey looking at me in concern and she had a bucket in her hands to which I grabbed and puked in automatically. "Madam Pomfrey, I don't feel so well." I moaned as I lay back down. She put her hand on my forehead.

"You're running a fever." She muttered to herself. Then she left for a few minutes and came back with some potion and forced me to drink it. I wanted to puke that up too :\ It was so NASTY! I ended up falling back asleep after that.


	17. Riley - Chapter Fifteen

_Riley - Chapter fifteen - Sadness and Sorrow_

The next day at Divination, I tried my best not to laugh at Neville who kept trying not to break anything.

"Hello class and welcome to Divination. I am Professor Trelawney and this term we're going to see into the future!" This lady that wore big glasses, which made her look like she had HUGE bug eyes said looking mad. And she was doing weird hand gestures. I could hear Jaye shout "I'm really going to get killed by the Anti-Easter Bunny!? I thought Mommy and Daddy were lying!" I face palmed and then grabbed the tea cup from Neville.

"Let me pour it." I picked up the tea kettle and poured into his cup before pouring in my own. We swished the cups around. Jaye also shouted "THE LLAMAS SHALL PUNISH YOU WITH THEIR HORNS, BEWARE BUG-EYED LADY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" I started to sip my tea, trying not to burn my tongue. After it cooled, I drank the rest, swished it around again, and passed it to Neville. He passed me his and I tilted the cup to see a sun.

"It's happiness." I tilted it again and saw a bell, "Um, then unexpected happiness, so you're still happy," I tilted it one more time and saw a jagged heart thingy, "And true love with someone you're close to."

"What?" He looked in the cup and sighed.

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"One girl."

"Oh? What's she look like?"

"Sh-She has blonde hair . . . a-and pretty green eyes. She's really nice and sweet!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Maybe he's talking about me?

 _Yeah, you have blonde hair and green eyes and you're really nice :D_

YAY!

"What house is she in?"

"Gryffindor." I smiled, filling with hope, and watched as he looked in my cup.

"Um, a closed book, which means you have a question that needs to be answered," he tilted it, "a thick cloud, which is gloom, and" he tilted one more time, "drops of . . ." he looked in my eyes, "Why're you so sad all the time?"

O_O

What kind of question is that?

"Wh-What?"

"Why're you always sad?"

"I'm not always sad."

"Yeah you are."

"I-I just . . . kinda like someone."

"Who?"

You.

"It's not important."

"I told you who I like, now tell me."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"It's-"

 _WAIT!_

What?

 _What if the girl he's talking about isn't you and you guys aren't friends anymore?_

But you said it was me!

 _I said it COULD be you._

Oh.

"Who?"

"Um, S-Seamus!"

"Yeah, Riley?" Seamus asked, smiling.

"Oh, um, h-hi." He smiled even more.

"Hey." I waved, blushed, and got back to talking to Neville.

"It's, um, Seamus." I whispered.

"Oh."

"So! What's the girl's name?"

"Sh-Shayley Harper."

"Oh, she's . . . in fifth year."

"I know! But I-I can't help it. I-It's just a tiny little crush, she'd never go out with me."

"Maybe in two years when it isn't werid?"

"Maybe." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "See? You're sad right now."

"I'm not sad."

"BRITISH TALKING SQUIRRELS WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Jaye shouted.

"I will not have you behave in this vulgar way in my classroom, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave and never return to this classroom again." Trelawney glared at her.

"THE LLAMAS HAVE SPOKEN!" Jaye gathered her things and skipped out of the room.

That child has issues -_-

After class, we all walked down the many stairs. Some Ravenclaw girls were laughing at something. "Did you see that?!" A ginger one asked.

"Of course, we did it!" A blonde one said, them laughing again with the other ones.

"Jaye!" Neville shouted. I turned around and screamed. I ran down the steps - nearly falling myself - and fell to my knees by her side.

"Jaye, what happened?" Hermione asked. She pouted.

"Mommy, the meanies pushed me down the stairs! T.T"

"-_- I'm not your mommy."

"I know! :D"

"Those girls you share a room with?" George asked. She nodded and everyone but me looked confused.

"You need to tell Flitwick." I told her, biting my lip.

"Okaaay." She whined.

"Tell me what?" Flitwick asked as he walked by.

"I didn't hear you walk in, professor!" Jaye said, trying to change the subject.

"I just came by to see how my student is doing."

She said that a little pain never hurt anyone. Flitwick asked her what she wanted to tell him and she told everyone about the bullying. She shrugged and he left, saying he couldn't wait to see her in classes again.

"Jaye, why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked. She shrugged.

"Didn't want to make a fuss about It I guess." Hermione sighed. Madam Pomfrey shooed us out and I walked by Neville.

"You're sad again." He mumbled,

"I don't like seeing people I care about hurt." He nodded and smiled,

"I understand."


	18. Jaye - Chapter Sixteen

_Jaye - Chapter sixteen - A Person Can Dream Can't She?_

:D McGonagall let me switch out of Divination :D I LUFF HER! "THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN!" I sung as I walked into the Great Hall. That's right! Pomfrey let me go after she healed me! She's epic like that! "JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH!"

"U-um, Jaye, w-why are y-you singing two different s-songs that are c-complete o-opposites?" Riley asked me as I sat down next to her.

"Cuz I can!" I said grinning. "PANTS ON THE GROUND, PANTS ON THE GROUND, LOOKIN' LIKE A FOOL WITH YOUR PANTS ON THE GROUND! GRILLZ IN YOUR MOUTH, HAT TURNED SIDEWAYS, LOOKIN' LIKE A FOOL WITH YOUR PANTS ON THE GROUND!" Everyone looked at me like I had three heads, six pairs of feet, three pairs of arms, bat-like wings, a devil tail, and fangs. Oh yeah :P "AND CAN I GET A HOT TUB!?" And a hot tub literally appeared in the middle of the aisle. "YERSH!"

"Jaye, are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Idk, my bff Jill?" She sighed and shook her head. I grinned at her and ate my food quickly before I ran out of time. Wait, what? Where did that though come from? O_O Suddenly I found myself running down the corridor that led to the Entrance Hall and something big was going to happen, but what? There were other students including my friends running with me and fear was radiating off of them. What's going on!? Finally we were outside and all I saw was Harry lying down on the ground, dead. I felt tears prick at the edges of my eyes. Someone put their arm around my waist in a comforting way. I looked up and saw George O/O. "He can't be dead, he just can't." I heard myself say. O_O WTFred!? Yeah I just thought that :P

Someone was talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. All I remember before blacking out was high pitched, cruel laughter.

I jolted awake and sat up gasping for air. I looked around wildly and saw that I was in the Hospital Wing. I sighed in relief. It was just a dream :) Thank Merlin! "Greenly, you need to be laying down." Pomfrey scowled as she walked into the room. I sighed.

"I'm not tired and I feel restless. I don't hurt anymore, can I just go?" She seemed to be having an inner war with herself but finally sighed.

"Alright, you can leave but come here once every week so I can check up on you okay?" I nodded.

"Okay." She smiled and went into her office. I got up and got dressed and all that junk and headed to the Great Hall, since it was almost seven in the evening and I'm starving :|

 _So you've finally woken up._

Where have you been? O_o I've been awake for about twenty minutes now!

:P

 _Shush!_

Nah, I don't think I will :P

 _..._

Anyways, I walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to pig out. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Riley, and Neville strangely enough weren't here yet. Oh well! What could that dream possibly mean? Is Harry really going to die? Is what Professor Crazy said true!? O_O

 _No, because she said he'd die sometime THIS year._

What makes you so sure that it wasn't this year I dreamed of?

 _Well for one everyone looked older._

That's true :\

"Jaye! I thought you were in the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said as she and the others walked in. I shrugged.

"Yeah but Pomfrey let me go, so nyah! _"

"-_-;"

"That's right." I said grinning. She rolled her eyes. Riley walked in with Neville. You know, they always walk into the Great Hall with each other. Pouty face. Why can't George and I do that!?

 _Because you're in different House._

So? We could always meet up somewhere! :|

Anyways, back to Riley. She looked really pale and like she saw a ghost or something. "Jaye are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked. "You look really pale." OMW! O_O DID RILEY DREAM WHAT I DREAMED!? Or is it dreamt...?

 _It's dreamt -_-_

Oh, okays! :D Yeah so anyways!

I think I shall ask her! "HAI RILEY!" She jumped like usual and I grinned. I went over to her, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her out of the Great Hall and down some random corridors and stopped randomly, causing her to crash into my back and both of us to end up on the ground. We both looked at each other and laughed our arses off! Okay, so once we calmed down she asked,

"Why did you drag me all the way here?"

"Oh! I wanted to ask you something." She nodded. So I told her about my dream. "And then I saw Harry lying on the ground dead! O_O" She looked paler than before now.

"I saw the same thing! With the exception of the whole singing thing at the beginning -_-" I just grinned at her.

"So what do you think this means? O_O" She frowned.

"I don't know :|" Aw... "Besides, aren't you supposed to be a Ravenclaw?" I giggled.

"I may be a Ravenclaw, but I'm no genius. I can be wise at times but that only happens rarely. I really don't know what the hat was thinking." I said shrugging. I thought about what I just said and laughed.

"What?"

"I said I didn't know what the hat was thinking but the hat knew what I was thinking!" I chortled.

"I'm so confuzzled! _" O_O

"U SAY CONFUZZLED TOO!?"

"O_O"

"YERSH!" She smiled. Huh... strangely she didn't stutter through this whole conversation! O_O It must be Neville :) This evening just got more interesting :P During dinner, I got a letter from Dumbledore and it told me to meet him in his office in like ten minutes. So I did just that :D I went to his office and he was standing in front of the gargoyle with McGonagall and Flitwick. I was curious as to what was going on. What? I can talk like that! I'm not completely retarded!

"So the other professors and I have decided that in order to keep you safe here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said once we were inside his office. "We're going to let you stay in Gryffindor Tower." O_O

"Yay! ^-^" He chuckled.

"We knew you'd like that. Now then go on now." I nodded and left the office practically skipping down the spiral staircase and into the corridor. I went looking for one of my friends so I could get the password to the dormitory. I wasn't really paying attention, so when I looked up, I almost walked into George and when I tried to stop myself, I ended up tripping and he caught me, causing me to face plant into his chest... again... O/O

"Hey." He said grinning down at me. I smiled back at him, blushing furiously.

"Hey." I muttered back as I stared into his eyes and got lost.

"Jaye, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." I said feeling embarrassed. He chuckled.

"It's fine. I was saying are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm okay! Oh!"

"What?"

"I gets to stay in the Gryffindor dormitory for awhile, so I uh need the password to get in." He smiled.

"I was just heading there myself when you bumped into me." Then suddenly he picked me up bridle style.

"Um," I mumbled. He grinned and started walking. Now that I think about it, I am a little tired. I thought cuddling a little closer to George. We somehow ended up in the Gryffindor common room and we were cuddling on one of the comfy couches! O_O No one was in there besides us and it was kind of odd... PLEASE DON'T BE A DREAM! _

I soon found myself sleeping in George's arms. I hope to Merlin that this wasn't a dream _

 **DISCLAIMER: Okay obviously there are some things in the beginning that aren't my idears and you should be able to pick them out! :D And just so you know, obviously, I don't own any of them idears! Thank you! :3 - H**


	19. Riley - Chapter Seventeen

_Riley - Chapter seventeen - Saturday Sleep :)_

I woke up and took a quick shower, changing into red skinny jeans, a black tank top with a white one over it, a black cardigan, and some UGG BOOTS!

My "mum" got me these and they're the only thing I'll wear from her.

I flat ironed my hair and decided to leave it out for the day. I put a black elastic band on, though, holding my fringe back.

"Nah." I took that off and sighed, staring at my reflection in my mirror/vanity table that I share with Hermione.

Now I know why my mum tries to change me.

Why Neville doesn't like me.

Why a lot of people don't talk to me.

Sighing, I pulled on my dad's vans and looked at them.

Old.

Maybe I'll be old and lonely?

Heh, most likely.

I sighed again and and painted my nails red. I put my glasses on my face.

"Eh, what the heck?" I went through my drawers and pulled out my make-up kit that my mum gave me. I used some eye liner and pale lip gloss.

I look . . . different.

Cool.

"Riley? Are you up?"

"Y-Yeah, Hermione." She walked over - still in pj's - and smiled,

"You look pretty."

"O-Oh, thanks."

"Can I ask why you're up at six on a Saturday?"

"Hm? Oh, I wake up early."

"Oh, I see." She yawned, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright." She got back in her bed and closed the curtains around her. I placed a hat on my head and grabbed my bag and wand before leaving.

I sat in front of the fireplace and sighed.

There was a meow and Boots walked over to me. I dug in my bag and pulled out some boots I made.

:O

Boots for Boots!

Boots was walking funny in them and his feet randomly jumped in the air!

"Sorry, Boots, but you're going to have to get used to them." He hissed at me and ran off. "No need to be a butt!" I stuck my tongue out and sighed, looking back to the fire.

"M-Morning." Neville sat next to me and smiled. I blushed a bit and luckily my hair hid my face pretty well.

"H-Hi." I swear he whispered something with the word "Pretty" in it, but I must be hearing things _ "Did you say something?" I mumbled,

"O-Oh, n-no." I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "R-Riley?"

"Hm?" I turned to face him and he blushed even more than he already was,

"Y-You look p-pretty." He looks . . . older somehow.

Like my drawing, that's how he looks, but with shorter hair.

O_O

How'd he age over night?!

I blushed and looked down at my legs.

O_O Are they . . . longer?

A-And bigger, somehow?

Cheese.

How'd that happen after nearly an hour of staying down here,

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

"O-Oh, th-thanks." He nodded and I bit my bottom lip. I messed with a lock of my hair and . . . WHY'S IT BLACK?!

O_O

I thought I had blonde/organe/brown hair?!

I'm going mad :S

"C-Can I do something?" I nodded and suddenly, he gently took my left cheek in his hand. He turned my head towards him and smiled. Suddenly, his lips were on my cheek that turned bright red. "I-I've always wanted to kiss you, ev-ver since we first met."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, a-and," he sighed, "I-I've been wondering . . . i-if you'd want to be my first."

"First what?"

"K-Kiss of course." I smiled and blushed even more, "S-So will you?"

"You'll be my f-first kiss, too. So, um, sure." He grinned and moved slightly closer,

"If I mess it up, let me know, alright?" Before I could answer there was a sharp spark at my lips.

(V_O)

He's kissing me!

And I felt a spark!

My dad told me that if I feel a spark while kissing someone, then that means . . . O_O

That means I'm in love with them.

:O

"Riley? Was that bad?" I couldn't speak.

I can't believe I'm in love with my best friend.

"I-I can do better, j-just . . . g-give me another chance." I let out a tiny whimper and he kissed me again. I blushed and placed my hand on his chest, kissing him back.

O_O

He licked my lips!

What do I do?!

 _Open your mouth. Slowly, slowly! Not like you're eating a piece of fruit, but like you're about to eat soup from a spoon :)_

Um, okay?

I did as Destery said and Neville instantly moaned lightly as our tongues touched.

DESTERY!

DO YOU SEE THIS?!

 _Yes, seeing as I am you, you idiot *eye roll*_

You got mean over the years.

O_O

Years?

Why'd I think that?

Anyway, we slowly leaned back on the floor and the next thing I know-

I sat up, covered in sweat.

I ran to my mirror and screamed.

"AH!" Hermione fell out of her bed, screaming as well. "What's wrong?!" She ran over, clutching a book.

"MY HAIR'S RED!" She sighed and tossed her book back on her bed,

"Riley it looks cute."

"BUT MY HAIR IS BLONDE, NOT RED!" It suddenly turned black and I screamed again, "WHAT THE CHEESE IS GOING ON?!"

"Ooh, maybe you're a Metamorphmagus!"

"A whatywhotygus?"

"Metamorphmagus! Your eyes and hair change color upon mood and will, as well as your looks! Oh my, and you could possibly be Veela, as well. Oh, wow, a Metamorphmagus Veela, that's not common!" Suddenly, my hair turned back to it's original color.

Not blonde/orange/brown.

It turned straight up blonde.

Ugh, now I look like my mum.

I concentrated and it turned back to it's regular color, as well as my eyes.

"Fascinating!" Hermione mused. She then yawned, "Well, I'm going back to bed, it's only seven." I nodded and she went back to bed.

I sighed, changed into a My Chemical Romance shirt, a black jacket, and red skinny jeans. I then pulled random ugg boots on ym feet and ran down to the common room.

"Hi."

"AH!" I suddenly shouted. I then calmed down as Neville looked at his feet,

"Sorry for scaring you."

"O-Oh, it's no problem." He smiled and I blushed even more,

"Y-You look p-pretty today."

O_O

"Th-Thanks." He nodded and I walked down the last steps. We stood in front of each other awkwardly.

I was too busy looking from his lips to his eyes.

That dream...

It was just too vivid, you know?

 _Well, dur, I saw it too *eye roll*_

Hush you :X

Slowly, Neville's arms wrapped around my waist - but that was hard to do because I'm so much shorter than him, even though we're in the same year - and pulled me closer.

 _EEP!_

What?

 _He's going to kiss you! Oh, I just know it! This is how I had my first kiss!_

But we're only thirteen and twelve! Don't you think I should wait before I kiss someone?! Besides, it's just a crush.

 _But LOOK AT HIM! Look at what he's doing!_

I paid attention to what Neville was doing and noticed he was leaning in. I jumped when his lips met my cheek.

See? It was just a kiss on the cheek :P

Neville's forehead rested in the crook of my neck.

 _Aw, look at you two huggin' it out ^_^_

Hush :3

My arms moved around his neck and he smiled, making me blush a bit.

"I'm tired, Riley."

"Th-Then go back to sleep."

"W-Will you be there when I wake up?"

"Um, s-sure." He suddenly picked me up.

O_O

How the cheese is a thirteen year old this strong?!

HE'S BIONIC!

 _You and your nerdy dad play too many video games -_-_

HUSH!

He walked over to the couch and sat down with me in his lap.

"Is this weird?" I shrugged, blushing like CRAZEH!

I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

Slowly, and not really slow, but slowly, I ended up dozing off in the arms of my best friend and crush.


	20. Jaye - Chapter Eighteen

_Jaye - Chapter eighteen - Japanese is epical! :D_

Yay! It wasn't a dream! I thought as I woke up still in George's arms. My head was resting on his chest and I was hugging his torso and he was hugging me tightly. I blushed but didn't move because I wanted this moment to last. You know he never did tell me the password. Meh oh well. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep as I was still tired, but it didn't work out so much as George woke up and 'shook me awake'. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him, blushing a bit. "Ah, good you're awake." He said smiling. I got up off of him cuz it was just plain awkward.

 _Jaye, you're the queen of awkward -_-_

Yay! :D

Yeah, so anyways, I ran up to the girls dormitories saying something about changing. I ran into a random room that happened to have my trunk. Woot! I grabbed some clothes and went into the shower and had a nice long shower. Yep, I luff those kind of showers. Yeah so anyways, after my shower and schtuff, I went into my trunk and fished out my music box, which seemed like I haven't I seen it in forevers! I missed it to be honest. I took the box and went down to the common room and found that it was completely empty. Good. I wanted to look at it with no interruptions and I wanted to open it and see the key. I looked at the butterfly tattoo on my left wrist and thought, Dude, I must be really obsessed with butterflies.

That didn't really make much sense, did it?

 _Nope :|_

Eh, oh well.

I took the key out of its secret compartment and looked at it some more. It wasn't really big, in fact it was small and I could put a string through the hole in it and make it into a necklace. Hey! I had an idear! :D I grabbed some string and wore the key as a necklace. I put the music box away and went on down to the Great Hall for breakfast as other students are beginning to get up. I sat down at the table and it wasn't long before the trio, Riley, Neville, Fred, and George joined me at the table. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" Riley said smiling. ("Good morning!")

"Ohayou!" I said grinning. ("Good morning!")

"Ogenki desuka?" ("How are you?")

"Watashi wa genki desu, arigatou! Anatawa?" ("I'm fine, thanks! And you?")

"Watashi wa totemo genkidesu." We got some very strange looks but oh well. ("I'm great!")

"Nani o omou?" ("guess what?")

"Deshou ka?" ("What?")

"Watashi wa ima, gurifindōru ryō ni taizai shite imasu!" ("I get to stay in Gryffindor Tower now!")

"Jojishi!" ("Epic!") I gasped.

"Anata wa amarini mo sodai natte!?" ("You say epic too!?") "YERSH!' She laughed. "Tonikakau!" ("Anyways!") "Dakara watashi wa, pasuwādo kinō wa kimitachi no hitotsu o sagashite ita to watashi wa jōji ni hashitta -_- Nantoka wareware no ryōhō ga kyōtsū no heya de owatta to watashi wa kare no ue ni nemutte shimatta! O/O" ("So I was looking for one you guys for the password yesterday and I ran into George. Somehow we both ended up in the common room and I fell asleep on him!") This time she laughed so hard she almost fell out of her seat. I glared at her. "Sore wa okashīde wa arimasen!" ("It's not funny!")

"Sore wa aru!" ("It is!") She said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Anata wa sore ga anata to Neville ni okotta baai, sore ga omoshirokatta to wa omowanaidarou." ("You wouldn't think it was funny if that happened to you and Neville.") I said narrowing my eyes at her. She gasped and blushed furiously. I smirked in victory.

"WILL YOU TWO SPEAK ENGLISH!?" Ron yelled making us jump. We glared at him.

"DAMARE!" ("SHUT UP!") Then we got up and left the table leaving everyone shocked. We're just epic like that and they're all jealous of it :P When we were out in the corridor we cracked up laughing.

"Well, we have the whole day to do something, so what should it be?" I asked Riley as we started walking down the corridor. She smirked.

"You fancy George." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well you fancy Neville." By this time we were both blushing but we were glaring at each other. Then we cracked up laughing because we were glaring at each other for no reason at all.

"UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNI UNI UNI UNICORN, I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM," I started singing and soon Riley joined in.

"UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM!" Suddenly Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were singing it with us walking next to us. "UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNI UNI UNI UNICORNS, I LOVE THEM!"

"Dubstep break! WAAAAH, DOO DOO DOO, WAAAH, DOO DOO DOO, WAAAAH!"( **A/N: Disclaimer: I got that from JacksFilms off of YouTube so therefore I do not own that or the Unicorn song** ) "DOO DOO DOO, WAAAH!"

"UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNI UNI UNI UNICORNS, I LOVE THEM!" Everyone stared at us like we had three heads or something. Oh well. Then we continued on as if we didn't just sing all that. Riley and I skipped around the castle not caring who stared at us and we were singing the Unicorn song as we skipped. Then we were stopped by Snape. Oops.

"What are you two doing?"

"Skipping and singing sir." I said smiling innocently up at him.

"Detention in my office tonight at eight, Miss Greenly and Miss Varner."

"Nani!? Anata wa, baka!" ("What!? You jerk face!") He glared at me and then stalked off. Then Riley and I burst out laughing. So after our epic day of getting detention, messing with Mrs. Norris and Filch, and teaching Peeves a few new tricks, we had dinner and then went to Snape's office for detention. "Fancy meeting you here." I said to Fred, George, and Neville as we walked in. "So how did Neville get in here?" I asked looking at him.

"Apparently he's in here because he got a potion wrong." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Snape must be out for blood then if he's giving out detentions for that." I muttered.

"So what did you two do to get into detention?" George asked grinning. We shrugged.

"We were just skipping and singing and he stopped us in the hall, asked what we were doing, gave us detention, and then I yelled, Nani!? Anata wa, baka! at him." I said grinning.

"And what does _that_ mean?" Fred asked.

"Himitsu!" Riley and I said grinning. ("Secret!") So Snape walked in, slamming the door all dramatic like and told us what we were to do. Alphabetize his store, wipe off the potion phials, scrub the cauldrons, and clean the slim off the store room walls WITHOUT magic. Yeah, I want to hex the guy really, really, REALLY, badly.

"Ew!" I heard Riley squeak as some kind of slim dripped onto her shoulder from the ceiling. I wanted to laugh but then slim dripped onto the top of my head making me glare daggers at Snape who was doing paper work at his desk. Jerk... So once everything was scrubbed, cleaned, and alphabetized we were free to go. As soon as we were out of the dungeons we started talking about how much we hated Snape.

"I so need a good shower." I said pouting. "It's gonna take forever to get this stuff out of my hair!"

"I think it's starting to smell." Riley said wrinkling her nose.

"Why is he in a crabbier mood than usual?" Fred and George asked thoughtfully.

"Dare ga shitte iru?" ("Who knows?") I muttered shrugging.

"Ā..." ("Yeah...") Riley said sighing. I yawned as we climbed the last few steps of stairs to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Fortuna Major." Fred muttered half concealing a yawn. The Fat Lady swung open and let us in. Hey I know the password now! :D I raced Riley up the stairs after saying good night to the boys and got into the bathroom before she did. After my nice shower, I got my pj's on and got into bed. Hey, I'm rooming with Riley and Hermione! Ew, and Lavender and Parvati! Yuck! Oh well, at least I won't wake up and then be shoved down the stairs or something. I fell asleep and had a dream about George. Yep, I luff dreaming about George. He's so smexy! :D Okay, night, night world!


	21. Riley - Chapter Nineteen

_Riley - Chapter nineteen - "My imaginary friends think you have serious problems."_

Hm.

"Red, blue, or black skinny jeans?"

"Blue!" Jaye said, grinning from her bed.

Yeah.

She's staying in our dorm for a while :D

Isn't that epic?

She's easily my best friend, I think I've said that before.

Anyway, yesterday night she kept teasing me about liking Neville :L

But I got her back by saying how much she stutters when she is around George :D

Hermione shut us down, though :S

I think she likes Ron :)

Anyway, I am currently picking out an outfit for today.

"MCR, FIR, or ETF shirt?"

"MCR!"

"Kay." I took the clothes out on my bed and pulled all my hair back, an elastic band keeping my bangs back. I changed into the clothes and sat at my vanity next to Jaye.

":O DUDE!"

"What?"

"You're hair is black!"

"Yeah, it does that now." She grinned and poked a piece,

"It's so soft :O"

"I use this foreign shampoo."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure." She smiled and I took out my eye liner. She stared at me as I used it, "What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." She finished combing through her hair and I flat ironed mine. I then placed a red hat on my head, grabbed my wand and bag, and we made our way down to the Great Hall, laughing at the random junk that she would say.

"Hai guys!" Jaye shouted as we sat down.

"Hey." They said to her. They then turned to me and smirked.

They, meaning Fred and George.

"Jaye." She looked up from her plate, a bit of eggs on her mouth.

"Did you tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

"Oh, you know," Fred started,

"Riley's crush on N-"

"HUSH!" I hissed, "Don't let anyone know. And Jaye, I'm gonna kill you." She sheepishly smiled,

"Sorry Rye-Muffin." I stuck my tongue out at her and she returned it, sticking her thumbs in her ears and wiggling her fingers.

"You guys are a strange set of friends." Fred said, shaking his head.

:O RHYMED!

FRED

SAID

HEAD!

O_O

I turned into Jaye for a second.

"Jaye, you got something on your face." George said and Jaye furiously wiped at her cheeks. He grabbed a napkin and reached over, wiping the egg off her lip. She blushed and smiled, "Thanks George!"

"No problem."

Aw

I nudged Jaye and she pouted at me.

I smiled and took out my sketch-pad.

"What'cha drawin'?" Jaye, Fred, and George asked.

Everybody else is still sleeping, probably, I know Hermione is.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Looks like two dudes kissing." Jaye said.

"No, one of them is a girl, I just haven't drawn her hair yet." They nodded and watched me draw.

I'm actually drawing the scene from my dream.

The one where Neville almost died, but came back up and I kissed him :3

I drew his hair and mine.

"Who are they?" I looked up at Fred and shook my head.

I DID ITS AGAIN!

Okay, Jaye's taking over my brain 3:

"No one."

"Now that she looks like a girl, she kinda looks like you." Jaye said, tapping her temples, "I conclude that this is from your dream!"

We all gave her "WTF" looks.

"What? I can be smart, too, you know?! :3 Leaf me alone." I shook my head at her and laughed slightly.

I finished drawing and took out my color pencils.

What?

I always have my drawing stuff in my bag.

O_O

What do you think I keep in here, lip gloss?

Yuck!

It goes straight to my trunk.

Hermione enchanted it for me :)

I has special color pencils.

They have blendy colors, so my hair turned out epic.

Neville's head-blood also came out epic and the red is like a dark red, so it looked dried.

I gave him green eyes instead of hazel so it doesn't look exactly like him and I made his skin paler, but still dirty like in my dream.

The only thing that was in my dream and my picture that didn't look exact was his stupid cardigan.

I couldn't draw the patterns right :S

I was coloring my jeans red when there was shuffling next to me.

"H-Hey Riley." I looked up and blushed, getting back to my drawing.

"Hi Neville."

"RYE-MUFFIN!" I sighed,

"Yes, Jaye?"

"Are you coming with me, Fred, and George?"

"Uh, no, I-I'll stay here, thanks." She nodded and they left the Great Hall.

"She looks like you."

"Hm?"

"The girl you're drawing. She looks like you." I blushed a bit,

"Oh. You can help if you want."

"Oh, um, I-I'm no good at this kind of stuff."

"It's easy. See, look. Take this," I handed him the bright red color pencil, "and color her pants this color, but lightly right here." I pointed to the spot where there's supposed to be light there.

"O-Okay." I smiled and got back to detailing Neville's face, hair, and build.

He looked pretty abbey in my dream.

:)

Neville finished and watched me color/draw in a tongue in the kiss.

"Is that . . . m-me?" I stared in his eyes with my own wide ones.

"What? Why would I draw that?" He shrugged,

"I-It's just, he kind of looks like me." I laughed lightly,

"So, you've got muscles?" He shook his head,

"Not really."

"Green eyes? Short hair? A bloody forehead?" He shook his head again and I nodded, "It's not you. Just some guy I saw in my dream." He nodded and smiled. I handed him the yellow/orange pencil and told him to finish my hair.

"I think we did a good job." I smiled at the now finished drawing of Neville and I.

"Yeah." He smiled as well as Seamus and Dean sat in front of us. I put the drawing in my folder and placed all my stuff in my bag. I then started eating; bacon, eggs, waffles, and syrup on EVERYTHING!

"Ugh, I thought Seamus was the only one that did that." Dean groaned. I looked up to see Seamus's plate was exactly like mine. I blushed a bit and wiped my mouth on a napkin,

"M-My dad got me doing it." Seamus smiled and I got back to eating.

"Are you friends with Jaye Greenly?" Seamus asked and I nodded,

"Yeah, why?"

"She's bloody bonkers, that's why! Have you even listened to a single thing she's ever said? It's like she's Loony Lovegood's sister! Not to mention, she's dimmer than a child!"

I'm not someone to be angry at anything or anyone, but that made me snap.

"For your information, Jaye's one of the smartest people I know. She's not dim, or mad, she's Jaye. Sure, she's a bit retarded, but that's what makes her a good person." I threw my fork down and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Wow.

I don't know why that got me so worked up.

I guess it was because she was bullied for being different.

In my eyes she's epic.

Hmph.

Stupid Seamus.

He's cute, but he's mean and offensive to my friend :(

If Jaye heard that . . . what would she do?

Maybe hit him

Nah, she's not violent.

Well, not from what I've known so far.

Maybe if she was angry enough she'd hit him.

Hmm...

She is a strange child.

I bumped into someone and all our stuff went flying.

"Oh, s-sorry." I mumbled over and over, trying to get all my drawings.

THEY FELL FROM MY FOLDER!

I has personal ones :(

"These are pretty good." I blushed a bit and finally gathered all my pictures. The pale hand of the boy grabbed my folder and looked through it. He's really tall with platinum blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and a pointed face.

O_O

Like my mum!

:O Do I has a brother?

...

Nah, I think I would've known.

I mean, these kinds of things happen at magical schools, right?

Right?!

...

"These are good."

"Oh, um, th-thanks." I took them back and shoved them in my bag,

"What's your name?"

"R-Riley Varner-"

"Varner?" His face hardened to a scowl, "What's a pathetic little mud-blood like you doing down in the Slytherin dungeons?"

"Uh, mud-blood?"

"Your father, he's muggle-born, yes?" I nodded and he continued, "Your mother is pure-blood, she's a distant relative of mine. Disowned for marrying your father, she was. Back on the tree, now, though, she married a Black. Anyway, seeing as we're related in a way, I should be somewhat nice to-"

"What're you doin', Malfoy?" Jaye, Fred, and George walked up to us, "Picking on her, yeah?" Fred asked, frowning,

"I suspect as so." George added while Jaye pulled me beside her,

"Guys, h-he wasn't being mean. We're cousins."

"WHAT?!"

"Through her mother. Well, she's still a mud-blood." He walked around us, "By the way, I'm Draco." He winked and then walked away.

"Draw a lot of Fred, yeah?" I turned to my left to see Fred, George, and Jaye going through my pictures.

O_O

I drew Fred?

Since when?!

I looked at the picture and blushed.

I did draw him.

But that was like a while ago, before I came here.

I've always had retarded dreams :S

"My dreams are retarded a-and I just draw what's from them. That was a while ago, before I knew you guys, see?" I pointed to the date, _1/26/1991_

"Sure, sure." They gave them back and I stashed it in my bag.

"So! Where to now?" Jaye asked, grinning. I shrugged and kicked at the ground awkwardly.

"Prank Filch?!" The twins said eagerly.

"Sure, I'm up for it! What about you, Riley?"

"Hm? O-Oh, no, my mum would have a cow if I got detention."

"But I thought you lived with your dad?" Jaye asked, puffing her cheeks,

"I-I do, b-but only every other year." I shuffled a bit and bit my lip, "I-I'll just talk to you later."

"Aw," she pouted, "alright. BAI RYE-MUFFIN!" I smiled and accepted her bone crushing hug,

"Bye Blue-Jaye."

":O THAT'S EPIC!"

"I know :)" I turned around and walked away after waving.

Hm.

Bored.

Nothing to do.

I might write a song.

:D That's a good idea.

I bumped into yet another person, but we didn't fall.

Well, he did.

"Oh, s-sorry Neville." He blushed,

"No problem." I reached my hand out and he gently took it.

O_O

HE SHOCKED ME!

When he stood up, I nearly fell back, but luckily, he never let go of my hand.

"Oh, thanks." He nodded and let my hand go, "B-But you kinda shocked me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine :D"

"S-So, where are you headed?"

"My room. I was gonna play a little guitar."

"That black thingy you had when I first met you?" I smiled a bit.

How cute.

O_O

I'm only twelve, Yasmin, let's not forget that :(

 **[[ I forget it's in third year ALL the time -_- FML we need to be in fifth year ASAP - Y]]**

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oh. Can I come? Well, I can't go in your dorm, the stairs are enchanted and I'm not good with charms."

"Sure, I-I'll just bring it down to the common room." He nodded and we walked to the common room in - somewhat awkward - silence. I ran up to my room, put my bag down, and grabbed my guitar and amp - that Hermione enchanted so it works wirelessly - and ran back down. We sat in the back and I turned the volume down a bit.

I kept messing up and starting over.

I'm a bit . . . nervous.

Don't know why, though.

 _It's because of NEVILLE! :P_

Hush you :(

 _Make me :) I can make you do things._

Are you making me fail epically?

 _Maaaaaaaaybe :)_

O_O

Anyway!

I FINALLY didn't screw up.

Thanks :(

"What's wrong?" I looked up, blushed, and looked back to my guitar,

"N-Nothing. Why, do I look upset?" He shrugged,

"I-It's just that you're messing up and when I first met you, you were playing really nicely." I blushed even more and FINALLY didn't mess up.

Thanks -_-

 _Well, I've decided you've been put through enough torture :)_

T_T

"Riley!" I turned around to see a worried looking Fred.

"What's wrong?"

"Jaye, she's in the Hospital Wing."

"For what?"

"I don't know, we were walking and she just passed out."

O_O

I put my guitar down and ran off with Fred. I then ran back to Neville, kissed his cheek, and shouted an apology on my way out.

...

Destery?

 _Yeah?_

Why?

 _Why what, Riley dearest?_

Why're you trying to ruin me?!

 _Hush, twelve year old :)_

You're making me do things I'd do when I'm older, yah nasteh.

Anyway, I ran in the Hospital Wing and over to Jaye's bed. She smiled and waved weakly,

"Hai Rye-muffin."

"What happened?" She shrugged,

"I just don't feel well. Madam Pomfrey says it's a fever."

"A fever made you pass out?" She shrugged again and smiled even more, "Do you feel sick?"

"Just a bit tired, is all."

"Well, try and get some sleep." She nodded and snuggled into her pillow.

"Night Rye-Muffin." I smiled to myself and let out a sigh,

"Night Blue-Jaye."


	22. Jaye - Chapter Twenty

_Jaye - Chapter twenty - Jaye's Horrible, Most Boring, Not Fun, Restless, ADHD With Slight Retardedness, Day!_

This has got to be the worst day ever! Pomfrey won't let me leave! :( Yeah, Jaye angry! Jaye smash! Haha, I'm just kidding, but I am mad at her for not letting me go. She said that my temperature rose so now I'm stuck in here until it goes down! :| "But I'm booooored." I said pouting at Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry Miss Greenly but you are not to leave this place until your fever has broken through." I puffed out my cheeks. Meanie... I'm gonna has tons of homework, bleh! I hates homework. I thought pouting.

 _:O OMW, you thought!_

:( I can think! I just don't do much of it. Pouty face.

 _You got that right -_-_

Anata wa, baka! :(

 _O_O I am not a jerk face!_

Ari sugite :| (are too)

 _Naidesu :| (am not)_

Ari sugite...

 _Naidesu..._

SUGIRO! :( (are too!)

 _JANAI! :( (am not!)_

GAH! WATASHI WA AKIRAMERU! (I GIVE UP!)

 _I win :3_

You know what Georgina? Shush your face!

 _O_O Fine, Miss Cranky Pants!_

I wouldn't be so darn cranky if Pomfrey would let me go! _

GEORGIE SAVE ME! T.T

 _Aw, aren't you cute ;)_

I know I am! ^/^

 _-_-;_

Hm... I wonder if he'll come visit me today. I want him to cuz he always makes me feel better when I see him :D Speaking of George, he walked into the Hospital Wing and I just about jumped out of the bed and glomped him. Okay, I lied, I did just that. He chuckled. "Oh Merlin, I'm so booored, Georgie!" I said pouting up at him, still hugging him.

"Sorry Jaye, but if I did anything Madam Pomfrey would have my head." He said grinning. :( Jerk... no... I can't call him a jerk, he's just too adorable! ^-^

"Aw... boo..." I let him go and sit back on the bed before Pomfrey saw me standing. The last time she saw me, she went crazy on me! O_O I was still pouting. "I'm booooooooored! :|" He grinned and pulled something out from behind his back. O_O "CHOCOLATE FROGS! :D"

"I knew these would cheer you up." I ended up glomping the guy again. Yeah I luff my chocolate. You know what would be epic if they had caramel filled Chocolate Frogs. I think I'd just die :D I think I love this guy even more now that he's brought me Chocolate Frogs!

"Ne, where's Freddie?" I asked curiously now that I'd gotten my Chocolate Frogs and that George and I were both sitting on the bed, while I munch on some Chocolate Frogs. I wonder if Chocolate Frogs helps the fever go down. He was suddenly nervous at this part.

"He's off setting up something and I'm going to meet him in twenty minutes."

"Ooooh, is it for Filch?" I asked grinning.

"No the slimy git." I wonder why he's so nervous.

"I wish I could help, but Pomfrey won't let me go." I said pouting. He chuckled. He was quiet for a few minutes, just staring into my eyes and causing me to blush. Thank Merlin I'm not standing. Then I felt myself unconsciously lean forward and he did the same and soon our lips were pressed against each other and it was heaven! The Chocolate Frogs fell onto the floor though :( My heart fluttered as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I responded by putting my hands in his soft ginger hair. I don't want this to end! /

 _"Blue-Jaye? Wake up."_ I felt someone pushing me. I opened my eyes and pouted.

"It was all a dream? No! /" She looked at me strangely.

"George came in here earlier and said that you fell asleep on him after you ate a few Chocolate Frogs. -_-" I sniffled.

"Rye-Muffin, I just had the best dream in the entire world and now I don't know if I'll dream it ever again." I said still pouting.

"-_-;"

"So um Madam Pomfrey said that your fever has gone down so you can leave." Hermione said looking really confused. O_O WHEN DID SHE COME IN HERE!? I looked around and saw that Harry and Ron were in here too. Were they here this whole time?

 _Yes, you just never noticed :P_

I'm aware of that now, thank you Georgina (rolls eyes)

 _No problem :D_

"Yay! To the Great Hall where I can stuff my face!" As soon I was all dressed and presentable, all five of us finally made it to the Great Hall. I sat down at the table and started to stuff my face immediately.

"I see you're out of the Hospital Wing." George said sitting next to me causing me to almost choke on my food as Fred sat on my other side.

"Yeah." I said smiling and trying not to blush. "Sorry about falling asleep on you."

"No problem." He said grinning and pulling me into a one-armed hug. I looked over at Fred and he was smirking. He totally knows I like George. He better not try anything! :(

"You had us worried." He said grinning too, his smirk totally gone and unnoticed by his twin. Wow he's good.

"Sorry, I can't help it if I get a fever." I said shrugging. "Especially if I get one out of nowhere."

"Well, I like to ate ate ate, aaples and banaynays, I like to eat eat eat, epples and baneenees, I like to ite ite ite, ipples and banynys, I like to oat oat oat, opples and banonos, I like ute ute ute ooples and banunus!" Riley sung softly. Everyone, but me, just stared at her like she was crazy and George still had his arm around me! Woot! Yeah, so I just shrugged and started to stuff my face again. She started eating too.

"I like to ate ate ate, aaples and banaynays..." I sung randomly.

"I like to eat eat eat, eeples and baneenees..." Fred and George sung.

"I like to ite ite ite, ipples and banynys.." Neville sung.

"I like to oat oat oat opples and banonos..." Ginny sung grinning.

"I LIKE TO UTE UTE UTE OOPLES AND BANUNUS!" Riley, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and I bellowed making everyone jump and causing us to laugh. Oh yeah, we are just that epic! :P Dumbledore looked at us laughing a bit. Woot that's a bonus!

 **A/N: Okay, so maybe her day wasn't all that bad but I still like the name of the chapter so I is gonna keep it :P**


	23. Riley - Chapter Twenty-One

_Riley - Chapter Twenty-one - Well, then!_

I smiled and shook my head.

"Put your fingers here," I took his hand and moved them up the neck and onto the correct chords," now strum." He did as I said and grinned,

"Cool."

"Yeah. Now play it." He played the rest of the song and only messed up twice.

"H-How was that?"

"Epic!"

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled and my eyes flickered to his lips.

This must be a dream, we both sound older and he looks older.

Maybe about . . . sixteen.

"Are you coming over during Winter break?" I looked back into his eyes and nodded,

"My mum thinks I'll be with Ginny, she doesn't exactly like me hanging out with you because, well, b-because . . ."

"Because of what?" I bit my lip,

"She thinks you're weird. She's already got this idea of me dating Draco stuck in her head."

"Aren't you cousins?"

"Somewhat." He leaned over and kissed my cheek, moving to my ear afterward,

"We can run away together, Rye. Go to America and live with your dad in Ohio or get our own place together." He moved back and took my hands, looking in my eyes, "Look, I-I know you don't want to stay here and neither do I. So, what do you say? My things are already packed." I smiled,

"Promise you'll never leave me first."

"Promise? Unbreakable Vow it." I blushed and nodded. I gently took his left wrist in mine and we took out our wands. "Do you Riley Varner swear to never leave me; meaning that we must live together and be there for each other for the rest of our lives?"

"I do. Do you Neville Longbottom swear to never leave me; meaning that we must live together and be there for each other for the rest of our lives?"

"I do." I smiled as our arms glowed, "Accio our luggage." Within a few seconds, our trunks flew down the stair-cases and we stood up.

"Riley, can I do something?" I nodded and he nodded, grinning. He took a few steps closer and lightly touched my waist. I caught on and wrapped my arms around his neck, just as I was about to kiss him, everything went black. When the lights came on I saw JAYE AND GEORGE KISSING!

WHAT IS HIS MADNESS!

Aw.

Where's my puckering Neville?

AND WHY AM I TWELVE AGAIN?!

BOO!

:(

Shame.

Shame on your sister.

Shame on your mother.

SHAME ON EVERYONE!

After Jaye was let out from the Hospital Wing, we went to the Great Hall since it was lunch time.

"I see you're out of the Hospital Wing." George said sitting next to her Fred sat on the other side.

"Yeah." She tried - and failed - to not blush.

Bloop.

I'm bored.

I'm not hungry.

"Well, I like to ate ate ate, aaples and banaynays, I like to eat eat eat, epples and baneenees, I like to ite ite ite, ipples and banynys, I like to oat oat oat, opples and banonos, I like ute ute ute ooples and banunus." I sung softly. All but Jaye gave me weird stares. "I like to ate ate ate, aaples and banaynays..." Jaye added with a grin.

"I like to eat eat eat, eeples and baneenees..." Fred and George sung.

"I like to ite ite ite, ipples and banynys.." Neville sung.

"I like to oat oat oat opples and banonos..." Ginny sung grinning.

"I LIKE TO UTE UTE UTE OOPLES AND BANUNUS!" Jaye, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and I shouted, making everyone jump and causing us to laugh. I smiled to myself because Neville's hand brushed against mine.

I hope I get to finish that dream I had :3

It looked like the making of a very good one.


	24. Jaye - Chapter Twenty-Two

_Jaye - Chapter Twenty-Two - I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice-Cream! :D_

For some reason, Riley is upset with me. She said something about a dream :S Oh well, she'll get over it cuz I got over her waking me up in the middle of my dream of me and George snogging :3 For some reasons, Seamus is acting kind of weird toward me. Like I'll be walking into the common room and he'll look at me guiltily. Whatevers, he's weird. I went looking for Hermione just to mess with her cuz I'm bored like that. "HAI HERMIONE!" She jumped.

"What do you want, Jaye?" She had something shiny around her neck! O_O

"Oooooooh shiny, shiny... mine!" I said snatching it and running off with it.

"Hey, give that back!" She huffed in annoyance. She chased me out of the common room and down the stairs where I ran into Riley and both of us landed on the floor and somehow the chain of the necklace ended up around our necks and something happened and the next thing I know everything is reversing itself in high speed making me dizzy and giving me a headache. O_O What just happened?

"Jaye, what just happened?" Riley asked confused.

"I don't know O_O"

"O_O"

"Who are you two?" We looked up and saw a Harry-look-alike, a young looking Lupin, a young looking Sirius Black, and some chubby kid , who was the shortest of the four.

"Um… COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" They just looked at me like I was crazy.

"-_- This is my friend Jaye and I-I'm Riley." Riley said shaking her head at me. I just grinned.

"You're turn!"

"I'm James Potter,"

"Remus Lupin,"

"Sirius Black,"

"P-Peter Pettigrew." Potter… Potter… O_O HE'S HARRY'S DAD! THEN HIS MOM MUST BE HERE TOO!

"Cool, cool." I said grinning. Wait…. If he's Harry's dad, and Lupin is in school… then we must've gone back into the past…. O_O HOLY MERLIN'S LEFT SAGGY BUTTOCK! WHAT DOES WE DO, WHAT DOES WE DO!? _ "Rye-muffin…"

"Yeah, Blue-Jaye?"

"I think I know what happened :|"

"What? O_O"

"I'll tell you later. So, uh, I'm starving…"

"Really, Jaye, really? -_-"

"Whaaat? I can't just go around and not eat! :("

"I think I like this girl." Sirius said grinning. Remus shook his head.

"Of course you do." He said rolling his eyes. I grinned. Hey, I'm a likable person :P

 _Yeah, mass murderers -_-_

:O He hasn't done anything yet and besides, I don't know if I really believe that he's a mass murderer.

"Fine, let's go eat then." Rye-muffin said sighing.

"YAY! I LUFF YOU RYE-MUFFIN! :D"

"-_-"

"So to the Great Hall?" James asked majorly confused.

"No duh!" I said rolling my eyes and grinning at him. "Come Rye-muffin, to the Great Hall of Food!" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her down the corridor.

"Wait, how do you know where it's at?" Lupin asked suspiciously.

"Eat now, questions later!" I said impatiently. Sirius laughed.

"I definitely like this girl." He murmured while following us.

"FOOD! :D" I started pigging out as soon as I sat down at the table. Rye-muffin at e a bit, too. As soon as we were finished, the four boys dragged us away and we went for a walk around the Black Lake.

"So tell us, how do you know where everything is? It's obvious that it's not your first time here." Remus said imploringly. I pouted.

"Well yeah, but it's complicated."

"How so?"

"Well… I grabbed this necklace from a friend of ours and she chased me around for it and I ran into Rye-muffin and somehow the chain ended up around our necks and then suddenly everything started going backwards and then we found you guys…" I said really confused. Rye-muffin looked just as confused as I felt.

"I think what you found was a Timeturner."

"Oh :x" Rye-muffin murmured. I felt something heavy in my shirt and pulled it out.

"Oops, I think it's broken O_O"

"O_O Now how will we get back?"

"I don't know! _"

"You can talk to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." James and Sirius suggested. Wow they're almost like Fred and George. George T_T

"TO DUMBLY-DORE'S OFFICE!" Everyone jumped and I dragged Rye-muffin to Dumbly-dore's office with the four boys following us. "Yo, is Dumbly-dore in the house?" I asked gargoyle. Everyone, including the gargoyle, stared at me like I was crazy.

"Yes…" The gargoyle answered finally.

"Um…. Licorice Wands." The gargoyle moved aside. "Woot, woot!" We went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"What is up, Professor D?" I said grinning. He chuckled.

"I see we have two new students."

"U-um, I'm Addyson-Paige Riley Varner." Rye-muffin said a bit nervously. "But I go by Riley."

"The name's Greenly, Jaye Greenly." I said grinning. Rye-muffin rolled her eyes.

"Anyways..." Then she told Dumbledore told him our situation. He nodded thoughtfully at the end.

"I see, well, I'll try to help you in any way I can but it'll take some time, so in the meantime, I'll have Professor McGonagall draw up some schedules for you."

But I'm in Ravenclaw... Oh well :D "O_O I forgot that we're wearing our school robes."

"O_O Me too." James and Remus's face looked like this: -_- Sirius however was laughing and Peter wasn't paying attention, oh well. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You may all go now." I grinned.

"Thanks Professor D!" He chuckled and then we left his office like a rainbow. That's right, I said rainbow.

 _-_- You have issues..._

I know I do :D

"So anyone want to mess with some Slytherins?" Sirius asked bored.

"I do, I do!" I said jumping up and down grinning. Rye-muffin however hesitated. "Pwetty pwease?" I pouted. She sighed.

"Okay, I'm in."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius said grinning. Remus sighed and shook his head muttering something about corrupting our minds. I laughed.

"My mind was corrupted a _long_ time ago." I said grinning.

"It's true -_-" Rye-muffin said when they looked at her.

"By who?" James asked curiously and eagerly. So that's where Harry got his curiosity from and to think I thought it was coming from his mom... maybe it came from both of them... oh wells :D

"Hm... you know what? I don't know... Maybe it was... nah..." I mumbled. I shrugged. "Yeah I don't know :|"

"-_-" That's the face everyone had. I just shrugged and went off in the direction of McGonagall's office. Riley and I got our schedules and all that shiz and then we just hung around doing nothing until class starts the next day. Yeah, we still have to go class :| Darn you Dumbledore!

"O_O ICE-CREAM!" Riley and four boys jumped. "I feel like eating ice-cream! To the kitchens!"

"Wait, you know where the kitchens are?" The four boys AND Riley asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do. You don't hang around Fred and George and NOT know how to get into the kitchens." I said in a duh kind of tone. "Merlin, do think I'm some goody two-shoes? Hell naw!"

"I think we get it -_-"

"Do you Riley, do you really?" I asked her grinning.

"O_O" I laughed.

"I'm just messing with you :P" So ice-cream... yeah... "ONWARD!" Then I skipped off to the kitchens after linking my arm with Riley's. So she's like 'O_O' the whole time :P We finally made it to the entrance of the kitchens and I tickled the pear and let myself in. I got me some cookie dough ice-cream! ^-^


	25. Riley - Chapter Twenty-Three

_Riley - Chapter Twenty-three - A Blast to the Past :D_

"Rye-Muffin?"

"Yes, Blue-Jaye?"

"Why're you upset with me?" I sighed and shook my head,

"You know how we have that thing where we see each other's dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your dream kinda cut mine right when it got good."

"What'd you dream about? :3"

"Nothing."

"Oh." She smiled and continued to eat her cake, "Well, be happy, your hair is blue. :O NOW IT'S BROWN LIKE CHOCOLATE!"

"Is she always like this?" I nodded at James and Sirius,

"It tends to be worse when she has sweets." Remus face-palmed and I shook my head, biting into my tuna sandwich. "How long do you think we're stuck in here?"

"Well, it could be hours, days, weeks, months, years, or possibly forever. What feels like a few hours in here is about a day in your time."

"So if we're stuck here a few days, then we're really here for about a week?" He nodded. I sighed and finished my food. I wiped my mouth and a little elf thingy came and took my plate and napkin. I watched the rest of them run about.

"Does Miss Riley want anything else?"

"Uh, no thanks." The elf nodded and ran off.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Prank Filch!" James, Jaye, and Sirius shouted.

"Oh, my bad," Jaye added, pouting, "Rye-muffin wouldn't be up for that."

"Neither would Remus."

"You two can go study or something." I glared at Sirius, who shrunk back in his seat. James laughed, earning a hit to the back of the head by Sirius. James hit him back and they went on like that while Jaye munched on her cake.

"Cake cake cake cake cake cake CAKE!" I looked at Jaye and she had a WHOLE chocolate cake T_T

Darn elves.

Sirius tried to get some, but somehow Jaye had a . . . . spoon? And stabbed him with it?

"She your sister?" I shook my head at Remus,

"Worse," I sighed, "my best friend."

"I know how you feel. I'm stuck with those two idiots." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey!"

"I say it with love." I smiled and bit my lip.

A few days...

A few days without Neville.

A few days without Seamus.

A few days without Dean.

NO SNAPE!

"Oh, we have to go."

"And why is that?" Sirius smirked at James,

"Evans and her friends usually talk in the common room around this time."

"You mean _Lily_. The girl has a name, no wonder she hates you. I think I'll be in the library." Remus stood up and walked out.

"Well? You coming, Rye-Muffin?" I stood up and followed them out next to that . . . mousy looking kid.

"I'm Riley." He jumped and turned to me.

"P-P-Peter." I nodded and slid up next to Sirius, who was a lot taller than me.

"You know," he smirked, "we could ditch them and go hang out by the Blak Lake?" I blushed a bit,

"You do know that I'm only twelve, meaning in my time you're like thirty something, making you a pedo-bear :3"

"-_-*"

We got to the common room and went in. James walked up and fingered his hair.

"Hey Evans!" She turned around...

Those eyes...

Harry's eyes...

Is that his mum?

Aw.

"What, Potter?"

"What do you say to ditching them and coming with me?" He smirked and she scoffed,

"I'll kill myself three times before dating you."

Ouch.

I don't like her.

Jaye glared at her.

"Excuse me, he's just trying to ask you out. No need to be rude."

"Who're you?!"

"I'm Jaye and that's Riley. We're kinda stuck here, but that's not the problem. The problem is that you're really mean to James and I'm sure he hasn't done anything to you. And if he has, it's just to get your attention."

"Jaye!"

"Yeah, Rye-Muffin?"

"We can't alter anything or it'll screw it up later."

"Oh, forget I said anything of that."


	26. Jaye - Chapter Twenty-Four

_Jaye - Twenty-Four - Ew! James Potter is Hitting on Me! This is so Wrong! __

Okayz, so I might have said a little too much when I was scolding Lily but she just drives me up the walls! :( I mean, come on! The guy was just trying to get her attention because it's obvious that he loves her! I've noticed that when James doesn't notice her, she stares over at him with this look in her eyes, so it's obvious she loves him too, but she so stubborn! I just want to slap her. "Ryyyyye-muffin!" I whined as she walked into the common room.

"What?" She asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"I miss Georgie! T.T" She smirked. "You miss Neville though, too, huh?" I asked grinning. She blushed. "Oh, is there others you miss?" Her blush darkened. "O_O What will Neville say when he finds out?"

"No! Don't you dare tell him! :("

"O_O Geez, chill out, Rye-muffin, I was only kidding!"

"Oh :| Sorry..." I giggled.

"It otay!" I said grinning. The Marauders soon joined us. "Looks like the lazy bums are up, let's go to the Great Hall!" I grabbed Rye-muffin and James and dragged them down to the Great Hall with me. I noticed him blush but didn't really think anything of it. I let go of the two of them as soon as I saw the food. "Woot, woot, feeding time!" I do wish we were still back in time so we could go to Hagrid's classes because him being the new Care of Magical Creatures professor makes things interesting. I wonder what Lupin's classes are like... :| I bet their epic and Rye-muffin and I are missing out on them. Nyah! _ I felt someone put their arm around me and looked around and noticed it was James. O_O "Um, can I help you?"

"What do you say, you and I go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?" O_O WHAT. DOES. I. SAY!?

"Sure..." He grinned.

"Great!" Then he got up and moved to a seat next to Lupin.

"Rye-muffin, I'm confused, what just happened?"

"O_O I don't know." I think James Potter just asked me out on a date and I accepted it :| Lily is so going to kill me when she finds out... .well... maybe not... Better yet, who cares!? I shall use this to get her and James together faster :) That won't change anything in the future, will it?

"Hey Rye-muffin, do you think it will change the future if we used this to get him and Lily together faster?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't think so..."

"Cool :)"

"O_O"

"So want to help me pick something out to wear for this weekend?" I asked her grinning. She grinned back.

"Tashika ni, naze?" (sure, why not?)

"Arigatōgozaimasu! :D" (thank you so much!) So our first day of classes was epic! I break it down for you: First class, in Herbology, Professor Sprout asked me what a Mandrake is and I replied, "MY CAT HAS AIDS!" with a Sirius expression. The only people that laughed were the Marauders and Riley. Second class, Charms, Flitwick asked me to demonstrate the Accio spell and I demonstrated strangling someone. Yeah, don't ask how that worked out because I'm not so sure myself. At lunch, Riley and I ate really quick and headed up to Gryffindor Tower and into our room, where we picked out my outfit for this weekend. We went with something eccentric: a purple baby tee that had the batman logo on it, a black, frilly skirt that reached just above my knees, black and purple knee high socks, purple converse, and on my hair, we decided to put it up in a messy bun, with pieces of my bangs hanging out on the side of my face. Yeah, more girly than I'd want it to be, but it's all for a good cause. So on to the rest of my epic first day! We had Double DATDA with Professor Merrythought... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MERRYTHOUGHT! I asked her she could fly like Peter Pan (cuz who doesn't luff Peter Pan) and she just gave me a blank expression. LE GASP! O_O So I yelled, "THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS, ANY HAPPY LITTLE THOUGHT! AND LET ME SPRINKLE FAIRY DUST ON YOU SO YOU CAN FLY!" She gave me, the Marauders, and Riley detention because I yelled at her and the other five laughed.

Yeah, Riley wasn't too happy about that but in the end she forgave me :3

 _-_- is being put into detention on the first day something to be proud of?_

Yesh :|

 _O_O_

:P

 _I don't even know why I bother sometimes..._

T^T

:D

"Jaye!" I looked around and saw _Lily_ walking up to me.

"Yersh?"

"Is it true that James asked you to go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah..." What now, ho!?

"Oh... um... cool..." Then she ran off. I think I saw her through a glare at me. Schweet! My plan is working!

 _You might have to look out for her._

Yeah, I know :x but it's something I'm gonna have to endure :|

"News sure travels around fast." Speak of the devil and he shall come. I thought jumping as he was right behind me when he said it. He chuckled. I scowled at him.

"Don't do that." O_O Please, Merlin, don't let George do that! He grinned.

"So are you excited for this weekend?" I grinned back at him.

"Yerp!" He beamed at me. I felt kind of bad, doing all this but he needed to get with Lily. "One question: why did you ask me to go to Hogsmeade with you?" He blushed.

"Well, I have a bit of a crush on you but I know it'll never be because of where you're from... and I was thinking I could use this opportunity to get Evans to like me." He said smiling but he was still blushing. I grinned.

"Great, that's what I was thinking! Minus the whole having a crush on you thing..." Okay this is awkward... His blush deepened.

"Sorry..." I smiled.

"It's okay." He smiled back.

"Oi, are you two just gonna stand there all day or are you going to come to the common room with us!?" Sirius yelled at us. We rolled our eyes and followed him and the others to the common room where we did homework, which was surprising to see Sirius do homework. It's just that shocking.

"Wow, you're actually doing your homework." Lupin said smirking at him. Sirius glared at him.

"Shut up!" We all laughed at him. Once we were finished, we all headed down to the Great Hall, coming up with ways to make Lily jealous so she'd fall for James faster. It wasn't hard, but James has to learn how to listen. I thought rolling my eyes. After hearing his many ideas, I can see why she won't fall for him so easily.

"So why do you have a butterfly on your wrist?" Sirius asked randomly at dinner.

"Huh? Oh, cuz I wanted one on there." I said grinning at him.

"Is it magicked on there?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Nope, it's permanently etched into my skin."

"S-sounds painful..." Peter stammered.

"It did hurt a little, but it was worth it." I said grinning. Lily was walking our way, so James grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. It was so weird...

"Hey Evans." James said grinning at her. She glared at him and then gave me a death stare before she walked on.

"I don't think I'll be safe in our room tonight..." I said frowning. Riley frowned too.

"What do you mean? It's just Evans." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"You don't get it... See, I'm originally in Ravenclaw, and in my time, I was bullied by my roommates and ignored by most of the people in my House and after the bullying incident, Dumbledore and McGonagall decided on me staying in the Gryffindor dormitories." I said sadly.

"Why would they do that?" James said looking furious. I shrugged. You know, now that I think about it, that makes him a hypocrite... :O "What?"

"You're a hypocrite..." Riley said plainly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You and Sirius bully Snape." I said shrugging. "That's part of your problem with Lily. Yes, he's into Dark Arts so what? But that doesn't make him bad. He doesn't practice them on anyone. And he and Lily are childhood best friends right? So if you didn't bully him, then she wouldn't hate you so much." He looked sad at this.

"She speaks the truth you know..." Lupin said thoughtfully. Sirius didn't care however but I know if James cared about it, then he'll start to care about it.

"You know, there are other ways to impress her you know." I said smiling at him as we let go of each other hands. I almost forgot that we were holding hands! O_O

"How?"

"Well try calling her by her first name for starters." Riley said smiling.

"Okay, what else?"

"Do little things, like hold the door open for her, or if she dropped her books in the hall way, pick them up for her, don't laugh at her. That'll get her attention." I said smiling. It would sure be nice if someone did that for me... I thought sadly.

"I can do that." James said smiling.

"Don't ask her out all the time." Riley added.

"That's a good one." I complimented.

"Thanks." She said grinning.

"Why?" James asked. Remus smacked his forehead and Sirius snickered. Peter as usual wasn't listening to a word of what was going on.

Did he Siriusly just ask that!?

 _Yes :)_

"Because it annoys her." Riley and I said looking like this: O_O

"Oh :|"

"Yeah, so don't do that." I said wanting to slap him. I mean, come on, it's obvious that it annoys her. IS HE BLIND!?

 _Well, he wears glasses, so I'd say he's partially blind._

No one likes a smart-arse in a situation like this, Georgina :(

 _:P_

"So should I go ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend?" This time Riley and I both smacked our foreheads.

"You already asked me and she's angry with you, I don't think she'll be happy about being asked _after_ you asked me." He frowned.

"What do I do!?" I smiled.

"I'll go talk to her..."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked worriedly. I nodded. I got up and sat next to her.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked me venomously.

"To be honest, I only like James as a friend."

"Then why'd you say yes?"

"Because I can tell you like him, so I wanted to get you and him together." I said shrugging. Her eyes widen. "My initial plan was to get you jealous, but then I thought about it and figured a lot of people would get hurt in it, so I told him I didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend. It was awkward... :x"

"Thanks..." She said looking awkward.

"No problem!" I said grinning. "Also I think he may have mentioned asking you to go with him this weekend..." She beamed at this and rushed out of the Great Hall. Satisfied with my work, I sat back down at my seat.

"She seemed happy." Lupin observed.

"It's all good to go, you just have to ask her." I told James. He beamed.

"Thanks Jaye!" He said giving me a bear hug and then leaving the Great Hall going after Lily.

"Thank you, thank you." I said dramatically as Sirius clapped. Riley smiled. "It's sad though, I had a good outfit picked too." I said pouting. "Looks like we did it for nothing, Rye-muffin." She shrugged.

"Moony, Wormtail, and I will be your escorts." Sirius said grinning. I beamed.

"Okay, but you has to be Rye-muffin's escorts, too."

"Not a problem." Lupin said smiling. Riley smiled.

"Heeeeeeeeyz, when's Quidditch practice?"

"Um, next week I think..." Lupin answered uncertainly.

"Yeah it's next week." Sirius said grinning. "Why?"

"Cuz I'm an epic Beater that's why." I said grinning.

"Oh, so you're on the Quidditch team, eh?"

"Yep :3"

"Are you on the Quidditch team?" Lupin asked Riley.

"N-no, I'm n-not." Riley said with wide eyes.

Yay! We has escorts to go to Hogsmeade! Woooot! :D HOGSMEADE HERE RYE-MUFFIN AND BLUE-JAYE COME! :D


	27. Riley - Chapter Twenty-Five

_Riley - Chapter Twenty-five - Um . . . NO!_

"What'cha doin'?"

"AH!" I screamed and jumped, throwing my notebook in the air and falling off the sofa. I landed on the floor with a soft thump, "Ow."

"Riley, are you okay?" I blushed and stood up. I nodded at Sirius and got my things situated. "Sorry for scaring you."

"N-No, i-it's fine." I tucked some hair behind my ear and smiled befoe placing my bag over my shoulder, "I-I should . . . I-I should g-go."

"Wait, Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it might mess with the future and stuff, but do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I blushed a bit,

"S-Sirius, that's-" He cut me off by hugging me. I awkwadly hugged him back. He let me go and brushed a bit of hair out of my eyes,

"Please?" His hand touched my neck and he started leaning in. I screamed and ran away.

OH MY GAWD!

SIRIUS FRICKING BLACK NEARLY KISSED ME!

EW!

HE'S SO OLD!

THAT'S SO GROSS!

PEDO-BEAR!

CHILD MOLESTOR!

I'M ONLY TWELVE, WHAT THE CHEESE?!

WHERE'S JAYE?!

I NEED TO TELL HER.

OH MY GAWD!

"JAYE?!" I jumped on her bed. She looked from a doodle of a. . . unicorn? Anyway, she looked up and looked at me with weird eyes,

"What, Rye-Mu-"

"SIRIUS NEARLY KISSED ME!"

"WHAT?!"

"YAH!"

"OH MY GAWD!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

"Did he?"

"No! That's gross!"

"Oh, come on, Riley, it's just a - oh, I get it :3"

"O_O"

"You wanna kiss NEEEEVILLE!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! You like him."

"So?" My eyes went wide,

"Riley likes Neville."

"Jaye likes George." She blushed and I smirked,

"I hope we get back soon."

"Me too."

"I miss George . . . and Fred."

"I miss Neville and Dean and Seamus. I don't think Hermione likes me much."

"She doesn't like you because you don't pay attention in class." I bit on my thumb nail insecurely,

"I've always been a bit stupid-"

"Addyson-Paige Riley Varner, you are not stupid! Crabbe and Goyle are stupid! You just learn differently. You know all the lyrics to EVERY My Chem. song, a stupid person wouldn't even know half the chorus!"

"That's because I love music."

"So? Turn you notes into jingles!"

"O_O What notes?"

"What're you always writing, Neville's name?!"

"N-No."

"Yeah you are :P"

"At least I don't dream about kissing George!"

"At least I don't dream about kissing Neville!"

"Hey!"

"Right back at you!" We stared at each other before laughing. "But Sirius-ly, what are we gonna do about Sirius? Because everything will be awkward the next time you see him."

"O_O I don't know! OH MY GAWD! WHAT AM I GONNER DO, BLUE-JAYE?!" Jaye grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me,

"CALM THY SELF, RYE-MUFFIN, CALM THY SELF!"

"O_O I AM CALM! STOP SHAKING ME!"

"I CAN'T! O_O"

"O_O" She stopped and we were both doing the "WTF just happened _" face. Lily walked in and looked at us,

"What are you two doing? -_-"

"SIRIUS JUST TRIED TO KISS ME!"

"O_O HOLY MERLIN'S LEFT SAGGY BUTTOCK!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT? SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" Then, our other roommate, Alice Anderson, walked in.

"Um, should I be worried?" We looked at her and I blushed,

"NEVILLE!"

"What about him?!" Jaye asked,

"Anata wa Neville no ryōshin no namae o shitte imasu ka?" (Do you know Neville's parents names?)

"Arisu to Furanku, nazedesu ka?" (Yeah, Frank and Alice, why?)

"Kanojo wa kare no yōnimieru!" (She looks like him!)

"Taihen!" (OH MY GAWD!)

"Watashi wa shitte iru!" (I KNOW!)

"Okay, now I'm seriously worried about you guys."

"O_O What the heck?!" Alice shouted.


	28. Jaye - Chapter Twenty-Six

_Jaye - Chapter Twenty-Six - HOME HOME ON THE RANGE! :D_

On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, it was very awkward with Sirius but we still went. Remus was my escort :P When he saw my outfit, well, he was shocked that's for sure. I giggled at the thought. O_O "TO ZONKO'S!" I shouted grabbing him and Riley by the arm and dragging them there. People stared at us but I didn't care. They could take a picture, it would've lasted longer. Sirius followed us laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face because Remus had this shocked look on his face and he looked scared. Rye-muffin however acted as if it was normal for me to just shout randomly and drag her off to wherever. Well, technically it is but whatevers. I stocked up on Dungbombs and other things. We spotted James and Lily in the Broomsticks. Then as we were heading back to the castle by lunch time, Riley and I got a note from Dumbledore, so we went to his office. "What is up, Professor D?" I asked him grinning. He chuckled.

"I'm doing good."

"Great!"

"So, um, w-what d-did you w-want to t-talk about?" Riley asked nervously.

"I have good news. I fixed your Timeturner and charmed it to take you back to your time."

"Really!? Epical!" He chuckled.

"You can leave any time you like. I suppose you want to go say good-bye first?" We nodded. "Very well, I'll give this to you, and then you can go say good-bye."

"Thanks." We both said beaming at him and then we left his office, with the Timeturner, and went looking for Remus and the others. I mean, I know we'll see Remus and Sirius again, but we won't get to see Neville's mum or Harry's parents. You know what's funny? We haven't seen Snape at all. Huh... oh well! :D

"GOOOOD NEEEEWSS! SHE'S DEAD! THE WITCH OF THE WEST DEAD! THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS! THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ IS DEEEEEAD! GOOD NEWS!"

"Jaye -_-"

"Yes Rye-muffin?"

"Just... never mind."

"Oh okay :P" So we found James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter and told them that we were leaving and I guess I could say that they were sad that we were leaving. So after saying good bye and what not we went somewhere where no one would see us and then we went back to our own time. When everything stopped moving, I found ourselves in the middle of the Great Hall, which was full of people. "We're back!" I said beaming.

"Yeah and now everyone's staring." Riley muttered quietly. I don't think anyone heard her cuz everyone was whispering and schtuff. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up and dragged us into Dumbledore's office along with Hermione.

"Where did you two go?" Dumbledore asked in all Sirius-ness. See what I did there? :P

"Um, I kind of took Hermione's Timeturner and ran literally into Riley and it took us back in time where Harry's Mum and Dad went to school and it broke so we were there for awhile until the Dumbledore there could fix it and he did and I don't think Hermione should use this one cuz it takes you back in years and schtuff." I said giving him the Timeturner. "I'm sorry for taking it and causing trouble." I said pouting and feeling bad. He sighed.

"Alright, but Cornelius isn't going to be happy about this."

"I'm sorry Hermione." I said feeling tears run down my cheeks. She smiled.

"It's okay Jaye, you didn't know." I just nodded feeling horrible about the whole thing.

"Which is why I have a Timeturner of my own that's a normal one." I smiled weakly at him. "So you don't have to worry about it Miss Greenly." I nodded. I could hug the man.

 _Please don't -_-_

Fine, I won't

"You're all free to go. Oh and Miss Greenly and Miss Varner, I'd suggest that you don't tell anyone what happened." We nodded and followed Hermione out of the office.

"So what did happen?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You heard the man, we can't tell you." I said grinning. She huffed and walked off with the Timeturner Dumbledore gave her. Dumbledore has the other one. I went looking for Fred and George and I can only guess that Rye-muffin went looking for Neville ;) "Hey guys!" I said when I found them.

"Jaye! Where have you been!?" They asked grinning.

"O_O I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Says who?"

"Dumbledore :|*

"Oh..." They said frowning.

"Yeah, sorry :|" BUT I MISSED THEM! _ I glomped the two of them and we all landed on the ground. They laughed.

"We missed you too, Jaye." They said grinning. I grinned back at them and let them up. I wanted to hug Georgie and never let him go. Wow that's an awkward thought.

"Let's go mess with Filch :D"

"Great idear!" They said grinning.

"I know right!?"

So we went looking for Filch and when we found him, he was telling some students off for doing magic in the corridor. Hm... What to do... what to do... "Dungbombs... nah..." I heard Fred and George mutter. I grinned, remembering this one spell that James and Sirius told me and Riley about.

"Just lurves it to me." I said grinning. They looked at me curiously but shrugged. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him and thought: _Levicorpus_. Filch gave a yell of shock and the students he was telling off laughed. Fred and George laughed so hard, tears were sliding down their faces. "Okay, I'm going to let him down and when I do, we have to run like our lives depend on it cuz I don't think he'll just give up after a while." They nodded and I thought: _Liberacorpus_. Filch fell and then we took off in the opposite direction. Filch was somehow faster than usual. I tripped, running into Fred and George, causing them to trip. I ended up hugging them and closed my eyes with an image of the Gryffindor common room in my head and then the next thing I know we're in the Gryffindor common room.

"Jaye, what did you just do!?" Hermione said with wide eyes.

"O_O I don't know, I think I just Apparated us in here!"

"But you can't Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts!"

"Then what would you call it!?"

"I don't know! O_O"

"O_O"

"What are you two freaking out about?" Fred asked as he and George stood.

"Yeah, all that matters is that we got away from Filch." George said grinning and pulling me to my feet. I had to resist the urge to blush. Hermione glared at the two. I shrugged, bored with the situation already, so I sat down on the couch, feeling sleepy. I think I fell asleep on someone but I don't know who. When I woke up, I found myself hugging someone and that someone was hugging me back, but they were asleep... and warm... and cuddly... I like cuddly things :D

I actually opened my eyes to see George and we're in his room, in his bed... Awkward... O_O I couldn't resist the urge to snuggle into his chest, so I did it anyways cuz I can and I'm epic like that. He hugged me tighter and I'm enjoying this.

 _When he wakes up, you need to tell him your feelings!_ :(

But I can't! It'll be all awkward as soon as he wakes up! I just know it!

 _No it won't, just be calm about it okay?_

Okayz... I'll try...

 _Good :)_

:)

Okay, so as I waited for him to wake up, I ended up falling asleep... again...

So when I woke up again, George was staring at me. "Um, hi..." I said trying not to freak out. His arms were still around me and mine around him. He smiled causing me to blush.

"Hi."

"Um..."

 _TELL HIM YOU DUNDERHEAD!_

O_O OKAY I WILL! AND I AM NOT A DUNDERHEAD! :(

"George?"

"Yeah, Jaye?"

"I like you... a lot..." I bet my face was as red as his hair. He smile turned into a grin.

"Good, because I like you a lot, too." I was relieved to hear this. I practically beamed. Then he did something I would have never predicted, he kissed me. I kissed him back and it was (and I know this is cheesy) magical. Sparks were flying and butterflies were erupting, the whole shebang! I'll say it again: It. Was. Magical! We pulled away for air and just grinned like Cheshire cats at each other. We finally got out of the bed and I noticed we were the only ones in the room. "So, Jaye, want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Georgie." I said grinning at him. He beamed and hugged me. I hugged him back. Okayz, so I left and went into the room that I shared with Riley and Hermione and changed my clothes. They were grinning at me. "What?"

"Did you enjoy your night with George?" Rye-muffin asked smirking. I blushed.

"You know what, I did, so NYAH!"

":O NYAH TO YOU!"

"GO TELL NEVILLE YOU LIKES HIM!"

"O/O"

And the whole time, Hermione is like: ^-^

Well screw you Hermione, screw you! O_O I'M JUST KIDDING, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NO I TIS NOT! O_O

Soooooo... after all that randomness crap, we went down to the Great Hall and Georgie wasn't there yet. I pouted. Hermione and Riley smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at them. Then for no reason, I raised my wand and shot glitter out of it and all over everyone, including Snape-icus, and yelled, "HERPES! EVERYONE'S HAS IT NOAWS!" I got confused looks, alarmed looks, pissed off looks, dagger-like glares, death stares, and so many other looks that I just cracked up laughing like the maniac I could be (notice I thought could be), that everyone just turned around and assumed I was a nutter who needed to be checked into St. Mungo's. Really, I was just happy that I told George how I felt about him and that he returned mah feelings! :D WOOT WOOT!


	29. Riley - Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Riley - Chapter Twenty-Seven - Thou need a doctor, infant? Thout frightened?_

When Dumbledore let us go, I walked off to go find Neville. I went to the common room first and walked up to a second year,

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Neville?" He pointed to the back of the common room and I nodded a thanks. I walked over and turns out he must've meant the VERY back. When I found Neville, I sat in front of him and blushed a bit.

What should I say? O_O

 _Say hi, idiot!_

Then what?!

 _Just tell him you've missed him._

Okay :3

"H-Hi Neville." He looked up from his book on plants and blushed,

"Riley?"

"Uh, yeah." He had threw his arms around me, but because we were sitting across from each other, he kinda jumped on me and we ended on the floor with him on me.

"RILEY!" I smiled and hugged him back, "You've been gone for weeks! Seamus and Dean said that Sirius Black got to you and Jaye and kidnapped you, but I didn't believe them. You're smarter than that to get kidnapped. I missed you so much." I smiled again and blushed a bit,

"I-I missed you, too."

"Where'd you go?"

"Dumbledore told me not to say."

"Oh." I blushed even more while he looked in my eyes, "I-I should move from on top of you."

"Y-Yeah." He sat up and I did the same, "I-I really missed you."

"I missed you, too. Potions class wasn't as easy and Herbology wasn't as fun because you weren't there to draw random notes." I smiled and awkwardly played with a strand of my hair, "C-Can I try something?" I nodded and he scooted closer. He took my hands and looked in my eyes.

"Are you t-trying to kiss me?" He blushed and nodded. I smiled and started leaning in. I tilted my head to the side a bit and when our lips met, it made my stomach feel weird.

Destery...

 _Yush? :3_

Is that supposed to happen?

 _You like him, so yeah :) You likey the kissy faces?_

I suppose so, yes.

...

:)

This is nice.

I couldn't help but close my eyes.

 _D'aw! Look at you two! Snogging in the common room :3_

We're NOT snogging!

 _Not yet, you aren't ;)_

O_O Get. Out. My. Head. You. Smut. Muffin.

 _:D I can't leave, I'm apart of you._

Sigh.

"Riley, are you - EEP!" Neville and I jumped apart as Jaye stood there grinning like a mad woman - go figure, "What's going on here?" I blushed and got to my feet,

"Nothing. Nothing. Come on, Jaye, we need to get to the Great Hall." She puffed out her cheeks and nodded anyway. We started walking to the portrait hole, but Neville grabbed my hand gently.

I know it was him because his hands are really soft :3

They're like pillows.

"Riley."

"Yeah?" I turned around and he frowned, "What is it?"

"D-Do you like me?"

O.O

"No, why? Do you like me?" I said it slowly so I didn't stutter,

"No, I-I just needed to know if that's why you agreed to kissing me."

"Oh. Well, w-why'd you kiss me?"

"I-I wanted to get my f-first kiss out of the way." I nodded and let his hand go,

"We should go." He nodded and we walked to the Great Hall with Jaye skipping and swinging her arms in the air. I put my hands in my pocket and watched my feet while walking. When we got to the Great Hall, about halfway through supper, Jaye stood up with her wand and shot glitter everywhere.

"HERPES! NOW YOU ALL HAS IT!" I shook my head at her a people were vanishing the glitter from their food, looking royally - excuse my language - pissed. Hermione got it off of me and herself, telling me the words. I took out my wand and pointed it at Neville,

"Don't test i-it on me!" I frowned and pointed to my food.

" _Evanesco!_ " The glitter disappeared and Hermione's eyes went wide, "I did it!"

"Riley! That was an O.W.L.S. level spell!"

"Really? O_O"

"YES!"

":O EPICAL!"

"OH MY DUMBLEDORE, RILEY!" Jaye pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, "YOU DID A SPELL! THAT'S THE FIRST ONE I'VE EVER SEEN YOU DO!" I awkwardly hugged her back, blushing.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming!" We ran around a corner and climbed up to the tower. Jaye looked all over the place before taking her wand out,

"Accio notes." It took a few seconds, but they flew into her hands. "Alright, let's go." I nodded and we walked down the steps. ood think we both had on socks :3

Anyway, we heard footsteps behind us, "Filch!" Jaye whispered, "We have to run." I nodded and that's exactly what we did.

I don't know when, or how, but I had fell. "Rye-"

"SH! Go!" I whisper/yelled.

"But, you'll-"

"Go!" She pouted and apologized before running off. I stood up and ran after her, but there was a hard, rough hold on my arm,

"Not so fast, Varner."

Crap.

"You'll see yourself in detention. Right now. Umbridge's office." I bit my lip.

I hadn't a detention with her before, but by the looks of Harry's hand and when he told me how much it hurts, I don't want one.

"Yes, sir." He pulled me by my arm all the way to her office. He rapped the door and a soft "Come in" was heard.

"Professor! What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Never your mind, Filch. Who's this? Ah, Riley Varner! Have a seat, you'll be doing a few lines." I nodded and sat at the desk she had set up. "Here you are." She handed me some parchment and I looked at the red quills. She reached over them and handed me a green one,

"You haven't given me any ink."

"Oh, you won't need any ink." I nodded, "I'd like you to write ' _I must not roam the halls after curfew'_."

"How many times?"

"Let's just say until the message . . . sinks in." I nodded and started writing.

 _I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew. I must not roam the halls after curfew._

I tried not to, but the pain was too much. Tears started falling and smudged the red ink. I looked at my hand to see the words messily etched into my hand. They weren't red, but they were green and glowing, "You may go, now, Miss Varner." I handed her the parchment before running off to the Gryffindor Tower.

I held my hand tenderly while sitting cross-legged in front of the fire.

"Riley?" I looked up and put my hand by my leg,

"Oh, uh, h-hi Neville."

"What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Well, where were you? I-I sent you a note with Dean's owl to see if you could meet me down here. Why're you crying?" He kneeled by me and turned my head to him, wiping under my eyes,

"It's nothing. What'd you want to talk about?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something." I nodded, "Well, w- . . . What's wrong with your hand?" I showed him the non-hurt one,

"Nothing."

"No, not that one." He grabbed my wrist gently and lifted my hand to eye-level, "When'd you have detention with Umbridge?"

"J-Just now."

"It's green! Fred and George's are usually red."

"Neville, I can't feel my arm. I'm scared."

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." I nodded and nearly screamed when he picked me up. "S-Sorry. I-I just . . . I-I'm sorry." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked out the portrait and within a few minutes, we were in front of Filch.

"Need another detention?"

"She fell down the steps and we think she broke her arm." Neville lied easily. Filch nodded and we continued to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, Riley, dear." Madam Pomfrey - who's taken a liking to me since I help her with remedy potions - said as Neville placed me on the bed. "What happened?" I showed her my arm and she gasped, "That Umbridge woman is a foul, foul creature!" She said, walking to the potion cabinet. She pulled out a black, thick one and my eyes went wide.

Oh no.

Not that one.

"R-Riley!"

"Hm?" I looked down to see Neville's hand on my knee,

"Y-You didn't feel me touch you just now?" I shook my head and poked my leg.

Nothing.

"Madam Pomfrey! I-I can't feel my leg!" She rushed over and unscrewed the vial. She pushed it to my lips and I downed the potion. It tastes way better than what it smells. It took me three days to make :3

"Can you feel this?" She tapped my knee with a hammer thing and it kicked, but I just felt pins and needles. I shook my head and she touched my arm. I winced in pain and then didn't feel too good. She handed me a bin as I emptied all the ice cream I had eaten at supper with Neville. The pain in my arm left and I could feel my leg again and my barf turned from white-ish to green. She gave me some water and I spat it out in the bin. She vanished the bin and touched my leg. I nodded and she moved to my arm and hand. I nodded, "Wonderful!"

"Thanks Neville."

"N-No problem." I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. But he turned his head to look at me, so I ended up on his lips. It took me a while to realize I'M KISSING MY BESTEST GUY FRIEND before I pulled away slowly, "Why'd you do that?"

"Um, I-I'm sorry. I-I only meant to kiss your cheek."

"No, why'd you m-move away?"

"What? Oh, um, i-it was a mistake."

"Really?" I nodded and he frowned, "I-I liked it."

"I-I liked it too, but we're just friends." He nodded,

"Oh, I meant to tell you. I have a crush on this girl and Fred and George told me to just kiss her and tell her how I feel, b-but I'll need a bit of practice. C-Can I-I use you?"

"Use me?!"

"N-No, I-I mean . . ." he sighed, "is it okay if I kiss you s-so I'll know what to d-do." We both had red faces and I shifted a bit. I slowly nodded,

"J-Just don't go too far. I'm only fourteen." He nodded and took a step forward. I felt his lips on mine again and my cheeks went even redder. My eye-lids slowly shut as my head tilted to the side. It's kinda weird how we're not holdin each other.

I mean, that's what George and Jaye do when they snog - they hold each other.

Something slimy and sweet tasting made it's way into my mouth and I shivered when it touched my tongue. Neville's hands lightly cupped my tiny waist - I literally have no shape T_T. I envy Jaye for her curves! - and I was gently pushed against the wall. I moved my arms around his neck and had a bit of trouble breathing.

I mean, our noses are kinda pushed together, so I can't get much air and OH MY GAWD, MY NOSE MIGHT START BLEEGING!

I pulled back slightly, lips still locked, tongue still on mine. He just moved even closer. His tongue went farther into my mouth and made it even harder to breathe, "Nev, my nose."

"Oh, sorry." He pulled back slightly and returned back to my mouth; tongue and all. A few minutes later, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back, "That was amazing."

"I, uh, I-I liked it a lot." he smiled and tried to kiss me aain, but I pushed him back a bit, "I-I need to get to bed."

"Can you stay for-"

"N-No. I-I have my Potion O.W.L.S. tomorrow and Hermione and Jaye are probably up still studying."

"O-Oh." Neville nodded and I moved my face to his neck in a hug. He hugged me back and I let him go before running up to my room.

I blinked and saw that Seamus had been shaking me, "Riley! You and Jaye zoned out." I blinked again as my vision cleared.

O.O

I had been staring at Neville?!

NOW HE'S GONNER THINK I WAS THINKING ABOUT HIM!

 _Well, you kinder were :3_

:(

"Riley, it happened again." I turned to Jaye,

"You saw?!" She smirked,

"I can't stay, I have Potions O.W.L.S. tomorrow." She said, trying - and succeeding - to sound like me, "I can't believe you, YOU of all people-"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" I didn't stutter, which was a shock,

"Alright. But I'm grilling you later about it."

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Luckily, everyone went on with eating. I looked at my napkin and a drop of wetness hit it.

What?

It can't rain in the Great Hall, can it?

"Riley?" I looked up at Neville, "Why're you crying?" I touched under my eye and looked at my finger as black liquid ran down it,

"I-I think I got glitter in my eye." I stood up and covered my eye. Jaye got up with me and we ran out the Great Hall - well, I ran and she followed me.

"Riley! Rye-muffin, what's wrong?!"

"I-I feel so stupid. I'm only twelve, why do I feel like this around him?"

"It's just a crush."

"It can't be just a crush, Jaye. I've liked him since I saw him at my house with you. I just want to be as happy with him like you are with George. It's obvious you two are together now. I feel like I'll never be happy. Every time I am, I-I look at how crappy my life is and get upset again."

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing." I wiped off the rest of my eye liner and Jaye frowned,

"Stop using so much of that."

"No."

"Addyson-Paige Riley Varner, you're going to STOP using so much eye liner or else I'll throw it all away. And I mean it! You'd look just as pretty without it, maybe even prettier."

"Why're you my friend? We're nothing alike. We're complete opposites."

"There's nothing wrong with being friends with your opposite."

"Well, you're all hyper active and fun and funny. I'm just boring old shy Riley."

"You're not boring."

"Yeah I am. My own mother tried to change me. I have to stay with her next years. That means no skinny jeans, no capris, no Converse! Just sandals, flats, and skirts. She tried to change me a-and I don't like that stuff. I just want to wear my Toms and skinny jeans, but no! Riley's a girl, so she just absolutely HAS to wear pink and curl her hair. Do you know how long it takes me to FLAT IRON this? It takes double that to curl it! She'll pack my trunk for me witht he clothes I have over her house. I don't want to stay with her, Jaye, I just can't." She frowned and pulled me into a hug,

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "I can kidnap you this Summer! And we can stay at my house! My parents will love you." I smiled and nodded,

"Okay. But for Winter break, you're staying with me dad. He'll love you, you guys act the same." She grinned and we let each other go. She wiped off the rest of my eye liner before we walked out.

"R-Riley, is your eye f-feeling better?" I blushed as Neville stood outside the restroom with pink cheeks,

"Uh, yeah, it's better." He frowned,

"A piece of glitter made you cry really - w-wow."

"What? What wow?"

"Your eyes . . . th-they're really blue." I blushed even more,

"O-Oh, uh, I'm a metamorpha-thingy."

"Oh. Well, why're you upset?"

"Why do you care?"

"We're friends, r-right? Friends are supposed to care about each other."

"The only person I can talk to about it is Jaye, I'm sorry for being mean, but I don't know you as well as her."

"W-We met the same time!"

"I-I know, but . . . I'm sorry." I turned to go, but he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me back,

"I'm sorry, whatever it is why you're upset. I-I really care about you a-and I don't want to lose you. You're my b-best friend." He kissed my cheek and I blushed even more - if that were even possible - as he pulled me into his chest, "Please don't be upset." I looked at Jaye, who had a : face.

Pervy smile, Blue-Jaye :3

"Hug him back." She mouthed. I awkwardly put my arms around him and my eyes felt funny. My scalp tingled a bit and the fringe in my eyes turned pink.

Oh lord.

Pink hair?!

Pink means I'm happy?!

Why couldn't it have been red?!

"Okay?" I nodded and sniffed, "Are you still upset?"

"N-Not as much." He kissed the top of my head and that area started to tingle.

"D'aw!" I glared at Jaye as she swayed, "Sadness gettin' everybodeh pregnant :3"

"O_O"

"O_O"

":D"

"-_-"

":|"

":x What I say?" I blushed and looked in Neville's eyes.

O_O

He's leaning in.

OH MY DUMBLEDORE, HE LIKES ME!

 _He may just want another kiss :T_

Just a kiss on my lips in the moonlight! Something something I don't know the words :| It's a great song, though :3

Within the blink of an eye, we were kissing.

Well, our lips were barely touching, but that's because he stopped moving. I stood on my toes and pushed closer.

Okayz, NOW we're kissing.

Neville's cheeks turned pink right along with mine while I stood normally.

"Night."

"N-Night." I smiled and walked off with Jaye. As soon as we turned the corner, she started hopping up and down,

"HE SO LIKES YOU!"

"No. It was just a-a kiss."

"ON YOUR LIPS IN THE MOONLIGHT! SOMETHING SOMETHING!"

"I luff that song!"

"Me too! I don't know the words, though :3"

"Oh. Me either. It's on my iPod, which won't work."

"Oh! I'll enchant it, electronics don't really work here."

"Thanks." She nodded and we walked into the Common Room. We went to our dorm, changed into out jammers, and got in bed.

"Night Rye-Muffin."

"Night Blue-Jaye."


	30. Jaye - Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Jaye - Chapter Twenty- Eight - YOU AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX!_

"Jaye, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you." Some random first year kid said giving me a note.

"THANKS RANDOM FIRST YEAR I DON'T KNOW!" The kid flinched and walked away. I grinned.

"What is it?" Georgie asked wrapping his hands around my waist. I looked at it.

"Professor D wants me to come to his office to talk about my House and stuff..." I said frowning. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Maybe it's good news." I nodded and turned in his arms and hugged him back.

"Will you walk with me to his office?" I asked pouting up at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Of course."

"Does Freddie wanna come too?" He shrugged.

"Sure." He said grinning. I grinned back.

"Yay!" So I ended up making Georgie give me a piggyback ride to Professor D's office. I luff getting piggyback rides; especially ones from Georgie :P We finally reached Professor D's office and he let me down. Fred and George hugged me, wished me luck, and then they left me. Meanies... I pouted at the thought. I looked at the gargoyle and thought about what the password would be.

"Licorice Wands? No... too common... maybe a Muggle candy? O_O um... SNICKERS!" The gargoyle jumped to the side. "YUSH!" I went up the steps grinning. Professor D chuckled when I walked in.

"How'd you guess?" He asked looking amused.

"I like Muggle candy too and my favorite is Snickers :D" I finally noticed Flitwick and McGonagall standing in the room. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I was actually nervous.

"We've decided to move you into Gryffindor House."

"But I like being in Ravenclaw..." Even if I do get bullied... Flitwick beamed at me, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know, but that's all we can think to do right now to keep those girls from bullying you." He said sadly. I frowned, but nodded.

"Okay..." That doesn't mean I won't get bullied in Gryffindor... Ever since Georgie and I got together, some of the girls from Gryffindor have been glaring at me. To be honest, I think I'll be bullied no matter what House I go to. Hufflepuffs can be mean too you know... They let me go. I want to see Matt... Just as I thought this, I ran right into him and we both ended up on the ground. "Matty!" He beamed and glomped me. I hugged him back. "I'm sorry for not being around much. How're classes?" I asked once we moved off the ground and sctuff.

"Great! I'm getting E's and A's on my assignments." I smiled.

"That's great! I'm glad you're doing well. How are you passing Potions with Snape?" He shrugged. Hm... ah well... "I miss you." I said pouting. He smiled.

"I miss you too." I luff my little brother.

"Oh guesses what?"

"What?"

"You know how I'm in Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Dumbly-dore decided to put me in Gryffindor."

"That won't make the bullying stop." He said frowning. I nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking..." He hugged me and I hugged him back. We finally got up off the floor and said our good-bye's and I went back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as I walked in, Riley and Ginny were arguing over something.

"NO MAS!" That was Ginny.

"MAS!" And that was obviously Riley.

"NO MAS!"

"MAS!" I yelled randomly.

"Thank you." Riley said grinning.

"No problem, Rye-muffin!"

"NO MAS!" Ginny and Hermione yelled.

"MAS AGUA!" Rye-muffin and I yelled.

"NO MAS ELEPHANTE!"

"MAS MORADO ELEPHANTE!"

"O_O"

"O_O"

"What the bloody hell are you lot going on about?" Ron asked as he and Harry entered the common room. Everyone was staring at us and only Fred and Georgie were laughing.

"MAS AGUA!" We shouted at him. He was literally like: O_O WTF!? Yeah :P

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Georgie said as he and Fred calmed down. Everyone turned away and went back to their own business.

"Oh, he decided to move me into Gryffindor." I said shrugging. He pulled me into hug and spun me around.

"NO MAS, NO MAS!" I whined as everything began to spin. Ginny, Hermione, Fred, Georgie, and Rye-muffin laughed. I pouted when he stopped. "NOAW I IS DIZZY!" They didn't stop laughing. "Jerks..." Harry shook his head at us.

"D'aw..." Georgie said hugging me tightly to him.

"YAY HUGGINGS!" I shouted, which was muffled by his shirt, but was still really loud. I hugged him back :D He chuckled ^/^ I luff mah Georgie ^-^

 _Now who's the one to thank here? (smirking)_

O_O I LUFF YOU GEORGINA! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! :D

 _:D_

Now all we has to do now is get Rye-muffin and her Nevy poo together! ^-^

 _I'm game! :D_

Woot! Now we just need a plan...

"Jaye, why are you staring at me like that? O_O" Rye-muffin asked. I grinned.

"Oh, it's nothing, Rye-muffin... :)"

"O_O"

":)"

"So..." Ron said awkwardly.

":O AWKWARD TURTLE!" Rye-muffin and I yelled at the same time.

"DON'T WORRY FAIR MAIDEN, I SHALL SAVE YOU!" I yelled at Ron. He was literally like: -_- and then he had the nerve to say,

"George, your girlfriend is weird." and I was all like,

":O Oh no you didn't!" and he was all like,

"But I did?" and I was like,

"ANATA WA BAKA! :(" and stomped up the stairs all dramatic-like. Normally I wouldn't have cared but the way he said it was just mean! :( I ended up walking into Fred and George's dorm room and there was no one in there. Good! Then I heard someone yelling at someone and then George walked into the room and pulled me into a hug :) I hugged him back, pouting.

"Are you okay?" He asked me concerned. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Georgie." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I luff you Georgie."

"I luff you to, Jaye." Yay ^-^ I buried my face into his chest and I didn't want to let go but Freddiekins just had to ruin it when he walked in. George and I glared at him.

"What?" He asked grinning.

"Ah, forget it, Freddiekins, just forget it." I said shaking my head. He frowned.

"Don't call me that."

"FREDDIEKINS!" George and I shouted grinning.

":("

"FREEEEEEEEDDIEKIIIIIINS!" He sighed.

"Fine, be that way :|" and just before he turned to leave, we glomped him yelling,

"Wait Freddie, we sowwy!" And he stayed :D Yeah so that's what happened today :P

Oh... YOU AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX!

 _NO, BUT I'VE GOT YOUR SYRUP, SO YOU'RE SCREWED!_

:O OH NO'S! DARN YOU GEORGINA! DARN YOU TO AZKABAN!

 _:_ O

THE END! (of this chapter :P)


	31. Riley - Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Riley - Chapter Twenty-nine - Sadness_

"Have you heard of ANYYYYYY Muggle music?"

"N-No. . . . Does, um, n-not really."

"Hot Chelle Rae? Black Sabbath? Bring Me the Horizon? Modern Day Escape? FALLING IN REVERSE?!" He shook his head and I had to resist the urge to slap him, even though I'm not violent.

Jaye fixed my iPod, so now I'm listening to music with Neville.

I put the bud in his ear and played Maybe Holding Hands Wasn't Such a Good Idea by Modern Day Escape. By the middle of the song, he had a smile on his face,

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, it is!" he smiled and I got back to my Herbology notes, "U-Uh, so, the plant?"

"Oh!" He went into great detail on the puffapod thingy. He stopped mid-sentece and pouted, "You're confused, aren't you? Your eyes are crossed."

"Oh, sorry." I sighed, "I hate Herbology!" He gasped,

"It's the best!" he frowned and blushed, "Here." My vision became blurry as he removed my glasses. I could't tell what he was doing, but when he put them back on, my vision came back.

Oh!

Aw!

He cleaned my glasses for me!

:)

"Oh, th-thanks." He nodded,

"Are you going to Hogsmeade when it opens up?" I shrugged,

"Maybe?" I shrugged again, "I don't know. Why?"

"I-I thought we could go together."

"L-Like a d-date?"

"No-No! Just as f-friends, of course."

"Oh, g-great." I smiled, "I, uh, I-I may not go."

"Why? You didn't get the slip signed?"

"I did, but I, um, I-I just . . . I miss my dad."

"Send him a letter!"

"I don't have an owl."

"Hogwarts has some! I'll take you."

"Thanks." He nodded and I got a new piece of parchment.

 _Dear dad,_

 _I'm sorry for not writing sooner, but I've had tons of classes. How're you holding up without me? I miss you so much. I'll be home again in a couple months for Winter break. We can have snowball fights and make snow angels and snow men! Just like we used to do before I came here. Anyway, I hate my classes. All except for one called potions. It's exactly what it sounds like, except for the fact that the stuff you put in them have weird names. Oh, guess what?! The headmaster said he went to you and mum's wedding. He said that it's a shame you're not a wizard, he would've enjoyed teaching you. Anyway, I have to go._

 _I love and miss you!_

 _Riley._

I folded the paper and Neville and I set out to the Owlery. There were a lot of heavy pounding coming our way. I turned to Neville, "What is that?" He shrugged and I fell into him.

That means that he fell on the floor and I landed on top of him with our faces really close,

"SORRY RYE-MUFFIN!"

Grr...

Jaye.

"Um, R-Riley?"

"Hm?"

"Can you, um, m-move?" I blushed and scrambled to my feet. He stood and I picked up my letter. Filch ran by us, along with Mrs. Norris. There was some purring and softness against my leg - I had on capri/shorts. I looked down and grinned,

"Hey, kitty." I picked Boots up and held her to my chest, "Where have you been?" I kissed her forehead and we continued to walk. When we finally reached the owlery, I looked around, "Which ones belong to Hogwarts?"

"..."

"O_O You don't know?" He shrugged,

"Sorry." I sighed and looked around. A snowy white one looked at me and cocked it's head to the side. It flew over and took my letter,

"Um, can you take this to 3201 Westmont Avenue, Cleveland, Ohio in America, please?" She handed it back and I tied it to her leg. She nipped my fingers gently before flying off. I smiled and picked Boots up from the ground. She crawled into my jacket pocket and Neville and I walked back to the common room.

"RYE-MUFFIN!" I turned and nodded at Jaye, "Take a walk with me!"

"Why?"

"You've been spending all your time with Neville, I'm your biffels, come on."

"I have not!"

"Yes you has, Rye, don't lai." I huffed out some hair, blowing my bangs out,

"Fine. Let's go."

"YAY!" I rolled my eyes and we walked out to the Black Lake.

Have I mentioned it's around five and dark out?

No?

Well, it's around five and dark out :D

Anyway, Boots crawled from my pocket and on the ground. I picked her up and held her to my chest. She purred and a black butterfly floated by, "OOH PURDY!" Jaye chased after it and gently caught it in her hands. She opened them and it flew to her finger,

"That's really pretty, but creepy."

"Yeah. It's so cool!" I grinned and Boots pawed at the bug, "MINE!" Jaye shouted at her. She licked Jaye's nose and we laughed, "What's up with you and Nev?"

"O_O Noooothing."

"Yeah-huh! Something happened! You guys kissed the other day and then again, like, two days ago right after to dreamed about kissing him and then you almost kissed today! Just ask him out, he liked you if he keeps kissing you." I frowned,

"No. He doesn't like me. I asked him if he did."

"That butt!" The butterfly's wing's stopped fluttering and Boot's ears went up. She hopped out of my arms and onto the ground. The butterfly flew away and they ran/flew into the Forbidden Forest,

"No, Boots, come back!"

Grr...

Stupid cat!

There was a growl that sent the air colder, "What was that, Rye-Muffin?"

"I don't know. It came from over there."

"W-We should go back."

"No, let's stay and look around."

"Um, that's a bad-"

"Since when were you the shy one?" She frowned at me and we took a few steps forward. There was a snap behind me and I turned around to see it,

"RILEY WATCH OUT!" I turned around and screamed as a big, black dog jumped on me. It barked in my face, it's yellow eyes looking in mine. My eyes felt tingly and I knew that they had turned back to their original color. The dog stopped barking and whimpered, licking off my tears. I flinched and the dog licked his nose before stepping back. I got to my feet and pulled out my wand. The dog's face turned . . . wonky. The paws turned to hands, the head turned into a human's head. The hair grew long, curly, and wild. Within a few seconds, a full-grown man stood in front of me in raggedy clothes,

"Please," he whispered, "don't scream."

"Who are you?"

"You." he nodded at me, "I know those eyes."

"What?"

"I've seen your eyes before. They were of an old friend of mine. Your name . . . it wouldn't happen to be Riley, would it? Or do you know a Riley?"

"O_O"

"O_O"

":)" I lowered my wand, storing it back in my combat boot,

"Um, m-my name's Riley, yes."

"Riley Varner?"

"Y-Yeah."

"How could you be in Hogwarts still? And look the same?" He reached out to touch my face, but I took a step back, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you?" Jaye asked, wand raised,

"Sirius Black." We glanced at each other before glomping the man,

"SIRIUS!"

"Um, girls?"

"We went back in time and met you and Remus and Peter and James! It's us, Jaye and Riley!" He laughed and hugged us back,

"Girls! How are you two?! Still confused in Herbology, Riley?"

"Hey! That class is confusing!"

"Riley, Jaye! Get off of him!" We looked to see two older looking girls towering over us with their wands pointed at Sirius. One had long flowing black hair, pale skin, Snake bites, a Monroe piercing, and an eye-brow piercing. Her lips were pink and full, a thin nose above it and two pale blue eyes framed by thick eyelashes and black eye-liner. Her hair was slightly teased and she wore a Motley Crue tank top, a black cardigan, ripped red skinny jeans, and black vans.

The other girl was a lot shorter than the black haired one. She seemed to be Jaye's height. Her hair was a bright red and curly, stopping at her shoulders. She had semi-pale/tan skin with freckles dotting her wrists and face. One of her eyes were green, the other being blue. She had on a red skirt that tiered a bit, a black tank top, a pink cardigan, and white Converse. She had no makeup on, nor did she need it.

These girls are kinda creeping me out.

Especially the taller one.

"Who are you?" The black haired one pulled us up and pushed us behind her,

"Don't worry about it." She mumbled, her voice dark, slightly high pitched like a fairy's or something, "Okay?" We nodded out of fear and the other girl frowned,

"Des! Don't be so mean to them."

"Well, the brown haired one irritates me. She's too hyper and peppy, G.'

"Can you explain what's going on?" Jaye asked G, I'm guessing her name is. She sighed,

"Just stay behind Des and keep your wands out." I reached down in my boot - actually, I lifted my foot - and grabbed my wand. My hand got stuck, so I fell back in the dirt. I groaned and took my wand out. I stood up, cracked my back, and nodded at Jaye when she asked if I were okay,

"What're you doing here, Sirius?" G asked, "You know you're not supposed to be on Hogwarts grounds."

"I didn't betray them. You know that." Des rolled her eyes,

"Don't be dim, Sirius! You're trying to kill Harry!"

"Sirius wouldn-"

"SHUT UP!" Des shouted at me. I shrunk back a bit and she turned back to Sirius,

"Why would I kill my own God-son?"

"You're not going to." G said.

"Because we're going to end you before you can even get the word Avada out."

"Girls," G said to us, "get back and stay back."

"No. Sirius is a good guy!"

"Get back, shrimpy!" Des spat at Jaye.

"No! I'm not gonna "get back" and I am a normal height for my age, missy. Now you two are going to lower your wands right now!"

"What did you say to me?" Des asked, stepping close to Jaye.

Shiz just got real.

"I said. Put your wand away. Sirius is a good guy. He'd never kill Harry, he was best friends with his dad for Merlin's sake."

"We've been back in time and witnessed this." I mumbled.

Des frightens me.

G walked over and put one of her arms around my shoulders, pulling me to her side, "Don't be scared, Riley, she's only mean because she and the boyfriend are having problems." I smiled and she winked. She turned to Sirius, "You better stay away from them. I can only speak for myself, but with Des there's no telling." Sirius nodded,

"Well! Goodbye girls." He turned into a dog and licked my and Jaye's hands before growling at G and Des and running off into the forest.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"I'm Georgina Smyth!"

"I'm Destery."

"Destery wha-"

"It doesn't matter, blondie!" I bit my lip and nodded. Georgina hit Destery in the head,

"Don't be a gank!" She sighed and closed her eyes,

"Destery Black. Sirius is my . . . cousin." I nodded, "I'm your protector, Riley."

"But I've never seen you before?"

"Well, duh! Dumbledore gave your dad me and your dad gave me to you. I'm your cat . . . Boots."

"Oh."

"Jaye, you already know me :D"

"HAI GEORGINA!"

"Also, we communicate with you two in your minds. G and I are why you girls sometimes share dreams. You're Seers, so your visions link. Jaye, you usually start the visions, Riley, you finish them. With dreams, Jaye you're a bit retarded, so they're delayed between us. That means if you dream someone attacking you, Jaye, Riley and I won't get it until the next day or sometimes even when it's too late." Georgina nodded,

"Same as you, Riley. When you dreamed you and Neville kissing, it was a few seconds late for Jaye. That's normal, certain things take longer to reach." I nodded,

"Neville doesn't like you, by the way."

He doesn't?

Gosh, I'm so stupid!

Wait...

"Wait, how do you know this?" She rolled her eyes,

"Trevor's my boyfriend."

"You're dating his frog?!"

"No, Trevor is his protector. Everyone here has one. We're not always needed all the time, and if we're not needed for more then half a year, then we're our animals for he rest of our lives." I nodded,

"S-So . . . Trevor told you that Neville doesn't like me?" She nodded and I nodded as well, "I-I just thought he would s-since he kissed me and everything."

"Nope. He just thinks of you as a best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Why would you say that!? She's in love with him!"

"N-No I'm not. It's just a crush." Destery started walking back to the castle,

"Keep thinking that kid." I ran after her while Jaye talked to Georgina. I caught up and frowned, "What?"

"Are you . . . are you really me? In a form?" She nodded,

"I'm the opposite of you. In about three, four years? You'll look like this. And then it'll be easier to protect you because people will think we're the same person. If I die, you'll be on your own. If you die I'm failed and will be killed by my assigner, being Dumbledore. Therfor niether of us must die."

"Wait, . . . you're me?"

"No. I'm an older version of yourself, there's a difference." I nodded, "You're confused. Whatever! We need to get you two back to safety and then we can live our normal lives again." We entered the castle and went to the common room. There was a lot of commotion, so Destery and Georgina transfigured into their animals. Georgina rested on Jaye's shoulder while I picked Destery up.

"What's going on?" I asked a random first year,

"Sirius Black! He's been spotted." Boots looked at me and pawed at my shoulder. We pushed through he crowds and Dumbledore's booming voice sounded,

"Student of Hogwarts!" he shouted, "Remain calm! Prefects, guide your students to the Great Hall."

"Gryffindors! Follow me, please! This way, watch it, I'm Head Boy."

"More like Big Headed Boy." George and Fred showed up in fornt of us. George kissed Jaye's cheek,

"Where were you? We were worried sick about you!" They looked at me,

"You, too, Riley." Fred said, frowning, "We didn't know where you two were." I blushed a bit,

"Riley! RILEY!" I looked and smiled at Fred before walking to Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They hugged me and Boots fell to her feet on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Where were you?"

"Y-Your eyes are pink." I smiled and kissed each of their cheeks,

"I'm fine, Jaye and I went for a walk and she found a pretty butterfly." They nodded and we all walked into the Great Hall. The tables had turned into sleeping-bags and people rushed to get to their claimed ones. We shuffled to four in the far corner and since they had on pajamas, they climbed right in. I got in mine, zipped it tight, and pulled out my wand. I managed to change my clothes to shorts and a tank top before unzipping the bag,

"Hi." I looked at Neville and smiled,

"Hi." Boots cuddled into his side and he rubbed behind her ear.

What're you doing, Des?

 _Snuggling my Trevor, duh!_

I worry for you :S

Anyway, Boots looked me int he eyes and I scooted a bit closer. She layed in between us, snuggling against Neville's chest with her back near mine. She purred and Neville smiled, "She really likes me."

No, she likes Trevor.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled and kissed her head. She purred even more.

 _My Trevvie-kins! 3_

:L Cool it on the cuddling.

 _Jelly Clarckson :P_

Good one!

 _I know!_

"What?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring at me." I blushed a bit,

"O-Oh."

"R-Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you . . . do you think that I could ever get a girlfriend?"

Whoa...

"What're you asking me?" He blushed,

"Do you think Ginny likes me?"

"Who?"

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?"

"O-Oh. She, um, she kinda annoys me."

"Seriously?" I nodded, "Oh. I-I'll ask Hermione." I nodded and Boots moved to my side. She hopped over me and I sighed,

"I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Okay." I turned around and Boots cuddled into my chest.

You were right, Destery.

 _I'm always right, Rye. I'm always right._


	32. Jaye - Chapter Thirty

_Jaye - Chapter Thirty - O_O Georgina is real!_

Georgina is one of the most epic people I've ever met! Only I don't see why she doesn't like Sirius cuz he's innocent, but whatevers. I misses him :(

 _Really, Jaye, really?_

:( Yes, Georgina, cuz he's innocent and he's my friend! She sighed.

 _Des, isn't going to like this..._

So what!? Gah!

"Jaye, what's up with you?" George asked looking at me in concern. I smiled. We're in the Great Hall sleeping in sleeping bags... well technically we're not sleeping. Well, nobody is really... Sirius really needs to work on not getting seen.

"It's nothing, Georgie. I'm fine." I said hugging him. He's so caring like that :3

He hugged me back. "Okay, if you say so." He kissed the top of my head. O_O I wonder if Lupin remembers us now. I has to ask him tomorrow now! It's weird calling him Professor Lupin now, cuz I've gotten used to just calling him Lupin. Rye-muffin and I still haven't found out where he goes on full moons... O_O He's a...

 _Yes he is :)_

I wonder if Hermione has found out yet. Probably has and hasn't said anything about it. George shifted around and now I'm lying on top of him! O/O "That's better." I heard him whisper. I snuggled closer into his chest and closed my eyes. I'll tell Rye-muffin about it tomorrow. I thought feeling tired...

 _Huh? What's going on? Is this a dream or is it a vision? I hear voices talking. I looked around and noticed that I'm near Hagrid's hut. I listened closely and recognized the voices to belong to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. What are those three up to now? They were coming my way. They must be under Harry's invisibility cloak. The sun was setting and it looked purdy! :D Hermione was saying something about not wanting to watch something. What didn't she want to see? I walked down to Hagrid's hut and saw Fudge, Dumbledore, and two other dudes-_

O_O OMW! My eyes! _ Riley I don't want to watch you snog Neville! Georgie save me!

I woke with a start and sighed in relief when I saw that I was still with George. I glared over at Riley who was still sleeping. ANATA WA BAKA! I'm wide awake now and I'm curious. What had Hermione not want to see? I should really hang out with them more often -_-

 _You should :)_

You know who's protector I really want to meet?

 _Who's?_

Harry's :3

 _-_- Of course you would_

Have you met her?

 _Yes :)_

Is she nice? Cuz I don't think I like Destery...

 _You better not let Des hear you say that :|_

O_O Okay...

 _:)_

O_O

Yeah, so anyways, morning finally came and I still couldn't fall asleep. So once everyone was awake, I got up and went into the bathrooms to change, dragging Rye-muffin along with me. "What?" She asked confused. I was jumping up and down with excitement because I can finally tell her about Lupin being a werewolf!

"I figured out why Lupin disappears once a month!"

"O_O Tell me!"

"He's a werewolf." I whispered into her ear, so no one could over hear us. I didn't want people to find out and then him having to leave in the middle of the year. He is, by far, the best DATDA teacher we've ever had.

"O_O"

"Anyways, I just wanted to go visit him and see if he remembered seeing us, since Sirius did." I said beaming at her. She smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" So once we were all dressed and sctuff, we went looking for him and found him in his office.

"Oh, hello girls." He said smiling at us. He looked like he was about to continue, but he paused and his eyes widen. "Riley and Jaye?"

"The one and only!" We said grinning at him.

"So you got back safely. I was worried that you didn't." He said smiling.

"Yeah :)"

"Oh, um..." Riley started, staring at me. Oh... she wanted to tell him that we knew about him being a werewolf... how awkward...

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"We, um, well in Sirius's words, we know about your "furry little problem"." I said using air quotes. He froze, frowning.

"We haven't told anyone and we don't plan on it!" Riley added hastily. He smiled.

"Thank you, but how did you figure it out?"

"Well, I kind of put two and two together, it wasn't hard." I said shrugging. He chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose not." The bell rang, signaling for us to go to class.

"Well, see you later then." I said beaming at him. He smiled back at us and Riley and I left his classroom and hurried off to class. Everyone was talking about the Fat Lady and stuff. I don't see why Sirius had to go and be so hasty about getting into the dorm. I wonder why...

"Jaye!"

"Aah!" I yelled as someone grabbed me from behind and twirled me around. "Y U MAKETH ME DIZZYTH!?" The person laughed and put me down. I turned around, a little too fast, and just barely saw flaming red hair. "Not cool, whichever Weasley you are! T_T" I cried. They laughed harder. The spinning finally stopped. Thank Merlin! "ANATA WA BAKA!" I said pouting when Fred wouldn't stop laughing. He grinned at me. "What was that for?" I asked still pouting.

"Well you looked like you were in deep thought and then I thought it was out of character for you." I sniffled.

"But me no likes the dizziness! T^T" He just chuckled.

"Also, George asked me to come and get you."

"But I has class."

"So?" I grinned.

"So where art thou taking me?" He grinned and suddenly threw me over his shoulder.

"It's a secret." I pouted.

"Fine, be that way..." I crossed my arms and huffed in annoyance. WHY SHAN'T HE TELL ME!?

 _-_- Shan't?_

Yerp! :3

 _Where are you learning these words?_

I don't has an idear of _what_ you're talking about Georgina :P

 _-_- I don't even know why I ask anymore -_-_

Cuz you can! :D

 _(sighs) ..._

So after walking around for what? Twenty minutes? I started to get antsy. "TELLTH ME!"

"Not very patient are you?" He asked still grinning.

"Obviously."

"I told you, it's a secret."

"Can I at least walk? This is starting to become uncomfortable."

"Nope, George specifically asked me to carry you over my shoulder."

"Jerk face..." I said pouting. FINALLY Fred put me down and passed this wall like three times and a door appeared! He opened the door and said,

"Ladies first." I looked at him curiously but walked in after a while. As soon as I walked in, black butterflies flew at me. I heard the door shut behind me but I couldn't look away from the butterflies. They were so purdy! :D I started walking around the room and noticed that it looked like I was outside. There were fields upon fields of flowers with butterflies everywhere. In the middle of it all, sat a blanket, with a pic-a-nic basket (Yogi bear FTW :P) and a purple vase with flowers in it. I looked up and saw the bluest sky I've ever seen and there were a few clouds that dotted the sky. It was all wonderful. There was a small breeze too.

"Like it?" I jumped.

"Georgie, don't do that!" I said scowling at him. He grinned sheepishly at me. "And to answer your question, I luff it!" I beamed up at him.

"Great!" He said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back. "So ready for our date?" I grinned.

"Lead the way!" He let me go, but grabbed my hand, and led me to the blanket.


	33. Riley - Chapter Thirty-One

_Riley - Chapter Thirty-One - Harry's Not the Only One Who Faints_

"Riley!" I jumped and bumped my head on something hard. I groaned and rubbed my head tenderly, "Wake up!"

"No!"

"Come on, get up!" I opened my eyes and blushed, "Break's over, sadly."

"Oh." I took a deep breath and sat up. I stretched a bit and moved from under Neville's covers, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. W-We were studying."

"Oh. M'sorry."

"It's okay." I untied my hair and ran my fingers through it before tying it up again. Neville lifted a lock of my hair in his fingers and played with it a bit, "Your hair is green."

"I'm sleepy."

"Well, you can sleep in potions when you finish early. Snape likes you." I shrugged and got out of bed. I stretched again, cracking my back. I put my Toms back on and packed up my books,

"Were we in here studying?"

"No, b-but F-Fred carried you up here."

"Oh." I smiled to myself and we walked out of his dorm an down the stairs.

Hi Destery!

...

Destery?

 _Hm?_

HAI!

 _O_O What?!_

Nothing :3 Problems with Trevor again?

 _No, I'm just tired, gosh!_

Oh, okay.

When we got to Potions, Snape let us in.

"Hey, Rye-Muffin, where were you?" Jaye asked, standing beside me,

"I had a break, so I was studying, but I-I fell asleep."

"Oh, okay." she grinned, "What if we see Padfoot again?"

"Destery and Georgina wouldn't like that..."

"So?" Just then, Boots and the same butterfly came to us. I picked Boots up and Snape stopped at our table,

"No pets in the classroom, Miss Varner, Miss Greenly. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Thanks a lot, _Riley._ " I frowned, turning to a red headed girl.

Oh.

So, that's Ginny.

She's pretty.

"Um, okay?" Boots jumped from my lap and scratched at Ginny's legs, hissing before running out. Ginny glared at me even more and I turned back to my cauldron. My scalp felt tingly and I looked to see my fringe had turned blue. "Perfect." I finished my potion in twenty minutes - not counting brewing time - and poured it into a crystal vial. I walked over to Snape and handed it to him. He took it and I sat back down, taking out my sketch-pad.

"Ooh!" Jaye sang as I quickly turned the page, "You drew him!"

"Sh!" She laughed and I turned to a blank page. I started to draw George and she gasped, "My Georgie!" I chuckled,

"Yeah, this is k-kinda for you. I like drawing for people, it makes me feel kinda wanted." She pouted,

"You're wanted! D'you know how crappy Hogwarts would be without you?"

"I'm not very popular, anyway." I finished George's head and started on his eyes,

"So? I won't have a biffels, then, Rye!" I laughed silently, "Is your mum gonna allow me to come over?"

"No. Most likely not. She'd like me to be friends with girls like Cho Chang or something."

"Ew! Well, consider yourself kidnapped. Even though I'll be with the Weasley's for some of the Summer, you can maybe come with me! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would love you!"

"Can we get through Winter break before we get to Summer, please?" She laughed,

"Oh. Slipped my mind - woops!" She laughed again as she fell off her stool and onto the floor,

"Greenly! Another five points if you don't get off your buttock and on your stool!" Jaye stood up and saluted Snape,

"Aye-Aye captain!" She sat down and I rolled my eyes,

"You're retarded."

"No! I am not retarded! I am simply a special case." I laughed again,

"Okay, "special case"." I cleared my throat and muttered "Nut job" under my breath. After potions, we had Divination.

"You girl!" Pro. Trelawney pointed to me with her back faced, "What was the last entry in your dream diary?"

"M-Me?"

"Yes you, Miss Varner."

Creeper.

"Um, we aren't on th-that skill yet, miss."

"No? This isn't fourth years?"

"Third."

"Oh! Well, come along!" I got up and awkwardly walked over to where she stood. She walked forward and took hold of a giant cloth against the wall, yanking it off. There was a mirror behind it, "The Mirror of Erised. I want you to look into it, tell us what you see, and then we shall interpret it. Everyone else, take out a fresh scroll of parchment, please! This will be graded!" I stepped in front of the mirror and what I saw shocked me.

There was a tall guy with a wonky cardigan on. He was on one knee, holding a box with a very beautiful ring in it. He was battered in the face, like he had been beaten for a short span of time, maybe a few months. A short girl with skinny jeans and a Modern Day Escape shirt stood in front of him, crying. He said something and she nodded. They kissed and the scene changed. Instead of falling walls, fire, and still, lifeless bodies behind them, they were in a cozy looking living room. Each had a hand on my shoulder and had rings on.

They can't be my parents, my mum isn't blonde.

Within a few seconds, next to me stood Neville. The guy's hand moved to his shoulder and the all looked to me.

"Miss Varner? What is it that you see?"

"M-Myself, but-"

Wait.

If the tall guy is Neville, then that means . . . the girl is me.

That also means that I want him to propose to me!

Why heart?!

WHY IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!

"And?" The room started spinning and I stumbled a bit, "Miss Varner? Are you alright?"

"Rye-muffin?" Jaye stood beside me and the room spun even more. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, instead of seeing Jaye's worry-stricken face, all I saw was **black.**


	34. Jaye - Chapter Thirty-Two

_Jaye - Chapter thirty-two -_ _THE DOO-DOO BRAINED TEACHER OF EVILNESS!_

"Rye-muffin!" I yelled as she fell back. Neville caught her just in time. Professor Doo-doo Brains sighed in annoyance. I glared at her. "Come on, Neville, let's get her to Madam Pomfrey." He nodded and we both somehow got her down the ladder and into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately had us put her down on one of the beds and then shooed me out. I pouted. Jerk face... Hm... Well, technically I don't have to go back to class as I'm supposed to stay with Rye-muffin, buuuut since Pomfrey kicked me out, I gets to has some fun! :3

I still don't see why you don't like Sirius cuz he's epical! . .

 _(sighs) You'll never understand it..._

Fine then, be that way :(

So anyways, I decided to wander around the school out of boredness cuz I is bored and has nothing to do.

RYE-MUFFIN GET BETTERS!

 _She can't hear you -_-_

YUSH SHE CAN! :O

 _Okay, you can believe in whatever you want. I give up :|_

:P

Right, so finding something fun to do... I fail! _ I just ended up going back to class, cuz I had to get my crap and schtuff and then I had to run to McGonagall's class cuz I was running late. TRELAWNEY IS A JERK FACE! I am so going to drop a load of Dungbombs in her room next class! :( "Where is Miss Varner?" McGonagall asked.

"She's in the Hospital Wing, Professor, she passed out in Divination :|" I muttered, still angry with Trelawney. McGonagall sighed exasperatedly and muttered,

"I'll be talking to Sybil about this later..." I grinned. Good! So anyways, I skipped to my seat and sat down, ignoring the looks that I was getting.

"I wonder what she saw that made her faint..." Hermione said curiously. She, Ron, and Harry stared at me.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!?" I randomly yelled making everyone jump and McGonagall to scowl at me.

"Because you're her friend." Hermione said when everyone looked away and McGonagall wasn't looking.

"My guess is that it has something to with Neville." I said grinning. She giggled.

"Why would it have to do with Neville?" Ron asked tactlessly. Harry was just confused but didn't say anything on the matter. Hermione groaned.

"Oh Ronald..." I giggled as he blushed. Hermione sighed and turned to the front of the room. I giggled and started to take notes as McGonagall started lecturing. So anyways, Rye-muffin didn't come back until lunch and even then she looked kind of pale. I mean, yeah she just fainted because she saw something that had to do with Neville but what if it was something terrible was happening to him? Anyways, I'll have to talk to her about it later tonight! :P I wonder what I'd see if I stood in front of the Mirror of Erised. Hm...

 _You really have to think about that?_

Yes :|

Hm... I can't think of anything... what does I desire the most? Of course I'd love to see that George and I are married and schtuff, but... "BLUE-JAYE!" I jumped.

"WHAT!? I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"No one said you did -_-" Rye-muffin said shaking her head.

"Oh, Rye-muffin, when did you get here? Wherever it is we're at."

"We're in the Great Hall :|" I looked around.

"Ah, so we are."

"-_-"

"Soooooooooooooooo, Rye-muffin, what made you faint in Divination?"

"O/O"

"So it was about Neville!"

"N-no it wasn't." I grinned.

"Mm-hm, yeah, sure. Whatever you say Rye-muffin!" I said still grinning.

"O/O" I giggled. Just as I was about to take a bite of my food, someone picked me up and threw me over their shoulder.

"AAAAH, STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

"I'm hurt!" George said with a fake hurt expression. I grinned.

"I LUFF YOU GEORGIE!" He grinned back and carried me out of the Great Hall. "MAH FOOD! COME BACK!" Everyone stared as we left. I stuck my tongue out at them all. I swear Professor D was trying not to laugh! Even McGonagall was chuckling and Snape! O_O OMW! HE'S TRYING NOT TO SMILE! OMW! I WONDER WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE WHEN HE SMILES!

 _Probably scarier than normal_

:O He's not scary, just misunderstood!

 _Whatever_

Georgie didn't put me down until we were outside by the Black Lake. "What's we doing out here?" I asked him curiously. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back instantly and we ended up snogging! :D BEST. DAY. EVER!


	35. Riley - Chapter Thirty-Three

_Riley - Chapter Thirty-Three - Understanding_

"TELL MEEEEEEE!" I sighed, blushing while spraying the plants with water,

"No!"

"Please? Please, please, PLEASE?!"

"No, Jaye!" She puffed out her cheeks,

"Fine!"

"Not now, anyway." I glanced at Neville across the room from me. He looked up, smiled, and waved. I waved back and sprayed more water.

"Careful, or they'll drown!" Sprout said to me. I stopped spraying them and frowned.

Jaye thought it'd be a good idea to "nominate" Neville and I to watch over the plants after classes.

"Well!" She said, "I have to go meet my Georgie. I'll see you guys later."

"But, Jaye-!"

"BAI!" She walked out and Sprout put her jacket on,

"Neville, I trust you'll watch over her. Don't break anything."

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled at him before walking out. I looked down and put a bit more soil in one of the pots. A warm hand touched mine and I looked up into Neville's eyes.

"Hi." I whispered.

"H-Hey." I looked at his hand and blushed, "O-Oh, s-sorry." He pouted - not on purpose, but I've noticed that sometimes when he frowns, it looks like a cute little pout ^_^ - and moved it. I smiled and finished adding more soil, "You're doing really well."

"Thanks." He smiled and I took off my gloves. I took my hair-tie out and put it around my wrist.

"How long did it take for you to grow your hair that long?" I looked down at a lock that just reached my chest,

"A-About . . . thirteen years."

"O-Oh." He picked up a lock of hair and played with it in his fingers.

Good thing he's not wearing gloves.

"Did you dye it?"

"Some of it."

"What color is it naturally?" I blushed a bit and felt my scalp tingle. The fringe in my eyes turned a sandy blonde kind of color and he smiled, "It's pretty."

"I-It's weird. No one likes weird."

"What if I like weird?"

"Well, th-that's why we're friends."

"I thought we were friends because we're both shy."

"M-Maybe." He dropped my hair and took my hands in his.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded, "Why'd you pass out?"

"I-I saw something that . . . i-it scared me a-a bit."

"Oh." I nodded, "Well, what was it?"

"I can't tell you." He frowned, "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just wanted to know so I could make sure it never actually happened. I don't want you to be unhappy."

"Actually . . . if it did happen, I'd be excited."

"Oh." I smiled and kissed his cheek, which turned pink right along with mine,

"You're a good friend."

"What i-if I-I told you t-that I-I like y-you?" I smiled again,

"R-Really?" He nodded. I stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He blushed and his fingers touched my waist gently, kissing back. Kissing turned to snogging within minutes. "I like you, too."

"Ugh."

"What?" Jaye asked, looking up from her Chocolate Frogs, "What'd I miss?"

"Cho and her crew." She looked to where I was looking at. Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, and the Patil twins all walked by. Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were sitting in a group on a window sill near ours. When Cho and co. walked by, they all simultaneously flipped their hair and waved. The guys' cheeks burned red as they waved back.

Even Neville.

"Dude!" She whispered, "Ginny's flirting with Neville!" I swallowed the mush of my last chocolate frog and threw the packet down, "WASTED FROG!" I stood up,

"I can't stand them!"

"Who?" Jaye whined, picking up the packet.

"Cho and her friends! Always flipping their," I took my hair from it's tight bun, "their hair!" She ate another one and looked at me, "Oh! My name is Cho Chang, I'm Scottish and Chinese, look at my hair, oh!" I flipped it all over the place. "I can flirt with whoever I want to!" Jaye laughed as I walked over to Fred and George. I smiled and batted my eye-lashes, "Hey Freddie."

"Uh, Riley?" George touched my forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, of course I am." I smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, well you're flirting with me for one," Fred started,

"You're not stuttering for two," George added,

"And you didn't wave back when Neville waved at you." They finished.

"Oh." I twirled a piece of hair around my fingers and I could hear Jaye's laughter even more as I smirked, "I'm fine. Just like you, Fred. You're pretty cute." He smirked,

"Thanks. You too."

"So! What're you guys up to this weekend?"

"Jaye and I are going to Hogsmeade."

"HA HA HA HA! RILEY! STOP IT!" I looked to see Jaye rolling around, laughing. I giggled a bit,

"Maybe we should go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." I nodded at Fred,

"Sure. I'll see you then." I jumped up and kissed his cheek. Jaye crawled over and pulled on George's hand, standing up.

"Riley!" She chuckled, "I hate you." I shrugged,

"I hate them."

"I'm confused." George and Fred mumbled,

"Ginny and her friends walked by," Jaye took a deep breath, "a-and-" She started laughing again. She whispered it to George and he started laughing. He told Fred what I was doing, but Fred already knew.

He played along.

He was playing along, wasn't he?

...

Wasn't he?

"You were joking?" I nodded.

So he didn't know?

"Oh. I was serious; we should go out tomorrow." I blushed,

"Um, o-okay?" He smiled,

"See you then." I waved awkwardly and he kissed my cheek before walking off. George kissed Jaye and walked off afterward, catching up. I turned to Jaye,

"I have a date." She smiled,

"You have a date." I grinned and hopped up and down,

"I HAVE A DATE!"

"YOU HAVE A DATE!" She grabbed my hands and hopped with me.

"Miss Varner, Miss Greenly, I suggest that you calm down or a detention should be in place." We stopped jumping and hurried off to the common room since our break today was right before supper. We went up to our dorm and the whole group of girls that I imitated sat on Lavender's bed.

I dug through my clothes trunk and pulled out an old Beatles shirt my dad gave me. I also took out a red pair of skinny jeans,

"Rye-muffin, what're you gonner wear?" I shrugged and changed into the clothes in the bathroom. I came out, took off my Toms, and put on the Vans that my dad gave me, "You should wear a skirt!"

"The only skirts I brought were my uniform."

"Oh," she frowned, "I forgot." I nodded and ran the flat irons through my hair. I tucked it under a beanie and frowned at my nose.

I wonder if it'd hurt if I got a nose piercing.

Mum wouldn't allow it.

:O

Which is why I should do it right before she picks me up!

Daddy would think it's cool.

Hmph.

He's cool.

When I finished burning my hair, I used a bit of hair spray so it wouldn't get frizzy. Jaye tied her hair up and asked to borrow my MCR jacket, which I let her.

Privilege of having a girl best friend; borrowing clothes.

Cho and co. laughed again,

"Aw! The emo's are dressing alike!" They laughed and Jaye pouted.

"Whore!" She stormed out and I called after her. I got a bit nervous while searching for my wand. When I found it, I put it in my back pocket and grabbed my iPod.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms as the twins blocked the door. "Stay away from Neville; you're just going to hurt him even more than he already is."

"Wh-What?" She rolled her eyes,

"How stupid are you, Riley? He doesn't like you! He never will!"

That's not what he told me a few hours ago :3

"Stay away from my brother, too. I saw you flirting with him in the hall and he doesn't want you."

"B-But-"

"I didn't ask you to speak!" She pushed me back and I fell on the ground, causing them to laugh. I got up and pushed the twins aside, running out. I got to the common room and looked around.

No Jaye :(

I sat in the back of the common room behind a book-case. Whoever were sitting at the table in front of the book-case were playing exploding snap. A card landed in front of me and it exploded. Good thing the only thing the ash got on was my feet.

"Riley?" I looked up, "What're you doing down there?"

"D-Do I know you?" He held his hand out,

"Lee Jordan. Fred never shuts up about you."

"Lee!" I took Lee's hand and he pulled me up, "Riley! What's wrong?"

"Your sister, that's what's wrong." Fred sighed,

"She's always been a bit bitchy." Is what he said after I told him what happened. He and Lee sat down on the couch and Fred pulled me into his lap, holding me close and tight. I placed my forehead in the crook of his neck,

"I didn't do anything to her. I don't even talk to her a-and I don't know why she doesn't just leave me alone."

"Well, you're friends with Jaye and she's friends with Cho; they hate each other. Maybe . . . maybe she hates you because Cho hates Jaye." I shrugged and closed my eyes,

"I hate it here."

"Hey!" Lee said, "Hogwarts isn't so bad! It's only your first year! You'll get used to it after a while!" I nodded and Lee got up and walked away. Fred kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer,

"Sh-She pushed me down, too, you know?" He froze from rocking me - which he was doing, by the way - and pulled me back to look in my eyes,

"She hurt you?" I shook my head,

"She just pushed me."

"Oh. I'll get mum to yell at her." I smiled,

"Thanks, Fred." He nodded and I hugged him. He hugged me back and sighed.

"Riley?" I turned and my eyes slightly got wider,

"H-Hey Neville."

"C-Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and Fred let me get up. I walked away with Neville and he looked more nervous than usual,

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I am. I just . . . d-do you really like me?"

"Y-Yes." He smiled and I smiled as well, "Why?"

"D-Do you maybe wanna b-be my girlf-friend?" I bit my lip,

"N-No. I-I'm sorry. I-I'm too young to be d-dating."

"Aren't you thirteen?"

"Twelve."

"O-Oh." He frowned, "O-Okay."

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine." I stood on my toes and pecked his lips. He blushed and I smiled,

"Maybe in two years." He nodded and kissed me again. I walked over to Fred and sighed. He chuckled and pulled me back into his lap, hugging me close.

Saturday came and I was extremely nervous.

I DIDN'T PICK ANYTHING OUT TO WHERE!

"Stop panicking, Rye!"

"But I have to look pretty!" Jaye sighed and walked over to my bed since my clothes were drawn out upon it. She tapped her chin while looking at the clothes. She then gasped. In the end, I ended up wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white tank-top, a red cardigan, and a pair of black UGG boots. I flat ironed my hair again and she got dressed in - shockingly - a purple skirt, a white tank-top, and a purple cardigan with purple Converses. We got our bags before walking down to the common room.

"H-Hey Riley." I smiled at Neville, waving, "I-I thought you weren't going to Hogsmeade today?" I blushed a bit,

"O-Oh, F-Fred asked me."

"O-Oh." I nodded and bit my lip,

"W-Well, I-I'll see you later." He nodded and I caught up with Jaye. We nearly got lost, but we made it to the Hogsmeade line. I gave Filch my slip and joined Jaye in the back of the line. Fred and George walked over to us when we started walking. George kissed Jaye's cheek and Fred just ruffled my hair. I whined while trying to fix it, "That took forever to do!" He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. When we got to Hogsmeade I was . . .

What's the word?

Curious?

No :S

It has to do with excitement.

"Wow."

"It's epical!" I chuckled at Jaye and we went to a place called Zonko's.

All the jokes and pranks and stuff isn't really my cup of Coke :S

"What's this?" I asked, picking up a purple rock.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." I went to put it on the shelf, but dropped it.

Causing the whole batch to fall over.

The shop went dark and I couldn't see anything.

I started to freak out because Fred let me go.

"Lumos." There was a wand in my face, spreading light in a little area, "You're fine, Riley. I'm right here." I nodded, "Okay?" I nodded again. The lights came on and he put his wand away. A man I guess to be Zonko walked over, looked at the mess, and sighed.

"Uh, s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it, young lass. It was an accident." I frowned and walked away.

"RILEY!" I ignored Jaye and kept walking. "Riley what's wrong?"

"Yeah! Zonko said it was an accident." George said,

"It's not your fault." Fred mumbled,

"Just leave me alone." They frowned at me as I walked off. I got lost and ended up in a forest of some sort. I sat down on a tree stump. Blackish liquid hit the snow and I sniffed, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I'm such a screw up.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw Draco walking towards me, "What're you doing here?" I tried to stand up, but he pushed me back down. "Stay seated." He sat beside me, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Uh, because we're related." I sighed and shook my head,

"I'm just really misunderstood."

"How so?"

"Everyone thinks . . . I-I'm just shy and stupid. But I-I'm only shy because my mother makes me feel awkward to be her daughter. I don't feel like she loves me, I feel like . . . like she's living through me. My dad doesn't care what I do; as long as I'm safe and I'm happy. He supports all my decisions, b-but . . . my mum is just-"

"I know exactly how you feel." I looked at him and he nodded, "My parents are the same way except . . . my dad's really controlling. My mum is just like your dad; she's fine with everything I do as long as I'm happy." I sniffed and he pulled me into his side, "I'm misunderstood, too. You're not alone."


	36. Jaye - Chapter Thirty-Four

_Jaye - Chapter Thirty-Four - My Music Box_

I wonder what's wrong with Rye-muffin... I thought worriedly as I returned to our dorm room by myself. George went to go plan some pranks with Fred and Lee. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were probably off doing something somewhere, and I haven't seen Rye-muffin since Hogsmeade.. :( So to pass some time, I got out my music box. Luckily Lavender and Parvati weren't in the room. I don't want them seeing it and then be all like, "Oooh, can we see it!?" and then get annoying and schtuff... Yeah, so I got my music box out of my trunk (it was buried at the bottom) and opened it. I smiled. For some reason, I feel at peace whenever I'm around it. As the music played, I felt like I was in some kind of trance and it was blissful.

I don't know how long I sat there, but the feeling of someone watching me pulled me out of my trance. I put it away quickly. I had just closed my trunk when Rye-muffin walked in beaming. "Someone's in a good mood! Mind telling me what happened?" I asked grinning at her. She smirked.

"Nope." I pouted.

"Fine be that way."

"Fine I will." She said pouting too. "Oh, and George is looking for you." I perked up at that and left the room, saying,

"See you later Rye-muffin!" I heard her chuckle before I was completely gone. I bounded down the stairs and literally ran into Georgie. He caught me, chuckling as I blushed. "Hai Georgie!" I was still blushing.

"Excited aren't we?" I grinned and hugged him. He hugged me back. How could I not be excited? Georgie and I are together finally so I can't help but be happy when I'm around him. I love him so much. "Anyways, we're going somewhere."

"Ooh, where!?"

"It's a surprise." He said grinning. I pouted.

"Fine." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the common room and soon I found us walking down somewhere on the second floor. We stopped in front of a painting with a bowl of fruit on it. George tickled the pair and a door handle opened.

"George?" I asked curiously.

"I thought maybe you'd like to have another date. That is if you want." I beamed at him.

"Of course I do!"

"Great!" Then he opened the door and when I was finally inside, I gasped. House Elves were running around all over the place, preparing food. There was a table with a nice tablecloth over it and it was set for two. "After you, my Lady." He said grinning. I giggled and took a seat and he sat down on the opposite side. I pouted. I want to sit next to Georgie. Oh well.

"Good evening Master Weasley and Miss, what can Dobby do for you?" George rattled off a few food items and Dobby and the rest of House Elves immediately got to work as soon as he was done.

"You know, if Hermione knew about the House Elves, she'd wouldn't like it." I said thoughtfully.

"How would you know that?" George asked curiously.

"Come on, it's Hermione we're talking about." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"That's true. Then it's best we don't tell her then huh?" He said grinning. I blushed. He has an amazing smile. So after our epic, amazing date, we headed back to the common room and George kissed me good night and went to his room and I went to mine, grinning. As soon as I walked in, I immediately felt something was wrong. I went straight for my trunk. I opened it and searched through it and found, with a horrified expression, that my music box was missing O_O WHERE IS IT!? I started freaking out badly.

 _You'll find it_

T_T

"Rye-muffin, have you seen my music box?" I asked her urgently. I could feel tears prickling my eyes.

"No O_O" I sniffled. "Hey, we'll find it." She said sympathetically. "I'll help you."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked walking in.

"Jaye's music box is missing."

"Hermione, did you see someone leave with it?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry Jaye, I just got back." I sniffled. I went to bed that with no sign of my music box, feeling miserable. I don't know why I was so attached to it, but I just _have_ to find it! The next day (since it was Sunday), I devoted my time in searching for my music box, I didn't even eat breakfast (which Ron looked scandalized at when he heard). Hermione, Riley, and I have been asking people from our House left and right to see if they noticed anything. So far we had no luck. George (as Riley and Hermione told him and Fred about it) forced me to take a break and eat some lunch. I pouted but complied. When I sat down at the table, that's when I noticed it: Cho had my music box and she was looking at it and tapping it with her wand O_O OH HELL TO THE NAH! :( THAT BLAST-ENDED SKANK IS GOING TO PAY! I got up and marched over to her, all the while glaring at her, and punched her in the face. "That's what you get for taking my music box!" I screamed at her before taking my music box and storming out of the Great Hall. I don't care if I get detention. That Blast-Ended Skank shouldn't have taken it.

George found me in the common room, sitting on one of the sofas and hugging my music box to my chest. "Hey." He said sitting down next to me and pulling me into a hug. I leaned against his chest.

"Do I have detention?"

"Yeah, McGonagall said to meet her in her office at eight." I snuggled further into his chest.

"She deserved what she got ( **A/N: Any guesses where this line came from? :P *hint, hint*** ). She shouldn't have taken it from me in the first place."

"How did she get a hold of it though?" George wondered.

"Lavender or Parvati might have given it to her since they hang out with her all the time." I said sniffling a bit. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you Georgie."

"I love you, too, Jaye."


	37. Riley - Chapter Thirty-Five

_Riley - Chapter Thirty-five - OH CHEESE NO!_

After Jaye found that Cho had her music box, she punched her in the face. I looked at Seamus and told him, "That's what might happen if you call her weird again." that night and then I got back to drinking my tea.

I don't exactly like pumpkin juice.

It's too sweet.

Neville hasn't talked to me since Saturday, and it's now Monday.

Like, not even when I wave at him.

He used to tell me goodnight EVERY night before we go to our dorms, but he hasn't been doing it.

"So, Riley." I blushed at Fred during breakfast, since he was sitting right next to me. His arm went around my waist and I blushed even more, "Why'd you run off yesterday?" I shook my head, tucking some hair behind my ear, "You wanna be my girlfriend?" I bit my lip and looked up to see Neville storming off.

"S-Sorry, Fred, I-I have to go."

"Why?" Instead of answering, I got up, took his arm off, and ran after Neville. I lost him, but figured out where he'd be.

The Greenhouse.

When I got there, I hid behind a giant plant pot since he was talking to someone.

Or . . . something...s?

"...You guys love me, though, right?" He mumbled. I looked to see three plants nodding as he watered them, "Probably because I take care of you." He finished watering them and began putting them into bigger pots. I walked over and frowned, picking at my nails.

"Hi."

 _"Shouldn't you be with Fred?"_

 _"Y-You're my best friend." He frowned, "That's more important."_

 _"I thought you couldn't date?"_

 _"I was joking with him! But he was Sirius, Neville."_

 _"Sure." I bit my lip, "I'm fine with my plants, thanks." I frowned and felt tears pricking my eyes,_

 _"Neville..."_

 _"No, Riley! I-I'm not just gonna sit around and wait for you any longer!" I frowned even more as he continued to re-pot the plants. The tears in my eyes decided to fall right then and there._

 _"B-But . . . I need to tell you something."_

 _"I don't want to hear it."_

 _"No! Neville, listen to me!"_

 _"What is it?!" I walked around the line of plants, took off his gloved, and hugged him. "Riley, I don't-"_

 _"I'm ready . . . I-I'm ready to be your girlfriend." His heart-beat increased as he hugged me back,_

 _"Really?" I nodded. "Riley?" I looked in his eyes, smiling, "Would you l-like to be my girlfriend?" I smiled even more,_

 _"I'd love to." He grinned and kissed my lips gently. I kissed him back and after a while of snogging - which was epic, BTW - we decided to go back to the Great Hall hand in hand._

 _Oh._

 _NO!_

 _It's a dream!_

 _:(_

 _Boo_

 _BOO_

 _BOO!_

 _BOO!_

 _O_O_

 _He likes me in real life!_

 _:O_

 _I COULD BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!_

 _I have to ask my dad, though._

 _:)_

 _EEP!_

 _Ah._

 _I think I'll stop dreaming now._

"Riley!" I sat up and looked around. Fred, Jaye, George, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and some blond girl all stood around me, as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Rye-Muffin, you're awake!" I shrugged at Jaye, "Nice dream, by the way." She whispered, causing me to blush.

"What happened?"

"We were talking about how cold Ohio is," Hermione said, "and then you drank some Pumpkin juice and passed out."

"Oh." I rubbed my head and it was bandaged,

"You fell off the bench and hit your head pretty hard." I nodded at Jaye,

"Miss Varner," I looked at Dumbledore, "you and Miss Greenly understand that you're Seers, correct?" I nodded. The door opened and Destery and Georgina walked in, arguing,

"It's not my fault she had to be stupid and-" Destery cut herself off. Luckily, no one turned to look, so they transfigured into their animal/insect forms. She walked over, moving through George and Fred's legs. She hopped on the bed and curled up by my side.

"Come along, children." McGonagall walked everyone but Jaye and I out, "I'll tell you when you can come back." She shut the door after them and hurried over.

"We fear the Dark Lord is trying to get into your minds." Dumbledore said, Destery and Georgina their human forms again.

"How?"

"Through your Inner Eye." Trelawney croaked.

When'd she get in here?!

Jaye rolled her eyes.

"It's true." She said, smiling a bit, and then frowning, "You two are of the Prophecy."

"What Prophecy?"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, casting a glance at McGonagall, "you should know of it when you are . . . older. Destery, Georgina, you are never to leave their side until I say so. Remain human and keep your wands around you at all times." They nodded, "Miss Varner, please do get better." He smiled before they walked out. Everyone else came back and Jaye frowned,

"Are you, by any chance Miss Varner, allergic to pumpkins?" I shrugged at Madam Pomfrey, "Well, I suggest not drinking pumpkin juice until we're fully aware." I nodded and she walked away into her office.

"Who are they?" Seamus asked, eyeing Destery. She jumped at him and he shrunk back,

"That's Georgina and Destery!" Jaye said. I glared softly at her and she grinned wider, "Yeah, they work for the Ministry and are following us around to write a report on classes and stuff. Yeah, sure." They nodded,

"Riley, do you have a fever?" Ron asked. I jumped from the sudden pain in my forehead from where Destery's hand made contact.

"Nope. Perfectly normal." She moved it away and I rubbed the skin tenderly.

"So," Fred said, smiling at me, "you never really answered me." My eyes went wide.

"Hermione, how long have I been out?"

"Few hours. You missed lessons."

"Did you get my homework for me? I can't fail any classes or my mum will never let me live it down."

"Yeah, and I duplicated my notes since you didn't finish yours."

"Thank you!"

"That's unfair!" Ron said, "You'll give her your notes, but won't let me?"

"Oh, hush Ronald!" Hermione said to him, "That's different!"

"Rye-Muffin?" I looked at Jaye, "I meant to tell you earlier, but professor Lupin wants to see you today after classes." I nodded and pushed the covers off of me. I stood up and rubbed my head.

"Aw, my hair is all wonky." I whined.

"Here." Madam Pomfrey handed me a yellow potion and I drank it. I gagged afterward, "You may leave, but stay safe. I don't want to see you or Miss Greenly in here ever again." We nodded and walked out. Destery grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the Common Room, pulling me up into our dorm. She took the bandage off, flat ironed and slightly teased it. It looked really cool! She even showed me how to do it.

"I'm not mean all the time, you know?" I nodded,

"I know. You're just irritant." She nodded,

"Exactly. Now, let's go to DADA." I nodded and we walked downstairs. When we got to class, Lupin stopped talking and looked at us, as well as everyone else.

"Ah! Miss Varner."

"Sorry, I had to show her the dorms."

"Yes, Miss Destery, from the Ministry, yes?" She nodded, smiling a bit. Everyone stared as we made our way to my seat. Destery conjured a desk and sat beside me.

"Psst!" Jaye whispered, "What'd you do to your hair?"

"I teased it."

"It's cute!" I grinned at her and took out my notepad from my bag. I pulled out a quill and some ink before taking down notes on this defensive spell.

"Everyone repeat after me; _Rapello!"_

 _"Repello!"_

"Nice and clear! _Repello!"_

 _"Repello!"_ Lupin nodded,

"Tonight's homework is to draw a picture of two people in a duel. Best picture wins their house twenty points." The bell rang and we filled out. Hermione grinned at me,

"So, are you winning Gryffindor those twenty points?" I shrugged,

"Unless Dean beats me." Dean laughed,

"Is that a challenge, Varner?"

"Sure is, Thomas!"

"Two Galleons I win!"

"You're on." He smirked,

"I'm on Riley." Jaye said, Hermione nodding.

"I'm on Dean." Harry said while Seamus nodded. Neville glanced at me, blushed, and looked back at his shoes.

"D-Dean." I frowned a bit and Jaye nudged me. I gave her a funny look and she nudged me again. She grabbed my arm, made us hang back a bit from the group, and pushed me into Neville. We fell on the floor with all our stuff flying everywhere.

Dang it, Jaye :L

This isn't funny, it's just awkward.

"Riley?" I looked up to see Neville going through my sketchpad. Some, almost most, of those drawings are really personal. Especially the one of me holding my fingers like a gun to my head. "These are really good." I bit my lip, shoving my books in my bag. He stopped looking through them and I looked up, my eyes wide. "What's this about?" He pointed to a drawing of me with my hands in a heart shape, above my heart, but it's cracked and I have runny eyeliner.

"Doesn't matter." I snatched the book back and bit my lip, placing it in my bag. I stood up and adjusted my strap as he stood with his books. I sighed and walked around him.

"Riley! Hold on." I kept walking, even when he caught up to me. "What's wrong, why are you sad?"

"Leave me alone."

"What if I don't want to? You're my best-"

"Leave me alone, Neville!" I shouted, getting some attention of the people in the corridor. I turned back around with tears rolling off my cheeks.

"Aw!" I sighed as Ginny, Cho and co. walked in front of me. Ginny pouted, "Look who's crying!"

"Move." I tried to walk by them, but the twins stopped me.

"Why? So you can go kill yourself, little emo?" I don't know why, but that got to me. It made my chest ache a bit and my hands started to shake. Am I, Riley Varner for once in my life, pissed off? "How are you doing to do it? Are you going to hang yourself, or cut yourself?"

"Move. Ginny."

"Or what?" She pushed me a bit and I sighed, closing my eyes. "What're you going to do if I don't?" She pushed me again and my hands shook even more. My scalp and eyes tingle and the fringe in my face turned almost as red as fire, far brighter than any Weasley child I've seen's hair. "Aw, is the emo upset?" By now, almost everyone looked at us. "I heard my brother ask you out this morning. I saw you at Hogsmeade, yesterday, too. I thought I told you to stay away from him?" She pushed me one last time and my bag dropped as I fell on the floor. Her gang of whores laughed and I stood up, picking my bag up. She pushed me again and then I did something I never thought I'd ever do.

I hit Ginny Weasley in the nose.

With my fist.

There was a slight crunching noise and her cry of pain, followed by blood gushing from her hands.

"Or that will happen." I whispered. I looked at Cho and the Patil twins and the immediately covered their noses while running away.

"Go Riley!" There was a loud applause and some cheering. I just blushed, held my head down, and walked past her.

"Miss Varner." The cheering stopped as Lupin stood in front of me. "May I see you in my classroom?" I nodded slowly and we walked away. When we got to his classroom, I awkwardly sat on a desk, holding my now throbbing wrist against my chest.

"Pro-"

"Don't worry, I saw everything." I nodded, "And if I must say, she honestly deserved it." I smiled a bit. He reached in his desk and pulled out a first aid kit, walking over to me. He gently took hold of my wrist and looked it over before opening the kit, "I need to write you a note and you need to give it to Professor McGonagall so that you have permission to come back after diner for extra practice." I nodded and he wrapped some gauze around it. He also put a Muggle cast on it, sighing, "I'm afraid I'll have to give you a detention." I nodded, frowning, "But because I see great potential in you, I'll make it with Hagrid." I smiled,

"Thanks . . . I guess." He chuckled and nodded,

"Off to lunch, you go." I nodded and walked out.

I can't believe I hit someone!

I'll have to tell my dad.


	38. Jaye - Chapter Thirty-Six

_Jaye - Chapter Thirty-Six - Bullies Deserve to go to the Bully Box! :(_

Georgina are in mine and Rye-muffin's room and we're arguing... again... about Sirius... Yeah, we do that a lot actually. "Jaye, Des said-"

"I don't care what she says! Sirius is innocent! He hasn't done anything wrong!" I don't want to argue with her but she just won't believe me! UGH! :|

"Um..." We looked up at the door and saw Rye-muffin.

"Hai Rye-muffin..." I said not as enthusiastic as usual. Then Destery walked in and glared at me. Georgina apparently told her about me believing Sirius to be innocent.

"Let's just face it, G, she's just too dumb to realize she's in danger." I glared at her; a pain in my chest making itself present.

"Des!" Georgina hissed. Destery on the other hand looked indifferent and bored. I left the room, not looking back as Georgina and Rye-muffin yelled after me, and ran to the ROR. Yeah, I know about that place. At least in the ROR, no one can bully me here. I curled up on one of the over-stuffed chairs and started crying.

"Who's that?" I heard someone ask some odd fifteen minutes later. I jumped and looked around. I saw two boys and a girl walking into the room from a door that was already in there.

"Who're you?" I asked curiously.

"Who are _you_?" One boy asked.

"What are you a parrot?'

"I most certainly am not a parrot." He said scoffing and looking annoyed.

"Suuure you're not." I said rolling my eyes but grinning. The other two snickered. "Mah name is Jaye!" I said starting to like this kid.

"Evan..." He muttered still annoyed. Evan was taller than me by two feet, he has tan skin, blue eyes, and sandy brown hair. He was, admittedly, kind of cute. O_O No! Bad Jaye! You're with Georgie now!

"I'm Danielle and this is Chris, my brother." The girl said. Danielle... well, she was pretty hot for a girl. She wore glasses and she has brown eyes, golden brown skin, black hair, maybe a few inches taller than me... Hm... I wonder why she gets bullied.

And Chris, was pretty cute too. Wow, what is wrong with me!? O_O

Anyways, Chris has green eyes, kind of like Harry's, dirty blond hair, fair skin, maybe a foot taller than me... He could give Diggory a run for his money :P But Georgie pummels them both! :D Yeah, so anyways.

"So why're you crying?" Chris asked. I sighed.

"Long story short, someone was bullying me."

"You too, huh?" Evan muttered, not annoyed anymore.

"Wait, what happened to you three?"

"Same thing." They muttered miserably.

"So what House are you guys in?"

"Slytherin," Chris and Evan said at the same time.

"Hufflepuff." You can guess who said that.

"What about you?" Evan asked.

"I was originally in Ravenclaw but due to my roommates, well except Luna of course, pushing me down some stairs, I was put in Gryffindor." They winced.

"Sorry." Danielle muttered.

"It's okay." I said smiling.

"So who was it that made you cry?" Chris asked in concern. I smiled. He's so sweet.

"Some chick named Destery..."

"Doesn't she work for the Ministry?" Evan asked. I chuckled.

"Sort of... She's a friend of my friend Riley." I said with a shrug. "And that doesn't make Riley a bully because she's not. She's my best friend and she's actually really shy when it comes to meeting people she doesn't know." I said with a grin. Danielle grinned.

"Well she seems to cheer you up whether she knows it or not." I laughed.

"Yeah, so why do people bully you guys? You seem pretty epical to me." They grinned.

"Thanks, but everyone else doesn't seem to think so." Evan said chuckling a bit. He kind of reminded me of the big brother I never had for some strange reason. I can't wait until I tell Rye-muffin later! :D

:O

"You wanna meet some of my friends?" I asked grinning. Chris frowned.

"I don't think you're friends will want to be friends with us since Evan and I are in Slytherin." I rolled my eyes.

"Well it'll be tough potions for them because not all Slytherins are bad and they'll just have to accept it!" He and Evan smiled.

"Thanks."

"Um, your friends with the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Riley Varner, aren't you?" Danielle asked curiously. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, it's just so weird. They probably don't even know who we are..." I quirked an eyebrow at her and pointed to myself. She grinned. "Right, stupid fear." Wow, I madededededed some new friends! :D I feel better now. My mom would be proud of me... I gasped.

"What?" They all asked confused.

"I never once have written to my mom since I've started school this year :(" Danielle smiled.

"I'm sure she won't be mad about that."

"She won't but I'm upset with myself for not doing so." I said pouting. So much has been happening that I haven't spared her a thought. Chris and Evan walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged them back. "Thanks." They beamed.

"No problem." They said at the same time.

"Let's go!" Danielle said beaming too. I grinned.

"Otay!" I grabbed Chris and Evan's hands and dragged them out of the ROR. I think Chris grabbed Danielle cuz she wasn't far behind us. 'RYE-MUFFIN! WHERE ART THOU RYE-MUFFIN!?" I yelled walking into the Great Hall, causing several people to jump and Chris, Evan, and Danielle to cringe. "Sorry." I murmured to them and then I said, "MOVETH ALONG PEOPLES!" Everyone turned away and I grinned.

"Impressive." Fred and George said walking up behind us.

"Hey Freddie, Georgie! This is Danielle, Chris, and Evan! Danielle's in Hufflepuff, and Evan and Chris are in Slytherin and don't even think about being mean to them because of that!" I said narrowing my eyes at the two. They chuckled.

"Don't worry we won't. We know that not all Slytherins are bad." I beamed, as did the other three.

"Good, now have you seenth Rye-muffinth?"

"She's been looking for you all over the castle." They said shrugging.

"Where art thou Rye-muffin!? _"

"I'm right here -_-"

"O_O RYE-MUFFIN! YOU MUST COMETH WITH ME!"

"O_O Okay." I grinned, hugged Freddie and Georgie and then dragged Evan, Chris, Danielle, and Rye-muffin off somewhere and introduced them to each other. I did this with Ron (reluctantly as he's prejudice against Slytherins), Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Neville. They all didn't seem to care if Evan and Chris are from Slytherin. It's nice to see some, what do you call it? House unity? Yeah :P

 _Are you okay, Jaye?_

I'm better than okay, now, Georgina! :D

 _That's great!_

Yeah and I still stand by what I say about the Sirius situation!

 _-_- Okay Jaye, I won't argue with you on that anymore..._

:O THAT RHYMED! And woot! ^-^


	39. Riley - Chapter Thirty-Seven

_Riley - Chapter Thirty-Seven - I can't believe this!_

I can't believe Destery said that about Jaye! She really needs to learn herself some boundaries! Anyway, Chris, Danielle, and Evan sat with us at the Gryffindor table. I sat beside Chris - who practically likes every band I do - with one of my ear buds in his ear, the other in mine, while Fred sat at my other side. It's kind of weird being around him.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I blushed at Fred, nearly choking on my chicken.

"Uh, maybe. Why? Were you going to ask me out again?" He nodded, smirking. I felt someone looking at me, so I followed the feeling.

Angelina Johnson.

Jaye's told me about her and how she's one of the best Chaser's Hogwarts has ever had.

And I kind of want to be on the team.

And she has a thing for Fred.

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Will you go with me?" I looked away as Angelina glared even more.

"Um," I wiped my mouth on a napkin, "I-I need to think about it." He nodded and I continued eating.

 _Rye-Muffin!_

I jumped and looked at Jaye, who grinned like a mad-woman.

O_O

You're in mah head?!

 _YAH! Georgina taught me how! Ain't it epicalicious?_

Sure... Just don't invade my thoughts.

 _I already did, sorry, buuuuuuuut Angelina REALLY likes him._

Oh.

 _Yeah, so if you wanna be on the Quidditch team, you'll need to say no to Fred :| She's spiteful._

O_O Such a big word!

Jaye laughed and everyone gave her weird looks. "What?" She asked. She smiled at me and I blushed.

"Oh, guys." Came a thick Scottish accent. A tall guy - taller than Fred and George - sat down in between me and Fred. He had short, brown hair and hazel-green eyes.

May I just say my face turned red?

"Quidditch season is coming up and I'll need to have everyone who's on the team try out again."

"But what if someone else gets Seeker?" Harry asked.

"Not possible, Potter. You're the best I've seen since I started here. Anyway, that means that if no one is better than you, you keep your spot. Ron, you tryin'?"

"Me?" Ron asked, "Are you bloody insane?!"

"What about you, Jaye?" Jaye looked up,

"Hm?" She had a lot of potatoes in her mouth, "What?"

"Ugh!" Hermione whined, "Jaye, please swallow."

"But what if I want to spit it out?" Fred, George, Lee, Scottish boy, and basically everyone over the age of thirteen started laughing.

"I-I'm confused." I mumbled. Scottish boy leaned over into my ear, telling me what it meant. Although his accent made me blush, I still got grossed out. "Jaye!"

"What?"

"You're setting yourself up for failure!" I then sighed when she frowned,

"Do you still luff me, Rye-muffin?"

"Yes, I still luff you, Blue-Jaye."

"Yay!" I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm Oliver, by the way." I blushed, "Oliver Wood."

"R-Riley." Jaye smirked at me and I kicked her under the table.

"Ow!" Harry said, holding his shin, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I was aiming for Jaye." He nodded and Jaye stuck her tongue out at me.

"Riley," I looked at Hermione, "Jaye tells me you're a good singer." I blushed, "How come you've never told anyone?"

"J-Jaye's never heard m-me sing bef-fore."

"Yah I has! You sang a bit one time along to an Escape the Fate song. Sure, it was low, but I could still hear it." I blushed.

I really don't like a lot of attention on me.

"So," Oliver said to me, "you're American?"

"WHAT IS SHE, CHEESE?!" Jaye shouted, "Oh, no, she's Swiss!" I snickered a bit,

"No, um, I-I'm from this tiny place in Ireland, b-but I live in America."

"Oh. It's just that certain words you say have an American accent." I blushed a bit and Jaye cocked her eye brows at me.

"Riley, I thought you and," I glared at her. She cleared her throat, smirking, "I thought you and that narwhal guy were together?"

Narwhal?

 _Neville!_

I blushed, "No!"

"But don't you like him?"

"Yeah."

"SO?!" Jaye whispered to a confused Hermione, who's eyes went wide.

"Riley. No."

"YES!"

"Can't we wait until we get to the common room or our dorm to be all girly?" They smirked at me,

"Fine." Hermione said, "But when we do, you're telling me EVERYTHING."

"Okay."

How'd I go from two friends - Jaye and Neville - to LOADS of friends - Hermione, Jaye, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Evan, Chris, and Danielle - in only a few weeks?

"Seriously?" I looked at Evan, "One Direction?" I took my iPod and changed the song to Modern Day Escape,

"I like that song." He chuckled and I continued to eat my food.

"Post is late today." Harry said as hundreds of owls flew in. "Why does Hedwig have two letters?" Harry asked,

"O-Oh, I kind of used her to send one to my dad. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine." He smiled and I smiled back. She dropped on letter in my hands and the other in Harry's. I opened my letter eagerly.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I miss you SO SO SO MUCH! Have you made any friends? I hope so! Who's this boy Jaye tells me about? Anyway, I hope you're having fun, I'm not. I can barely cook for myself, but I found some recipes online. Sorry this is short, but this owl is creeping me out. Love you loads!_

 _Daddy._

I smiled, even though it's short, and folded the paper back up.

"Is that from your dad?" I nodded at Jaye. I put the paper in my pocket and noticed another owl, but he was a raven color with a single blue feather near his eyes, which were a vibrant green. He swooped down and landed on my shoulder, nipping my ear gently.

"I didn't know you had an owl." Hermione said.

"I don't, I have my kitten." The owl dropped a thick parcel in my lap.

 _Open when you're alone._ It said. Below it, a small note was taped to it. _Meet me in my office around midnight; I shall have Mr. Filch know of your whereabouts. Just so you know, I quite enjoy lemon squares ~Dumbledore._

"Someone's got a lot of mail." Fred and George said.

"Who's that from?" I shrugged,

"Dumbledore, but the big one says to open when I'm alone." I shrugged, "Might as well do it later on tonight."

"Be careful." Ron said, "Harry once got a parcel like that and was nearly poisoned."

"Well," Hermione said, "if he had taken precautions like I said, that wouldn't have happened, now would it?" Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes.

"Oi, Wood!" Oliver looked at Lee, "Quidditch World Cup is next year, are you going?"

"Of course I am!" He said, "Me dad and I are betting on Bulgaria."

"Um, who are they playing against?" I asked quietly.

"You like Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Well, me dad's a squib, but he can do basic magic, so he k-kind of taught me how to fly. Me grand-dad used to take me to the World Cups since I was four."

"So, you'd be pretty good?" Oliver asked.

"M-Maybe."

"Oh, it's Ireland and Bulgaria." Fred and George said,

"Ireland, hands down." Seamus and I said. I laughed, swallowing my soda that the house elves managed to get me.

"Bulgaria!" Ron said, "Krum beats the knickers off of Lynch any day!"

"Yeah," I said, "but Lynch is a better flyer!"

"Take that back, Varner!"

"Make me, Weasley!" He frowned and huffed, continuing to eat. "My point exactly."

"Riley, are you feeling okay?" Fred asked,

"Yeah, you're being strangely confident." George added.

"It's how I get about Quidditch." I mumbled, blushing.

Later than night, I went to Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" The gargoyle said,

"Um, Lemon Squares?" It jumped to the side and I walked in. I pushed open the door and all head turned to me, talking stopped.

"Ah! Riley, please come in." I closed the door behind me and sat in the chair McGonagall conjured for me. "How are you?"

"Confused . . . and tired."

"Wonderful!"

This man is Bonkers.

"I've called you here to inform you that Lycan **[[Did I mention her dad's name is Lycan? If I said another name, it's Lycan now]]** is not your father." I looked at dad, who smiled at me.

"What?"

"I'm your uncle." He said, "They're your parents." I looked to see Draco, an older looking Draco, and a woman who looked likes an older version of me sitting on a couch.

"What?"

"Addison," I looked at Dumbledore, "you're a Malfoy."

"B-But I thought-"

"I was disowned for barely having any magical ability." Dad said.

"We only planned for one," the woman said, "so we gave you to him."

"We hope you accept our apology and . . . we understand if you want to stay with him." The man said,

"Narcissa, Luscious," Dumbledore said, "that is extremely understanding of you." he turned to Draco, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be nice, understanding, and help your sister?" Draco nodded, "Wonderful! Ten points to Slytherin, then! Now, Addison-"

"I'd like to stay Riley." He nodded,

"Riley, what would you like to know?"

"What about mum?" I asked "dad".

"She found out about me being disowned and left for her and our cousin Sirius Black before she too was disowned." I suddenly got angry.

I actually LIKED that man?!

THE MAN WHO MADE MY "MUM" WALK OUT ON MY "DAD"?

"He found out that she was close to direct family and broke it off. So," he sighed, "I was left with you and . . . I raised you as my daughter and her as your mother."

"B-But why her? She's mean to me; I can't do what I want around her."

"I know, that's why I let you do whatever you wanted to around me." I nodded, upset a bit.

"C-Can," I sighed, holding back tears, "c-can I stay with him one year and you three the next?" Narcissa and Luscious nodded,

"And we don't expect you to call us mum and dad," She said, "but it'd make us feel better." I nodded and looked at Draco, who smirked - in a friendly way - at me. I smiled back a bit,

"Miss Malfoy," WEIRD, "would you like to go by that or stay with Varner?"

"Varner. I don't want anyone to know about this."

"Why not?" Malfoy asked,

"Because then I wouldn't be friends with Jaye or Fred and George, or Ron-"

"You're friends with Weasley's?" Luscious asked. He took deep breaths, "That's fine, dear. Just be careful around them."

"Um, okay? But, anyway, I don't want anyone to know because then my friends won't like me anymore."

"I'll notify the professors as soon as possible. Draco, Riley, you two may go now." We stood up and walked out.

"I hope you know," Draco said, "you're obligated to sit with me at Breakfast and I'll sit with you at lunch. If anyone asks questions, we're simply friends." I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and sighed,

"Who's older?"

"Me." I nodded and we let each other go, "I'll see you in the morning."

"I have Quidditch tryouts all day."

"Still, Breakfast, remember?" I nodded and smiled before walking off back to the common room. I went to my dorm and sat on my bed, opening the parcel. I pulled out a small broom with _Firebolt_ etched into the handle and smiled.

"Rye-Muffin?" I looked at Jaye, "Where've you been? Fred and George and I have been looking all over for you!"

"Dumbledore." She nodded,

"Well, we're having a sleep-over, so come on." She looked at my broom, "Whoa." I grinned, "Epic." I got off my bed and mounted the broom - dad can do basic magic and taught me how to fly.

"Hop on." She got on the back and I flew us to Fred and George's dorm, opening their door.

"Wicked!" I grinned and we hopped off,

"Where'd you get that?" George asked, the three of us sitting on Fred's bed.

"I don't know, someone just . . . sent it!"

"It's wicked!"

"Thanks. You guys can take turns on it tomorrow, maybe even do your tryout on it so you stay on the team."

"Really?" I nodded and they all hugged me,

"You're the best!" I laughed and they let me go,

"Where's everyone else?"

"Party with the Hufflepuff girls." Fred said, "George made me stay here."

"Well, the both of us would benefit more from staying here with them then me avoiding slags and you potentially shagging a slag." I bit my lip and looked at my lap.

"Can't do that, Georgie, I have a priority now."

"What's that, then?" Jaye asked, "Don't tell me there's a girl you like."

"Sure is." Fred said, smiling at me. I blushed and we stayed up for a while, laughing and talking. At one point, George and Jaye went to George's bed to go to sleep. I put my broom against Fred's nightstand and crawled under his covers and he closed the curtains.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"So I can do this."

"What-" I was cut off as his lips met mine.

It was the complete opposite of gentle, which I didn't like much.

His fingers lightly touched my chin, lifting my head up as his tilted to the side. His eyes were closed, but mine were wide open, as big as plates. Him kissing me turned into him snogging me, which was a WHOLE NEW FRICKING LEVEL OF AWESOMENESS!

NO!

NO!

Bad Riley!

You like Neville!

You like them shy!

You like them sweet!

You like them innocent!

But...Fred's a way better snogger.

EXPERIANCED!

Holy cheese-balls, I'm insane.

Que?

Am I kissing him back?

WHAT IS THIS WIZARDRY?!

Yep.

My arms around his neck.

His eyes opened and he looked in my now slightly closed ones. His hand moved down to my hips and I blushed as he smirked, lying me under him. I closed my eyes as his lips left my mouth. They moved down my neck and I let out a soft, weird noise. His hands groped at my bum and that's when I snapped back to reality.

"F-Fred, stop." He continued and only actually stopped after my fifth time trying to push him off,

"What's wrong?" I sat up as best as I could under him and caught my breath,

"I-I don't . . . I'm sorry, I-I don't really like you."

"Oh." He laughed a bit, "Well, that wasted both of our time." I shrugged and he rolled beside me. "You're good, though."

"Th-Thanks, you too."

"So, who is the lucky bloke?"

"Hm?"

"Who do you fancy over me?"

"N-Neville."

"Figured."

"He likes me, too."

"Well? Get together!"

"I can't."

"Why?" I sighed as tears came to my eyes.

"My family . . . and his don't really get along." I sniffed, "And we both may be disowned if we date."

"Oh." I nodded and he pulled me into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on my back while I sobbed silently, "I thought Jaye said your dad was awesome?"

"I don't know my dad. I've been raised by my uncle."

"Oh." I nodded. "If you do get disowned, just know that my parents would love another child." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for being a good friend."

"Of course!" I smiled again and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. The next morning, Jaye and I went back to our dorm to change into our clothes. I duplicated my broom so she could have a Firebolt before we made our way down to the pitch.

"Is that a-"

"I think it is!"

"Wicked!"

"SO cool!" We were soon in the middle of a crowd as people looked at our brooms. I suddenly was lifted off my feet by a pair of arms.

"Back off, people!" George said,

"We've got teenage girls and we're not afraid to use them!" Fred added, carrying me off. I thanked him and he nodded, smiling. He put me down and Oliver came out of the captain's office.

"Alrigh' you lot! Chasers, form a line, Seekers as well, same with Beaters and Keepers. Chasers and Beaters, stand next to someone." I looked at the lines and got in one beside Angelina. She sneered at me and I shrunk back into my clothes. "Johnson, Varner, home, Spinet, Bell, visitors. Weasley's home, Greenly, Thomas visitors, Potter home, Weasley visitors." Everyone else went to the bleachers.

"WHOO!"

"GO RILEY AND JAYE!" I looked to see Hermione, Ron, Neville, Evan, Danielle, and Chris sitting high in the Gryffindor stand. I grinned and mounted my broom. Madam Hooch threw up the quaffle and bludger, letting the Snitch out and blowing her whistle. I flew around as Angelina caught the Quaffle. She passed it to me and I ducked a bludger as Fred flew over to me.

"I'll keep it out your way." I smiled at him and he winked before flying off again. I flew down a bit, sighing when Katie and Alicia started tailing me. I don't know how, but within a few seconds, they were really far behind me.

Epic!

This broom is hecka fast!

I threw the Quaffle at Angelina and she threw it into the goal, getting past Oliver. He smirked at me and I bit my lip, flying off. I saw something gold right in front of me.

The Snitch.

Whoa.

Harry flew over, reached for it, and it flew off. He looked at me awkwardly, "Couldn't have caught it for me?" He laughed and I laughed with him, shrugging as he flew off. Angelina flew by Alicia and I got the other side. She bumped me roughly and I looked at Angelina. She nodded and bumped Alicia hard. I got the Quaffle and flew off towards Oliver. I threw it at Angelina, who passed it to me, which went on for a while until Oliver couldn't tell who had the Quaffle. I threw it up, using the end of my broom to hit it into the goal. He blew his whistle and we all landed.

"Alright!" He said, "I don't need to see anyone else!" Everyone else that came to tryout left and I smoothed my wet, sticky hair back. "Fred, George, Beaters." They cheered a bit, high-fiving. "Greenly, reserve Beater. Johnson, Varner, Chasers. Potter, Seeker. Varner, reserve Seeker." I grinned and Jaye grabbed my hand. We ran to the Great Hall, our brooms shrunken and in our pockets. I saw Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Rye-Muffin?" I looked at Jaye to see her and everyone else seated, staring at me.

"Um, I'm gonna go eat breakfast someplace else."

"Why?" Fred and George asked.

"Uh, I need to tell someone something." I quickly walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Draco.

"How'd Quidditch tryouts go?"

"I'm the new Chaser and reserve Seeker!"

"That's great. I'm Seeker, so maybe Potter will get knocked out and we can go head to head." I shrugged and started eating some waffles.

"Um," a pug-faced girl wearing all black stood behind me with her hand on her hip, "you're in my seat."

"Oh, I-I can move-"

"Parkinson, toss off." Draco said, "She's good." She rolled her eyes and sat on Draco's other side. Breakfast was awkward, but I still managed to get through. After that, I went to the common room and sat in the back with my guitar and a pocket amp.

"So sick of waiting, I don't want this anymore. The thought of you is no fricking fun, I'm gonna scream until there's nothing left. Because enough's enough we're done." I sang softly, playing along. "I'm tired of sleeping like a dog on the floor." I played a bit more and sighed, stopping.

"Riley..." I looked to see Neville sitting in front of me.

Creeper.

I just stared at him. "Why'd you stop talking to me?" I shook my head, "I saw you hit Ginny." I picked with my nails, "Why?"

"She keeps messes with me." I tuned one of my strings, "Calls me names. I got fed up and hit her."

"Why didn't you talk it through?"

"She's one of those girls . . . she thinks everything she does and says is right and never wrong. Those kinds of people won't listen to anything being said to them until they see it happen. Even if we did talk, she'd still make fun of me with her friends." He nodded and I placed my guitar down in front of me.

"Does your wrist hurt?"

"Sometimes." He nodded again,

"Did your dad say that you could have a boyfriend?" I sighed,

"Yeah."

"So, we can be together?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Our family never really got along with each other."

"But your dad-"

"Is my uncle. My real parents are understanding and all, but they most likely won't understand this, us." He nodded, clearly upset. "Maybe in a few years they will."

"What if I don't like you, then? You'll be heartbroken and I-I don't want that." I moved next to him and sighed,

"Neville," I took a deep breath, holding his hand, "you now have a girlfriend."

"But your parents-"

"They'll just have to deal with it." He blushed,

"I-I've never had a girlfriend before."

"Me either. . . . Well, a boyfriend, but still." I sighed.

Ginny will just have to deal with it :|

"So, we're together now?" I nodded, smiling. He smiled as well and kissed my cheek.

Two problems; Ginny and Fred.

Ah, well, they'll both get over it, hopefully.

"So, you made the Quidditch team?"

"Yeah! I'm Chaser and . . . it's really fun. Why didn't you try?"

"I-I'd fall off, I'm no good with flying. I sprained my wrist in first year flying classes." I nodded and stood up. I let his hand go and put my guitar and amp in my bag. He stood as well and our fingers entwined again.

"Let's go take a walk." He blushed,

"L-Like this?" I nodded and he smiled a bit. We walked through the corridors on our way to the Black Lake. We sat under a tree, looking out at the body of water ahead of us.

I have a boyfriend?

And it's Neville?

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!


	40. Jaye - Chapter Thirty-Eight

_Jaye - Chapter Thirty - Eight - CRAZY OLD MAN SAY WHAAAAT!? PSH! I'M NOT ADOPTED!_

So, Rye-muffin has been acting weird ever since she went to see Dumbledore. She won't tell me what he wanted to talk to her about! I know it's none of my business... BUT I WANTS TO KNOW! _ ME NO LIKE-Y BEING OUT OF THE LOOP!

 _Then read her mind :|_

Le gasp! I would never do such a thing. At least I have the dignity to not go through her mind to find out why she's acting the way she is!

 _-_- Okay_

:| Yeah... So back to what I was saying... WHY WON'T SHE TELL ME!? DOESN'T SHE TRUST ME!? T_T

"Jaye!" Someone yelled waving their hand in front of my face.

"Huh? :|" I asked looking around. It was Evan and he looked annoyed.

"Can't you pay attention when someone's talking to you?" I frowned.

"Sorry, I'm just worried..."

"What about?" Danielle asked rolling her eyes at Evan. He pouted. I'll admit he looked adorable doing that but Georgie is still more adorable than him!

"Rye-muffin, she's been acting weird since she saw Dumbledore last night." I said plopping down on the nice, soft grass beneath a random tree on the school grounds. It's only a few days away from Halloween! :D So yeah... it's starting to get colder :( ME NO LIKEY THE COLD! _

"Maybe it's not anything bad?" Chris said smiling. I shrugged.

"Maybe..." I pouted.

"BLUE-JAYE!"

"WAAAAH! T_T" I cried out falling over and causing Evan, Chris, Danielle, and Rye-muffin to laugh at me. I pouted.

"Here, Dumbledore told me to give this to you." She said once she calmed down.

":O PROFESSOR D HIMSELF HAS REQUESTED AN AUDIENCE WITH ME!" Everyone jumped and looked like this: O_O and Evan was more like this:' -_- Did you really have to yell?' Yeah :P I looked at the note and it said he wanted me to meet him in his office at eight tonight and blah blah blah, he likes SNICKER DOODLES! :P ":O I LUFF SNICKER DOODLES!" Again with the -_- looks but oh wells! So at 8 o' clock I wents to Professor D's office and I was all like, "Snicker doodles!" and the statue jumped aside and I made my way up the stairs :D I knocked on the door and after being allowed in, I found a very confused Harrykins and Professor D sitting there smiling pleasantly.

"Sup Harrykins!?" He scowled at me. I just grinned. Professor D chuckled. "So what tis it you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked sitting down in a chair next to Harrykins. I luff mah Harrykins! Anyways!

"Miss Greenly, Mr. Potter, I asked you both to come here to tell you that you two are brother and sister."

"Professor D, say whaaaat!? O_O" He chuckled a bit.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked frowning. Dumbles just smiled. WHY IS HE SMILING!? I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! O_O

"O_O"

"Miss Greenly, you were adopted by the parents you have now."

"But, but..." I wanted to cry right now but I would not cry in front of the old man or Harry. How could he say is bluntly!? "D-do they even know about me being adopted?" He sighed.

"Yes..." I could feel the tears coming but I refused to cry. Had I not just been crying yesterday? "Miss Greenly, your parents thought it was best to put you up for adoption so that you wouldn't be put in harms way." He said very Sirius-ly. I bit my lower lip. Harry looked like he could hit someone right about now.

"Why haven't you told us until now?" Harry asked, his voice strained.

"I'm sorry Harry." Harry didn't look very satisfied with the answer he got and neither was I.

"So you're saying that you decided we were too young and kept letting us believe that we weren't siblings?" I asked boldly, glaring at the old man. He sighed.

"Yes and it seems I was mistaken."

"I'll say." I grumbled. Harry looked extra pissed.

"That's all I have to say." We took that as him dismissing us, so we left. Once we were far away from the old man's office, I broke down, crying. Harry pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. Harry must be upset too, because he lived with his aunt and uncle for twelve years and he didn't know he had a sister and I've lived with Matt, 'Mum', and 'Dad' all my life not knowing I was adopted. I sniffled once I was calmed down enough.

"Sorry Harry..." He smiled.

"It's okay, I'd cry too if someone told me I was adopted." I nodded.

"And I'd be pissed too if I lived with your- well our- aunt, uncle, and cousin, not knowing I had a sister." He nodded too and sighed.

"Wanna go tell the others?" I nodded resting my head on his shoulder. I wonder if Matt knows... "Jaye?"

"Yeah, Harry?" I said as we started looking for our friends.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you much when we started school." I smiled.

"It's okay Harrykins." He sighed.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' and grinning. He shook his head. We finally found them all sitting in the common room. I guess they really wanted to know about what Dumbles wanted from us. "Hey guys!"

"What did he want?" Hermione and Rye-muffin asked at the same time.

"Well, he told me... that I'm adopted..." I said frowning a bit. I didn't want to start crying again.

"No way!" Ron gasped. I rolled my eyes at him. I just wanted to go to my bed and cry some more. George noticed this and led me out of the room and up to his room. It was empty, how strange. He pulled me over to his bed, sitting down and pulled me onto his lap where I immediately started to cry. He hugged me tightly.

"He t-told m-me that I'm a-adopted!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh... it's going to be okay... everything's going to be okay..." He said rubbing soothing circles on my back. I sniffled after twenty minutes, finally calmed down.

"Thanks Georgie, I love you."

"I love you too, Jaye." He said kissing me. I kissed him back and he pulled away too quick for my liking. I pouted. He chuckled kissed my forehead.

"Tease..." He grinned.

"I see you're feeling better." I smiled back.

"I do feel a little better."

"Good." Now all I have to do is talk to them about it. I thought sadly. I yawned. "It's bedtime!" I giggled.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He smiled.

"Sure."

"Yay! I shall be back!" He chuckled as I left the room, blushing a bit. WHY DID I ASK HIM THAT!? OH MY MERLIN! I got into my epical ETF pjs and practically ran back into Georgie's room. Once we were under the covers, he closed the hangings and hugged me to his chest. I fell asleep not long after, momentarily forgetting about being adopted.


	41. Riley - Chapter Thirty-Nine

_Riley - Chapter Thirty-Nine - Apocalypse Please_

"Anyway," Draco said, "I've told Crabbe and Goyle to lay off Greenly."

"Thanks." He nodded,

"They'll listen to you and do what you tell them to." I sighed and looked out at the water.

"I still can't believe we're related." He smiled and it honestly shocked me. From what I hear, Draco never smiles and it honestly suites his face.

"Well," He slung his arm around my shoulder and I placed my head on his, "get used to it because we're stuck like this for the rest of our lives." I smiled,

"Now I know how Fred and George feel." He shrugged, still smiling.

"Um, R-Riley?" I turned around and blushed,

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." I stood up and brushed my bum off, "I forgot to meet you at the library."

"It's fine."

"We can go now if you want."

"No." I walked over to him and looked in his eyes,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I blushed a bit and stood on my toes to kiss his lips. He smiled and I smiled back. Draco cleared his throat and I turned around,

"I'll talk to you later, Riley."

"Okay." He hugged me before walking off.

"I wanted to show you something if that's okay." I nodded and he pulled me off toward the Green House. When we got there, he moved behind me and covered my eyes.

"Is this-"

"Yes, now hush." I smiled and we kept walking, "Don't look." He moved his hands and I heard a few snipping sounds. There was rustling and then silence, "Alright, open your eyes." I opened my eyes and blushed at the multiple flowers he handed me, "They t-turn colors. See, right now they're pink because you're happy." I smiled and kissed his lips gently,

"Thank you."

"You're w-welcome." We kissed again. And again. AND AGAIN! After that, we held hands on the way to the common room. Jaye and Harry were in a corner whispering to each other, while Fred and George sat near the fire. George looked a bit hurt and Fred looked angry, so I walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"Jaye." Fred mumbled, pulling me into his lap as Neville sat down, "She's been doing that all day."

"Fred," He smiled at me, "you're a bit too touchy."

"What?"

"I-I'll tell you later." He nodded, "And George, don't be upset. It's probably nothing."

"Doesn't look like it." I looked over to see them all hugged up. It made me a bit angry. I got up, handed Neville the flowers, and stormed over.

"Jaye Anne Greenly, what are you doing?!" She gave me a weird look as she stood up,

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" I motioned to her and Harry, "George thinks you're ignoring him!"

"I'm not, I swear!"

"He doesn't think that! He thinks you're cheating on him with Harry!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah!"

"Why're you worrying about it?"

"Because he's my friend! I care about him, Jaye, and I care about Fred, too. Fred's all pissed because George is all mopey!"

"Maybe you should mind your own business, Riley, I know what I'm doing."

"MAKING YOUR BOYFRIEND UPSET AND HURTING HIS TWIN IS KNOWING WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!" By now, the whole Gryffindor Tower practically stared at us.

Well, everyone who actually is in the tower.

"And what about you, huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "Everyone in Gryffindor and Slytherin knows how close you and Malfoy are. Sure you're not cheating on Neville with him?"

"Draco and I are just friends, Jaye. I'm not all cuddled up in a corner with him!"

"It sure looked like it earlier!"

"Because I was going through something, Jaye."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes, "I'm Addison, look at me and my middle name, aw! I'm so shy, yet it's all fake."

"Don't. Call me. Addison." My scalp felt like it was on fire and my eyes burned a bit as my fringe turned blood red, " _Ever_."

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Poison me with a Potion?"

"Ginny won't be the only one with a broken nose, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Or what?!"

"You don't want to know."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"You should be!" She snapped, "Because no one likes you, Riley! You're so annoying that I can't stand to be around you anymore! Now I know why you're so depressed all the time; the only time you're not shy is when all attention is on you! Just go be an attention whore somewhere else!"

"Jaye!" I blinked back tears and bit my lip, feeling my level of rage boil over.

"It's no wonder you get bullied all the time!" Her face turned red, "You're so weird and retarded! And you wonder why people ask if you have an actual mental disorder or not? Well, here's the answer; it's cause you're so good at acting like it, that you just may BE RETARDED! AT LEAST I'M NOT ADOPTED!" And with that, I stormed out of the common room. I could hear my name being called, but I didn't pay attention.

I just wanted to escape.

I didn't want to be around anyone.

I wanted to be alone.

A very random door appeared and I stopped walking, slowly opening it. Inside seemed to be some type of music room, full of lots of instruments categorized by alphabet. I walked down the never ending hall, getting to the guitars. I picked up an epic looking black and white electric and strummed a bit, the sound ringing through the room. I sat on the ground and sighed. I closed my eyes and felt my fingers playing.

"Well, you declare this an emergency. Come on and spread a sense of urgency. And pull us through. And pull us through." The words flew from my mouth and I stopped strumming.

Where's a notebook and pen when you need it?

As if someone conjured it, a black notebook and a pen appeared on the floor next to me.

"Awesome." I quickly wrote out the lyrics, continuing to play and write the lyrics that came to mind down. I put the guitar up and stood, looking around.

"Riley?" I turned around and the scenery changed to a garden with a lot of Muggle and magical flowers, "What are you doing in here?"

"You saw what happened?" Neville nodded and walked over to me, "It's true."

"No it's not." He mumbled, "Fred and George like you. Seamus and Dean like you. Those Slytherin kids like you, so does Draco." He blushed, "You already know I-I like you."

"She just-"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I sniffed and he quickly walked away, coming back with a very, very red rose. He handed it over and I made sure there weren't any thorns before holding it.

"Why do you keep giving me flowers?"

"Until you feel better, I'd give you every flower in the world."

"I'm allergic to Lilies and Tulips."

"Then I won't give you those." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

"Why're you so nice to me?"

"Because I-I'm your b-boyfriend." I smiled even more,

"Yeah. You are." He smiled and I let him go. "What do you want to do?" He took my hand in his,

"Come on, I want to show you something." I giggled a bit as we walked through the many rows of plants.

The next day, I had just made my way to the Great Hall alone. Usually, I'd walk with Neville, but he wasn't in the common room this morning. Anyway, I opened the door and immediately met with glares. Very awkwardly, I sat down next to Seamus and made a plate of breakfast.

I expected for Fred and George to be mad at me, but not everyone.

"What?" I asked, once I got even more glares.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're Malfoy's sister." I bit my lip and stared at the table.

"And we don' want to be your friend anymore because of it." Seamus said, glaring at me. The Great Hall doors were thrown open and Destery stormed in, shoving Seamus to the side and sitting between us.

"Listen, you little shits!" She said, "If you're going to ignore her because of her family, then you can all rot in Azkaban."

"Destery!"

"What?" She snapped at me, "They're not being fair! The second you think you have friends, they all turn on you because of who your brother is?!"

"Well-"

"Shut the Hell up!" Destery slapped Fred across the face and stood up. "I'll be in Dumbledore's office if you need me, Riley." With that, she stormed off, the Great Hall doors slamming after her.

"She has got a temper." Fred mumbled, rubbing his cheek. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, so I stood up and ran out to the nearest girl's restroom. Since I hadn't eaten anything, puking actually hurt more than usual. There was a hand on my back and someone holding my hair back and I jumped, wiping off my lip. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Fred! This is the girl's bathroom!"

"So? I had to wipe Ginny's bum, nothing I haven't seen before."

"Fred!" He smirked, "Why're you talking to me?"

"George and I know you're better than Draco." He said, "But he's pissed you made Jaye cry."

"She made me feel unwanted."

"Well," he frowned, "we kind of had an argument. He thinks you should apologize to Jaye, but I think she should apologize first for sending you off."

"Oh, Fred, I don't want to break you two up."

"It's fine." He smiled and the toilet flushed itself. I stood up and wiped off my mouth. "Come on." He picked me up, "Wouldn't look right for us to walk out like this." I cuddled into his chest and he walked out the bathroom and to the court-yard. He sat down in the grass and I moved beside him.

"Riley?" Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in front of us, "What're you doing with a Weasley? I said I'd tolerate Longbottom, not this filth!"

"He's my friend." I stood up, "And why'd you tell everyone that you're my brother?"

"You shouldn't be ashamed." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Or fooling around with the likes of _them._ "

"They're my friends, Draco! . . . Well, they were."

"Real friends would accept that we're twins."

"Yes, real friends, like Fred." I gestured to the seated ginger beside me, "He doesn't care and I'm glad he doesn't, but Draco, it's breaking he and George apart!"

"And why should I care?"

"Why should... How would you feel if we were together our whole lives and were suddenly torn away from each other?!" His sneer faltered a bit before going back up.

"Whatever, Riley. I came to tell you that Snape will be taking points off of Gryffindor if you don't make it to potions on time today." I turned and kissed Fred's cheek, smiling before walking off with Draco and HIS goonies.

People stared at us as we walked through the halls and it made me feel weird. In Potions, class seemed to have started already.

"Ah." Snape said once he noticed us, " _Miss Malfoy_ , how nice of you to join us. Take your seat and copy your notes." I awkwardly shuffled to my seat on the aisle next to Neville. I took out my Potions notebook and began copying the notes from the board.

I hope Neville doesn't mind me being a Malfoy.


	42. Jaye - Chapter Forty

_Jaye - Chapter Forty - What am I going to do? __

How could Rye-muffin say all that!? :'( I thought as I found myself outside by the lake. I had left the common room shortly after Rye-muffin only I went down the stairs. Hermione was glaring at me and everyone was just staring at me in shock. I had huffed and stomped out of the room too. That was to just cover up the hurt I felt. I know I said awful things to her too, but she didn't have any reason to yell at me in the first place. I was going to tell her and Georgie about me and Harry being siblings later when we got to bed :( I sighed and sat down under the tree. Now Georgie and Freddie are upset with me and I don't know who to go to now. I bet they won't talk to me anymore. I don't know how long I sat there, but soon it was pitch dark out and I didn't feel like moving any at all. I just wanted to sit there and do nothing. I heard something moving not far from where I'm sitting and looked around. I saw big, black shape walking towards me very cautiously. "W-who's there?" I asked uncertainly.

When Sirius came into view, I sighed in relief. "You scared me." I said scowling at him. He turned back to his human self and grinned sheepishly at me.

"Sorry. Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so upset?" I sighed.

"Rye-muffin and I had a fight."

"Over what?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I just learned that Harry and I are siblings..."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I thought you'd have known since you and James are such good friends." I said completely confused. He sighed.

"So that's what he was hiding..." He muttered to himself. "Well, he and Lily were acting oddly a few weeks before, well, before it happened and I couldn't figure out what they were hiding. Anyways, so what does you being Harry's sister have to do with you and Riley arguing?"

"Well Harry and I have been hanging out ever since we found out, you know, so we could get to know each other better and then she walked up to me and started yelling at me and said I was hurting Fred and George when I was going to tell them all about Harry and I later on and then... then I had to be stupid and yell some mean things back at her, like saying nobody liked her and then she said..." I sniffed as fresh tears appeared. "She said the reason why people keep calling me a retard and stuff was just because I was good at acting like one and that I should just go ahead and claim to be one and some other stuff..." The tears were flowing now and I couldn't stop them. "Now, I don't know what to do..."

"It sounds to me like you need to talk to her." I nodded.

"I'll try." I said sighing, completely exhausted.

"You need to get back to the castle and go to bed."

"It's probably already locked by now." I said frowning. "Can I just stay with you?" He sighed.

"As much as I enjoy your company, I really think you should go back to the castle." I pouted.

"Okay. Thanks for listening." I said smiling at him. He chuckled.

"No problem." He said grinning. "I've got to get going or I'll be seen."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, now get going!"

"Okay... See you around?" He smiled.

"Sure." I grinned and walked up to the castle. Georgina was there waiting for me.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey..."

"I believe you now, that Sirius Black is innocent." I smiled.

"Good, now how does I get back in?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on." I grinned and followed her into the castle and made my way up the stairs to the common room. When I walked in Fred and George were sitting there with angry looks on their faces and Harry was there looking confused.

"Before you two say anything, Harry and I just learned that we're brother and sister yesterday, so today we decided to spend it with each other to get to know each other better, okay?" They looked shocked. Harry rolled his eyes at the two.

"So you two,"

"Are brother,"

"And sister?" They both asked.

"Yush, now stop throwing hissy fits." I said scowling at them. They grinned.

"Yes, Mum." I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Now that that's all settled out, what are you three doing up so late?"

"Well, we didn't know if you knew or not but Malfoy and Riley are twins." The two sneered. It was so out of character for them.

"So?" I wasn't too bothered about it. I don't see why anyone else should be bothered by it either.

"That,"

"You two are not just about to call her a Deatheater!" I said honestly shocked. "Anyone associated with the Malfoys does not automatically make them Deatheaters!"

"Oh and give us a reason to believe that." They said raising an eyebrow.

"Because Malfoy isn't a Deatheater." That was the best that I could do.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's too young!" I said rolling my eyes at the two.

"Good point, but he's an evil git. He called Hermione the 'M' word last year." Harry muttered. I frowned.

"Yes, but he's only acting that way towards Muggleborns because that's how he was brought up."

"How were you brought up? Retarded?" Someone sneered behind me. I looked around and saw that it was Ron. I glared at him.

"No, but you can butt out because this conversation has nothing to do with you! I'm going to bed!"

"Jaye..."

"Sorry, Georgie, see you in the morning." I said giving him a quick hug and then running up the stairs. I made it to the room to find Rye-muffin already in her bed with the curtains drawn. I frowned and got into bed. I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall and Professor D about going back to Ravenclaw. I'd rather be bullied than ignored. I sighed and closed my eyes falling asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I was by myself. I got dressed and walked down the stairs. Hermione was still glaring at me and even Neville and for some reason Fred. Why!? I just told him about what happened last night! What did I do now? I thought frowning. George glared at Fred. O_O Whoa, what did I miss? What's happening? Those two NEVER fight! NEVER! George walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me and together the two of us walked out of the common room down to breakfast. "George, did something happen between you and Fred when I went to bed last night?" I asked him cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said scowling. I hugged him before we entered the Great Hall.

"It's my fault isn't it?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I sighed.

"Okay." I let go of him and sat down at the table and began eating. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about it later on today after class. I thought as I put food onto plate. Rye-muffin walked by me but completely ignored me. That made me feel even worse. George kissed the top of my head and rubbed soothing circles on my back when I stared down at my plate sadly. Harry sat down on my other side, giving me a small smile. I returned it and went back to staring at my plate. I'm not hungry anymore...


	43. Riley - Chapter Forty-One

_Riley - Chapter Forty-One - Lights will guide you home._

Lately, all I do is get glares from George, sad looks from Jaye, and glares from every Gryffindor except for Fred. I barely see Neville, so I spend most of my days crying to Fred, writing extremely sad music, or alone with my iPod.

Currently, I'm listening to my music and walked through the corridors. We have a game today, but my nose bled earlier, so I missed practice. I should be eating in the Great Hall, but I decided to stretch my legs since I'll be sitting for a - THE FUDGE ARE THEY?!

I looked out the window as I saw two kids - maybe two third years - a girl and a boy, sitting close to each other while looking out the black lake. The girl had really long, scraggly, blonde hair and a weird combination of clothing colors on. Next to her, sat a slightly chubby boy with short, curlyish brown hair.

Aw.

He looks like Neville.

...

O_O

I walked closer and into the glass of the window.

Smooth, Riley, smooth. I walked outside of the castle and made my way over. I stopped when the girl reached over and held his hand. They said something before he face her and it looked like she kissed him, but I could tell it was just on the cheek.

AND IT ACTUALLY IS NEVILLE!

Hmph.

Nothing to be upset about.

HOLY CHEESE, SHE'S TRYING TO KISS HIM!

And he's LETTING her?!

._.

Addion-Paige Riley Malfoy - shudder - shall put a stop to this.

IMMMMMMMMMMMMMEDIATELY!

"Neville?" He turned and looked at me.

"Riley!" He stood up and the girl stood as well. I walked over and bit my lip, "I thought you'd be at Quidditch practice?"

"My nose was bleeding, so Wood sent me to the Hospital Wing. Who's she?"

"Oh, right! Riley, this is my friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is my girlfriend, Riley."

"Girlfriend?" I nodded, smiling a bit. "Neville didn't tell me he had a girlfriend."

"Really?" Neville blushed, "Why not, Nev?" I bit my lip and he blushed even more. He shrugged.

"Yes, well, he never told me she was a jealous one, either."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous." I could see my hair turning straight up white, "Why would I be jealous? You're just friends." I smiled a bit and Neville put his hand in his pocket. "Right?"

"R-Riley?" I smiled even more, "I-I think . . . we sh-should break up." My smile fell and I bit my lip, "I'm sorry."

"Um . . . " I looked between he and Luna and understood completely, "Oh." I nodded, "Oh." I turned around and started walking away. I went to my dorm and saw Jaye pulling on her Quidditch clothes. I quickly changed into mine and tied my hair up. I stood up from my bed and put a charm on my glasses so the rain doesn't blind me. I then grabbed my broom and walked out to the pitch.

"Malfoy." I cringed at the sound of that, "I would put you off the team." I heard a chorus of "Yes!" hisses, "But . . . since you're the fastest one out there, I can't risk that." Wood punched my shoulder and walked off. I quickly grabbed my shoulder, hissing and wincing at the pain.

"Ready?" Fred asked me as everyone stood at the door, "First game is always the hardest."

"I most likely won't even be playing." I could see that George and Jaye were in the back, which irritated me.

George and Fred shouldn't separate for this.

I could hear Lee finish announcing the Slytherin team.

"And now! Sporting three new members, Gryffindor!" A chorus of cheering erupted as the door opened. We flew out, but Jaye, Dean, and I sat up near Lee Jordan, as well as the Slytherin reserve.

"Madam Hooch releases the Snitch! The game is on! Johnson gets the Quaffle and passes it - Slytherin steals! Potter and Malfoy zoom past the Weasley twins in search for the Quaffle. Harry flies up and-and . . ." Lee looked confused, "Out of eye-sight. Johnson goes to shoot and - GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" I bit my lip and looked around. "What's this? Potter seems to be falling! Madam Hooch calls a time-out to investigate." There were murmurs and then randomly, Angelina started throwing up slugs uncontrollably. Madam Hooch flew up and whispered something to Oliver and the Slytherin captain. She then whispered something to Lee. "Johnson and Potter are out for the rest of the game!" Lee shouted. "Filling in for Chaser, Jaye Greenly!" A lot of people cheered and she grinned, flying to the pitch. "And filling in for Seeker, Riley Malfoy!" Some people cheered, mainly Slytherin.

The heck?!

I stood up and jumped off the teacher's pitch, putting my broom under me and flying over next to Draco. I smiled and he winked.

"This is a first in history, twin on twin! Might be a bit confusing, though. And the game is back on!" Lee continued to talk on and I flew around, looking for the Snitch, though it was hard in all this rain. I saw a glimpse of something gold and Draco must've too, because we both started flying after it. "Both Malfoy's are neck and neck and have apparently have seen the Snitch! Both are reaching out and Riley's got the lead." Draco shoved me a bit, smirking. I laughed and shoved him back. He went to shove me again, but I flew higher, than lower, catching the Snitch. "Riley gets the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" I grinned and flew over to the center of the pitch.

"Well done, Malfoy."

"Good game, Riley." I smiled as my team-mates patted me on the back. I looked at Jaye and George pulled her off. I handed Oliver the Snitch and he smirked, ruffling my hair.

"Go get changed." I flew off to the changing rooms and focused hard and turning my Quidditch uniform to regular clothes, which worked. I pulled the sweat-shirt tight around my body while walking out.

"Hey!" I turned as Fred jogged over to me, "You're coming to the party tomorrow, right?"

"Um, sure." I smiled and he frowned.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem upset."

"O-Oh, Neville broke up with me."

"Why?" He looked a bit angry,

"I don't know." He sighed and we started walking back to the castle.

"Oh. Well, we can go together."

"What?"

"To the dance." He laughed a bit, "What'd you think I meant?" I shook my head and he chuckled. We walked into the Common Room. I quickly put my broom away and we headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. When we walked in, everything was decked out in Red and Gold and I smiled a bit as we sat down. This time, the only people who ignored me were George and Jaye.

"You going to the party tomorrow?" I glanced at Dean and nodded, "As what?" I shrugged,

"Some Muggle character from a book I like." They gasped, "What?"

"Very rare for a Malfoy to be involved with Muggles." I shrugged again,

"I thought I was raised by my dad, who's nearly a squib, but he's really my uncle, so." I shrugged once more, "Technically, I'm only a Malfoy by blood, but not by who I was raised." I continued to eat as the subject changed.

"I heard that they're having problems." I heard Lavender Brown say very obnoxiously to Cho and co. I could see Jaye's anger flaring in her eyes and the fringe in my eyes turned a strawberry blonde.

"I heard he likes Luna." My hair turned auburn.

"I heard he broke up with her for Luna!" Was what Ginny said loudly,

"I thought he broke up with her for you." Cho said, smiling evilly. Ginny flipped her hair a bit and it felt like my scalp was on fire as my hair durned blood red.

"Maybe." They giggled, "It'd do him justice, Riley's so ugly, anyway." The spoon in my hand bent perfectly in half and it seemed as if the whole Great Hall fell silent. They giggled even more and I bit my lip.

"Aw, she's upset." I stood up and Ginny looked terrified as I stepped out from the table. I glared at her and she covered her nose, as well as every one of her followers. I rolled my eyes and stormed out the Great Hall.

"Riley! Riley, hold up!"

"No, Fred!" He ran behind me and caught my wrist, pulling me back.

"Just forget about her, okay?"

"I can't. She hates me. I didn't do anything to her."

"She's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"You had Neville and Seamus and Dean and that's what she's wanted, boys to surround her like they did you."

"Th-That's just because-"

"You're pretty. More than most girls your age."

"Fred, this is creepy." He smiled and we continued to walk until we got to the Common Room. "Has Jaye been with George?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh." I bit my lip, "I was just wondering where she's been since I don't see her in her bed."

"I thought you hated her?"

"She just pissed me off. I didn't mean anything I said, but she hurt me." I mumbled the password and the portrait swung open. We walked in and to the back of the Common Room.

"Why don't you apologize?"

"I want to, but George is always dragging her off!" I sighed, "A-And I feel like I don't have anyone now that I lost N-Neville."

"Hey!" He made me look up at him, "You have me, okay?"

"B-But George-"

"Should get over it." He smiled and pulled me into his chest. I hugged him back and he wiped under my eyes with his thumb.

"Fred?"

"Hm?" He smiled again and leaned down, kissing my lips. I kissed him back and moved my arms around his neck. I was lifted onto his toes and kissing turned to snogging.

:|

Aaaaaaand I feel like a . . . . blast-ended skank.

O_O

SUCH LANGUAGE!

"Get some sleep, okay?" I nodded and he kissed my nose. I turned around and hurriedly walked up to my room.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

I bit my lip and looked around.

These costumes are all nasty.

"Can I help you?" I smiled at the lady.

"Um, I'm looking for a Halloween costume."

"Well, of course, but for who? Muggle or Magic?"

"M-Muggle." She grinned and lead me to the right aisle. I thanked her before getting the stuff I needed. I paid and left the store with my bags in hand. I went back to the castle and put my bags in my dorm before shedding my many jackets. I then walked down to the Great Hall. Fred smiled at me and I smiled back before walking over and sitting next to Draco.

"Um, excuse me." I turned to see a girl with the face of a dog in a too tight skirt and low-cut shirt. "That's my seat."

"What?" I asked.

"My seat." She said, "You're butt is on it. Move it."

"Sit somewhere else, Parkinson." Draco said in a disgusted tone. I bit my lip as the girl scoffed and swished off.

"You didn't have to do that."

"She's a bloody slag, don't worry about it." He smirked in a friendly way, "Good game today." I smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded and I ate a bowl of cereal. "Are you going to the party?" He shrugged, "As what?"

"Dementor." I nodded a bit. After a while of talking, I finished eating and wished him goodbye before heading to the Courtyard with my sketch-pad.

 _"Riley!" I looked up to see a WAY older looking Fred._

 _Fudge you, vision!_

 _"Yeah?" He smiled and sat down beside me on the bench. "What is it?"_

 _"Here." He dug in his bag and pulled out a book. "Thanks for letting me borrow it when I was here." I nodded and he quickly kissed my cheek before getting up. "I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded again and he winked before waking off. I put my things up and started to walk wherever my legs took me. I ended up in front of the Room of Requirement, the doors already formed. I slowly pulled them open and slid in. I shut the door and they disappeared._

 _"You came." I turned and looked at Neville as he walked over with a smile, "I thought you were still mad at me from third year." I shook my head and he took my hand. "Riley, . . ." He sighed, "I-I love you." I gasped quietly, "I realized it last year, b-but you were going out with Fred, so I couldn't tell you."_

 _"Neville, . . . m-my dad's not going to like it-us."_

 _"So?" He took the both of my hands, "School isn't the same, it's going to end terribly. We can leave." He smiled, "Together."_

 _"I-I don't know."_

 _"Just us. We can stay with my gram, the house is enchanted so no one can get in unless they have the password and they can't Apparate in." I bit my lip, "Please?" He pulled me closer and I stood on my toes. He leaned down and the sides of our noses touched and he looked into my eyes._

 _"Neville, I can't." He wrapped his arms around my waist and frowned,_

 _"I can't live without you, Riley." He whispered. "I love you. You're the best thing that's happened to me."_

 _"You should've thought of that when you broke up with me."_

 _"That was three years ago."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Fine." He sighed, "We can go where no one will ever find us. Build our own homes, our own lives together."_

 _"Where is that?"_

 _"In each others hearts."_

 _"That was cheesy." Neville smiled and pulled me closer._

 _"It got you to smile, so it worked."_

"Riley!" I screamed a bit and shot up. "Riley, if you want to make it to the dance, you should get ready." I sat up and noticed that I had fallen asleep. "Fred carried you up here." Hermione mumbled.

She's still a bit sketchy about talking to me.

"Flew on his broom." I nodded and stretched. I thanked her and quickly hopped into the shower. When I came out, I towel dried my hair and changed into my underwear, tank top, and shorts. I sat at the vanity and took the towel from my head. I ran my fingers through my hair before plugging in my stupid curling irons. I got to work on loose waves and when I finished, I combed through them. I put on a bit of eye liner and lip gloss and sighed. To be honest, the costume was a bit skimpy, but I toned it down with black Converse.

"Riley!" I turned and saw Destery in a Pirate costume. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." She grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the Great Hall where the party was on in full swing. I saw a lot of costumes and the level of skimpyness didn't surprise me.

"Who?"

"Come on." She smiled and pulled me off towards the back of the hall. I saw a tall guy with shortish brown hair. "Riley, this is Trevor. Trev, this is Riley." He smiled.

"Sorry about Neville." He sighed, "Boy just doesn't listen."

"Y-You're Neville's toad?" He nodded with another smile. "I-It's fine, I, um, yeah." Destery smiled at him. Wake the Dead by The Used started to play and I silently sang along. I'm honestly kind of bored. Destery took my hand and the three of us started dancing.

Not bored any more.

I've never seen Destery so happy.

It kind of makes me happier.


	44. Jaye - Chapter Forty-Two

_Jaye - Chapter Forty-Two - Costume Party Madness_

So the costume party is tonight and I'm deciding what I should go as. I'm sitting on George's bed looking through some pictures I found over the summer that I thought looked really epical. They were mostly Alice in Wonderland pictures because who doesn't love Alice in Wonderland!? Georgie is giving me his opinion but he's not being very honest. It's kind of frustrating. I wish Rye-muffin would still talk to me, then she could help me. I sighed at the thought, frowning. "Sorry." George apologized for the millionth time. I smiled.

"It's okay, Georgie, you're trying your best and that's all that counts." I said kissing his cheek. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think I'm going to go as the Mad Hatter :3"

"Fitting." He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes but grinned at him.

"So what are you going as?"

"Vampire." I laughed. "What?" He all but whined, pouting. I giggled.

"It's just hard to imagine you as a vampire." He kept on pouting. I giggled again and turned around in his lap to where I was facing him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and somehow we were flat out snogging with our hands tangled in each other's hair, our tongues battling for dominance... Well at least until _someone_ *cough, cough* Fred *cough, cough* walked in and cleared his throat loudly and glared at us until we left the room.

"Meany, jerk face..." I pouted.

"It'll all work out... it always does." George said in a sort of far off voice. I bit my lower lip.

"Georgie, there's something I need to talk to you about, but not here." He nodded, looking confused and we went to R.O.R.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Well, I'm thinking about talking to McGonagall and Flitwick and seeing if I can't switch back to my old house."

"Why?" He asked shocked. I sighed.

"Apart from you and Harry, I don't feel wanted..."

"And the Ravenclaws make you feel wanted?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I winced.

"No, it's just... I don't feel comfortable sharing the same room with Riley and Hermione anymore. Hermione always glares at me and Riley always ignores me and I don't know how much of this I can take." I said near tears. George pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back, flat out sobbing.

"It's going to be okay." He repeated over and over again until I stopped crying. "Have you even tried to talk to Riley?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, but you keep dragging me away every time I do." I said pouting up at him. He looked down at me, giving me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, love, I'll try not to drag you away from her all the time."

"Also, you should talk to Fred."

"Why?" He asked frowning. I sighed.

"It's obvious you two had a row and it's gone on long enough. I can't stand to watch you two glare at each other all the time. So please talk to him? For me?" He sighed.

"Oh alright, but you do know he's the thickheaded twin, right?" I giggled.

"A little bit, but not as thickheaded as Ron." I said grinning. He laughed.

"True."

"Wanna work on our costumes in here for the remainder of the time we have until the costume party?"

"Sure." He said beaming down at me. I grinned.

"I'll make you into the scariest vampire ever." He grinned back at me.

"That's what I want to go for." So the next two hours, we spent putting our costumes together. It was fun, spending time with Georgie. Mom taught me how to sew, with and without magic, so I started to magically sew my costume. It's PURPLE! _ I LUFF ME SOME PURPLE!

 _-_- Really, Jaye, really?_

No, for fake yo! _

This is going to epical! :D :D :D :D :D :D I JUST KNOW IT!

So when I arrived at the doors of the Great Hall, it seemed like Fred and George had talked (for George and I went to our separate rooms to get ready) and now they were grinning and talking to each other like usual. For some reason, I just felt relieved. Fred was a zombie and George was a vampire, a very convincing one if I do say so myself. Suddenly, Wake the Dead started playing and I gasped. "I LUFF THIS SONG!"

 _"Yeah, this is not natural_

 _(Yeah, this is not natural)_

 _A bunch of holes_

 _Where the dead used to be underground_

 _Forget supernatural_

 _(Forget supernatural)_

 _'Cause all those resting in peace_

 _Are out and walking the streets_

 _Yeah, with no heartbeat_

 _Across the sky, they can hear you on the other side_

 _A scream that's loud enough to wake the dead_

 _And all alone you bought tickets for the nightmare_

 _As you wake the dead, wake the dead_

 _Oh, this is not possible_

 _(Yeah, this is not possible)_

 _An empty hole in your chest_

 _Where your heart used to beat_

 _Does this mean what I think it means?_

 _(Does it mean what i think it means?)_

 _How could both you and me_

 _Be about as dead as we could be?_

 _Yeah, with no heartbeat_

 _Across the sky they can hear you on the other side_

 _A scream that's loud enough to wake the dead_

 _(Wake the dead)_

 _And all alone you bought tickets for the nightmare_

 _As you wake the dead, wake the dead_

 _Take a walk with me_

 _(Walk with the dead)_

 _'Cause you know that we have to die sometime, yeah_

 _Well, darling, tonight could be_

 _(Darling tonight could be)_

 _Let your voice shred miles of diamond skies_

 _Just to walk as they wake in the darkness, yeah_

 _Well, darling, tonight could be a beautiful night to die_

 _A beautiful night to die, yeah_

 _Wake the dead, fuck it, you're dead_

 _Wake the dead, fuck it, yeah_

 _Wake the dead, wake the dead_

 _Across the sky they can hear you_

 _A scream that's loud enough to wake the dead_

 _And all alone you bought tickets for the nightmare_

 _As you wake the dead, come on, wake the dead_

 _Across the sky they can hear you on the other side_

 _A scream that's loud enough to wake the dead_

 _(Wake the dead)_

 _And all alone you bought tickets for the nightmare_

 _As you wake the dead, wake the dead_

 _Wake the dead_

 _Wake the dead_

 _Wake the dead_

 _Wake the dead"_

Everyone stared and I rolled my eyes at them. It seems I wasn't the only one singing it, Rye-muffin was too. We caught each other's eyes for a second and I ran after her. I have to talk to her! I also noticed that she was Alice from Alice in Wonderland :D EPICAL! SHE LOOKS AMAZING! She took off when she noticed that I was running after her and I sped up, glomping her and making her shriek. No one of course was paying attention to us. "Rye-muffin! I'm sorry! _" She sighed.

"I am, too, but I think we need to stop talking to each other."

"Wha-!? Why!? O_O"

"Because we'll just end up fighting again!" I sniffled.

"Fine, but I was just going to tell you that Harry's my brother!" Then I got up and ran off in the opposite direction to a random corner of the hall, away from Rye-muffin. I sniffled and just leaned against the wall and looked down at the floor. Why me? Even Rye-muffin doesn't want to be my friend? Is there something actually wrong with me? Did I do something else to make her angry with me?

"Miss Potter?" I looked up, since it was strange for someone to call me that, and saw McGonagall.

"Hey Professor..." I said softly.

"What on earth are you supposed to be?" I gasped.

"The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland! I must have you see that movie, but anyways..."

"What's wrong?" She asked looking concerned.

"Can I talk to you and Professor Flitwick in private?" She looked really shocked.

"Of course, stay right here." I nodded. I didn't plan on leaving any time soon anyways. Ten minutes later, Flitwick and McGonagall came over to me and ushered me into a side room. "Now what is this about?"

"Can I switch back to my old house?" They looked at me in bewilderment.

 _Bewilderment? Okay, who's teaching you these words?_

Shush!

"But you were being bullied in Ravenclaw." Flitwick squeaked.

"Well,"

"Tell us what made you decide this." McGonagall demanded. I sighed and when I was through with telling them, they looked at me sadly.

"If that is what you want, then we'll talk to the headmaster and see what we can do." Flitwick said looking concerned. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." McGonagall said smiling back at me. Flitwick smiled too. I've grown to like McGonagall in my time in Gryffindor. She's really awesome. Oliver might not like this though. I frowned at the thought later when I returned to the party.

"Jaye!" I looked up and saw Harry making his way over to me. He was dressed as vampire too. He looked upset.

"What?" I asked looking at him in concern.

"You're going back to Ravenclaw?" I sighed and looked down at the floor sadly.

"Yes."

"Why?" I took his hand and led him out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds to the lake.

"All my life, I've been picked on and bullied and then when I came to Gryffindor, everything was great, but then, the fight I had with Riley, well it made me realize. I'd rather be bullied than be completely ignored. It's really lonely and I apologized to her and she apologized to me but then she said..." I felt tears prickling my eyes.

"What?" Harry asked looking at me in concern.

"She said that we shouldn't talk to each other for a while and give each other space, but to me, it's like she's saying good bye and she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Harry, I don't like being alone. I hate it, that's what my true fear is."

"But what about the Boggart?"

"I just thought of that because I didn't want anyone to know..." I said sadly and sitting down where I had sat the night before, talking to Sirius. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a one armed hug. "It feels like everyone I've ever cared about is just shoving my friendship in my face and saying screw you. Promise me, you won't leave me." I pleaded looking at him. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I promise, Jaye, I promise." I smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You look pretty by the way." I chuckled half-hearted.

"Thanks... You're not so bad yourself."

"I'm not as good as George though." I rolled my eyes.

"As if he could've come up with all that himself!" I said scoffing.

"You mean, you did that?" He asked wide eyed. I nodded a bit puzzled. "That's really amazing!" I smiled.

"Thanks Harry." I said kissing his cheek. Then the two of went back to the Great Hall to enjoy the rest of the costume party.


	45. Riley - Chapter Forty-Three

_Riley - Chapter Forty-Three - Awkward_

I sat in the corridor, hoping Filch wouldn't find me or I'd get detention because I'm sure the party is over. My silent sobs filled the hall while my eye-liner ridden tears ruined my costume. I know we should've made up then and there, but I don't want to risk our friendship again.

"R-Riley?" I looked up and wiped at my face. "Why're you crying?"

"Why do you care?"

"B-Because your my friend?"

"But you broke up with me."

"We can't stay friends?" He kneeled in front of me. "Now tell me what's wrong." He sat beside me and I let everything out.

 _Everything._

From when Jaye and I had the fight to now.

"R-Riley," He sighed, "I-I don't want you to think that I broke up with you because your Draco's sister."

"I thought you left me for Luna?" He sighed again and I nodded, "It's fine."

"N-No, I feel bad because Luna doesn't know how I feel about her."

"Did you go out with me to make her jealous?"

"No-No, of course not!" I nodded again, "I-I really did like you, Riley." I smiled as he took my hand in his, "And I still kind of do, but-"

"You like Luna more." He nodded slowly,

"I'm really sorry. I-I've never really felt like this before you came around a-and it's weird."

"We're the same age; me and Luna." I sighed, "I should be in second year, but I skipped a grade in Muggle school." Neville smiled.

"You've stopped crying."

"I guess I have." He stood up and pulled me with him.

"Come on. I'll take you back to the common room."

"Wh-What if we g-get caught?" He sighed,

"I've already had one detention, I can go with another one." I smiled, feeling blush cover my cheeks.

"Oh, thank God." I squeaked as Fred pulled me from Neville into a hug. "I thought something bad happened?"

"W-Well, I-I kind of made Jaye cry."

"What? Why?"

"I-I didn't mean it! I just said that we shouldn't be friends anymore because we're just going to end up fighting again." Fred sighed and looked in my eyes.

"You need to be more confident." I shrugged and he smiled before kissing my lips. I heard a weird, high pitched, slightly quiet sound. It didn't come from me or Fred, so it must've came from Neville.

"Fred," I pulled away, "you can't keep kissing me like that."

"Should I be more gentle?"

"No, y-you can't kiss me at all."

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong."

"Wrong?" I nodded, "Well, you're practically my girlfriend, you know?"

"H-How?"

"We went out and we've snogged so many times that if we weren't, it'd be really wrong." I blushed,

"Um, R-Riley?"

Crap.

I turned and looked at Neville."

"Hold on, Fred." I walked over to Neville and hugged him. He hugged me back. "We're still friends, right?" He nodded and smiled slightly. "Good. Thanks for making me feel better."

"No problem." He kissed my cheek, blushed, and scurried off.

"Do you still have feelings for Neville?" I turned to Fred,

"What?" He repeated himself, "No, I heard you, b-but how'd you figure that?"

"It's obvious." He walked toward the stairs, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"F-Fred-"

"G'night, Riley." He smiled before walking up the staircase to the boy dorms. I went to my own dorm and changed into my pajama shorts and a batman tank-top. I tied my hair up and put on my Hello Kitty slipper boots.

Don't judge, they're really comfortable!

Anyway, I walked to the boys dorm and knocked on Fred and George's door. Lee opened the door with a smile, but it turned into a frown. "Sure you want to sleep here?" He asked quietly, "Jaye's in there with George."

"Oh. Um, could you get Fred for me?" He nodded and smiled again. He walked off and Fred walked outside, closing the door. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No." He smirked, "You're still practically my girlfriend." I bit my lip and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Night, then."

"Night." I smiled and walked off down the hall to the stairs that lead to the common room.

"Miss Malfoy." I cringed back into my seat. I purposely sat in the back today next to some boy named Kevin. "Miss Malfoy, no matter how much you try to make yourself look like a wall, I can still see you." I frowned at Professor Flitwick as he chuckled, "Please come to the front of the class and demonstrate Lumos, for us." I awkwardly picked up my wand and shuffled to the front of the class next to Flitwick. He flicked his wand and all the lights in the room went out. Like, legit, the room went black.

Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic.

I took a deep breath.

"L-Lumos." My wand lit up at the tip.

"Concentrate." He instructed as the light flickered a bit. The lights came back on and I put my wand at my side. "Very good. Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Malfoy. Also, please see me after class." I nodded and went back to my seat. For the rest of the class, we took notes. After class, Professor McGonagall walked in while I stood near Flitwick's desk.

"Are you aware that Jaye Greenly has moved back to Ravenclaw?" I bit my lip and shook my head, "Do you know why?"

"W-We had a really big fight a-and at the party she told me she wanted to be friends again, but I get the feeling that if we're friends again, we'll have another fight and I-I don't want that." They nodded,

"You may go, Miss Malfoy." I nodded and adjusted my bag before scurrying off to Potions. Luckily, I wasn't late.

Unluckily, I sit right by Jaye.

I awkwardly took my seat and bit my lip. I combed through my hair with my fingers on one side of my head. The chair beside me squeaked and I smiled, waving slightly at Neville as he sat down. He waved back and went through his bag. I looked down at my finished essay and scrawled my name at the bottom with yesterday's date.

"Riley?" I looked at Neville, "Um, f-fire seeds are in the cure for uncommon poisons, right?" I nodded,

"Yeah." He smiled, "You wrote that in your essay?" He nodded,

"Could you help me? L-Like, tutor me in p-potions?"

"Sure."

"Hand in your essays if they are completed, Longbottom, I will not take it late, hand down Weasley." Snape snatched my scroll from my hands and I bit my lip. "Malfoy," Draco and I both looked up as it got silent, "see me after class, the both of you. As for everyone, take out a fresh scroll of parchment and copy down the procedure for making the cure for uncommon poisons. When you complete that, get your materials and began. You have the whole double class period, you may work in pairs." Snape pulled out a scroll from his desk,

"Potter and Weasley, Greenly and Longbottom, Malfoy and Malfoy." I sighed and stood up. I grabbed my things and moved over next to Draco across the room as Pansy Parkinson got up and moved next to Dean.

"Still not talking to Greenly?" I glanced at Draco and sighed,

"What do you care?"

"I'm your brother, aren't I supposed to care?" I looked at him, "And I want you to be happy." I sighed again and got back to copying.

"I sit next to her in Divination."

"Ask Trelawney to switch seats or something."

"I did, but Trelawney won't allow it." He nodded and got up. He walked away and came back three minutes later with our potions ingredients levitating behind him. They spread themselves out on the desk and all the lids opened. We began following directions exactly how we were supposed to. When we finished the potion, we wrote our names on a label and stuck it on the vial. I walked up and handed it to Snape before sitting back down. The bell rang and people started filling out as Snape stalked over to Draco and I's desks.

I hope I'm not in trouble.

I mean, I didn't do anything that would get me in trouble, but still. "Riley," Weird, "Draco tells me that he wishes for you to be in Slytherin." I slammed my head on the desk, "Dumbledore has agreed on allowing you to move if you wish." I peeked to see Draco smiling and I sighed.

"No, I-I like being a Gryffindor."

"Very well." I got up and grabbed my bag, rushing out the classroom.

"Riley! Riley, hold up!" I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, "What'd Snape want?" Neville and I walked in sync down the corridors.

"Draco wants me to be a Slytherin and Dumbledore said he'd allow it."

"You're going to Slytherin?"

"And leave you?" He blushed and I smiled. I bit my lip and sighed, "I'm staying, Neville, don't get so worried about it." He nodded,

"I'm sorry for asking," He started, "but how could I get Luna to like me?"

"Oh, um," I bit my lip, "you w-want her to like you?" He nodded with a grin,

"It'd mean a lot to me, you know? I really like her." I blinked a bit and smiled for a few seconds. I cleared my throat slightly and felt tear coming on,

"Excuse me, I have something in my eye." I walked off and came to an empty bathroom. I looked in the mirror and heard something behind me.

"Hello."


	46. Jaye - Chapter Forty-Four

_Jaye - Chapter Forty-Four - Depression Sucks_

Since mine and Neville's cauldron exploded in Potion's, we're both sitting in the Hospital Wing. "I'm really sorry Neville." I said sadly, looking down at my feet. He smiled.

"It's okay Jaye, I know you didn't mean to." I was just so distracted about what Riley told me at the dance. We both got detention because of it.

"Okay, you two can go now." Madam Pomfrey said sighing at the two of us. We nodded and headed off to Divination. It was kind of awkward because I don't know if Neville hates me or not. He probably does because of what I said to Riley. I almost sniffled. I wanted to cry... again. What is it with me and crying? I mean Sirius-ly! I'm not Cho Chang! I don't want to be Cho Chang, but it just hurts so much! . What does I do!?

 _Why not try talking to Riley?_

What's the point? She doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I thought sadly. I sighed once Neville disappeared up the ladder. I followed him up and went to my seat, feeling awkward because I sit right next to Riley. It's Sirius-ly bumming me out, this whole ordeal, and I don't know what to do. THIS IS WHY I DON'T DO DRAMA! I think I'm starting to weigh on George's nerves. He and Fred aren't fighting anymore and are attempting to get me and Riley to talk and are epically failing. I just gave up after a while. Everywhere I looked, it seemed like people were giving me cold looks and ever since I was moved back into Ravenclaw, the bullying started up again and it was worse than before, like ten million times worse. It just seemed like everything was spiraling out of place and that everyone didn't want anything to do with me.

The worst part was when Dumbledore pulled me and Harry out of class and to his office one day to tell us that we couldn't be anywhere near each other because ol' Voldy was using me to get to Harry and Harry basically yelled at the old man and I just sat there, with my depression getting worse and I wanted to cry and scream and kick the old man but I couldn't. It was as if some invisible force kept me rooted to the spot. I think I was in shock but whatever. As soon as we left the office and we were alone, Harry pulled me into a hug and that's when I started crying and sobbing like a baby. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't let that old man tear us apart." I hope he figures out a way to do that. But then, as if things couldn't get any more worse, George walked up to me later that night looking apologetic.

"What's wrong?" I asked fearing for the worse.

"Jaye," He sighed, looking sad. "I just don't feel the love I felt when I first met you anymore." He shook his head. "I think we take a break from each other." I felt the tears coming but I wouldn't let them show. I nodded and then went to the Room of Requirements. Evan, Chris, and Danielle found me crying in the corner. I was still bruised up from the last person who thought it would be fun to start literally kicking me while I was down.

"Hey..." I greeted them sadly. They sat down next to me and Evan pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, tightly, and buried my face into his chest.

"What happened?" Danielle asked softly.

"He told me that he didn't love me anymore and that we should take a break from each other." I sniffled.

"That jerk." Evan growled, hugging me tighter.

"Well it's his lost." I could hear the smile in Chris's voice. I smiled.

"Thanks..." I said as Evan let me sit up. I wiped the stray tears away.

"It's no problem." Danielle said grinning. Chris pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Want to go down to the Great Hall and get something to eat?" Danielle asked when we let go of each other. I bit my lower lip.

"I don't want to go in there."

"Then how do we get to eat?" Evan asked curiously. I grinned.

"You don't hang out with Fred and George Weasley and not learn how to get into the kitchens." The three looked at me curiously. I got up off the floor, as we were all still sitting on the floor, and went over to the door of the Room of Requirements. "Are you guys coming or what?" I asked looking back at them. They hesitated a bit before getting up and following me. I grinned and we exited the room cautiously and made our way down to the entrance of the kitchens.

"I don't think I've ever been through this corridor." Chris said thoughtfully.

"Me either." Evan and Danielle said shrugging. I grinned.

"That's why not many students know where the kitchens are." I walked over to the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear.

"Why did you just tickle the pear?" Evan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." Danielle said when a door handle appeared.

"This is strange." Evan muttered, shaking his head. I giggled and opened the door. When I walked in, the sight of House Elves rushing around greeted us.

"There's so many of them." Chris muttered.

"Ah, welcome Miss Jaye." Dobby said beaming at me.

"Hey Dobby!" I said brightly.

"What can we get you?" Another elf asked. I named off a few foods and the elves hurried around and made us the food and then we walked back to the Room of Requirements with it and ate. After we ate, the plates and everything just seemed to vanish like it does in the Great Hall and we spent most of the night just talking to each other. When we all decided to get some sleep, I didn't realize how tired and exhausted I was until then. I was so tired I couldn't even walk straight and since I was the only one in Ravenclaw, neither of the three knew how to get me back to my common room so Evan volunteered to stay here in the Room of Requirements with me for the night while the other two left, smirking at us as they did. I don't understand why they're smirking at us but whatever. I thought yawning. The room changed into a bedroom and it only had one bed.

O/O

That's what Evan and I looked like when we looked at each other.

"I can, um, sleep on the floor."

":O You will do no such thing!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bed.

"But, O/O"

"It'll be fine." I said rolling my eyes. We got into the bed and for a while it was kind of awkward, but when my eyes began to droop, it didn't feel so awkward at all as I curled into Evan's side, throwing one arm around his waist and resting my head on his chest. Before I fell asleep, I felt Evan wrap an arm around me and him kissing the top of my head. It felt nice. I thought as I drifted off to sleep. I woke the next morning to Evan shaking me awake. I pouted. "I don't want to get up." He chuckled.

"You have to. What about classes?" I sighed.

"I don't want to go to those either. Can't I just stay here with you?" He blushed.

"N-no, we have to go to class."

"D'aw, okay." I said sitting up and stretching, still pouting. I went over to the wardrobe and found some of my clothes in it. Schweeet! I pulled out a clean school uniform and went into the bathroom and showered and changed into the clothes. When I walked back into the main room, Evan was already changed and he was waiting on me, holding both of our bags. I smiled and joined him at the door. "We have Care of Magical Creatures first, right?"

"Yep." He said looking grim.

"Hagrid's not that bad." I said rolling my eyes. He grimaced. "Okay, yeah he can bring some dangerous creatures to class but he's not trying to harm anyone."

"I know." I shyly took his hand in mine and was happy when he squeezed my hand. We kind of just stood there and smiled at each other for a bit before we left the Room of Requirements and headed down to the Great Hall. We found Danielle and Chris sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table that's nearest the door. So we sat down next to them.

"Good morning, you two." Danielle said smirking at us.

"O/O" That's what we both literally looked like. Chris laughed. I pouted.

"Oh shut up." Evan said rolling his eyes, but he was still blushing.

"Looks like someone is jealous." Danielle said looking at someone from behind me. I looked and saw George. He wasn't glaring at me or anything he was just looking at me sadly. I bit my lower lip and looked away.

"No, he's not jealous..." I muttered looking down at the table. Evan pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry..." Danielle said apologetically. I shrugged.

"Just don't even worry about him, okay?" Evan whispered into my ear. I nodded, sniffling a bit.

"Eat something, you look hungry." Chris said changing the subject. I smiled and started eating. I really was hungry and with that thought, George was pushed out of my mind and the four of us just started talking about whatever.

"I'm never going to get Binns' essay done." Chris grumbled. I looked at him with disbelief.

"That was the easiest essay he's given us all year!" The three looked at me strangely.

"What? I do my homework." I said puffing out my cheeks. Danielle grinned.

"Surprisingly," I scowled at her.

"I'll have you know, I'm second best in my House."

"Who's first?" Chris asked curiously.

"Cho Chang." I grumbled.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Evan said looking amused. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I thought that would've been obvious the way Jaye punched her in the nose that one day when she took her music box." Danielle said grinning.

"So what's with the butterfly tat?" Evan asked curiously.

"Oh well I saw my music box in a muggle antique shop and I just had to get it and then the next day I decided to get the butterfly tattoo to go with my music box because inside the music box there's a butterfly in there." I said shrugging.

"Cool." Chris said grinning.

"Wanna come to our house during the winter holidays?" Danielle asked.

"I planned on staying home with my parents and brother,"

"Oh." Evan said a bit sadly.

"But I can write my mom and ask her."

"That'd be great." Chris said grinning. I wonder how Danielle and Chris met Evan. I'll have to ask Evan about it later. So before we had to go to class I pulled out some parchment and wrote my mom a letter. Well... adoptive mother... whatever...

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Dumbledore told me about me being adopted and I'm a little upset that you never told me. Does Matty know? Well I guess that doesn't matter. Anyways, I wanted to know if I could hang out at a friend's house for the holidays. Please write back soon,_

 _Jaye_

 _P.S. The bullying was so bad I had to switch Houses and then something happened and I don't feel like I belong here anymore. I'm back in Ravenclaw and the bullying is ten times worse than before but I'll be okay. I love you._

I added the last bit because I knew they were going to ask about that. They always did. I folded up the letter and we headed to the Owlery and used a school owl to send my letter to my house. "I hope they reply quickly." Evan said excitedly. I giggled as Chris and Danielle snickered. He stuck his tongue out at the three of us.

"I hope they do too." Chris said after a while.

"Come on, we better get to class before we're late." Danielle said smiling.

"Then that means, you're going to Transfigurations while we go to Care of Magical Creatures." She stuck her tongue out at us and then we split off and made our way out to the school grounds. I pouted.

"What?" Evan and Chris asked.

"I want a piggy back ride." They rolled their eyes. "Pwease?" I asked with my best puppy dog look. Evan gave in and hoisted me onto his back. "Yay!" I hugged him, while wrapping my legs around his waist. Chris shook his head, grinning. He said something I didn't quite hear but Evan muttered, "Shut up..." so it must've been something to embarrass him. D'aw... I rested my cheek on the top of his head. I'm still tired. I thought pouting.

 _Then go to bed early tonight -_-_

But I want to go to bed now :'(

 _-_- there is just no pleasing you is there?_

Nope :3

So during Care of Magical Creatures I just stuck by Evan and Chris and didn't even look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione because I just know that Hermione would glare at me, Ron would looked confused, and Harry would look sad. Harry actually left Ron and Hermione and came and sat next to us. "I know that what you said to Riley, you didn't mean it." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks... little brother." I said grinning. He pouted.

"By three months." He grumbled. Evan and Chris looked a little shocked. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Harry's my brother and I was adopted by the people I live with now." I said shrugging. The two rolled their eyes but they were grinning.

"You know, Danielle is going to freak about that."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because I didn't tell her in the first place." I said rolling my eyes "I swear she's just too over dramatic." Chris grimaced.

"Yeah? Well, try living with it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyways, I thought you'd be sitting with Ron and Hermione." I said curiously to Harry.

"They're fighting... again and it's uncomfortable being around them when they fight, so I came and sat with you." He said shrugging. We spent the rest of the class talking before we had to go to DATDA.


	47. Jaye - Chapter Forty-Five

_Jaye - Forty-Five - The Christmas Holidays Are Here_

Mom and Dad sent their response back a week later (I guess they were trying to word it all properly or something) and this is what it said:

 _Sweetheart,_

 _We are really sorry for not telling you. We thought you'd be happier to not know about it. We were planning on telling you, but when you were older. Your brother doesn't know about this, so don't be hard on him. We're sorry to hear about the bullying and deeply wish that there was something we could do about it. We have considered transferring you to Beauxbatons but we knew that you would flat out refuse to go there. We'll always be here for you if you need someone to talk to. We may not be your birth parents but we have been taking care of you since you were a baby, so please don't feel like you can't talk to us. We love you so much, you have to understand that. We can talk more about this later during the holidays if you wish._

 _On the matter of you going to a friend's house for the holidays, we don't mind. We're glad to know that you made some new friends. How are things with Riley? You didn't really explain what happened between the two of you. We also heard from Molly Weasley that you were dating one of their sons? Well congratulations, we can't wait to meet him. Also before you go to your friend's house, you must let us meet them at the platform. I understand that you were going to go with Riley for the holidays, is there a reason why you aren't? Is it the argument you two had? Please remember that we're still here for you even when you feel like you're all alone._

 _With love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

I sniffled. Why did they have to bring up George and Riley? I wrote back to them, explaining the whole situation and thanking them for letting me go to Chris and Danielle's house for the winter holidays and telling them that I'll let them meet Danielle, Chris, and Evan. After attaching the note to an owl and sending it off, Evan walked up to me. "What's wrong?" He asked hugging me. I hugged him back.

"They said I can go."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because they brought up George and Riley in the letter." He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you going to talk to them about all the stuff that has happened?"

"Yeah, I plan to before I go with Danielle and Chris. You're going to be there too right? At Chris and Danielle's?"

"Yeah, we're next door neighbors." I smiled.

"Good." He chuckled. "So how did you three meet?" I asked curiously as we walked down out to the court yard. It had snowed last night and we have one more day left of classes before we have winter break. We had our winter cloaks wrapped closely around us as we made our way to a bench and sat down after wiping all the snow off of it.

"Well I guess you could say, we met in muggle primary school. I was always being picked on and Danielle and Chris stood up for me and from then on we just became friends." He said shrugging.

"You're lucky... I didn't have any friends until I started coming to Hogwarts." I said sadly. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. Suddenly we were being pelted with snowballs and I turned and saw Danielle and Chris laughing their arses off. "ANATA WA BAKAS!" They just laughed even harder.

"Shall we return the favor?" Evan asked smirking. I grinned.

"We shall! Kore o tabete, guchi o imi suru!" (Eat this, mean britches!) They just stared at me confused before running and ducking (tee hee, ducking :P) as Evan and I chucked snowballs at them. We didn't miss our targets, not once.

"Okay, okay, we give!" They yelled. Evan and I stuck our tongues out at them. We all laughed and headed back inside for some hot chocolate before we all returned to our dorms. We still have class to go to tomorrow. Strangely enough, everyone ignored me as I made my way up to my room. Yes, my room. Flitwick allowed me to have a room to myself, so no one could jump me in my sleep. It has a password too :3 I can change it whenever I want. Right now it's fat unicorns :D

:3

I'm excited to go to Danielle's for the holidays :D Ooooh, What should I get everyone? Hm... I'm definitely going to get Harry a stuffed walrus named Steve, Danielle shall get... a stuffed bunny rabbit named Waldo!

:D

And Chris shall get a Wizard's Chess chessboard cuz I remember him saying something about his old one being abused and beaten up. O/O WHAT SHALL I GET EVAN!? O_O Hm... Maybe I should ask him what he likes... I decided to get Fred, George, Rye-muffin, Hermione, Ron, and Neville something even if they don't want to talk to me anymore... I pouted... I miss them all but they don't miss me. I sniffled. I shook my head. Stop that, you silly head! I scolded myself.

 _Isn't that my job?_

Yeah but when you scold me, it feels kind of mean :x

 _Oh, I'm sorry :( I didn't realize that I was like that_

:) It's okay Georgina, you didn't know.

 _:)_

So presents...

Fred and George: Prank stuff

Hermione: A book that I saw her eyeing in Hogsmeade one time.

Ron: Candy

Neville: A book about plants cuz he loves his Herbology.

Rye-muffin: A BVB band tee and some matching wrist bands to go with it.

That should keep them happy :D They probably won't get me anything, but that's okay. Hm... Now the hardest one, Evan. Luckily for me, he happened to be sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Chris and Danielle, when I walked down to the Great Hall for dinner that night. I sat down next to him. "You look like you're feeling better." Chris said smiling.

"I do feel better." I said beaming at them. "How can I not be when Christmas is coming up!?" They grinned.

"Have you thought about what you're going to get for everyone?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Yep, all but one." I said pouting.

"Who?" Evan asked. I grinned.

"Himitsu!" (Secret!) I said holding a finger up to my lips as if to shush someone and winking at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I returned the favor. I somehow ended up finding out that Evan likes the color red, he likes to go running, and he loves cats. Yeah like no joke. He squeals about them as we witnessed when I asked him if he like cats or dogs. He was all O/O and we were just laughing at him. Then he proceeded to tell us to shut up while he was still blushing. So to make him feel better I hugged him and he didn't seem to mind that Chris and Danielle were still snickering about it long after we had talked about cats. I think I shall get him a kitty :3

The last day of classes flew by for me, mostly because I was having fun with Danielle, Chris, and Evan. George or any of the others never crossed my mind once. It wasn't until Harry asked me what I was doing for the Holidays that I thought about them all. I kind of felt guilty for not thinking about Harry because he didn't do anything to upset me. "Oh I'm going to Danielle's for the Holidays." He pouted. I felt bad though. "Sorry..." I said sadly and looking down at my feet. He hugged me.

"Don't worry about it." He said smiling. "I got you something, so I'll give it to you right now." I eyed him curiously as he pulled a brightly colored package out of his bag. I opened it and grinned at what he got me. It was a black and purple bracelet that had My Chemical Romance written across it. I hugged him.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"You're welcome." I slid it on my wrist.

"Oh! I got you something too!" He beamed at me. I pulled out Steve and gave him Harry. "This is Steve the Walrus."

"You got me a stuffed Walrus named Steve? -_-"

"You don't like him?" I pouted. He chuckled.

"I love him."

"Yay!"

"Did you get Hermione and the others something?" He asked curiously. I nodded. He seemed shocked. "I'd have thought after everything that happened, you wouldn't." I shrugged.

"Even if they're not nice to me, that doesn't mean I can't be nice to them."

"So you're not angry with them?"

"No, just hurt, but I'll get over it." He looked at me concerned.

"You know, if you need someone to talk to, just know that I'm here for you." I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome Jaye." We let go of each other. "I'll talk to you later then?" I nodded smiling at him. He smiled back and went over to Ron and Hermione who were staring at us. They were both glaring at me obviously. Jerks...

"Jaye!" I turned and saw Danielle waving me over. I grinned and ran over to her. Chris and Evan were waiting with her. "The train is leaving tomorrow at 9 in the morning, so we're gonna go pack our things."

"I already packed last night." I said grinning. They looked at me shocked. "Hey, I was excited." Danielle giggled.

"You really want to come over to my house and meet our crazy family?"

"Yours can't be any crazier than me." I said rolling my eyes.

"True." I stuck my tongue out at her. Chris and Evan just laughed. Jerk faces... I pouted.

Soon the next morning came and everyone was rushing around to get their things on the train and I found Chris, Evan, and Danielle sitting in a compartment with Luna in it. I grinned. "Luna!" I greeted the 2nd year girl while hugging her. I've missed her terribly. She hugged me back.

"Hello Jaye." She said smiling back at me. Did I mention that Chris, Danielle, and Evan looked uncomfortable? I didn't? Well it's kind of funny in a way. I grinned at them.

"Hey guys! This is Luna Lovegood, she's a year younger than us but she's really awesome!" Luna beamed at me when I said this. Everyone calls her Looney Luna but she's not loony to me. I like that she believes in things others don't because that means she doesn't care what others think about her beliefs. Although sometimes it does hurt her feelings when people laugh at her. "She was my only roommate that didn't bully me." I said sadly. Luna patted my arm.

"Those girls were just jealous of how pretty you are." I blushed.

"I'm not that pretty."

"If you're not that pretty then Chocolate Fogs don't exist." Danielle said rolling her eyes. Chris and Evan (even though he's blushing) both nodded. I felt my face heat up even more.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered out. No one, not even George, has told me I was pretty. It was awkward for a little while until Danielle brought up about what we're going to do at her and Chris's house.


	48. Jaye - Chapter Forty-Six

_Jaye - Chapter Forty-Six - Hufflepuffs are Bumble Bees! :D_

On the platform of Kings Cross, I made my way over to mom and dad. They were staring at me sadly. "Hey." I greeted them. Dad pulled me into hug and I hugged him back.

"We're so sorry for not telling you." Mom said hugging me from behind.

"It's okay, I guess." I muttered.

"Do you want to talk before you leave with your friends?" Dad asked. I nodded when we let go of each other. So from then on, I told them everything. Matty had joined us ten minutes into me talking and looked at me sadly. When I was done, he hugged me and I hugged him back. I felt better talking to them about everything that has happened. After consoling me and everything I said my good-byes and then went looking for Evan, Chris, and Danielle. I found them talking to two adults. When I walked up to them, Danielle pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She grinned.

"Good. Mom, dad, this is Jaye Greenly and she's our new friend." I looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Carter and smiled. They seemed like really nice people.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Danielle and Chris have told us so much about you." Mr. Carter said grinning at his son and daughter, who were blushing. I grinned.

"D'aw! I'm luffed!" I said pulling them into a hug.

"Jaye!" They groaned, blushing madly. Mr. and Mrs. Carter and Evan all laughed.

"I luff you guys!" They finally hugged me back.

"We luff you too." They muttered embarrassed. I kissed them on the cheek and let them go. Mr. and Mrs. Carter smiled at us.

"So are you ready to go?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"Yep!" She nodded.

"We're going to Apparate you all home." I blanched.

"I take it you're not a big fan of Apparating." Mr. Carter said chuckling.

"You can say that." I said pouting.

"Mom, Evan can go with Jaye and they can Floo to the house." Danielle suggested.

"Good idea Hun." Then she pulled out a bag of Floo powder and Evan took it and together we went to the fire grates and threw the powder in there. Once inside, Evan bellowed our location, and the next thing I know, we're stumbling into a nice living room. Evan caught my elbow and helped me find my balance.

"Thank you." I said beaming at him. He hugged me and I hugged him back. Just then Danielle, Chris, and Mr. and Mrs. Carter walked into the house with trunks and schtuff. "Nice house you got!"

"Thank you." Mrs. Carter said beaming at me.

"Come on, Jaye! Let's go to my room!" Danielle said leaving her trunk at the door and dragging me up the stairs, forcing me to let go of my trunk that was sitting next to Evan. When she let me go we were in a room that was decorated in Hufflepuff colors. There was a queen sized bed up against the wall across from us and the comforter was yellow but the bed sheets and pillow was black. I gasped. "BUMBLE BEE ROOM!"

"-_- Thanks Jaye..."

"Anytime :3"

"So what do you want to do first?"

"I'm hungry :|" She laughed.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat then." So I followed her down to her kitchen, which was epically nice like the rest of the house. As soon as we were in there, I declared,

"HUFFLEPUFFS SHALL BE NICKNAMED BUMBLE BEES BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Evan and Chris winced as they rubbed their ears. Thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Carter weren't in there because then I'd feel bad about hurting their ears. What? They're the oldest and I don't mind so much in the Great Hall because that place is so BIG! Yeah so, nyah! :| Evan was eating a sandwich and had an extra one sitting on his plate, so I stole it. He pouted.

"That's mine..."

"Not anymore." I said grinning and taking a bite. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Oooh, ba-log-nah! :D" I just got blank stares but whatever. I shrugged and started munching on _my_ sandwich.

"After this, do you guys want to go walk around the Muggle park?" Chris asked.

"Yeah :D" Danielle and I answered at the same time. Evan just nodded. I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned it. We finished off the sandwiches and then we all went to the park.

"Evan, can I has piggyback ride!?" He sighed and nodded. "Yay!" I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. Danielle winked at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. We had an epic snowball fight with me and Danielle beating Evan and Chris mercilessly and then going back to the house to warm up with some hot chocolate. Having dinner with them, it felt like I finally found where I belonged. It was like this the whole winter holiday and even though I only got presents from Harry, Mom and Dad, Matty, Danielle, Evan, and Chris, I still had one of the best winter holidays ever. I was kind of dreading going back to school because then the bullying would start up again and I'd just be getting ignored by everyone... again... I sighed at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked me. He's staying over-night so we can go to Kings Cross together tomorrow.

"I don't want to go back to school yet." I said pouting. He hugged me. We're in a guest room that I've been sleeping in all winter break. I hugged him back, sniffling.

"I know you don't, but it's something that can't be helped." I nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" He smiled.

"Yes, I'll stay with you." And we cuddled for the rest of the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	49. Riley - Chapter Forty-Seven

_Riley - Chapter Forty-Seven - "I'm sorry."_

 _"F-Fred." He chuckled and continued kissing my neck, "N-No, F-Fred, you need to stop." He pouted and made his way back to my lips._

 _"What if I don't want to?"_

 _"You kind of have to because I need to go tutor Neville."_

 _"Oh." He let me go and sat up, "Okay."_

 _"Fred, don't be like that."_

 _"I thought you were through with him?"_

 _"He needs my help in Potions!" He sighed and I sat up. I tied my hair up and looked through my fringe at him, "I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and put my Ugg boots back on before grabbing my bags and walked down a flight of stairs to Neville's dorm. I opened the door and he pulled away from a dark haired girl._

 _"Oh, R-Riley, I'm sorry, I forgot."_

 _"Babe, who's she?" Neville blushed,_

 _"Um, I-I'm Riley. His, uh," Neville smiled sadly at me, "I'm his best friend."_

 _"Oh." She frowned and looked me up and down,_

 _"Riley, this is my girlfriend, Heather. Heather, uh, y-yeah." I bit my lip and smiled. Heather kissed Neville again and winked before getting up and walking out the room. I shuffled over and sat down in her spot, tucking my feet under me. "I'm really sorry you saw that."_

 _"N-No, I-I was doing the same with Fred." I blushed a bit and took out my Potions book, "S-So how old is she?"_

 _"Fourteen." I nodded and licked my lips, "Isn't she so pretty?"_

 _"Yeah-"_

 _"Oh, I can get lost in her eyes." He dazed out of space and I bit my lip._

 _"Hey, Neville?" I poked his arm and he looked at me. "Do you want to study, o-or should I come back another time?"_

 _"We can study now." I nodded and he grabbed his book, opening it to the right page._

 _"Do you ever dream of not being shy?" I looked at Neville, "Being able to do things and not worry about messing it up?"_

 _"Well, we're shy for different reasons, maybe. My mum treats me like a doll a-and you..."_

 _"I'm shy because my gran makes me feel bad about not being like my father."_

 _"I don't want to be like my dad." I whispered, "Draco says he doesn't understand." He looked a bit confused at first, but then remembered something._

 _"Oh, I forgot that you're Draco's sister." I nodded, "I'm sorry for breaking up with you."_

 _"It's fine."_

 _"No it's not, it hurt you so much a-and you're still hurt. I just . . . I really liked Luna, but now I have Heather." I nodded,_

 _"She's really-"_

 _"Pretty?" I bit my lip, "I know." I nodded again._

 _"Well, I-I'll see you later."_

 _"Wait, you're leaving-" The door opened and Fred walked in. I smiled and walked over, kissing his cheek._

 _"I think we should break up."_

 _"Why?" He looked at Neville and I sighed, "Fred, . . . what?"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Oh. O-Okay."_

 _"No, I deserved it." He kissed my forehead and walked out, sighing._

 _"Well," I turned and looked at Neville, "now I feel bad for you." I walked back over and sat down with my legs under me. "You don't have anyone."_

 _"I've got my brother."_

 _"No, I didn't mean like that."_

 _"O-Oh, I get it. I don't have a boyfriend anymore." He nodded, "Why would you feel bad about that?"_

 _"It's because I-I broke up with you a-and you were so happy-"_

 _"Neville, it's okay." He nodded again and I layed back on his bed. He layed beside me and we stared up at the top of his bed._

 _"What're you thinking about?"_

 _"What I could be doing if I weren't a witch. I probably would've never known I was a Malfoy. Never would've been through all this drama."_

 _"Oh. My gran says you can stay during Winter break."_

 _"I want to be with my dad; my "uncle". It's probably the last time I'll ever see him." Neville nodded understandingly, "He's all I have, you know?"_

 _"Yeah." Neville looked at the window and frowned, "You should go, it's pretty dark." I nodded and got up._

 _"I'll see you later."_

 _"Bye." I gathered my stuff and walked to the door. While quickly descending the stairs, I bumped into someone._

A girl.

CRAP THAT WAS A DREAM?!

OW, MY FRIGGING LEG!

The sudden collision caused us to tumble down the stairs, both groaning in agony and pain when we landed. I tried to stand up, but pain shot through my wrist and arm.

"Here." I looked to see Jaye holding out her hand, the other clamped around her rib area. I took it and she helped me up. I put that arm around my shoulder, pain shooting through my ankle.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."


	50. Riley - Chapter Forty-Eight

_Riley - Chapter Forty-Eight - "O-Okay."_

"Well, you have a broken arm, a sprained wrist, and a broken leg." Madam Pomfrey told me. "Jaye, you have a broken rib and a sprained ankle. You'll need a brace as well. The two of you cannot play Quidditch-"

"What?!"

"What?"

"You'll be able to start up again once your arm and ribs heal, am I understood?" We nodded. "Good. Now rest up." I sighed and she walked back to her office. The door opened and Jaye's friends walked in.

"What happened?" They ran over to her and she started explaining everything.

"What' your problem?!"

"Cool it, Chris." The girl said, shooting me a glare before turning back to Jaye. I sat up and closed the curtains around my bed, cuddling under my covers. Silent sobs ripped through my body as I cried into my pillow.

I never meant to hurt Jaye. We may not be friends anymore, but still! I shouldn't have been having a dream then. I need to control these things.

"Rye?" I looked up and frowned, wiping at my eyes, "What's wrong?" Neville sat on the side of the bed and I sat up a bit. "What happened?"

"They think I did this to us on purpose."

"Who?"

"Jaye's friends." Neville nodded and I asked him to cuddle me. He agreed and slipped off his shoes before moving under the covers next to me. I placed my head on his chest and frowned. "Am I a bad person?"

"Everyone is a bad person."

"No, like, she wanted to be friends again, b-but we would end up arguing again, so I said no. I bumped into her from day-dreaming and we fell down the stairs."

"Oh. What'd you hurt?"

"My arm is broken, my wrist is sprained, and my leg is broken." Neville nodded and tucked some hair behind my ears.

"Want me to bring your work to you every day?"

"No, I can move around, I just need to use crutches and stuff." He nodded the curtains opened.

"Hey, how'd this-" Fred stopped talking when he noticed Neville, "Uh, should I come back?"

"No." Neville got up and smiled at me, "I'll see you later, Rye."

"Oh, well, mkay. Bye." He smiled again and walked off. I looked at Fred and he sat down, kissing my lips gently.

"What happened?"

"I was day-dreaming and bumped into Jaye. We fell down the steps." He nodded.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." I shrugged, licking over my teeth.

"You made Neville leave."

"So?"

"So? So, now I'm cold."

"Want me to cuddle you?" I shook my head and he sighed, "You still miss him."

"Of course I do, he was my first boyfriend."

"But now I'm your boyfriend, Riley, doesn't that..." He sighed, "Maybe we should break up."

"O-Okay." Fred nodded and kissed the top of my head before leaving, closing the curtain. I curled into a little ball and covered my head in the blankets.

I know before I said I had nothing, but now I really have nothing. Sure, there's my brother and parents, but I can't talk to them like I could talk to anyone else. I don't understand my life anymore.


	51. Jaye - Chapter Forty-Nine

_Jaye - Chapter Forty-Nine - Making Up and Getting into Trouble_

It's no fun having a broken rib and sprained ankle. Chris blames Riley entirely for what happened but I don't. I knew the look on her face before she walked into me. She was in the middle of having a dream. So I can't be mad at her. I know that if it was the other way around, Neville or Fred or whoever would probably blame me for it. Madam Pomfrey released Riley first because she healed her first. So Madam Pomfrey just finished healing me and is in her office filing the paperwork or whatever. Just then George walks in. I looked up at him in shock. He looked really uncomfortable. "Hey." He greeted me, awkwardly.

"Hey..."

"I... I just wanted to talk to you, about everything that happened..." I nodded.

"We can talk if you want." He smiled.

"Good, um, when do you get out of here?"

"As soon as Pomfrey comes back and let's me go." I said shooting an annoyed look in the nurse's direction.

"You're not mad at Riley for this are you?"

"No, it was an accident after all and besides I've had much worse." I said frowning as the memories of all the times I've been bullied popped into my head.

"It hasn't stopped, has it? The bullying I mean." I shook my head sadly.

"No, it's gotten worse. So far they haven't done too much physical damage though." He frowned and seemed to really look at me.

"When did you get that scar?" He asked with wide eyes. He happened to talking about the scar that started just below my eye and ended just before my chin.

"Um... a week before the holidays. They decided it would be fun to charm a knife and have it follow me around." Finally Madam Pomfrey came back and okay'd me, so George and I went for a walk.

"Can we be friends again?" He asked after a moment of silence. I smiled.

"I'd like that." He smiled back at me.

"Good."

"How are you and Fred?"

"We've made up and he wants to be your friend again too."

"Well then he needs to get his pranking butt over here so we can properly make up." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look at you, acting all normal..." He said grinning. I sighed.

"Well, I've been hiding out in the library more and I have nothing better to do, so I've read a couple of books." He looked at me with mock disappointment.

"You've gone over to the light side!" I giggled. We lapsed back into silence for a bit. "So you and Evan..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. And I'm sorry for giving up on you." I smiled slightly.

"It's okay Georgie, it's all in the past now." He smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Yep, water under the bridge." I said shrugging. He sighed in relief.

"I'm glad."

"Me too." I said grinning at him. We ended up walking into Fred, who looked upset. "Freddie?" He looked up at me and pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged him back. "What's wrong?"

"She still loves him..." That's all I could get out of him before he went completely silent. I frowned and hugged him tighter. George hugged him from the other side.

"Talk to us Freddie." George said softly.

"Riley, she still likes Neville and he's with someone else." That's just so unfair...

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault." He sounded shocked. I smiled.

"I know, but I don't want you to be upset and I'm willing to do anything to cheer you up."

"Even be my friend again?"

"Of course." I said looking at him and rolling my eyes. He grinned, looking sheepish.

"You didn't break it off with her did you?" George asked him. Fred bit his lower lip. I groaned.

"At least give her a chance to get over her feelings for Neville!" He blushed.

"I don't think she'll ever get over him..." He said sadly after a while.

"Aw..."

"How about we all go... prank someone!" George said grinning. Fred smiled.

"Alright, let's go." I beamed. We all let go of each other and set off to find Filch.

After a good fun filled morning of pranking Filch, Fred and George had to go do something, so I went looking for Evan, Chris, and Danielle. I found them hanging out on the grounds. It was finally starting to warm up and another Quidditch game was just around the corner. "Hey guys!" I greeted them excitedly.

"Jaye!" Danielle cried before hugging the breath right out of me.

"Can't breathe, Danielle!"

"Sorry!" She said letting me go.

"It's okay! :3"

"Where were you at all morning?" Evan asked pouting slightly. I giggled.

"George, Fred, and I are friends again!"

"That's great!" The three of them said grinning.

"I know right!? I'm so happy that we're talking again!" I said as Danielle and I joined the other two on the ground. I actually sat in Evan's lap. "Anyways, Fred was upset, so George and I cheered up with pranking Filch this morning." Danielle sighed, shaking her head.

"Only you three would find pranking as something that would cheer you up." I stuck my tongue out at her. Evan hugged me tightly.

"So what you guys been up to all morning?"

"We were going to go see you before Madam Pomfrey let you go, but when we got there, you were already gone and she told us you were with George, so we just decided to come out here like ten minutes ago and have been here ever since." Evan said when I hugged him back finally.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Chris said smiling.

"Yeah, we don't mind." Danielle said beaming at me.

"Nope." Evan said kissing my temple. I smiled. I love my friends. Now if only I could get Riley to be my friend again. I heard voices talking somewhere and when I looked up, there wasn't anyone there but the voices definitely sounded like Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I frowned. What are they up to? It looks like they're headed down to Hagrid's. Could it be that they're going to execute Buckbeak today!? I gasped.

"What?" Evan asked curiously.

"Buckbeak's execution is today!" Danielle stared down at Hagrid's hut sadly.

"It is isn't it?" I nodded.

"I just can't believe they're doing it on school grounds." Chris said with a look of disgust. Evan nodded in agreement.

"They could've done it somewhere else." He said before kissing my cheek. I can't believe Fudge is letting this happen! :(

 _Don't tell me you're going to go down there..._

Okay, I won't :3

 _-_- (sighs) At least let me come with you so you don't get hurt._

Okay :)

I hung out with Chris, Danielle, and Evan until they all had to do something before I snuck down to Hagrid's hut. Georgina flew in her butterfly form beside me the whole way. When I got there, Hagrid could be heard singing. I was so confused. I knocked on his door. "Ah, hello Jaye." He said with a goofy grin.

"Hagrid, what's going on?"

"Buckbeak got away!" I beamed.

"That's great!"

"I know, 've been celebratin' all night." I grinned.

"Then I'll leave you to your celebrating!" Then I went looking around. Hm... something's off. I heard someone yell and took off in the direction and found that I was heading towards the Whomping Willow. I got there in time to see Sirius dragging Ron into the mouth of the Whomping Willow and see Harry and Hermione run after him. O_O Out of all the trees Sirius had to drag him to, he had to choose the tree that fights! Why!?

 _Who cares!? We've got to go get someone!_

Wait! Is that Lupin!? O_O It's been ten minutes since Harry and Hermione got in and followed Sirius. It is! WTFred!? Snape too!? Snape went in not even five minutes after Lupin, grabbing something that looked like a cloak only it was all silvery and sparkly and it looked silky smooth and he threw it over himself as he went into the tree. O_O OMW! HE'S INVISIBLE! WTFred!? WHAT DOES I DO NOW!?

"Jaye, calm down, we need to go get Dumbledore." I didn't even notice Georgina change. Just then Destery and Riley showed up.

"What's happened?" Destery asked Georgina, completely ignoring me. Jerk face :(

"Sirius has Ron and Harry and Hermione went after them and Lupin and Snape are in there as well."

"We need to get Dumbledore."

"That's what I just said." Destery rolled her eyes. I ignored the two and looked at Riley.

"Hey Rye-muffin." I said softly as Georgina and Destery argued.

"Hey." She said looking down at the ground.

"I don't blame you for what happened with the stairs. I thought you should know that." She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem." I said grinning at her.

"Hey, are you two listening?" Destery's annoying voice snapped at us. I glared at her.

"No, we're not. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my friends." And before anyone could do anything, I stunned Destery and Georgina and stomped off towards the tree. I wasn't going to let them turn Sirius in without hearing his side of the story first. He's innocent and I'm not going to let them send him back to Azkaban! I knew Rye-muffin wasn't going to try and stop me because she'd be conflicted with coming after me or staying with Georgina and Destery in case someone saw them, she could make up some excuse. She might even take the stunning spells off of them but I don't know about that. Anyways, I pressed the knot in the tree and hurried inside before the tree could hit me. There's no turning back. I thought as I headed up the stairs that were sitting in front of me.


	52. Riley - Chapter Fifty

_Riley -Chapter Fifty - Mending Friendships_

"So, are you on speaking terms?" I shrugged, still upset at Neville.

"Let me carry my own books." I mumbled, looking up at him. He just shook his head, gently pushing my hand away. I sighed and bit my lip as we stopped walking. "At least let me put them in my bag and carry that."

"No." He mumbled, "That'll put too much strain on your back." I rolled my eyes and continued to slightly limp to Green House. "How come everyone else dropped out of Herbology?" Neville asked, holding the door open for me. We walked in and I shrugged as he placed our stuff in a little cubby hole. He helped me put on the coat and gloves before putting his own on. We then walked over to our spots at the long table.

"Don't know."

"Good morning class! Today, we'll be continuing Puffapods!" There was a groan and I could see a small smile on Neville's face.

"Remember when we almost got in trouble when we first learned this?"

"Yeah." I smiled as well and she passed out a bucket full of Puffapods and an empty bucket. Neville and I started picking the thingies from the other parts. I honestly hate this class, but I'm only in it because Neville loves it.

"Still not talking to Jaye?" I bit my lip and shook my head, "Why? I think it's been long enough, honestly. You're sadder now that you two aren't friends."

"She called me an attention whore."

"Because you over reacted." I sighed, "I understand that you were worried about Fred and George, Riley, but you're not happy anymore and it's upsetting me."

"I-I'll try to talk to her during the break."

"Thanks." I nodded and we got back to our work.

"Jaye?" She looked up at me.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked me, standing up and walking over.

"Um, Luna let me in-"

"Sh!" She hissed at me as laughter echoed. "Get behind the door." I did as she said and it swung open.

"Hello, sweet little Jaye." Came a high pitched voice, "Back again for more fun?" Jaye reached for her wand, but it was useless against them.

Four on one? That's not fair. Oh, God, she's getting beaten pretty badly. I moved from behind the door and felt my eyes and scalp tingle. "Stop it!" I screamed, running over. One girl pushed me back and started hitting me in the face. I kicked her off and stood up, grabbing my wand from my boot. " _Locomotor Motis, Calvario_!" There was a mix of bright lights before screams sounded.

"MY HAIR!"

"I can't move, you guys!"

"What's going on?"

"Help!" I helped Jaye up and we went to my dorm. Once I had her face cleaned up - she had a slightly busted lip, but nothing too bad - I sighed and smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded and lightly tapped my fingers on my lap. "How'd you know such a complicated curses?"

"I helped Fred study a lot. Kind of wore off." She nodded. "I'm sorry for being such a git to you and saying those really mean things."

"It's perfectly fine." She said, "I'm sorry for saying those things about you, too." I smiled, "George broke up with me. Said he didn't love me anymore."

"Both of them are single, now, I guess."

"No. Fred's with Alicia and George is with Angelina." I nodded, "And, uh, I kind of have another boyfriend."

"I'm the only single one." I laughed humorously, "I feel like I rushed everything. I'm only thirteen."

"I thought you were twelve?" I shook my head at Jaye, "Oh. How's it like being Draco's sister?"

"Crabbe and Goyle have crushes on me." She made a gagging noise and I laughed, "Other than that, it's horrible. Seamus and Dean won't talk to me and Crabbe and Goyle pick on Neville even more."

"Oh."

"What's it like being Harry's sister?"

"People ask me where's my scar or they glare at me for some reason." I nodded and bit my lip. "What made you want to talk to me again?"

"Neville said he hated how being apart made me seem depressed and h-how he didn't like seeing you upset since you were friends, too." Jaye nodded, "He's just nice like that, you know? I'm glad we met."

"You still love him, don't you?" She asked. I shrugged, saying I didn't know how I feel. "We should go get some lunch. 'M hungry." We walked down to the Great Hall and I asked her to sit with me at the end of the table where no one else was. Some people looked at us, but it didn't bother me. Because I have my best friend back and nothing is gonna take her away this time.

"You should stay in my dorm tonight." I told Jaye as she bit into her sandwich. "You know, until things blow off from those girls." She nodded and smiled, thanking me. I nodded as well and we continued eating. Neville sat beside me with some blonde girl beside him.

"Hey guys." We waved at him, "This is Luna-"

"HAI LUNA!" Jaye said cheerily to the girl.

"Hello Jaye. Hello Riley." I blinked at her and looked down at my plate. "I sense she doesn't like me very much."

"She's just a bit, um ..." Neville started, "Yeah, um, not really."

"Why?" Luna asked. Neville gave me a pleading look and I sighed. "Is it because Neville broke up with you?"

"Lune, I love you and all," Jaye said, "but that's a little too personal."

"I understand. She's just too nice to admit that she's jealous, I would be too if it happened to me." Neville pried my fingers from around the now bent fork. He placed it on the table and I bit my lip, clenching my fists under the table.

"She's not jealous, Luna." Jaye said.

"If she weren't jealous then she wouldn't be crying." I wiped at the black tear and clenched the napkin in my hand.

"Luna, you're upsetting her." Neville mumbled, "Please stop." Luna turned her head and chewed her food while Neville looked at my face. "I'm sorry."

"It's not okay, Neville. You know how I feel."

"I know, you're really confused about stuff."

"You didn't have to bring her over here." Jaye said, "It was fine with just the two of us." Neville nodded and I ran my fingers through my hair. I hope I didn't ruin things between Neville and Luna.

 ***HEY GUYS! This is Yasmin and I just wanted to apologize for my terrible writing if it was confusing :(** **Thank you all for sticking around this long, Haley and I really appreciate this. Thanks for reading BAI!**


	53. Jaye - Chapter Fifty-One

**Okay, to those that are still confuzzled, I've been writing way ahead of the time line, so Yaz is writing all of what happens up to the points of where I'm at. I'd go back to where she's at, but it'd just be more confuzzling. Please bare with us and thanks for reading :3 -Haley**

 _Jaye - Chapter Fifty-One -_ _This Year is going to go Out With a Bang! :D_

To my surprise, Rye-muffin caught up with me. She smiled. "I wasn't going to let my best friend go off on her own." I beamed at her.

"The only one I'm really concerned about is Snape."

"Yeah, he'll see us, won't he?" We frowned.

"We're going to have to use something to distract him, but what?" hm... oh!

"What if I stun him?"

"But what if something bad happens and we need him?" I frowned.

"Well, there's this one thing I can do that I learned about one time when I was running away from some girls. I can put someone in a temporary sleep and they can wake up when I want them to." She looked shocked.

"Really? O_O"

"Yeah, I just found out about it recently." Anyways, I concentrated on finding Snape and luckily the cloak he was wearing rode up, so I saw his feet. I grinned and then I whispered, " _Sleep.,_ " and there was an inaudible thud. I went over to him and removed the cloak.

"Wha-? How? :O" I giggled.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Who's there?" I heard another voice demand. It was Remus.

"It's just us, Remus... or should I call you Professor Lupin still?" I asked as we walked into the room. Sirius was standing in the corner looking moody and sulkily, while Ron was laying on a dirty mattress, his leg bleeding with Harry standing on one side of him and Hermione on the other. "HAI GUYS!" They groaned.

"Jaye, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well Georgina and Destery decided they were going to go get Dumbledore and whatnot but I wanted to know your side of the story before they told the Minister about you, so I stunned them and followed everyone into the Whomping Willow, which is weird btw, and Riley came with me, so that's that." I said shrugging.

"And how do you know him?" Hermione asked me.

"Well, we were told not to tell you, Mione." I said grinning. She groaned and smacked her forehead.

"It has to do with that necklace, doesn't it?" Riley and I just smiled. She sighed. "Fine."

"I'm totally confused." Ron said looking confused and holding onto Scabbers.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out later." Riley told him.

"So what up with you? :P" I asked Remus and Sirius. They chuckled.

"Well before you interrupted, we were explaining to them what happened that night." Remus said a bit sadly. I frowned.

"Oh... well that's depressing." Riley shook her head.

"Just please continue." She said rolling her eyes at me a bit. I swear I'm corrupting this girl!

"I just told them about why the Whomping Willow was planted here and how Sirius and the other two became Animagi." Remus re-capped and the two of us nodded. I decided to over to Harry and he pulled me into hug, confusing Sirius.

"Oh, Harry and I are siblings." I said shrugging as I hugged Harry back. O_O. That's what Remus and Sirius were like. It was kind of funny, so I giggled.

"Anyways, Sirius, what happened?" He sighed.

"I was the secret keeper of their house, but I thought since Voldemort knew that, he'd come after me instead if I switched with Peter, but that _rat_ sought out Voldemort first and told him! As soon as I went to go check on him, the half the house was caved in and James and Lily were gone... So I went after the rat and cornered him on a street full of muggles thinking he wouldn't do anything but before I could get anything out, he shouted out that I betrayed James and Lily and blasted half the block, muggles included!" His hands were clenched into fists and his whole body was shaking. Scabbers was squeaking wildly. "Then he cut his finger off and joined the rest of the rats in the sewers like the true rat he is!" Sirius snarled this.

"So are you saying Scabbers is Peter?" Riley asked curiously.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I don't believe you! Scabbers has be in my family for-" Ron started.

"12 years, don't you think that's a bit long for a rat's life?"

"So? We've been taking good care of him."

"He doesn't look so good to me." Remus said observing the rat. "I'd say knowing Sirius was on the loose has shaken him."

"Show me." Harry finally said.

"Ron if you will," Remus said holding out his hand. Ron hesitated. "Look, if he's not Peter nothing is going to happen to your rat." Remus said assuredly. Ron nodded and handed him Scabbers. Scabbers started twitching and wriggling trying to break free but Remus kept his gripe on the rat. "Ready Sirius? On three. One... Two... Three..." Remus dropped the rat and it took off to the nearest hole. Sirius blocked its way and flicked his wand and missed. The rat jumped up on the piano that I just now noticed sitting randomly in the corner and it skidded across the keys before Remus flicked his wand again, the blast of the spell causing the rat to fall on the ground and go towards the hole again and this time, Remus and Sirius both got it and it morphed into an ugly man. Well he is! Ugh! And Peter wondered why he couldn't get a girlfriend! Look at those nasty fingernails! Ew! . His eyes were bulging and he couldn't stand in one place for very long... kind of like a drug addict, but whatever. He was fat and short and bald and just yuck in general. Anyways, moving on!

"S-Sirius, Remus, how nice to see you again." Sirius scoffed and gave him a look of disgust. Remus's eyes were hardened as he frowned at his ex-friend. I definitely believe Sirius ten times more than I did before :3 I know Harry and the other two now believe him and Rye-muffin does too! :D I'm excited! That's five people plus Remus who believe him! It's sad though, the Minister won't believe five thirteen year old's and a werewolf :( ANATA WA BAKAS! :(

"Hello, Peter. The years don't seem to have treated you nicely." Remus said keeping things pleasant.

"Remus! You've got to believe me! Sirius betrayed James and Lily!" Remus just stared at him blankly. Peter went to Hermione next, receiving a squeak from her. "You smart, smart girl, you believe me don't you?"

"I don't!" She squeaked out. His face fell at that, then he jumped to Harry next.

"Harry, you look so much like your father, James-"

"Get off!" Harry said kicking out at him and glaring at him in disgust. Peter flinched back and he stared at me and Riley and looked over to Ron and back.

"Don't even think about it, you scum!" Sirius snarled. Peter once again flinched and tried to run out the door before Remus pointed his wand at him saying,

" _Incarcerous!_ " And a bunch of ropes tied themselves around Peter and he lost his balance and fell back on his bum... bum... ha ha! Bum! Yeah... don't ask... Anyways, then he attended to Ron's leg and put it in a splint. While all that was going down, I went over to Sirius.

"Thank you." He told me, grinning. I grinned back.

"It's no problem! What are friends for?"'

"You want to be friends with a thirty something year old man who's an escaped convict?" He said lifting one of his eyebrows. I giggled.

"Yes." He shook his head and pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged him back.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I know! :3" I said looking up at him. He shook his head one more time before we had to transport Peter from the Whomping Willow to the castle.

"How'd Snape end up here?" Hermione asked when we walked onto the landing of the stairs. I giggled.

"Well, he snuck in using that cloak that made him invisible and we found him listening to what you guys were saying so Jaye put him into a temporary state of sleep." Rye-muffin explained.

"Do either of you have the cloak?" Harry asked urgently. I pulled it out from under my shirt and gave it to him.

"I don't remember putting it there, but here you go!" He looked relieved and stuffed it under _his_ shirt. That poor cloak :(

"I'll get Snivellus." Sirius said boredly. He flicked his wand and Snape was floating in mid-air and looked like he was hanging from invisible strings. Cool! I have got to make him teach me that! When we were finally outside, I noticed Rye-muffin looking in the direction where we left Georgina and Destery and you could barely make out their outlines. Yep, they're still stunned. I don't feel like un-stunning them just yet; especially Destery. She's a jerk face! :( Anyways, Harry and Sirius were talking about Sirius letting Harry come live with him when this was all over. That got me thinking. Harry and I need to get together with my 'parents' and talk about living arrangements. I know Sirius offered for him a place to stay but what if something goes wrong and that can't happen? Just then as if the weather was reading my thoughts, the clouds moved away from the full moon and Hermione shrieked. Remus looked up at the moon and went rigid. Sirius went to Remus and tried to get him to calm down and during all this, Peter got Remus's wand and was going to do something when Harry said, " _Expelliarmus!_ " effectively stopping Peter from doing whatever he was going to do.

Then Peter transformed into a rat and ran off and I tried to stop him but he was too fast and it was too dark. "Jaye!" Riley yelled. I looked up and Remus was in his werewolf form and was standing in front of me, growling.

"R-Remus, please calm down! It's me Jaye! Remember!?" That seemed to anger him more and he took a swipe at me. I yelped and ducked out of the way, unfortunately falling flat on my butt... bum... arse... :3 Remus growled at me, ready to attack when I heard something that sounded like a wolf. Remus heard it too and looked in its direction before taking off after it. Sirius, Harry, and Hermione were nowhere to be found and Ron was sitting white as a sheet at the trunk of the Whomping Willow, Snape still sleeping next to him.

"Jaye, are you okay!?" Rye-muffin asked, somehow being next to me. I nodded. O_O This was the look on my face.

"We've got to help Harold, Mione, and Sirius!" She nodded and the two of us got up and ran in the direction where we heard Mione shouting. We gasped when we came upon a dozen Dementors closing in on Harold and Mione. "Uh, happy thoughts!" I said trying to think of something. Harry told me about him learning how to do the Patronus and I tried it a few times. Riley nodded catching on. I concentrated on the day Dumbledore told me about Harry being my brother. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silvery mist came out. Crap! Um... then I tried concentrating on the day I made friends with Gred and Forge and all the times we pranked Filch or Snape. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " The coldness was really starting to make itself known. Fight it! I told myself. But it was too late as they swarmed down on us and I could heard a woman screaming and hearing those girls call me names and stuff. The next thing I know, I'm in the Hospital Wing and Harry and Mione are talking to Dumbledore about something.

"What's going on?" Rye-muffin asked from the bed next to mine. We both sat up as Harry and Mione jumped. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'll leave everything to you Miss Granger, oh and three turns ought to do it." He said and then he left. Jerk face, old man!

"We're going to save Sirius." Harry said fiercely.

"Fudge has him locked in the Charms classroom and they're going to suck out his soul!" Hermione almost sobbed. I say that because Ron was sleeping on a bed on the other side of the room and she didn't want to wake him.

"No! They can't do that! :("

"I know! So we're going to use the necklace to go back."

"Oh, okay. You coming Rye-muffin." She frowned.

"I-I'll just get in the way." I frowned.

"But you won't..." She really didn't want to go. I sighed. "Okay, see you later." I told her smiling. She smiled back. Then Hermione stretched the Timeturner around me and Harry and turned it three times. The next moment, a blur of colors as everything went backwards. Soon we were the only ones in the room and Hermione and I dragged Harry into a broom closet and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking at the two of us.

"This is a Timeturner Harry, this is how I've been getting to my classes all year."

"You mean, you've gone back in time?"

"Yes, now where were we at 7:30?"

"Going to Hagrids." I answered immediately as I felt put out of the conversation.

"How do you know?" Harry asked looking shocked.

"You three aren't the quietest under that cloak." I said grinning.

"We've got to go. And remember we can't be seen!" She hissed as we finally left the closet. We followed the voices of the trio from earlier. I snorted.

"See? I told you, you guys aren't very quiet." The two rolled their eyes at me. I gasped.

"What?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I almost forgot about when I go to see Hagrid. When I got there, he was in his cabin and was celebrating. Something felt off to me so I went to the Whomping Willow because I heard you guys talking again and then I remember Ron being dragged into the tree and I waited until Snape was the last to enter and then Georgina showed up and not long after Destery and Rye-muffin showed up. And you know what happened after that."

"We'll be okay, but we've got to be extra careful." Hermione said thoughtfully. The two of us nodded and kept walking down to Hagrid's. When we got there, Hagrid had just let the trio inside. So we hid behind a bunch of pumpkins.

"Let's go get Buckbeak." Harry said starting to get up.

"No, not until Fudge and the others see him. If we got Buckbeak before they arrived they'd have thought Hagrid set him free!" Hermione said at once. Harry frowned.

"D'aw, poor Harold." I said hugging him and pouting. He shook his head and hugged me back.

"So we wait until Fudge shows up?"

"Yes, and then once they're inside we can take him." Harry was getting anxious.

"Don't worry, Sirius is still safe. Nothing has happened yet." I whispered to him, hoping to come off as soothing. It seemed to work as he relaxed and rested his head on my shoulder. He just wanted his friends to be safe. I can understand that. I just want them to be safe too.

"Here they come!" Hermione whispered suddenly. Harry lifted his head and we let go of each other and watched as Fudge got closer to the hut.

"Why aren't you guys leaving? O_O"

"I don't know..." Harry said frowning. Hermione looked like she had gotten an idear and chucked a funny shaped rock through the window. "Hermione!" The three didn't notice Fudge yet. She chucked another and it hit Harry on the back of the head. "Ow, Hermione, that hurt..." Harry said rubbing the back of his head. I giggled and kissed the back of his head.

"There, I kissed your boo-boo." He stared at me weirdly. "What?"

"Why?" O_O

"Didn't our aunt ever did that to you when you got hurt? My adoptive mom did for me." He snorted.

"No. She did to Dudley though." I frowned. I hugged him again.

"Well me and her is going to have a talk :(" Harry blushed.

"Y-you don't have..."

"I know, but I want to." He smiled and hugged me back.

"We're coming out the back!" Hermione whispered hoarsely. We nodded and followed her into the woods behind the pumpkin patch. Harry and I hid behind one tree and Hermione hid behind another. The trio ran out the back door and hid where we were just a few seconds ago. They had a whispered argument about what to do and then Hermione urged them to leave and soon they were under the cloak and were leaving. As soon as Macnair turned around Harry got up and worked his magic on Buckbeak. No pun intended btw! :3 I wonder if Georgina and Destery were ever found... They're going to be so pissed at me... well at least Destery but I don't care about her. She's a meanie britches! So nyah! :(

Anyways after bribing the Hippogriff with dead ferrets, we got him to move and ran into the forest quickly before they could see us. We stayed behind long enough to watch me show up before we took off to where the Whomping Willow is. We sat there and watched from a distance as I stunned Destery and Georgina and then watched as Rye-muffin and I went into the Whomping Willow. "What are we going to do about those two?" Hermione whispered frantically.

"Leave them, trust me, it's for the best." I added the last part when she looked at me like this: O_O. "They just want to turn Sirius in :(" They nodded and we waited for everyone to come back out of the Whomping Willow. "So what were you and Sirius talking about? He seemed really surprised to know that I'm your sister..."

"Well for one he's my Godfather and I think Lupin said something about our parents hiding you from him and the others so that Voldemort wouldn't find out about you and try to kill you too." He said frowning. "Anyways, he's offered for me to come stay with him when he's cleared." Harry said smiling. I smiled too only a bit sadly. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you come too." He said after a while. I nodded.

"Only if something happens to my adoptive family. Speaking of which, I was thinking about earlier if it takes a long time for Sirius to clear your name, I'm sure my adoptive family wouldn't mind taking you in so you don't have to be with our aunt and uncle." He beamed.

"I'd love that."

":D"

"Look we're coming out!" We turned and saw our forms exiting the tree. Harry and Sirius went off to the side to talk, Remus was keeping Peter under close watch. Hermione stayed back with Ron and Snape and she talked quietly with Ron. I was standing off to the side by myself and to be honest, I looked a bit lonely and out of place. Do I always look like that when I'm by myself? I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over and saw Harry looking at me with concern. I smiled and squeezed his hand. We turned our attention back to the scene in front of us just as Hermione screamed. Then Remus turned into his wolf form and soon he was leaning over me. That was so scary :( But I know he would never intentionally hurt me. I think I'm going to give him a big hug after all of this. Hermione howled next to me, startling Harry and I.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"Saving her life!" Then she did it again.

"Thanks :3"

"Oh great, now its coming our way."

"Right, didn't think about that." Hermione said looking pale. We took off back to Hagrid's hut and paused as he made his way up to the castle.

"That was close." I whispered. The sound of Remus howling made us take off again. We made it inside the hut and Buckbeak squatted down on the floor.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked. "We can't just stay here, we have to save Sirius. We're at the lake right about now with the Dementors!"

"Harry, we can't be seen!"

"If we don't go, we'll die!" I sighed.

"Fine, but we can't be seen!" The three of us snuck out to the opposite side of the lake where the Dementors were closing in on Sirius and Harry. I saw Hermione passed out a few yards away and just a few feet from her were me and Rye-muffin passed out on the ground as well. "You're both dying..." Hermione whispered. Harry seemed to be waiting for something but when it didn't come, he jumped out and shouted,

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ " And out came a stag which tackled the Dementors and they fled.

"Harry, you did it!" I said excitedly. He was panting but grinning from ear to ear.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, you did, now we have to hurry to save Sirius!" Hermione said urgently. That jolted us and we took off back to Hagrid's grabbed Buckbeak and I decided I'd meet them in the courtyard. Only three people could fit on Buckbeak from the looks of it. As soon as I got there, they were landing. I gave Sirius one of the biggest hugs I could muster. He hugged me back. I was so going to miss him.

"Thank you." He said beaming at the three of us. "And Harry, my offer still stands. I'm sorry it couldn't be right away."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You need to get going."

"Thanks again!" He said getting on Buckbeak.

"Go!" The three of us yelled. He chuckled and off he and Buckbeak flew. We stared after them until we couldn't see them and then we rushed back to the Hospital Wing before it was too late. We ran into Dumbledore just as he was leaving.

"We did it!" Harry and Hermione said out of breath.

"Good job, I'll lock the door behind you." We walked in just as the three of us had gone back in time. Rye-muffin ran over to us.

"How'd it go?" She asked worriedly. I beamed.

"He flew off into the sunset with Buckbeak... minus the sunset part because it's still dark out..." Just as we all got back into bed, we heard some raised voices and looked at the door curiously.

"Honestly, they're going to wake the whole castle!" Madam Pomfrey scoffed as she walked in. Sounds like Fudge and Snape. I wonder what's got their panties in a twist :3

 _I don't know, how about Sirius Black escaping!?_

:O You're unstunned! Good I was starting to worry. I would've done it myself but I was on a tight schedule :3

 _You know I wouldn't have turned him in to the Dementors if you'd let me come with you so that I could hear his side of the story right? :|_

No you wouldn't have! :( Destery was with you and she wouldn't have agreed to that!

 _Okay, I'll give you that, but I didn't want you to get hurt._

I mentally sighted. I know :S

"How could he have done it, Severus? The door has been locked the whole time." Dumbledore's voice said as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"See Severus? Potter couldn't have done it." Fudge said as he and a furious looking Snape walked in, or in his case, stomped in. I yawned.

"What's all the hubbub, bub?" I asked looking over at them tiredly. All I wanted to do now was just sleep and they're not letting me! Then Harry and Hermione argue with them how Sirius was innocent with Snape as Snape said we were all confunded by him to believe it. I scoffed. Yeah right. Tired of all the arguing, I yelled, "SHUSH YOUR FACES SO I CAN SLEEP! _" Everyone looked at me in shock. I'm surprised Ron hasn't woken up yet. "Thanks :3" Then I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I was out like a light. The last thing I heard was Madam Pomfrey shooing everyone out. When I woke the next day, it was nearly ten o' clock. I was the only one in the room but Evan was sitting in a chair next to my sleeping. I smiled and sat up. I kissed his cheek and hugged him. That seemed to wake him up. He jumped a bit but hugged me back. I ended up sitting in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Hungry :|" He chuckled.

"Then let's go get something to eat."

"Not until I've changed and brushed my crazy hair. ." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back.

When he pulled away, he said, "But I love you just the way you are." I giggled at the song reference that he apparently didn't get but that's okay, it made him all the much more cuter.

"I love you too, Evan." Then he escorted me to the entrance of my common room and waited for me as I rushed inside and up the stairs to get changed and do something about my bird's nest I call my hair. I rushed back out of the entrance and nearly knocked him over.

"Someone's in a hurry." He said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him and we went down to the Great Hall. After some breakfast, I went looking for Remus because I wanted to give him his hug before he left. I heard about his resignation. I don't want him to go, he has the best classes ever! Even though I wasn't there for some of them due to the Timeturner :P I found him packing his bags and Harry was in there with him.

"Hello Jaye." He greeted me. Before he or Harry could do or say anything, I hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." He sounded a bit shocked but I could hear the smile in his voice. We let go of each other and I stood next to Harry.

"Good morning, Harold." I told him grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Jaye." Remus chuckled.

"Do you really have to go?" I pouted. He sighed.

"Yes. Parents will be sending angry letters by this time tomorrow, so I feel that it's appropriate to resign."

"But I don't want you to..." Mainly I wanted him to tell me stories about my mom and dad, but he is a great DATDA teacher. He smiled.

"Thank you, but not everyone will be as accepting of me as you two or the others." When Dumbledore showed up, I decided to hug Remus one last time, before I hugged Harry and went looking for Rye-muffin. I found her talking with Fred and George. Huh... I thought those two would be in Hogsmeade... Oh well!

"Hai guys!" I greeted them as I walked over to them. I received a hug from Fred and George and Rye-muffin.

Soon we were all sitting on the train, sharing a compartment with Evan, Chris, and Danielle. There was me (I'm sitting on Evan's lap), Fred, George, Rye-muffin, Evan, Chris, and Danielle. After everyone had made up, Danielle and Rye-muffin have seemed to have gotten along. After a while, Rye-muffin left to go talk to Draco. Matty dropped in and took her place. He was worried about me. I smiled and hugged him. He was the best little brother in the whole world! I think I can go back to calling my adoptive parents mom and dad... because it was just way too awkward trying to think of something else to call them. All in all this whole year was an emotional roller coaster... I can only wonder what next year is going to be like :|


End file.
